Step By Step
by ChocoDrug is for the ChocoSky
Summary: "Me? I'm Tsuna and I'm a girl *smiles*" Story of a girl who has been forced into becoming the next mafia boss but she has constantly denied the offer for the sake of her secrets. But little by little, the denial becomes acceptance as she learns to make new friends and meet the ever popular hot guys of the mafia. The lock of her heart will crack once she learns what love is.
1. Chapter 1: The new Decimo what? Decima?

**Tittle: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 1: The new Decimo...what? Decima?**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Violence and Language.**

**Word Count: 5,651**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 of Step by Step_**

**_The new Decimo...what? Decima?_**

It was obviously spring because not only the cherry blossoms but also other kinds of flowers were in full bloom. The bright blue sky was adorned with those white bulbous shaped clouds that somehow resembled a marshmallow. Ah, yes, it was quite peaceful right now if you lived somewhere else except Namimori.

School was over which announced the beginning of the students' chattering with one another. Everyone was talking with each other happily in Namimori Middle School. Well there were the exception of one student since _he _was anti-social and hated crowding.

But there was also another one who wasn't talking to someone else.

A boy with a petite figure sat under a cherry blossom tree at the back of the school. He wasn't particularly alone since he was also with a family of birds.

The boy gazed at the family of the birds that was on the branch over his head, they seemed to be happy since they were chirping altogether. The boy sighed and leaned back against the tree, pulling his cap, which resembled one that was from the 1800, down. He rummaged through his bag and looked for something.

An eery silence fell upon the boy's ear until a small smile appeared on his face as he brought out an orange iPod nano that had matching ear plugs attached to it. He smirked and pressed a random button while placing an ear bud before music went through his ear

"Cause You're gonna go far kid" his voice sounded girly which resembled the voice that he was hearing on the small electronic , he knew this song very well. He checked his watch which was ticking in a steady pace and his eyes widened before he hurriedly stood up and scurry out of the school.

He was late and he knew it.

Wait, If your wondering who this boy is, he is actually Tsukiyuki Sawada, but he has a very deep and dark secret. So don't let his looks fool you, because that's what his good at.

Tsunayuki turned a right when he saw a familiar yellow stop sign and continued running while listening to the music that kept on repeating over and over again

"HIIIEEE!"He shrieked as he ran to the side, avoiding the car. He started to sprint once he knew that there were no more cars to eventually bump him,a few more seconds were left before he would be screwed and he could somehow hear the ticking from his watch which made him even more fearful if he was late

He ran passed a house that had a chihuahua, which had a very intimidating look, and was barking loudly at him. Tsuna just passed by it and shuddered when he glanced at the Chihuahua which somehow haunted his dreams

He came to an immediate halt when he was in front of a house with a brownish orange roof. He quickly opened the gate and slammed it shut when he entered the front lawn of his house. He opened the door of his house and quickly removed his shoes.

"I'm Home"

His exclamation echoed throughout the whole room

He walked through the hallways with socks as he heard his mother speaking with someone

"Ah! Tsuna must be home now!" his ears perked up and sudden curiosity rose in himself. He didn't even expect anyone today, sudden his eyes widened

Is Dad home?, was his abrupt thought. He stayed frozen in the hallways as his Mother, Nana Sawada, walked out of the living room.

Her chocolate colored hair resembled that of Tsuna's. Her eyes were a dark brown color which also resembled Tsuna's but he had a golden tint into it.

"Tsuna?"

His mother waved a hand in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked at her with hope on his caramel colored eyes.

"Is Dad home Mom?" he intently asked.

Nana's eyes widened at his question and sadness flowed through her eyes before it was instantly replaced with happiness. She smiled and sadly shook her head, she had to stay strong for her child.

"No Tsuna"

"Then who were you talking to?"

Suspiciousness quickly evaded his whole feeling as he looked at Nana.

Nana lightly laughed at the look her child was giving her

"Your new Home Tutor"

As she said this, she brought out a flyer, which Tsuna roughly grabbed it and read it slowly memorizing the whole thing.

"Mom, what Home Tutor sleeps in OUR house, eats OUR food, and it's all free as long as we do this so that he could teach me?"

"That would be me"

A small voice said from below, both mother and child looked down to see the two year old fedora wearing baby.

Tsuna's chocolate orbs glinted an orange color when he saw the yellow pacifier hanging around the baby's neck. It caught his attention because it looked like it had a flame inside of it

The baby looked at Tsuna with a smirk on his face.

"Ciaossu, Tsunayuki Sawada" he greeted.

Tsuna's body froze, what the hell? A baby fluently talking Japanese?!. He thought disbelieving. But soon his expression stayed passive as he asked in slight bewilderment which was a but rude

"Who are you?"

"Hmm? I'm Reborn and I'm the Home Tutor"

Tsunayuki snorted causing Nana to give her child a disappointed look when she heard him say.

"I'm sorry kid, but I have nothing to learn from a baby"

Reborn didn't seem to agree about it and gave the thirteen year old boy a swift kick in the chin, causing poor boy to go unconscious.

Nana watch amusingly at the home tutor, who was dragging her child up the stairs rather roughly.

"Well, I'm gonna teach him now" he said, looking at her with a small smile "Thank you for the tea" he bowed before he disappeared upstairs with Tsuna.

Nana giggled

"So that's how tutors are now these days"

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

Reborn laid the boy on the floor of the guest room which consisted of a one person bed, a dark brown wooden coffee table that was surrounded by a green pillow on each side. The walls were painted in a white color and the floor painted in a blue one. Reborn stared at the boy, who was unconscious and gave him kick in the head to wake him up from his slumber. Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden pain in his head and he groaned while sitting up.

"O-Ow" his voice changed into one of a feminine one, causing Reborn to raise his eyebrows. Tsuna looked around the room before his eyes landed on the toddler before him. His eyes widened before he repeated what he said instead his voice was a little deeper than before

"O-Ow"

Reborn's eyebrows rose even more at the boy, his suspiciousness rose even more and he began to doubt if this boy was really a boy.

". . . why did ou knock me out earlier?"

Tsuna asked him as calmly as he could since it wasn't his nature to suddenly be so angry but he was definitely pissed, suddenly remembering all the memories before he was knocked out by the baby.

Reborn ignored him and began to bring out Leon, the green chameleon on his hat.

"This is Leon and you must address me as Reborn, not kid" Reborn said and all of a sudden, a blinding light engulfed the green chameleon causing Tsuna to protect his eyes with his hands.

Once the light died down, their stood Reborn holding a dark green rifle instead of the chameleon, surprising Tsuna in the process.

Tsuna gasped at what he heard next

"I am not actually a home tutor" Reborn started, holding the rifle as if ready to shoot. "my real line of work is assassination not to tutor kids" he continued. "my real job is to actually make you the next Mafia Boss of the Vongola Family"

All of the anger that Tsuna felt went down the drain with whoosh!

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

"So I'll be the next Mafia Boss?"

Tsuna calmly asked. Reborn nodded his head. Tsuna sighed and wondered, why am I even calm, shouldn't I be panicking now?!. Oh yeah, that wasn't what Dad thought me.

Reborn watch Tsuna's face go from disbelieving to curious and lastly to a sad look. He felt annoyed at the small frown that was on Tsuna's lips

"But why me? Aren't there others?" he asked, hope rising up but was quickly destroyed

"No, the best candidate, Enrico, was shot in a family feud" Reborn said holding up a picture of a black haired man that had a bullet through his head.

"The second candidate, Matsumo,was drowned to death" he continued showing another picture, this time it was a picture of a fat man under water, his eyes were already white initiating that he was already dead

"And the last candidate, Frederico, the child favorite was found reduced to bones" he finished with fake agony in his voice, holding a picture of a small skull with some bones scattered around it

Tsuna felt sick looking at all the dead people, and sighed shaking his head, trying his best to imagine anything happy

"You have been chosen to be the next Mafia boss because you are a distant descendant of the first Vongola Boss" Reborn said showing a chart which consisted of many names. And of course, Tsuna's name was at the last below his father's ,Iemitsu Sawada, name

"Do you know anything about me?" Tsuna asked calmly. "Because if you do then that must mean that everything you said was true" Tsuna was very calm... Now

Truthfully, Tsuna actually did panicked, but he calmed down after Reborn threatened to shoot his head or blow him up. So here they were now with Tsuna asking this question

"Tsunayuki Sawada, son of Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada. Thirteen years old and turning fourteen in five months. A failing student in Namimori Middle School in Class 1-A. You have worn that worn out cap ever since you a child for a reason that has been unknown even to me. And you have apparently found a liking to music that is why you carry that music device everywhere you go"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed

"Your like a stalker you know that?"

A swift punch in the face

"Ow!"

There it was again, that feminine voice.

Reborn's eyes narrowed at that and asked

"Why do you have a feminine voice?"

Tsuna's head snapped toward to face Reborn, he began to sweat cold sweat and lied

"W-Well, I inherited my voice from my grandfather from my mother's side who also had a girly voice."

It didn't seem to be the truth since Reborn could see Tsuna look to his right while clenching his fist.

But he decided to stop this meaningless conversation

"Why do you wear that hat?"

So he changed the subject

Tsuna looked away from Reborn and played with his fingers

"Um... Um... H-How should I put it this way?" he stuttered nervously.

"I-I'm actually a-"

"TIME FOR DINNER!"

Nana called from the first floor which made Tsuna shoot up from his seat and say

"Y-Yeah! let's go eat dinner now!"

Tsuna praised the Lord for this.

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

"Phew" Tsuna sighed from relief, wiping the cold sweat from his forehead and clutching the pink towel around his body, hiding his chest and other private parts. He locked the door of his room and closed the door to his private bathroom. He also closed the curtains for good measure.

He looked around suspiciously, which he does every night before removing the towel from his head.

The supposedly short chocolate brown hair flowed down his back almost reaching his back. Water droplets from the tips of his hair dropped to the floor.

"Hah, finally" His voice wasn't deep anymore and sounded even more feminine than before. He removed his towel and walked through the room nude.

He had no signs of any male parts which revealed his true gender when he was alone in his room.

Tsunayuki Sawada wasn't a He but a She!

(It wasn't too surprising to the readers now since they found the hints or if you've read the summary ^~^)

Tsuna walked to her dresser and pulled out her underwear and pajamas. She hurriedly dressed up before throwing herself on her orange bed.

She looked at her room. Blue walls, carpeted floor and a dresser. A study desk in the side with a stuff panda on top of it. Beside her orange bed was a drawer with an alarm clock. A door beside the desk making her brown eyes look like it was close to tears

Tsuna sighed, her room wasn't too girly, which she was thankful of.

She rolled to her side, clutching a teddy bear adorned with an orange necklace. She sighed again before muttering

"It'll be harder to keep the promise now"

She closed her eyes, immediately going to sleep, her light breathing was silent as she slept throughout the whole night with peace.

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

"Why are you following me again?" Tsunayuki asked the armed infant who was walking beside him. Reborn ignored her and seem to be in deep thought making the Namimori Middle School Student sigh.

Tsunayuki's mind wondered somewhere else until she was snapped back into reality. Her whole body froze when she heard an unfamiliar voice beside her. She looked to her left to see an orange haired girl crouching down in front of Reborn with a face that seem to adore Reborn.

"Kyaaa~" the girl cooed "So cute~" she mused. Tsunayuki tilted her own head in confusion at the girl in front of her, she seemed very familiar yet so new to her.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted with that fake smile of his. The orange haired girl's smile grew even wider when she got a greeting

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the Mafia"

And finally, the girl noticed Tsunayuki looking at her with curiosity and interest. The girl shot up from her crouching position and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah sorry, My name's Sasagawa Kyoko" the girl introduced herself as Kyoko. Tsuna nodded her head,hitting the cap a little up to show Kyoko her large brown eyes

"I'm Sawada Tsunayuki but you may call me Tsuna" she replied nonchalantly yet she felt happy on the inside that she was talking to someone who was from the same school as hers.

"Is he your brother?" Kyoko asked the cross-dresser who stiffened.

"Ah, no"

"Oh.. I see"

An eery silence fell upon the three until Kyoko broke it

"So you study in Namimori Middle School?" Tsuna decided to break it since it was becoming very awkward.

Kyoko nodded

"I'm in Class 1-A"

Tsuna's eyes widened

"Really? I'm in Class 1-A too!"

Kyoko smile widened before saying

"Then that means that we're classmates so let's get along Okay?"

Tsuna's eyes widened again before she looked away, a blush tinting her cheeks. Kyoko looked at Tsuna's silent form with worry and concern before she finally realized it

"Ah! I'm sorry for being too casual with you!"

She apologized with a bowed head. Tsuna looked at Kyoko and began to wave her hands frantically

"No! It's not like that!" She exclaimed "It's just that I'm not used to meeting someone as kind as you" he added quite embarrassed while scratching his cheek, a habit he never forgot.

Reborn watch the two mingle about and decided to stare at Tsuna's happy form. He still didn't know what the boy was hiding from him but he will find out about it. He decided to stare and observe Tsuna's actions which were somehow graceful

"Bye Tsuna! see you in class!"

That snapped him out of his thoughts as he saw the girl walking away from them. He looked at Tsuna who had a dreamy look on his(her) face

"You have a crush on her don't you?"

Tsuna's head snapped over to him, disbelief written all over her face

"What? no! I just met her for God's sake!" she exclaimed flabbergasted. Reborn rolled his eyes at her and brought out Leon in his gun form

"Wait.., what are you-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she was shot in the forehead by a bullet that came from the gun

Reborn below at the tip of the gun and waited for his magic to work.

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

_Meanwhile, Tsuna was being engulfed by darkness, her thoughts only occupied a certain memory. A memory of her childhood._

_She watch her younger self, probably six and half already, wearing a light blue hoodie with the number 27. A plaid pink skirt below untucked. White stockings and pink running shoes. A familiar orange necklace around her tiny neck that looked like the one the teddy bear on her bed had_

___She watch her younger self play around the play ground like any ordinary child would, but the most abnormal thing here was that, she was alone unlike the many children who were gathered around and playing with each other on the other side._

___Tsuna knew why those kids were glaring at her younger self with full if hate, they didn't like her but before they did, before they would play with her everyday with her two best friends that she misses a lot_

___But too bad she couldn't turn back time now, she couldn't reaturn to the happy times that made her bpgreat nor could see return the people she loved back to her, that was the most regretful and miserable thing about time, it was horrible since nobody could control it however they want and time never gave them a chance to relieve their happy past_

_Suddenly her head felt blank._

_She looked at her younger crying self being approached by a figure and being comforted by that figure that she never knew, her eyes widened, this wasn't part of the memory._

_She reached out her hand to touch the figure's shoulder but all that happened was that she just went through the mysterious figure, her whole body being engulfed by a white light_

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

Reborn impatiently waited for the boy to wake up, he was amusing himself by watching Leon try to catch a fly with his tongue. His eyes wandered over to Tsuna, who's forehead began to light an orange flame.

The girl who was dressed as a boy opened her eyes which weren't a chocolate color anymore, but an orange color that resembled that of the flame with a golden iris.

Her clothes exploded into flames which only left her in her dark grey boxer shorts and the bandages that wrapped around her chest that concealed her true gender.

"REBORN!"

Reborn watch Tsuna with amusement as the thirteen year old swiftly dashed away from the infant hitman

"I WILL FIND SASAGAWA KYOKO AND TELL HER HOW I FEEL!"

Several passerby looked at the odd crossdressing girl, one even dared to mutter

"Kids these days, don't care what they wear, that's why never let your kids only wear diapers at a very young age, trust me"

An old lady shuddered at the horrible memory that was stored deep inside her brain, which have been awakened to haunt her dreams once more.

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

An old man ,driving an upgraded motorcycle, was humming with delight as he drove away to deliver the food which was to be delivered to his ever loyal customers, okay, he knew that was a lie since his customers weren't very loyal to him. But at least nothing unordinary happened

He should have never thought of that.

Because all of a sudden, a thirteen year old girl that looked like a boy ti him, jumped out of the bushes and ran through the roads where the man was driving.

SCREEE! BAM!

The elderly man tried his best to stop his vehicle, but it was too late because he was too close. He had a few seconds to decided whether to save himself or the girl, but being the greedy man he was, he chose himself and hit the boy square on the chest sending the youngster down the cliff of the road.

"I HIT SOMEONE!"

But he never thought of the consequences, being kicked into jail for hitting -killing- someone was the summary.

Tsunayuki was falling down the cliff and with her dying will, she grabbed onto the rocks of the cliff and kicked the cliff hard which sent her flying back through a couple of bushes. She immediately turned around when she heard a familiar voice

"Ah! Senpai!"

Taunayuki jumped out of the bushes, hitting the senpai in the process, and yelled out

"I found you!"

The poor lass looked like she was scared to death, which she was.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO!"

Kyoko's eyes widened, was this Tsuna?. Her first thought arrived into her mind

"I LIKE YOU! SO PLEASE BE M-"

Tsuna's sentence was never finished because a hard object hit head hard. The dazed cross-dresser stumbled a few steps back holding her injured head.

"You Hentai! Stay Away from her!" the senpai yelled with cold black eyes that stared down at her making Tsuna a flinch at how icy it was.

"Come on Kyoko, let's go and leave this loser"

"Ah, but wait Mochida-senpai!"

Kyoko protested but her arm was roughly grabbed by the black haired boy, she was dragged away from Tsuna with a sad look on her face yet curiosity in her eyes, what was he gonna ask?. Was her thoughts

Tsuna held her head in pain and looked around her surroundings, until every memory came back.

"Reborn!"

She yelled quite madly

"Yes?"

The female snapped her head towards the infant and gave him a cold hard glare

"What did you shoot me with?!"

She demanded answers while he was willing to give it to her

"That was the Dying Will Bullet I shot you with"

He brought out a golden bullet that had a V sign in the middle

"This bullet resurrects any person that had been shot by it with their dying will"

He explained while watching Tsuna change into his(her) extra school clothes which came from the bag

"Reborn! Did you know what you just did?!"

"Yes, I have seen that you have plenty of dying will that will be useful and essential in the future when you become the 10th Vongola Boss"

Cue le Facepalm

"Wrong! You just made my high school life even more miserable!"

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

Tsunayuki stood in front of the door of her classroom with a pale white face, her chocolate orbs filled with anxiety

"What will happen when Kyoko sees me?"

She sighed before opening the door where she was bombarded with teasing of her classmates

"Here comes the pantsman!"

"Haha! It's the Hentai!"

"I like you!"

"Confession of love!"

"We heard from Mochida-senpai!"

"Lover Boy!"

Tsuna rolled her eyes at her classmates and found them annoying so she shut the door and turned around to be faced with guys clad in heavy armor

"Woah! You can't go home yet!"

One of them yelled and carried her on his shoulders

"Captain Mochida is waiting is waiting for you in the dojo! So get ready to meet your punishment!" he chirped.

Tsuna's eyes widened and before they could take her to the dojo, she had grabbed on a branch from the tree outside of the school and hauled her way up to the tree, hiding from those people.

She watched several classmates of her run towards the dojo and she sweatdropped, are they that eager to see her get beaten up?, She thought and jumped down the tree with grace.

She looked around before knowing that the coast was clear.

"Ciaossu"

Tsuna looked down to see Reborn, her eyes narrowed into a fierce flare, she was pissed off at him

"Have you seen what you've done?!"

Reborn ignored her and said

"why don't you face that guy?"

Tsuna's face was one of bewilderment

"And get myself killed and even more embarrassed? No thanks" was her reply

"Your a coward"

Tsuna's eyes snapped opened at the insult

"what did you jut say?"

"your parents raised a coward, what a disgrace" he continued

Tsuna gritted her teeth in annoyance

"Your mother doesn't seem like the one who raised you much,could it have been your father who made you this way?" he continued

"Then he was a coward too" he finished

Tsuna's eyes glowed with anger, her chocolate eyes turning into ones of amber. She walked away from Reborn

"Oi,Where are you going?" he asked

"To show you that me and my father aren't cowards"

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

"he looks like he ran away!" Mochida laughed whole-heartedly. "Looks like I win!"

"Not so fast Mocha-senpai!"

A few giggles and laughs were heard from the crowd when Tsuna announced this.

Mochida turned his head and narrowed his eyes

"Well if it isn't the Hentai Stalker! God may have pity on you but I will smite you!" he said quite arrogantly.

Tsuna rolled his eyes

"Yeah,yeah, whatever"

Everyone looked at Tsuna with bewilderment, did her just say whatever?!.

Mochida was the first one to snap out of his trance

"You bastard!" he yelled and noticed the eyes that were strangely looking at him. "Ah, I mean, this will be an easy duel even for an idiot like you"

Tsuna's face went red

"So of you can get an ippon* off of me then you win" Mochida shrugged "This could be easy for a novice like you"

Tsunayuki nodded

"And the prize shall be Sasagawa Kyoko of course!"

"Ehhh?!"

Kyoko shrieked and stared at Mochida with horror, together with her friend, Kurokawa Hana, who looked ready to kill the kendo club captain.

Tsuna gritted her teeth and grabbed a wooden sword that resembled Mochida's. She looked at the roof window, a glint of gold was there and she winked at that direction and mouthed some words.

"Ready! Begin!"

Tsuna charged in while announcing this with the sword in hand ready to strike

"Hey! Wait you forgot your armor!" two guys yelled from a far carrying a suspiciously heavy armor.

Tsuna ignored the two and continued to run

BANG!

Tsuna fell to the floor, her face hitting it in the process, her head near Mochida's feet, she looked like she was about to surrender but it didn't look quite like it because she still had the sword in hand, and only an idiot would believe he was forfeiting

"HAHAHA! What?! Are you begging for mercy now?!" Mochida laughed. Kyoko's eyes widened with horror.

Everyone seem to worry about Tsuna since she wasn't moving for a good thirty seconds until an orange flame lit her forehead and the clothes around her body bursted into flames leaving her in her grey boxers and the bandages wrapped around her chest, concealing her true gender

"REBORN!" She yelled with seem to surprise Mochida. He couldn't even step back because his ankle was grabbed by Tsuna and he fell to the found with his leg up.

"I'LL GET IPPON WITH MY DYING WILL!" she announced and sat on top of Mochida senpai's stomach, straddling him in the process. Everyone's eyes bulged out when they say Tsuna pull on Mochida's black hair, her fist holding a handful of those hair.

"I GOT HYAKKUPON!*"

She yelled

An eery silence passed along the dojo before everyone bursted into cheers and laughter.

"That was smart Dame-Tsuna*!"

"He never specified what you had to get Ippon off of him!"

Tsuna showed it to the referee, but the guy never brought the red flag up making Tsuna her teeth

"Damnit!"

She cursed

She grabbed another handful of that hair and pulled on it, repeating the process until Mochida looked like Ikkaku from Bleach. His shiny bald head matched his unconscious pale face

"ZEMBU-PON*!"

Tsuna announced bringing her arm above her head to show the handful of hair, she looked at the referee, who quickly raised the red flag.

Whispers of horror went through the kendo club

"Is that really Tsuna?"

"He's scary"

But the audience said otherwise.

"Woah! Amazing! I can't believe Dame-Tsuna actually beat Mochida-senpai!"

Tsunayuki heard this as the orange flame from her head began to die down until it completely disappeared.

She grinned when everyone crowded around him, giving him compliments and a slap on the back, no longer giving her insults.

Kyoko!, her thoughts reminded her and she looked back to see the school idol there, smiling at her.

"Incredible!" she exclaimed which took Tsuna aback.

Suddenly, Kyoko went from cheerful to shy. She fiddled with her fingers while saying

"Ah, I'm sorry for the misunderstandment a while ago" she apologized and asked "so, what were you gonna say earlier?"

Tsuna looked at her with a confused expression until she realized it

"Ah!" she said which made everyone silent from that loud exclamation

"I wanted to say, I like you! So please be my friend!"

Crickets were heard all around until mostly everyone except Kyoko and Tsuna fell on the ground and facepalmed

"Man! So you weren't a Hentai after all!"

One guy said.

Tsuna nodded

"Of course, those people are disgusting" she made a disgusting noise which sent everyone into a fit of laughter.

Kyoko laughed with Tsuna and replied "Of course Tsuna-kun! We can be friends!"

Tsuna's grin widened

"Mocha-senpai... I hate guys like that so it's a good thing I won or else you would have landed in the hands of a real Hentai"

Tsuna smiled back at her making Kyoko's smile even bigger

Unknown to everyone, someone was watching Tsuna with a scowl on his face, his silver hair had matched his fierce emerald orbs which created a fierce aura around him, but those fangirls of his said otherwise.

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

Tsuna was walking down the path of home, listening to her Ipod. She swayed her hips to the rhythm. The sun was setting, creating an orange color in the sky which made it beautiful for Tsuna

"Hana ge nai tenshi wa boku ni itta"

"Ciaossu Decimo"

Tsuna unplugged one of his earphones from his ear and looked down on Reborn, the fedora wearing infant. She smiled at him

"Hi Reborn" she sounded cheery which made Reborn raise an eyebrow. Tsuna seem to noticed what were Reborn's thoughts and answered it.

"I wanted to thank you because if you hadn't helped me then I would have never made any friends" her smile was bigger and brighter than the sun which amused Reborn and also brought satisfaction to the hitman.

The two walked in peace going home

"By the way Reborn, what does Decimo mean?"

"it's the male leader term for 'The tenth'"

Tsuna let mischief spark in her eyes and decided to trust for once in his life

"Then call me Decima!"

. . .

- Optional Crack Ending -

"Are you gay?"

"No! It means I'm a girl you idiot!"

**.T.**

**..S..**

**...U...**

**...N...**

**...A...**

**...Y...**

**...U...**

**..K..**

**.I.**

_The sky is dark because God had just created it, but a small spot is bright ,soon to be big until there is no darkness left to engulf it anymore._

* * *

**YO! It's Author here! And this is my first genderbending story but I have little experience in writting stories so give me a little support please~**

**If your asking who the figure was In Tsuna's memory just guess but the figure would be in the story some time later okay?**

**Anyway, I Don't know who to pair Tsuna with so just vote okay?**

**anyway, I'll give you the meanings of the asterisk words**

*** Ippon- literally "one full point", it is the highest score a fighter can achieve in a Japanese martial arts ippon-wazari contest, usually judo, karate or jujutsu.**

*** Hyakkupon- a combination of 100 and pon**

*** Dame-Tsuna- the Japanese nickname of Tsuna, English: No good Tsuna**

*** Zembu-Pon- a combination of all and pon**

**I found it hilarious when you combine a word with pon, I just realized. I-pin almost sounds like I-ppon! O_O**

**Well wha'dya know? You learn a new thing everyday!**

**Anyway the first song was**

**Nightcore: Your gonna go far kid**

**And the last one was**

**Drawing Days : the first opening of KHR**

**Anyways! I hope you comment and see you on the next chappie~**


	2. Chapter2: Human Bomb?

**Tittle: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 2: The Human Bomb...?**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, School Life, Shoujo, etc**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Violence and Language**

**Word Count: 5,509**

* * *

**Chapter 2 of Step by Step**

**_The Human Bomb...?_**

Reborn watch the boy..er..girl eat her breakfast peacefully, he didn't even have to wake her up just to get to school because it seemed like she could take care of herself... Except her grades.

Tsunayuki felt like she was being stared at by someone and turned her head to see Reborn looking at her, it felt awkward since her announcement yesterday, her confessing that she was a girl dressed up as a boy. She began to regret telling him that.

"Ne Tsuki" her head snapped over to Reborn who began calling her that by that nickname ever since yesterday. Her head tilted and she asked

"Hmm? What?"

"Who is that kid beside you?" he stared at the picture frame from behind her head and certainly, there was one girl with her, who looked rather younger than Tsuna.

"Ah...you mean Hime-chan...?" she wondered. Reborn nodded in response.

"Who is she to you?"

Reborn looked at the girl go silent before answering

"My little sister" she replied

Reborn raised his eyebrows in question, he didn't know he had a sibling.

"Where is she?"

"out camping with her friends"

Reborn didn't know if she was being honest at all because her eyes held it yet her body told a completely different story

Another awkward silence fell upon the two

What a nice morning to start with, Tsuna sarcastically thought

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

Tsuna didn't know why she was holding a card that had writings on it that she was familiar with, it was a schedule of some sort that Reborn gave to her. She read the first one that was on the schedule, a transfer student was coming.

She didn't know of it at all but decided to ignore it for a while. She read the last one, a volleyball tournament was up and it seemed like they have ran out of regular players...

How suspicious, Tsuna thought narrowing her eyes but she didn't care at the least, she was a substitute and she found out that she was okay in anything that had a ball involved, except volleyball, she literally got traumatized there after getting hit with some many balls

_**That sounds so wrong~**_

She shuddered and looked around, who said that?, she thought and hid the small card in the pocket of her Namimori Middle School pants, which was a part of her cross dressing outfit.

"Ah! Good Morning Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna turned her head to see Kyoko waving at her with a smile. Tsuna returned the smile and waved back

"Good Morning!" she replied.

"Ne Tsuna have you heard about the new transfer student?" Kyoko quickly asked. Tsuna nodded "Just recently, who do you think it is? A boy or a girl?"

"I think it's a boy!" Kyoko giggled. Tsuna rolled her eyes, this girl never bored her ever since the two of them met and became friends.

The two sat beside each other, doing different things while waiting for the teacher to come in. Tsuna was listening to music on his earphones which somehow landed on a song created by Katy Perry but was sang by her. She never understood why the idol always changed her hair color, couldn't she pick one hair color and stay with it for at least a few years?

Suddenly the teacher came in, holding his usual brown folder, with a student following him. Tsuna's eyes snapped wide open when she heard the teacher announce that the transfer student was here.

She examined, checked out, the transfer student and found out that he had a handsome face. He had silvery hair that was short barely reached his shoulders and bangs that were shaped in a letter M to not cover his face.

His eyes were closed which Tsuna realized. Looks like we have a deep sleeper. She giggled inside her head while watching the boy with curiosity, suddenly, she looked back at her book, ignoring the teacher's introduction about the student, because she was too engrossed on the small notebook that Reborn gave her.

But she didn't predict that the transfer student was gonna walk over to her nor even kick her out of her seat together with her desk that was spotless, but was slightly cracked because of the impact.

Her eyes went toward the crack on the desk and she gritted her teeth, that will be her desk for the entire year and now it had a crack unlike all the other desks ,and plus, she liked the desk because it was comfortable to sleep on.

"What the hell's you problem!" she barked with glaring eyes which took the man slightly taken aback, opening his emerald eyes which surprised Tsunayuki at how green it was.

"Wow" she mumbled silently so that nobody would hear what she said, unfortunately for him, the silver haired boy heard her and narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"Gokudera Hayato! Go back to your seat! And Sawada Tsunayuki please compose yourself!" the teacher barked which broke off the two from having another quarrel

"Yes Sensei" she muttered holding her head down while fixing her desk and sat down on the chair, slouching while mumbling

"What an asshole"

She was certainly referring it to Gokudera, who shot her a glare and she rolled her eyes, another way to make the best day ever.

She brought out a book and wrote down something on the right side of the page and wrote below a word 'Enemies'

Below the Enemy category, was Mochida, which she spelled Mocha. And she wrote Gokudera Hayato,

Don't judge a book by it's cover. Her father's words rang through her head and she cursed and erased the name while groaning.

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

Tsunayuki sighed, she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone including her new friend, Sasagawa Kyoko. She looked everywhere for Reborn, who was missing, until an idea came into mind, she crouched down beside a white box that was used for any fire emergencies.

She knocked lightly on the box while checking if no one was around in the halls. She noticed that the coast was clear and waited for the hidden door to open, and it did because inside of it was Reborn, sitting comfortably on the chair inside of it. Tsunayuki remained calm yet she was freaking out.

How the heck did a fancy room get there?! Nevermind that! How the hell did it fit?! Was her frantic thought.

"Ciaossu"

"Hi"

She sheepishly said with a small smile, trying her best to be kind, it was very awkward after her confession to him yesterday. It surprised both him and her actually. She was really regretting it every second.

"What do you want?"

Reborn sounded rude which made Tsuna huff

"Look Reborn, I actually came to ask for a favor" she said quickly getting to the point instead of sweet talking to raised his eyebrows. He was starting to get suspicious because this was the first time she asked a favor from him in the span of two days.

What. An. Idiot

He will definitely say no and find some other excuse, this girl was nothing at all

"Could you shoot me with the dying will bullet during the Volleyball Tournament?"

His eyebrows disappeared through his hair before he smirked ,he was wrong because this girl was something, and chuckled lightly which caught the thirteen year old's attention. Tsuna narrowed her eyes at him but patiently waited for his answer

"No"

Her eyes widened and she cursed every bad word she knew in every language she knew, which was English, Japanese and Spanish,yeah, she loved Spanish.

Reborn heard every bad word she muttered below her breath and chuckled again, this was just plain amusing to him. He watch her stop her little curse parade and look at him with a glare

"Come on Reborn! I don't want to embarrass myself in front of a newly made friend!"

She even added a stomp for extra effect for her pleading. Reborn shook his head and his baby like voice let out a

"No Tsuki-Baka, Last I've heard and checked, you were alright in sports instead of being some weakly person in Ippon"

Reborn felt very proud with the lie he just made up with

Tsuna rolled her eyes and looked at him with a glare and said

"I'm not the idiot here! Your the idiot, idiot!"

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

Tsunayuki was getting nervous, because she was in front of a large-fucking-crowd which she despised a lot. Because those people used to call her names and tease her and now there they were cheering on her like they depended on her

Oh yeah... They did.

Tsuna gulped and noticed that she was the blocker in the game and her head fell down in disappointment, her one weak point, she didn't and will never know how to block something (oh but she will in the near future)

Tsuna felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see a handsome looking guy with a cheery smile on his face. His dark locks matched his darker amber orbs which made a great combination.

"Good Luck Kid!" the boy said. Tsuna raised her eyebrows, and it seemed like the boy realized his questioning look and laughed making Tsuna sweatdrop

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and you are...?"

"Tsunayuki Sawada"

Yamamoto quickly retracted his hand away from her shoulder and eyed her quite suspiciously with those eyes of his, Tsuna started to sweat,why the hell was he looking at her? She didn't know the reason either.

The boy's staring ended when the coach blew the whistle which caught everyone's attention and signaled for all players to go onto the field.

A familiar fedora wearing baby stood by a familiar roof window, watching Yamamoto stare and Tsuna as if he knew her. Reborn looked at Leon and nodded in which the chameleon nodded back.

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

"AH!" Tsuna yelled out while _finally _blocking a single ball to other team's court. But unfortunately for her, another player from the other team striked it which earned another point for class 1-C

Tsuna heard that the coach blew which signaled that it was time to catch a breather. Thirty minutes has passed and they only had 1 point while the other team had three points. Tsuna felt somewhat disappointed yet she knew it was also her fault, she wasn't good nor fast enough the block the incoming balls (sounded quite wrong)

She looked at her team mates who gave her bad looks such, except Yamamoto, the boy just gave him a grin.

"Let's do our best on the next set!" he exclaimed making Tsuna feel even more guilty for not even trying her best. Suddenly, shame filled her whole body as she saw that everyone had wounds or scars in either their faces or hands.

Their wounds were wrapped in bandages while Tsuna was harmless. She finally realized it.

Their trying their hardest. She thought feeling ashamed, she relied on the dying will bullet instead of trying her hardest. Suddenly something sparked on her eyes which caught a certain hitman's attention.

Reborn watch the girl's eyes go from a chocolate color to an orange one. His eyes flickered with interest and finally he saw the face that he's been waiting for. A look of determination and confidence instead of one that begged.

He waited for a few minutes before he saw Leon walking to him with a brown folder in it's mouth. Reborn opened the folder first before closing it and looked at Leon with a look that read, turn-into-a-gun-cause-I'm-gonna-shoot-that-idiot.

Leon, looking like he understood his master, nodded and turned himself into a green shiny pistol with yellow eyes.

Reborn smirked before loading the gun with two bullets. He aimed the gun towards Tsuna's feet but it was quite difficult since she was walking, outside he was pretty calm but in the inside he was thinking, stop moving or I might shoot your brains out instead of your legs idiot!.

And as if Tsunayuki sensed it, she immediately stopped and felt a throb of pain hit her knees. She fell to the ground with pain in her eyes and knees. All of her team mates gathered around her, most with worried expression while some with happiness, cause she'll finally be out of the game. (truth hurts)

Tsuna shakily got up with the help of Yamamoto, Yamomoto sensing something looked at Tsuna's chest, his eyes narrowing. But his eyes returned to normal and he let a grin plaster his face.

"Woah! Tsuna! Are you okay?!" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna looked at him quite sheepishly before replying with a grin

"Yeah, sorry but I thought something just shot me"

Her teammates looked at her weirdly before going back to their places and just in time, the coach blew his whistle.

Gokudera looked at the boy (*coughs* girl) with disappointment and anger in his face, this guy would be the tenth Vongola Boss?! They would definitely be doomed.

Tsunayuki looked at the roof window where she looked at yesterday. Her face full of confusion contorted into one of thankfulness to a certain baby hitman.

Reborn smirked, as long as you learned your lesson. He thought

Tsuna positioned herself in front of the net, getting ready for the ball to come over the net, and just when the ball was tossed over the net she jumped. She noticed that she wouldn't make it because the ball was too high for her reach. But by some unknown force, she jumped higher than she expected and which made her squeak in surprise

"H-HYAAA!"

Her scream caught four male's attention, and several odd looks towards her. But it was quickly dismissed when a ball hit her most important private part.

The lower part of her body blocked the ball and sent it back to the opponent's team, who were most likely frozen from shock and surprise,earning a score for her team. She fell to the ground and began to writhe in pain, she didn't have a man's dick but it still hurt like hell!

Her face contorted into one of pain which caught Yamamoto's attention as he ran over to Tsuna with concern but his teammates didn't seem to care because they were cheering since they finally had a point.

"I-I'm o-okay" Tsuna managed to slur out.

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

Tsuna placed her hands on her knees while crouching, panting because she was so tired. Well who wouldn't? Using your important organ just to block a ball

She looked up at the score boards and grinned a male-ish grin. Her orange orbs turned back to hose chocolate ones which caught a prefect's interest.

The score was 21: 13 which meant that her team had won the game. Yamamoto sensing Tsuna's tiredness passed her a bottle of water

Tsuna fortunately caught it with a little bit of ease. She gulped down the bottle of water, spilling some on her shirt

"Fuah!"

She gasped from drinking too much water.

"Hey Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned her head to look at Yamamoto who was grinning at her.

"We won!"

His exclamation was heard by Tsuna's ears. Tsuna nodded

"And it's all thanks to you!"

Tsuna's head tilted in confusion but shook her head and replied with a beautiful smile

"No it's thanks to everyone that we won"

Her smile made Yamamoto's cheeks burn a light pink which never happened before causing the girl to giggle at the boy's reddened face

Gokudera clenched his fist while gritting his teeth, he will not allow this boy to become the Tenth Vongola Boss even if it kills him!

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

She was confused, with a capital C. Tsuna didn't know why Gokudera called her outside of the gym and looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"E-Eto, why did you call me Gokudera-kun?"

Her question drifted through the wind and into three people's ears.

One was a girl that was behind a wall. Her brown hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and she wore a school uniform that didn't belong to Namimori. She was probably there to stalk the baby hitman again.

Second was Reborn of course, who was hiding in the tree behind Tsuna sitting comfortably on the couch in the hidden spot without the girl realizing it. And last was the silver haired bomber

"If some trash like you become the 10th. The Vongola Family is doomed" Gokudera gritted his teeth while Tsuna raised her eyebrows, she was trash?

She brought her cap down to cover her eyes, the same cap she wore at the gym. (and during the first chapter)

"Oh? So are you in the mafia as well?"

Her question caught him off guard, what kind of person would ask that? Apparently Tsuna is. Gokudera decided to ignore that question and narrow his eyes at her. He snarled at her

"Shut up, Your annoying and This is your end" Tsuna eyes widened when she saw him holding dynamites on each of his hands

"E-Eh?! D-Dynamite?!" her shriek was heard throughout the whole backyard of the school

"This happened too fast"

Tsuna's head snapped back to stare at the baby.

"Reborn... In a place like that?" she gave him a 'WTF' face

Reborn ignored the look and hopped towards Tsuna's head with ease and sat on her cap that hid most of her hair.

"Gokudera Hayato"

"... So... You guys know each other?"

Her awkward question was answered by Reborn

"Yup, he's a family member I called from Italy"

Tsuna looked at Reborn then back at Gokudera, does he know my secret? She thought before asking

"So your in the Mafia Gokudera-kun?"

Reborn looked at the calm girl with amusement, he knew that she was freaking out in the inside but decided to do the 'stay calm and act cool' thing.

Gokudera ignored her question and continued to glare at her and the baby hitman.

"So your the hitman that the Kyuudaime* has the most trust in" His question was mostly directed towards Reborn making Tsuna huff, she was ignored once again

"Yes I am the hitman the the Kyuudaime trusts in most"

"Then is it true that if I defeat this boy then I will become the Tenth"

"Yup"

Tsuna sighed from relief, he didn't know that she was a girl but something inside her mind clicked before she processed every single detail

"Eh?! Can you even do that?! And was it all bullshit that I was destined to be the next Vongola Boss?!"

Why was she panicking now when she never really wanted to become the next boss, but now, she changed her mind, maybe just maybe she wanted a life where she wasn't a loser and she had friends.

"If you don't want to lose then fight"

Reborn simply stated

Tsuna's eyes widened with pure horror, she had to fight. She decided to use a very known Pokemon move that she learned when she was young, run away!

But unfortunately, she was stopped by a dynamite exploding in front of her

"Kya!"

Gokudera looked at Tsuna who screamed a girly scream. His eyes narrowed, was this boy gay? He decided that he will never acknowledge a gay boss.

He stepped forward and stopped right behind the crouching Tsuna, dynamites in his hand.

"Where the hell did you get that extra dynamite?!" she shrieked while holding her ears that we're painfully cringing from the explosion.

"It is said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body"

Immediately, her eyes widened and landed onopoto the bomber's pants and she grimaced while mumbing

"Wouldn't want anything to explode in there"

Gokudera flushed red, his emerald orbs flashing with anger and, of course, embarrassment.

"Shut up!"

"So he's practically a human bomb?" Tsuna asked. Reborn nodded "His other name is, Hurricane Bomb Hayato"

Tsuna began to think in her mind, so his first make was Hayato? Like the anime, 'The Combat Butler Hayato?... Wait, wasn't the butler's name Hayate?

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard another explosion which was unfortunately behind her

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

On top of the Namimori Middle School roof was a six year old year old girl, her blonde hair was pulled up in a tight side ponytail. She wore a yellow hoodie and a green skirt. She wore red running shoes. Her bright brown eyes were darkened as she held a puppy in her arms

She gritted her teeth as she watched Tsuna being chased around by Gokudera. She didn't like to see Tsuna in pain but she couldn't show herself just yet... Yet.

"Soon... We'll meet again"

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

"HIE!"

Tsuna screamed when she was cornered by nine other than the bomber himself. Gokudera stared at her, hate wasn't in his eyes anymore but he couldn't help but be interested in this boy

"This will be the end of the Tenth!"

He announced before throwing the dynamite which scattered around.

"Disappear!"

That word suddenly made Tsuna's mind click towards ,his classmates who used to be mean to him were willing to be friends with him now. Yamamoto, who become Tsuna's newest friend. Kyoko, Tsuna's first friend, the person she started to like (not love Kay?).

If the dynamites explodes then the school building will collapse from the explosion, everyone... They. Might. Die.

Tsuna began to use her instincts

"I need to quickly extinguish it!" determination flooded her whole eyes as she exclaimed this and she used her hands to stop the fire from the ignited dynamites.

"Ouch" she muttered as the flame burned through her hand. "This won't do!" she exclaimed as she extinguished another dynamite, the stinging pain throbbed in her palm making her hiss.

Suddenly, her eyes hardened like steel

"But I can't give up now! If I do! Everyone will be in danger!"

BANG!

Her whole world went black

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

_Tsuna opened her brown orbs, looking around as if searching for something. Here again?. She thought until her eyes widened when a scene played before her, this scene was very familiar and it still played in Tsuna's mind_

_"HAHAHA! It's No-Good-Tsuna!" _

_Everyone chanted around her younger self._

_Four year old Tsunayuki was crouching down on the ground, holding her ears, covering them. Her chocolate colored orbs were teary with fresh and old tears. Her cheeks were red from all the crying. Her small lips were forming words_

_"Ple-Please... S-Stop!"_

_The bullying continued, someone pulled her hair_

_"Hey! The No-Good-Tsuna just yelled at us!"_

_All kids who gathered around her glared at her with hate and anger_

_"Who do you think you are?!" someone yelled at her while pulling her hair too._

_"Your just No-Good-Tsuna!" another yelled_

_Even more insults were yelled towards her younger self._

_Tsunayuki bowed her head, droplets fell to to the ground. Tsuna tried her best to wipe her tears but she couldn't, it just kept on flowing down as if it was an endless river._

_Suddenly she heard something_

_"Onee-sama?"_

_Her head snapped upwards to look at her younger sister, small and frail. She looked just like her. Her four year old younger sister appeared in another of her memories._

_Her eleven year old self was holding her sister's hand_

_"Don't worry Hime, I'll protect you"_

_Suddenly she remembered._

_She had to protect everyone from the dynamites that the silver haired bomber caused. She gritted her teeth. She did this once and she'll do it again_

_"If only I was still alive! I would have extinguished all the dynamite to protect everyone!" _

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

Reborn watch Leon turn back into a chameleon after it's transformation to a gun. The thirteen year old girl was still knocked out on the ground, unmoving, he started to get worriedly . If Tsuna didn't wake up now, it would be the day of his death

As if God read his mind. Tsuna woke up with a blazing orange flame on her forehead which matched her orange eyes, light blue boxers with yellow stars and the usual bandages that wrapped around her chest. Reborn smirked, his student didn't let him die today. He thought as he watched Tsuna extinguish the ignited dynamites.

"Tsk"

Gokudera clicked his tongue, his eyes narrowed and he brought out twice the dynamite he used a while ago.

"Double the bombs!"

He yelled throwing the dynamite in the air. Tsuna eyes narrowed before she leaped into the air

"Extinguish!" she yelled it as of it was a motto every time she extinguished a dynamite. Tsuna smirked in triumph, nothing could beat her when she was in 'Dying Will Mode' time

Gokudera's eyes widened when he watch the boy extinguish all the dynamite. No one could have ever done that but this boy had out done his skills.

Gokudera began to bite his bottom lip anxiously, he only had one choice, to use his newest technique. He brought out dynamite, even more than the dynamite he brought out just a minute ago.

"Triple the Bombs!"

But his plan backfired because one of the dynamite fell. Gokudera, shocked, dropped all of the dynamite in the process.

"Crap!"

Tsuna had to make a decision, let all of the dynamite explode or save him.

Well she didn't really had a choice because she was in Dying Will Mode. And her last dying will was to extinguish all the dynamite.

So in the end, she saved his ass from being burned.

The fire on Tsuna's forehead disappeared making her return back to normal. Those once radiant bright orange eyes turned brown

"Ah, I did it"

She sighed from relief and turned her attention towards the silver haired bomber who was on the floor on his but with a look of relief all over his face

_**His Fucking Face**_

Tsuna's eyes widened at the voice in her head and looked around to see that everyone was staring at her. She ignored the voice for a while and looked at Gokudera with a feral glare. Gokudera gulped, a shudder running along his spine as Tsuna grabbed him by the shirt collar. Their foreheads almost touching

"ARE AN IDIOT!?"

All memory of only being dressed in boxers and the wrappings around his chest close to nothing. Shame and embarrassment was completely over taken by anger as she continued to scold and yell at him

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU USE DYNAMITES AS YOUR WEAPON?!"

She continuously shook him making the boy feel dizzy.

Reborn watched Tsuna yell and scold at Gokudera, an amused and devilish smirk on his face. He was in a safe distance away from the two teenagers but he could hear the yells perfectly well, he didn't pity the poor boy at all because he felt that Gokudera somehow deserved it

"ARE AN IDIOT FOR USING THE TRIPLE BOMB?!"

More shakes were given to the poor bomber who looked like he was ready to go to heaven, but God didn't open the gates for him.

"IF YOUR NOT SURE WHAT YOUR DOING THEN DON'T DO IT AT ALL! BECAUSE YOU COULD HAVE DIED IF I HADN'T EXTINGUISHED ALL THE DYNAMITES!"

Gokudera's emerald orbs's widened when he heard the last phrase. This boy, this boy was worried about him even though he was an enemy. His heart throbbed and created a beating sound

_Thump Thump_

He felt warm in the inside and couldn't help but let out a small smile. But he gasped when he felt arms wrap around him

"So don't do that again Gokudera-kun, if you die then all your fan girls commit suicide"

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

Tsunayuki sighed as she plopped herself on the couch in the living room of her house, T.V. remote in hand. She clicked the 'ON' button while playing with a strand of her hair which was let down and reached her waist.

The hat that covered her hair was on the coat rack, neatly hanged their. She wore a simple light pink sleeveless sun dress that reached above her knees. Everyone in the house already knew that she was a girl so she decided to relax for the time being since today was Wednesday and tomorrow was Thursday, the second to the last day of school for the week.

Her chest bindings were in the trashcan since it was so damaged that it was unable to be used again and she needed to buy another roll tomorrow, she wanted to go buy right now but it was already night time making her sigh

"Ciaossu" Reborn said, walking into the room and sitting beside her.

Oh yeah, she forgot, Reborn had already explained to her what had just happened today. She had a new -slave- subordinate who was Gokudera. She sighed from stress, a -handsome- weird guy had just joined her group with Reborn.

Trouble was sure to be created if this still continued. But alast, Reborn will never let her do so what she pleased. Great, she sounded somehow British now. She thought with a fallen look on her face.

"How did this happen?"

"What just happened"

Tsuna had to think whether to answer her tutor's question or not.

"Oh nothing"

A gun was pointed at her

"Tell me"

Tsuna gulped but remained calm and decided to ask something that first came into mind

"You know Gokudera-kun right?"

"Yes"

"He can hide dynamite in any part of his body right?"

"Yes"

"So, he also hides dynamite in his underwear to right?"

An eery and awkward silence fell upon the two until Reborn looked at her with a straight face and finally answered

"Why don't you ask him"

As if on cue, the doorbell of the house rang causing Tsuna to shoot up from her seat and look at Reborn

"I'll go answer the door okay?"

Tsuna walked out of the living room, hips swishing to the sides. A small smile on her face as she exited the living room and passed by the hallways that were adorned with picture frames of the family and friends. Tsuna sadly looked at one picture. She was ten years old ,posing like a model, hands on hips, left over in front of right foot, a bright smile on her face, her vibrant brown eyes didn't compare to her dull ones today. She was wearing a two piece light orange bikini. With her, was her sister.

Her three year old sister had chocolate brown eyes like hers, full of youth and was radiant. She was wearing a one piece turquoise swimsuit that matched the frog stuff toy she brought everywhere. The stuff toy was on her hand as had only one eye open to show that she was winking.

If only we can come back to those times. Tsuna sadly thought and was brought back to reality when she heard another

Ding~ Dong~

She sighed irritably before making her towards the door and casually opened it, her mahogany brown orbs met coal black ones. Tsuna blinked at the man before he. The man was wearing an ordinary mailman uniform making her slightly suspicious since mailman don't wear black all over. The man was holding a clipboard with a paper clipped to it

"Ms. Tsunayuki Sawada?" Tsuna raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. She signed the paper waited for something to be handed over to her. She received a package and a letter. Her eyes narrowed at the big package that stood on the floor and reached her waist. A yellow envelope on top of it, that had a green frog sticker on it

Her eyes widened at the frog sticker

"Tsuki,who was that?"

She gulped and stared at deserted hallways, Reborn was still in the living room, watching T.V.

She took a shaky breath and replied

"N-No one Reborn"

.G.

..O..

...K...

...U...

...D...

...E...

..R..

.A.

The dark sky isn't so dark anymore but something is brewing inside of it, there's a storm coming but it won't harm you because it moves according to the what sky says like the faithful weather it is

* * *

Hi guys~! Chocodrug here! I was so happy that someone reviewed! I thought that no be would reviewed but I smiled when someone reviewed! Anyway this story has an unknown pairing but each chapter will give some hints on who Tsuna might end up with

Anyway here are the asterisk words and there meaning~!

Kyuudaime: a male term for 'The Ninth'

Anyway, that is all! But hope that someone would review! So that I'll update faster!

I hope at least two reviews will come up!


	3. Chapter 3: The Rain's Suicidal Attempt?

**Tittle: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 1: The Rain's Suicidal Attempt...?**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 7662**

* * *

**Quote of the Day:**

**If you think you can do it, you can do it ~ Eric Lindos**

* * *

**Chapter 3 of Step by Step**

**_The Rain's Suicidal Attempt...?_  
**

Tsuna stayed in her orange room. She sat on the floor, holding a letter with a green frog sticker in the middle to keep the letter close. Tsuna sighed and traced her fingers on the box that reached above her head since she was sitting down. Tsuna once again sighed and brought out a scissor from nowhere. She stared at the box that had a 'Fragile' sticker on it. She scoffed

"Hime never sends anything fragile"

She continued to cut the box until it was open. She dumped all of the objects that was inside the box quite roughly. She threw the unusable box out the window, which landed in her neighbor's yard. She stared at the pink box that sat on the floor.

The box was twice the size of her head and it was pink. The box was decorated with white pearls and had a yellow handle. In the middle of the box was a silver keyhole that intrigued her on how will she open the box.

Tsuna shrugged and placed the pink box on her bed. She grabbed the letter that contained a frog sticker from her desk. She placed the frog sticker on her cheek, which somehow relaxed her a bit. She mercilessly ripped the envelope open and grabbed the small piece of letter from within

_Dear Onee-sama,_

_I hope we'll see each other again! Anyway, I'm alright and I've heard that your making friends right now. So I decided to send you a little gift. I hope you can use it so that when I return home you'll show me what you did okay?! And introduce me to your friends too! Onee-sama, please remember that Hime loves you a lot, I love you with all my heart and I'll try my best to come home okay?_

Tsuna felt her eyes water from the letter. She muffled a sob with her right hand. She missed her younger sister tremendously and she only wished to see her once again, but alas faith didn't let her. She saw the below the letter was a single silver key. She wiped her teary eyes to prevent herself from crying. She inserted the key into the keyhole and twisted it.

CLACK

Tsuna felt herself smile as she placed the key next to her and stared at the objects inside the box. It had yarns in different colors, sewing needles and the other materials for sewing. She grabbed the brown bear pin cushion and couldn't help but giggle, her sister bought something like this for her. An eery silence fell upon the brunette and she twitched. Her sister bought something like this for _her_

"Is Hime trying to insult me?!"

She questioned, her sister knew very much that when it came to sewing, it brought out the girl inside of her... So... Was her sister trying to say to her that she wasn't feminine enough?!

She gritted her teeth and grabbed the sewing needle and some colored yarn. And from that night, she began to sew with a small smile on her face, she didn't hate the gift but was actually glad that her sister sent her something.

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Tsuna sighed, last night was hell. She kept on getting pricked by that sharp needle, but she enjoyed sewing, it made her calm and remember the good memories and to remind herself that she was still a girl.

She stood in the middle of the field, the scorching sun glaring down upon her. It was hot, way too hot to be playing Baseball. She was wearing a jacket. The Namimori Jacket with her usual cap on to hide her long hair. She fanned herself and looked around

She remembered that Gokudera told her that he was gone resupply his dynamite since it was almost out of stock. Great, just freaking great. How will she ever know if he even hides dynamite in his underwear.

_**Argh, why the hell are we under the fucking sun?!**_

Tsuna forgot about her inner, she developed inner ever since she met Gokudera Hayato. It pissed her off that Inner was very loud and disturbed her every single time. And what worst was that Inner was a part of her and Inner cursed almost every time they talked to each other

_Because we're playing Baseball for P.E Inner, and both teams don't want me. So until one team chooses me, we're gonna have to stay under this sun for a looong time._

She heard her Inner groan and silently cursed inside of her mind. She didn't hate her Inner, she just found her completely annoying.

"Hey guys! Are we done choosing teams?!"

Some idiot, who wanted to start the game already and play out under the scorching sun, yelled out from one team.

"Just one left! And it's Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna sighed, she was being called by her ever popular school name. She loathed that name just because she never placed any efforts in anything doesn't mean she was 'No Good'

"Guess what, you can have Dame-Tsuna"

"What? No way! Sure he's good at Volleyball but in Baseball! He sucked!"

Tsuna sighed, she continued to hear both of the teams arguing with each other on who should get her and the worst part about it was that neither team wanted her, because every team she joined, lost. Call it bad luck if you must.

_Hey Inner, don't you think P.E. is such a pain_

**_Pain in the ass for me, I wished that you never cross dressed, because if you didn't, then the only P.E. we're ever gonna do is run around the field__._**

Tsuna sighed, her Inner knew why she ever crossdressed, it was related to the past. And Tsuna just wanted to keep it in the past but she couldn't.

"Hey Tsuna! You awake there buddy?"

Tsuna returned back to reality when she heard someone calling her name. Her brown eyes blinked and stared at the person who called for her, Yamamoto Takeshi. A spiky black haired fourteen year old male teenager with dark amber eyes. Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his eyes, they were somehow alluring because it contained happiness in them.

"Tsuna"

Tsuna flinched when she felt someone placed a hand on her shoulder, she blinked once more and stared back at amber orbs of the more athletic male

"Yes?"

Tsuna watch Yamamoto heave a sigh of relief making her tilt her head in confusion. Yamamoto, noticing the confusion written all over her face , answered

"Ah, I thought you were dead cause you weren't breathing"

Tsuna's eyes widened, she stopped breathing? She never knew. But one thing for sure was, that whatever made her stop breathing was Yamamoto's eyes, because it wasn't completely filled with happiness or determination for the whole, it also contained something that Tsuna couldn't understand.

Tsuna suddenly remembered something

"Ah Yamamoto-kun, do what know which team I'm in?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto laughed at her while removing his hand from her shoulder and wrapping her whole body with one arm. Amusement in his eyes

"Your in my team Tsuna!"

He exclaimed eccentrically making Tsuna slightly smile at how happy he was and that he hpy that she was in her team. Then Tsuna suddenly heard the coach blow his whistle

"Alright! Go to your respective teams now boys!"

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

It was somehow a battlefield there, instead of guns there were baseballs, gloves and bats. And instead of dying, there were 'outs'. And if someone hit the other team's player with their weapon -ball-, that person wouldn't die but they would hear an 'out'

Tsuna felt like she was in a battlefield as she stood there on second base. She felt extremely uncomfortable there, just standing there under the bright yet hot sun. She felt extremely tensed as she watch Yamamoto hit the ball.

Wait, Yamamoto hit the ball?

"Run Dame-Tsuna!"

At that yell, Tsuna ran, following the path of white lines. And suddenly, a baseball zoomed in front of her face, almost touching her nose, but she stepped back before the ball could hit her.

"Damn it!" she heard someone curse from the other team, she looked around and spotted Yamamoto just behind her, trying his best to catch up to her.

"Tsuna! Keep running!" he yelled. Tsuna clearly heard him and kept on running, she passed by third base and heard her team cheer.

"Go Dame-Tsuna!"

She felt her cheeks heat up and determination shined in her eyes, she will do whatever it takes to reach the homebase. Tsunayuki kept on running, not even noticing a person from the other team throw the ball, directly at her.

BAM!

Tsuna fell on the floor, on her butt with a loud thud. She rubbed her reddish forehead and flet something circular attached to it. she grabbed the circular object and stared at it. It was white and it was a ball, she was out, but in the battlefield, she was killed.

She gulped as she stood up and to look at her teammates who were sending her dirty looks and glares

"Great going Dame-Tsuna! we lost the game!" one exclaimed, making Tsuna feel shameful. Her brown orbs full of sadness as she looked down. She got ready and kept her ground, she waited for the upcoming insults but heard nothing.

She brought her head up and saw that no one dared to insult her because they were looking right past her. She reluctantly turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw Yamamoto glaring at the group. She gulped, was he glaring at me too? she nervously thought.

"Maa Maa, it's nobody's fault! and besides, it's just a game!"

More like a battlefield, Tsuna thought as she saw Yamamoto smile yet what he said held a serious tone.

"Y-Yeah"

Everyone said. Tsuna's eyes twinkled with admiration for the baseball nut, he defended her!

Silently, Tsuna thanked the heavens that someone finally defended her! And it was Yamamoto Takeshi! The popular athlete of Namimori Middle School who currently has a Fan Club and is probably being stalked by a fan girl right now!

"tch, but still, it's Dame Tsuna's fault that we lost so he has to sweep the whole field by himself!" one dumbass exclaimed

And just like that, the soon to be Mafia Boss was handed a broom to sweep the field with.

"Do it seriously, Loser!" the same dumbass yelled at her, making her sigh. she furrowed her eyebrows from frustration, how was it her fault? those guys also got hit by the ball! and the only one who was able to earn the team a point was Yamamoto Takeshi!

She grumbled out of frustration, she wished that she never cross dressed.

"Hey Tsuna!"

Speak of the devil, Tsuna thought and turned her head to see Yamamoto there, holding a broom behind his head with both of his arms dangling from the stick of the broom.

"Yamamoto?" she questioned as the fourteen year old lad stood beside her, sweeping along side her. She furrowed her eyebrows from confusion this time. Yamamoto sensing her confusion answerd her question. Tsuna couldn't help but smile, she was being helped by Yamamoto.

Tsuna apologized to Yamamoto for getting hit by the ball but Yamamoto just laughed and waved it off

"Don't worry, it's just P.E., not the real game!" he said with a genuine grin making Tsuna's smile slightly widen. Tsuna and Yamamoto sweeped in peace, the two having some conversations here and there.

"You know Yamamoto-kun, your pretty amazing in Baseball, did you inherit it from your Mom?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto looked at her weirdly before replying

"How did you know?"

"I heard that your Father was a pretty good Swordsman so I probably guessed you got your skills from your mother"

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows at her, did he know his Father? He thought.

"Well I got my throwing skills from her but my hitting skills from my Dad actually" he chuckled. Tsuna made an 'ahhh' as if she was listening to a bedtime story.

"But my skills in Baseball have been dropping lately" he sighed. Tsu a snapped her head towards him to give him a hard stare making him slightly sweat at the stare that was given to him by the brunette

"So Tsuna, do you know what I could do?" Tsuna's eyes widened, he was asking advice from her, but why?

"Um... why?" she asked

"Because, haven't you've seen yourself in the Kendo Battle and the Volleyball Tournament?! You were amazing!" he exclaimed

Tsuna felt her cheeks flush from the compliment

"And plus" Yamamoto said while looking down on the ground with a solemn look on his face "You remind me of someone and your pretty reliable" Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, she reminded him of someone he knew? wonder who.

But nonetheless, she took a deep breath and answered him

"I think all you need is some practice and effort, but you should never forget the reason on why you play baseball, because if you remember why, then you'll suddenly fell a boost! And you'll just hit homeruns!"

She exclaimed with a laugh because she was having fun from just talking with him.

Yamamoto grinned and wrapped his arm around her

"That's what I thought! And don't worry! I'll remember that advice when I'm in a game! So from today on! I'll practice like my life depends on it!"

Tsuna sweatdropped, maybe her advice made him too eccentric

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Tsuna sighed from relief and tiredness when she finally arrived home. She said 'Hi' to her Mother and gave her hug before struggling to climb the stairs of her house. On the way to her room, she spotted Reborn, who looked rather impatient.

Tsuna sighed as she stopped in front of her bedroom, facing the infant hitman who had his arms crossed while tapping his footl, no smirk nor smile were on is face but a straight line as his mouth.

"Where have you been?" he seriously asked

Tsuna smiled at him, a rather tired smile.

"Went out to buy some ingredients for dinner" she said raising her arm to show the yellow shopping bag she apparently hid in her school bag. Numerous vegetables were in there making the infant raise in eyebrow but one stood out the most with it's orange body and green head.

"Carrots?"

Tsuna raised her eyebrow at this

"Yeah... why? don't like it?"

Reborn made something similar to a grimace and a sneer but still remained his straight face. Tsuna slightly giggled at this, it seemed like the hitman didn't approve of some vegetables.

"Just let me change and I'll prepare dinner, I bought some... coffee like you requested last night"

And with that, Tsuna entered her room, leaving the baby outside to wait for her.

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Chop

Chop

Chop Chop

Chop

Tsuna wiped the invisible sweat off of her forehead as she continued chopping the potato and the carrots, making sure that there was more carrots.

_**Hahaha! That's it Tsuna! add more carrots! make Reborn suffer! BWAHAHAHAHA!**_

Tsuna sweatdropped at her inner but still continued to chop even more carrots.

Dinner for today was curry, she looked over to the pot that contained water and pork inside. She heard the small whistling of the kettle that contained tea beside it. She sighed and continued chopping

"I know your there Reborn, if your looking for your coffee it's just on the counter, stay away from the stove, it's hot"

Tsuna sounded like a mother and looked like one, her hair was in a tight ponytail but looked rather loose. She only wore that dress she wore yesterday night.

Reborn nodded and walked over to the counter to get his coffee, which looked odd because babies don't drink coffee at all. Tsuna sighed as she placed the ingredients inside of another pot and opened the stove to continue the cooking

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes Mom!" she announced as she began setting the table with plates. Reborn sipped on his coffee, which was shockingly delicious, it tasted like no other coffee he has tasted, he has vowed that he'll ask Tsuna to make him more.

"Ne Tsuki, you know Yamamoto Takeshi, no?" Reborn question caught her off guard, startling the girl a bit, but the girl quickly regained composure and nodded her head

"Yeah... why?" she suspiciously asked him while raising her eyebrow

"Because I think he would become a great addition to the fami-"

CRASH!

Reborn's attention snapped towards the now shattered plate that was on the floor in several pieces. He turned towards Tsuna who had a horrified look on her face, her eyes landed onto him, making him a little nervous but nonetheless, he maintained his impassive face.

"Reborn ... I think we should leave Yamamoto-kun alone"

Her smile was a little shaky showing that it was fake

"Because if he joined our family then he could lose his dream, as a baseball star"

She finished before sighing and picking up the broken pieces of plates. Reborn narrowed his eyes at her, it looked like Tsuna was hiding something from him. He slowly pushed that thought away from his mind and continued drinking his coffee while watching the young lass pick up the broken plate

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Tsuna arrived in school, sweat dripping down her forehead. She had woken up very early and had quickly left the house to avoid the infant hitman, Reborn. She sighed from relief as she plopped herself on her seat, panting. She decided to at least take a small nap, she was all alone in the whole school since she had went to school too early.

Tsuna pulled down her hat and closed her eyes, her arms crossed on the table. She laid her head on her crossed arms and began to relax her body.

But suddenly she flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her brown eyes snapped wide open as they looked straight at the black board. She didn't dare turn her head to look at the intruder.

"What are you doing her herbivore?" a cold voice asked her. Her head snapped to dare look at the intruder, her chocolate brown orbs widened when it met with steel gray ones. She stared at the intruder, taking in his appearance

The intruder was a fifteen year old male teenager. His coal black hair slightly reaches the back of his neck. He had a fringe on the middle of his forehead, the tip reaching the top of his noseline, forming an 'M'

Her eyes narrowed at what he said

"Answer my question herbivore"

But she decided to casually answer him

"I'm here for school"

She saw the teenager's mouth slightly twitch, it seemed like she has irritated him

"At six in the morning? school starts in eight"

This time it was her who's mouth twitched. She sighed and looked straight into his eyes, she was tired and sleepy which meant she was pissed. She didn't want some smartass to disturb her so she turned her head back to the black board and laid her head down on her crossed arms.

It seemed like she had furtherly irritated the boy because she heard him pull out something, but before she could have felt the weapon strike her, she had already jumped out of her seat to stand beside it. She looked at the weapon he was holding and glared at him

"Tonfas?"

He ignored her and continued to strike her, but she dodged every one of them with an impassive face but panick was in her eyes.

"Sleeping on school property is illegal, I'll bite you death!" he said and continued to attack her but she had merely dodged every single blow. But it seemed like she was amused at his last statement

"Killing and fighting on school property is illegal!" she countered back as she had managed to stop a tonfa with one hand, immediately she felt pain in her right hand making her seemed like it was a strong blow.

The guy heard her and stopped his attacks and dropped his arms to his sides, glaring at her with icy eyes. Tsuna gulped. Atleast she was able to stop him from attacking

"What's your name herbivore" it wasn't a question but a demand. Tsuna gulped once more and decided to answer him instead of causing another fight.

"Tsunayuki... Sawada Tsunayuki" she nervously answered while holding onto her throbbing hand. "Yours?"

"None of your business herbivore" he said before walking out of the classroom, an impassive look on his face but his eyes held something that she couldn't identify. but she easily spotted the smirk on his face

Once she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, she dropped down on her seat, panting. She had thanked her father once again for teaching her how to defend herself against people, mostly molestors or pedophiles.

She sighed once more before bringing out a notebook, the one that Reborn gave her. She wrote something on it

_Buy stuffings when going home_

She closed the notebook and stuffed it back into her bag, she had a project back at home and hoped that no one has entered her bedroom yet...yet

She closed her eyes once more, gasping for air, it looked like her skills were getting rusty, she needed to at least excercise but many things has been going around her mind, making her unable to relax anymore.

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

On a tree was Reborn, holding binoculars infront of his eyes, he was following the girl and observing her movements ever since they have met. He sighed, shaking his head but he stopped when he saw the girl defend herself from the mysterious black haired boy.

Amusement sparkled in his eyes as he stared at the girl who plopped down on her seat with utter tiredness. He let a smirk appear on his face.

This girl was entertaining and surprising him everyday. He didn't feel any regret once he met the girl because it would be fun training her to become a suitable mafia boss.

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Tsuna was listening to music once lunch time had started, she was just sitting down on her seat not even bothering to eat any food, she wasn't hungry at all because she had a lot of things inside of her mind

_Ne Inner, who do you think that guy earlier was?_

**_I don't know all I know is that he has some fucking teething problems_**

_Huh? why?_

**_Because he kept on saying 'I Bite You To Death!' whenever he tried to hit you . . . but he was hot . . . _**

_Inner . . .*sweatdrop*_

**_Goddammit! Why the hell did you just have to crossdress?! We could have had a chance with him if you never crossdressed!_**

_. . . I think we would have never had a chance actually . . . judging by how he glared at us_

She heard her Inner sigh and go silent, it seemed like her Inner had gone back to sleeping again. But she shrugged it off and began to listen to 'Last Resort' through her earphones.

Okay, truthfully, she felt depressed and emo listening to this song, but mostly emo. (Sorry emos! Didn't mean to insult you! I have a friend who's emo and I love her!)

She sighed and muttered

"Bullshit, where's Yamamoto when I need him to cheer up my day?"

She had just said this because she had just remembered about the amber eyed baseball player. She sighed and looked at the seat beside her. No one was there an empty seat. She looked at the seat behind her's and sighed again, Gokudera wasn't there at all. She sighed and placed her head on her hand.

"Hey Everyone!" Someone yelled while slamming the classroom's door open. A worried look on his face as he yelled out

"Yamamoto is about to jump of the roof!"

Tsuna's eyes widened, she ignored everyone's chattering and quickly got out of her seat.

"When stayed after school practicing, he went to far and broke his arm!" Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, he broke his arm when he was practicing?

But she was still confused, how did Yamamoto break his arm when she was there with him when he was practicing? She began to recall the memory

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

_"Aren't you going home yet Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked her with those curios amber eyes of his. Tsuna shook her head while sitting down on one of the bleachers. She felt very tired after cleaning the whole field._

_"No, I wanted to watch you practice" she smiled at him kindly while eyeing the wooden bat that the baseball player held in his hand, gripping on it firmly._

_"Oh... Okay!" he grinned and set several balls into the machine that shoots out baseballs for him to hit with the bat._

_"Homerun!" he exclaimed as he saw the ball he hit fly through the air and crash into a nearby tree. _

_"Uh-oh... Coach will get angry if I lost another ball!" he said as he dropped the bat onto the field and ran towards the tree. Tsuna watch him run over to the tree and decided to follow him._

_She stopped in front of the tree with a small smile on her face as she saw the baseball player struggle to climb another branch. She laughed when she saw him fall from the tree. She walked over to him and gave him a hand._

_Yamamoto laughed and accepted the hand_

_"You okay Yamamoto-kun?"_

_She asked him and he replied with a nod_

_"Yeah, but coach will get angry if I lost the ball!" _

_He exclaimed happily making the girl sweatdrop. What's so happy about being scolded at? She thought but shook her head. She looked at the tree and grabbed onto the trunk, pulling herself up while grabbing onto a branch_

_She continued this, climbing from branch to branch and spotted a white blue in one of the branches. She slowly crawled towards it, she was careful too because the branch was thin and was soon to break. She extended her arm and grabbed onto the ball while exclaiming_

_"I got it!"_

_But before she crawl away from the branch, the branch had already snapped and before she knew it, she was falling to the ground. She grew fearful, that tree was at least 10 feet tall, if she fell then she could seriously get a head concussion_

_She had already readied herself for the impact but none came, she slowly opened her eyes to stare back at amber ones full of worry_

_"You okay Tsuna?" it was his time to ask if she was okay. Tsuna meekly nodded and noticed that he had catched her and was carrying her bridal style, heat rose to her cheeks and she 'eep!' and quickly got out of his arms._

_Her legs felt like jelly so she had to clutch onto his shirt for support_

_"Here Yamamoto, you so owe me one" she said handing the ball to him. Yamamoto laughed while scratching the back of his neck_

_"I don't owe you anything cause I saved you from the fall!" he exclaimed while holding onto his right arm making Tsuna slightly worry and cring. If he hadn't catch then she might have been a goner for sure, and it seemed like he was injured because she feel on his arms. She sighed_

_"Ne Yamamoto, is your arm okay?" she asked_

_"Yeah? see, just shaken up from the impact" he said showing his arm to her, no pain at all. Tsuna let out a shaky laugh_

_"Alright but could you answer a question?"_

_"Sure, I don't mind"_

_"Um... earlier, you said I remind you of someone, who did I remind you of?" she awkwardly asked while looking away from his eyes. She could feel him stiffen through her hand. She heard him sigh which was unlike Yamamoto_

_"Well... you remind me if someone I used to be close with"_

_She cringed once she realized he said 'used'_

_"um... what happened to that person?"_

_"She disappeared" Tsuna looked over at Yamamoto who had an impassive look on his face but sadness was in his eyes. She realized that the person was a girl because he said 'she' _

_Silence fell upon them, even when they had gone home, all they said to each other was 'Bye'. She could still feel his stare on her ever since she had asked that question, it made her twitch._

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Tsuna jumped out of her seat and was the first one out of the classroom. She ran up the stairs towards the rooftop but abruptly stopped in front of the door, her hand on the knob twitchig to just open the door.

She was still unsure, should she face Yamamoto? It was probably her fault that Yamamoto broke his arm... curse her weight. She began to feel guilty about what she did.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" a voice asked. Tsuna snapped her head towards the voice and stared at Reborn with curious doe orbs

"Reborn?!" she exclaimed, surprised because he was here and relieved because Reborn could somehow help her in this situation.

"Isn't he your friend?"

THAT. Somehow encouraged her to open the door

"Of course he's my friend" she replied and looked at him

"Then help him"

Tsuna nodded and stepped outside to meet a windy weather. She sighed and gripped on her hat, making sure it wouldn't fall off from the feisty wind

The first thing that Tsuna noticed was that there was a crowd in front of her, she pushed her into the crowd and gasped. Yamamoto was there, his right arm all bandaged up and was in a cast. What frightened her was that he was out of the safety fence, attempting to do suicide. Guilt and fear consumed her then. But she stood her ground. He was her friend and had helped her before now it was her turn to help him

"Yamamoto!" she yelled stepping froward, everyone's attention were towards her now making her slightly nervous.

She watch Yamamoto send her a fake grin

"If you came here to stop me, it's no use" he said to her. Tsuna's eyes widened but she tried to talk him out of doing suicide. But before she could say on word, Yamamoto cut her off then

"And you should be able to understand my feelings" he said, his smile gone and was replaced with straight line, initiating that he was serious

"For someone being called Dame-Tsuna all the time. You can understand the feeling of preffering to die instead failing over everything" he said. Tsuna narrowed her eyes at him

"Yamamoto, there are many reasons why you shouldn't do suicide" she stated firmly. "But you should know that you and I are different"

"Tsk" Yamamoto clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes before giving her a cold and mocking smile.

"How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama!" He exclaimed with a cold tone. "So your a fine student now compared to me!" he said while pointing at her with his left and uninjured hand

Tsuna glared at him and stomped her foot which caught everyone's attention, she began gritting her teeth

"Damnit Yamamoto!" She cursed st him which earned many pairs of widened eyes, this Dame-Tsuna just cursed in front of everyone, seemed like Gokudera had began to rub off on her

"Can't you see! You and I are different! I never put effort in anything I do! Unlike you! You put effort in everything! I'm No Good! While your the opposite!" she started, catching her breath before continuing

"saying that your so frustrated that you want to die because of a career andng accident, I have never experienced those kind of thoughts!" she said "In fact, I'm a pathetic person compared to you ... If I die from suicide then I would have regret it and that I should have done whatever I wanted with a dying will ... and that it would be a waste if I died from this" she finished but decided to add

"And have you ever thought about the people around? how would they feel if you die? ... How about your friends? wouldn't they feel sad once your gone? ... How about your father? ... wouldn't he cry and mourn about the loss of his only family left? ... how about me? wouldn't I feel said that the cheery and eccentric Yamamoto I knew was gone... forever " she said and rubbed her teary eyes that were to the brim of tears. She turned around and muttered "Anyway, it's your decision to live or die, I hope I'll see you later"

But before Tsuna could go back inside the school, she was grabbed by her shirt's collar by Yamamoto himself

"Tsuna!" he said, but before he could smile at the boy -girl- he was sent falling down the school building with Tsuna screaming a girlish scream

"KYAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

Both teenagers yelled but Tsuna was the first one to snap out of fear and shock and quickly grabbed Yamamoto's free arm, she went underneath him so that if they hit the ground, he wouldn't get too much injured and could probably survive the fall. Yamamoto realizing what Tsuna was doing, widened his eyes and sputtered out

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

Tsuna snapped over to him with teary eyes, she was scared of death

"trying to atleast save your life!"

She yelled at him

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Reborn amusingly watch the two yell at each other from the security cameras placed in every classroom, every security camera was directing outside the window, towards them actually. He noticed that they were about to pass by his classrooms so he readied Leon who was in his gun form, and shot Tsuna who was screaming her butt off from fear but was brave enough to shield Yamamoto from the soon to be impact with her body.

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

_Tsuna opened her eyes, she was in the same black and white room, her eyes roamed towards a door which wasn't familiar to her, then suddenly, she remembered why she was here again_

_"Ah... Reborn must have shot me with the dying will bullet" she concluded since every time she was shot by that bullet, she would arrive in this room and watch a memory she didn't remember._

_Her eyes traveled towards a door and she opened it. She was mow somewhere where tombstones were, names were plastered on these tombstones that weren't familiar to her. Her eyes widened and her body moved on it's own as it arrived on a familiar spot, her chocolate orbs softened as she read the name_

_"Etsuko V. Sawada" her eyes grew teary as she covered her mouth to let out a faint sob, she still hasn't gotten over her grandmother's death. Her grandmother was the only person who ever encouaged her to be herself, but unfortunately, she had become a crossdresser because of h-_

_Tsuna stopped thinking and was brought back to reality when she heard someone crying, she slowly walked past several graves and saw that there was a boy in front of someone's grave._

_She leaned in to read the name of the dead person_

_"Aimi" she tried to pronounce the foreign name and looked at the person's last name, her eyes widened_

_"Yamamoto" she muttered and stared at the boy crying in front of the grave. He had messy yet spiky black hair, his amber orbs covered by tears, she gasped and crouched down, she tried to pat his shoulder but her hand just went through it making her sigh, she remembered that she couldn't touch anyone. _

_She tilted her head, her doe orbs was consumed by curiosity and confusion, did she apparently meet Yamamoto when she young? if so,why didn't she remember it? many thoughts were going on through her head_

_"Oi!" Someone yelled, Tsuna snapped her head towards the direction of that voice. She let a small frown mare her features, she saw a seven year old girl holding a bouquet of flowers. That seven year old girl was actually Tsuna._

_"So this was how I met Yamamoto" she mumbled and continued to watch the scene beside Yamamoto._

_The younger Yamamoto lifted his head to show his tear stained face. But it didn't affect her younger self who still held an impassive face_

_"Could you move aside?" younger Tsuna asked, the boy didn't even budge which seemed to piss of younger Tsuna. Her younger self walked up to Yamamoto and crouched down in front of him. She stared at Yamamoto and Yamamoto stared back with continuos tears flowing down his face._

Tsuna gasped at what her younger self did. Her younger self had grabbed Yamamoto's chin and had flicked his forehead. Tsuna slapped a hand on her forehead, was this how they first met?

_"Why are you crying?" her younger self asked with an innocent look which could fool everyone. Yamamoto sniffed and began rubbing his eyes_

_"B-Beca-Because m-my M-M-"_

_"Oi! Speak up!"_

_Tsuna just had to facepalm, she forgot that her younger self was still insensitive since Himeyuki wasn't born yet._

_"B-Because my Mom died!" _

_Yamamoto yelled at her through tears. Her younger self's impassive face disappeared once she heard this and guilt was in her doe brown orbs._

_"Then don't cry!"_

_Tsuna yelled at him. Yamamoto looked at her with a frown on his face and yelled at her with anger_

_"It's easier for you to say! Maybe your Mom is still alive! But mine is dead!"_

_SMACK!_

_Younger Tsuna had smacked him on the head with the bouquet of flowers, an irritated look on her face_

_"Stop crying! Sure my Mom is still alive! But it doesn't mean that were different! I lost someone important too!"_

_Younger Tsuna already had tears forming in her eyes, Yamamoto had stopped crying but_ _continued to sniff, he watch younger Tsuna rub her eyes to wipe away the tears and he finally noticed the flowers she had held in her eyes. Bt then his eyes widened because arms had wrapped around his tiny body. Her younger self had hugged him, sadness in her eyes but there was no pity. She pulled away from him and had told him_

_"Stop crying now, do you think that your Mom wants to see you cry? She only wants you to smile!" Younger Tsuna had a toothy grin on her face making Yamamoto's lip twitch_

_"W-What's your name?"_

_Yamamoto asked making Younger Tsuna silent, it seemed like she was thinking. Suddenly Older Tsuna slapped her forehead once again, so she had already met Yamamoto when she was and in her girl form, does that mean Yamamoto knew her secret?!_

_"Tsunayuki! Sawada Tsunayuki! but call me Kitsu! My Grandmother used to call me that!" her younger self grinned making her older self groan, she had even said her full name_

_"I'm Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi" Yamamoto replied, giving his name to her._

_"Aha!" Younger Tsuna exclaimed pointing at Yamamoto with an even bigger grin, Yamamoto looked at her with a confused look_

_"You finally smiled!" Yamamoto smiled again once Younger Tsuna said this_

_Older Tsuna, unaffected by the touching scene, just sighed. "Great, Yamamoto might have known about my secret now!" she mumbled below her breath. But she just sighed one more time_

_"Anyway, time to get out of here" she muttered "I wish I could have saved Yamamoto and myself from his accidental suicidal attempt before I died!" she exclaimed before black had overtaken her whole vision_

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

Tsuna's eyes opened, instead of a dull brown color, it was a fiery orange color full of determination from saving herself and Yamamoto

"REBORN!" She screamed her motto everytime she went into Dying Will Mode "SAVE YAMAMOTO AND MYSELF FROM AN ACCIDENTAL SUICIDAL ATTEMPT!" she yelled and stomped her foot on the wall, carrying Yamamoto bridal style, which was very awkward for the baseball player.

Yamamoto just stared at Tsuna who had a grip on the wall with her toes, suddenly, Tsuna began running down the wall in an extreme speed causing Yamamoto to stare at her in disbelief, the silent and unpopular Tsuna was now the opposite like when Tsuna was in the Kendo battle and Volleyball Tournament then suddenly something clicked in his mind. He looked at Tsuna's chest, she wasn't wearing the bandages she wore during the Kendo Battle, but instead she wore a plain white T-shirt and his eyes widened.

And he gasped when he saw a spring come out of Tsuna's head, at first he was shocked but later on he sweatdropped. Tsuna sprang on the ground and landed on her with Yamamoto in her arms. Yamamoto slowly got out of his arms, staring at the orange flame on her forehead which began to die down.

"Hah, We're alive" Tsuna said, wiping the cold sweat off of her forehead but her attention was quickly directed towards Yamamoto who was looking at her as if he was in a trance and never experienced a near death situation. Tsuna walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face

"Yamamoto? hello? are you there?" she casually questioned. Yamamoto quickly snapped out of his trance and stared at Tsuna with confused eyes but a grin was plastered on his face

"Your amazing!" Yamamoto exclaimed which took Tsuna aback a confused and surpirsed look on her face from his exclamation. She was barely able to mutter an 'eh?' while trying her best to avoid his cheerful amber colored eyes, a blush crept up on her face

"Y-Yamamoto" she mentally cursed herself for stuttering

"Just like you said! You have to do it with a dying will and you saved me with your dying will!" he continued.

"And you were right Tsuna" he said softly making Tsuna's ears perk up, whenever a cheery character from the movie say something softly or sadly or seriously, it meant that there was gonna be a big moment or he was gonna say something important

"I didn't know what I was thinking! Nothing good ever comes from my idiocy!" Yamamoto sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his neck. He turned around making Tsuna sigh from relief, it seemed like Yamamoto somehow forgot about her younger self, but suddenly her eyes widened in horror, she remembered that whenever she wnt into dying will mode she always ends up only wearing her underwear

And apparently, her bandages were ruined and the only thing she could wear to cover her chest was a tight undershirt.

"By the way, Thanks for saving me Tsuna" Okay, her secret could be safe for now,after all, Yamamoto couldn't have seen her breasts right?! He wasn't that smart right? "Or should I be calling you Kitsu?"

"Shit"

.Y.

..A..

...M...

...A...

...M...

...O...

..T..

.O.

_The Rain is still too young, his frustration has almost made him fall, but that's where the sky comes in. To give it a place where it belongs to and in return he will wash away the sky's sadness_

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry for the extremely late update! alot has been going on in my life since my sister has been ordering me around, everyday, every minute and every second, it took all of of my strength just to update it! By the way thanks for the comments but I have to answer one of them and I think her username was 'ezcap1st'**

**Anyway Dear ezcap1st:**

**-She crossdress because of her past**

**- her name is so feminie but no one seems to care since she only uses Tsuna and it's a name for both boys and girls, trust me, I researched**

**-P.S Love your yaoi stories! **

**By the way guys, I'm gonna start posting comments here to show how much I appreciate it! And you could also add your favorite quotes or motto so I could post it on top okay? **

**Anyway! Please keep on reviewing so I could update faster and wish me luck on my sister :( she's such a horrible person, but she gives me great advice when it comes to beating up pedos or moles -molestors- **

**Anyway! Bye guys, Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4: My Childhood Friend?

**Tittle: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 4: My Childhood Friend...?**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 4,726**

* * *

**Quote of the Day:**

**False friends are like our shadow, keeping close to us while we walk in the sunshine, but leaving us the instant we cross the shade ~ Christian Nevell Bovee**

* * *

**Chapter 4 of Step by Step  
**

_**My Childhood Friend...?**_

Tsuna's dull brown eyes quickly fluttered open as she heard her alarm clock go off, she sighed while rolling over to her side to shut her annoying alarm clock off. She forced her strained body to sit up on her bed. She sighed and ran a hand through her messy uncapped creamy chocolate colored hair. Her eyes roamed over to the door beside her desk making her eyes slightly sad. But she reluctantly looked away from the door and went over to the bathroom to bathe

She sighed as she opened the faucet, she sat on the floor, watching the water flow down the faucet and into the bathtub. A yawn escaped her

**_Someone's sleepy_**

_Shut up Inner, I'm in no mood to deal with a sarcastic you_

**_Well sorry! sheesh, I just wanted to cheer you up from yesterday's incident._**

Tsuna banged her head on the wall beside her head, she sighed. Yamamoto had already known about her secret and she had practically _begged _him to keep it a secret. And he, being a great friend, agreed but it didn't stop from Tsuna being careful. She couldn't trust too many people so fast, she didn't want to be tricked again.

She began to strip her clothes once the tub was full. She closed the faucet and a sigh escaped her lips as she sat in the tub, the hot water relaxing her stressed body. For the past week, she has been hit with the news of becoming a mafia boss and she already had two subordinates, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera continued to call her Juudaime. While Yamamoto insisted that she calls him Takeshi like when they were younger.

She began to clean her body while talking to her Inner

"Ne Inner, I'm sorry for being rude a while ago" she apologized and could practically hear her Inner laugh at her

_**Don't worry about it, anyway, do you still remember the guy with teething problems yesterday?**_

The guy suddenly popped into her mind and she suddenly realized that he was wearing the Namimori Boys Uniform but it was slightly altered, there was no necktie and he wore tight black leather pants.

She shuddered when she remembered those cold eyes of the guy yet a small laugh escaped her

"Yeah, I remember him . . . He was weird, he carried tonfas and he kept calling me herbivore"

_**Sure he's weird but he's still hot, and what's your problem anyway? Why don't you like the guy?**_

Tsuna thought of many reasons why she didn't like him that much but she picked one and replied

"He kept calling me herbivore, it annoyed me, I'm not completely a vegetarian, I also eat meat so I'd rather he called me omnivore"

_**That's it?!**_

She heard her Inner laugh at her, slightly annoying which made her pout. She got out of the tub, grabbing a towel to cover her petite body. She ignored her Inner's continuos pestering about that guy, sure he was handsome but she wanted to get to know him if he was completely handsome, inside and out.

She checked her calendar, it was saturday and she had plans, she let a smile grace her face as she saw what was written below it and began to dress up.

Once she was done, she was wearing a white sphagetti strap camisole with a dark blue denim vest ,that was red on the inside, on top of the camisole. She wore denim shorts that reached her mid-thigh. A red belt to hold it in place.

She nodded her head once she realized she was already okay to go. But she quickly brushed her hair and just let it flow down until it reached her waist. She grabbed her hat, which was the usual 1800's hat for little boys.

She grabbed her bag and a pair of sunglasses to atleast conceal a part of her face. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and went out of her room, locking it. She held onto her shades as she slowly and oh so carefully walked down the stairs.

She realized it was only Ten o'clock and thought it would be alright to atleast eat a small meal before going. She headed over to the kitchen to be met with three pairs of eyes.

One pair was confused, another was delightful while the last one was impassive.

Tsuna smiled at her mother's delighted face.

"Good Morning Mom" she greeted. Nana smiled back at her and suddenly her mother's eyes snapped open and ask her

"Is today the day?" Nana asked. Tsuna smiled and nodded "Yeah but I'm gonna have a snack before I go"

Tsuna said this while seating beside Reborn who was confused at her. His chameleon looked at her with an impassive face but stayed focus on the girl's bag. Tsuna noticing Leon's eyes looking at her bag, giggled and unhooked the keychain attached to her bag.

The keychain looked exactly looked Leon and was the same size. Leon looked happy when Tsuna gave him the keychain

"Here, you can have it" she smiled as she gave the keychain to him. Leon made a small happy sound as he cuddled with the keychain. Reborn seemed iritatted that his pet was all lovey-dovey with the unmovable thing

Tsuna smiled but quickly grabbed toast and placed a sunny side up egg on it. She placed another toast on top of it and began to eat her sunny side up sandwich. Reborn looked at her weirdly.

"Yum~" Tsuna purred as she finished her snack. She stood up and slinged over her sling bag. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and told Reborn

"Now Reborn, don't do anything evil today . . . I'm begging you!"

Reborn just smirked, he won't do anything evil today, well, whatever he was going to do today was bad but not evil.

"I'm going!" Tsuna announced as she slipped on her red ankle high converse.

"Ne Maman, where's Baka-Tsuki going?" Reborn curiously asked the girl's mother yet maintained an impassive face. Nana giggled at her daughter's nickname and replied

"Oh, she's gonna hang out with her sister"

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

Tsuna walked around the Town Plaza, getting several odd looks from people because of her hat and sunglasses. She lightly smiled. It felt good to dress up in the correct gender instead of dressing up like a crossdresser. In fact, she felt completely uncomfortable in boy's clothes, but she's been doing it for years! It's odd and she knows it.

She checked from store to store, searching for something or someone. And suddenly she stopped in front of a cake store. She softly laughed once she saw a familiar brunette inside of the store. She entered the shop, hearing a soft chime from the bell. She walked over to a table that consisted of two seats, one was occupied while the other was not.

She placed her hand on the table, surprising the person sitting on the table. Dark brown orbs stared into her lighter colored ones. She smiled kindly while removing her shades

"Waiting for someone Haru-chan?"

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

Tsuna sat with her friend, Miura Haru. The two girls began to chat about their life and on what the other missed when they weren't there.

"Eh?! Your a mafia Boss?!" Haru exclaimed making Tsuna sadly nod her head. The lighter haired brunette played with the spoon of her parfait.

Haru believed everything Tsuna said because the mafia boss had nothing to lie about. And it was obvious Tsuna was quite worried because her eyes were looking very dull. Haru sighed, she had been friends with this girl since the two were born and were accidentaly mistaken as sisters because the two always stuck together.

So, she believed everything she said, the part where Tsuna met Reborn to having subordinates.

"Anyway Haru-chan, I heard your in one of the elite schools of Japan, Midori Middle School, I presume?" Tsuna smiled as she saw Haru's face brighted once again when she mentioned her friend's school. She knew that Haru liked her school and can see that Haru's ego grew.

"Of course Tsuna-chan, I always succeed in what I want!" Haru exclaimed

"Oh yeah? what about the time when you wanted to become a police?" Tsuna joked

"That was one time! I swear! that man had it coming once I grabbed his gun!" Haru exclaimed as heat rose to her cheeks once she remembered that embarassing moment and suddenly a memory flashed in her mind

"Hey, remember the time when you tried to be a driver?"

Tsuna tried to search for that memory in her mind and this time,it was her cheeks to turn red this time

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

_Tsuna-chan!"a six year old Haru called over to a five year old Tsuna. Six year old Haru looked the same but younger and more smaller. While five year old Tsuna had her long hair down._

_Tsuna ran over to Haru and tripped on air. She fell on the grassy plain with a thud. Haru lauged as she ran over to her friend to help her up._

_"You okay Tsuna-chan?" she asked. Tsuna wiped the tears that began to form in her eyes and slowly nodded her head. Haru smiled and helped Tsuna walk over to a shiny red object_

_Tsuna's doe brown orbs sparkled with delight._

_"A-A car!" she exclaimed making Haru grin_

_"Yup, my Dad gave it to me as a gift for entering this Math school" Haru exclaimed as she patted the child car that was fit for four kids. Tsuna grinned as she opened the door and sat in the driver's seat._

_"I'll drive Haru-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed, tiny hands on the stirring wheel. Haru also grinned and sat on the passenger's seat beside her._

_"Yay!" Haru yelled out as Tsuna quickly hit the gas. The child car zoomed in the fields as Tsuna made a turn. The girls laughed maniacly as they enjoyed the wind that hit their faces._

_Suddenly, Tsuna grew fearful_

_"Ne Haru-chan . . . I might hit a donkey" Tsuna said. Haru shook her head_

_"We're not gonna hit any donkeys! we're just gonna hit some bullies once you've mastered driving!"_

_But unfornunately, Tsuna was correct and had hit a donkey with the car. The car was repairable but not her shoe. Her shoe was eaten by the stupid donkey_

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

Tsuna pointed at Haru

"That was one time and I'll never drive again!" she said, heat rushing to her cheeks. Tsuna glared at Haru as Haru did viceversa. As the two glared at each other, the two had blinked and laughed at each other

"HaHaHa!" The two laughed. The two wiped the tears that began to form at the corners of their eyes.

"Ha . . . Those were some good memories" Tsuna sighed as she finally ate her parfait. The sweet and fruity flavor immediately bursted in her mouth

"Remember Akise-kun?" Haru asked. Tsuna choked. Tsuna began to cough ,she quickly grabbed the glass of water and gulped down the cold yet refreshing water. Once she had calmed down, she had placed on an impassive look

". . . Of course . . . he . . . was always there for me when I needed him" Tsuna said, smiling a bit when she remembered her other childhood friend but she had immediately frowned

"Can we just skip the topic about him?" she pleaded. Haru just sighed as she had placed down the fork she had in her hand on her now empty plate.

"Fine" Haru muttered, disappointment taking over her eyes and mind. Tsuna also sighed and said

"Ne Haru-chan, Let's go to the park, I don't like this awkward silence anymore" Tsuna smiled. Haru just giggled at her friend's bluntness and nodded "Yeah" she replied

Tsuna and Haru stood up, Tsuna placed her shades down to cover her eyes as Haru fixed her own bonnet.

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

Haru stared at her friend, Tsuna, who was looking at the birds. Haru could see that Tsuna was listening to music making the darker haired brunette softly smile. She couldn't help but remember the time when she had first met Tsuna . . . and her other friend, Akise.

She couldn't help but feel jealous about the relationship those two had. They hadn't met when they were born but until they were two years old but Tsuna had met Akise when she was only one. Haru sighed, lightly shaking her head. She didn't like Akise, he was rude. He never talked and always stayed emotionless . . . it made her feel uneasy

But whenever Tsuna was around, the boy seem to change. His eyes weren't emotionless and full emotion. And he would smile at Tsuna . . . but to Haru, he would frown and snarl as if she had done something bad to him.

She shivered, those eyes of his. They haunted her nightmares for two weeks. But she relaxed and her brown eyes grew sad. Tsuna was the most brightest person she had ever met . . . Tsuna was never bullied back then . . . she was friends with everyone. But everything came crashing down in both Tsuna and Haru after _what _happened . . . after _that _incident

She was brought back to her thoughts once she saw two boys staring at Tsuna. One had silver hair and emerald eyes, a curious and iritatted look on his face. The other one had spiky black hair and yellow orbs. He tried his best to block the silver haired boy's view of Tsuna. No wonder the one with silver hair was iritatted.

She suddenly remembered what Tsuna had said about her friends. And she looked at the two teenage boys. They had awfully matched her description.

"Ha-hi! it's Gokudera and Yamamoto!" she whispered-yelled. She looked over at Tsuna and sighed. Of course, they wouldn't recognize her because of the cap and shades. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She walked over to Tsuna, trying her best not to gain notice from the two boys.

Once she had walked over to Tsuna, she had met a very panicked Tsuna. She sighed again and calmed her friend. And sweatdropped at the ideas her friend was coming up with

"Haru-chan! what if Gokudera-kun recognizes me?!" Tsuna exclaimed, flailing her hands in the air "He might bomb me to another dimension!" she said. Haru sweatdropped and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and shook it, roughly. "Tsuna! snap out of it! He would do no such thing to you!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of Tsuna's face.

Tsuna shook her head and began to calm down. Haru was right, she wouldn't be recognized if she had her disguise on. She looked over at Haru with a small smile and thanked her for calming her down. Haru just gave her a smile as her reply.

Tsuna gently grabbed Haru's wrist and walked past Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera noticed the two and looked at the lighter haired brunette with intense curiousity, he felt like he knew that girl but immediately shook his head, he didn't know that girl and have never seen her in his entire life. Yamamoto was also staring at Tsuna, he knew that the girl wearing shades was Tsuna. He was amazed at what Tsuna looked like in girl clothes. Heat crept up to his face as he looked away.

Haru giggled as she looked at the boys behind them, still staring Tsuna. She poked Tsuna at the side, gaining the lighter haired brunette's attention. She pointed behind her. Tsuna looked behind her and a blush formed on her cheeks before she quickly looked away. Haru stared at her friend for a while before giggling to herself, earning her a glare from the lighter haired brunette

Both of them walked around, pointing at several dessert stands. They both sat down on a grassy area under a cherryblossom tree. They stared at the sun that was about to set in a few more minutes. Haru checked her watch, it was close to 6 already.

"Ne Tsuna-chan" Haru said. When she recieved no reply, she looked to her right to see Tsuna intently looking at her

"Ne Haru-chan, how long has it been since we've been seperated?" Tsuna asked. Haru suddenly remembered, this was the first time they had seen or talk to each other in 7 years becaue of Haru's school. She had recently transfered back to Namimori once she had passed the transfer test, which took a whole year.

"Seven years" she replied. Tsuna sighed.

"Seven and a half actually"

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

Crying

Crying was all Tsuna could heard once the sun had disappeared. In it's place was a crescent moon and it looked beautiful. Surrounding the moon were twinkling stars that sparkled. Tsuna couldn't help but compare the sky to an ocean. It somehow resembled one another.

She looked over at Haru, and it looked like her darker haired friend could also hear it. The crying sounded very close so Tsuna peeked behind the tree to see an elderly woman. holding a very small bundle in her arms. Tsuna stood up from her seat and walked over to the elderly woman. She poked the woman's shoulder, startling the old. The woman stared at Tsuna with an apologetic smile.

"Gomenasai* my grandson is having a hard time sleeping since his mother isn't home yet" The grandmother said, her tone matching her smile. Tsuna could see the bags under her eyes which meant that the woman was also tired and was stressed. Tsuna pitied the older woman but she suddenly remembered something. She looked into her bag and pulled out something.

A small wooden baby pink box. Nothing unordinary from it except the pearl in the middle of the box. Tsuna pressed the pearl and out come a small hidden knob from the side. She began to twist the knob and once she stopped twisting, soft music came out of it.

The Music wasn't loud or quiet at all. It was soft yet anyone could hear it inside a 3 kilometer range.

The baby in the grandmother's arms began to calm down and make some sniffing noises, probably from his crying. The baby looked at the small music box and reached out his tiny hand, wanting to touch it.

But when the music stopped, everything was quiet, even the people who heard the music were silent. Tsuna made a sigh of relief, thinking the the baby was asleep, but unfornunately, the child wasn't even sleeping, his wide black eyes open and teary.

Then the baby began to cry again.

The Grandmother looked at her grandchild in worry. She knew of the child didn't sleep tonight,the child will have even more trouble sleeping once he ages.

Tsuna sighed and extended her arms she looked at the old lady and asked

"May I hold him?"

The old lady looked at her, she had to decide. To give her grandson to this stranger, who looked very suspicious in that cap and shades, the stranger might as well be a child-napper!

Tsuna sensing the woman's thoughts, took of her shades and hat, but looked around first, just to make sure that no one she knew was there. The old lady this time complied to her wishes and gave the baby to Tsuna, but she still kept an eye on the teenager.

Tsuna smiled and thanked the lady. She winded her music box again and cleared her throat. She began to remember the time when her parents left her alone with her younger sister in the house.

Her younger sister was still no more that a year old and hasn't learned to walk or talk yet. Tsuna listened to the starting music, cradling the child in her arms. And once the tune she was waiting for was there, she opened her mouth and sang

"Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku"

As she sang, people began to find the source of where the singing came from.

"Asa ni furu ame  
Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

Aki wa mizube ni  
Fuyu kozue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no  
Kagirinai yasashisa

Yoru ga kuru tabi  
Inori o sasageyou  
Ashita kuru hi o  
Shizuka ni mukaeyou

Watashi o michibiku  
Tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
Hohoemu you ni  
Utau you ni  
Hibiku kaze no oto

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono"

Tsuna made a silent yet deep breath once she had finished her singing. She looked over at the baby in her arms, who was already asleep. She smiled over to the grandmother and gavethe old lady a kind smile. She too got a kind smile as the woman waved at her while walking away with her grandchild.

Clap

Clap Clap

Clap Clap Clap

Tsuna immediately snapped her head towards the source of where the clapping came from. She snapped her head to look at a girl . . . a girl with very beautiful violet colored hair which intrigued Tsuna. The girl made a small smile, which brightened her abnormal purple eyes, before saying

"I . . . I like your singing" she murmured. Tsuna blinked but before she could say anything else. The girl had bowed and ran away.

"Hey! Wait!" Tsuna exclaimed, putting on her hat and shades before starting the chase. But before Tsuna could run after the strange girl. A hand had grabbed her arm. She looked behind her to stare Haru.

Haru had a piece of paper in her hand and a smile on her face

"It's late, we need to head home now" Haru said. Tsuna reluctantly nodded and walked away with Haru, staring at the piece of paper in Haru's hand.

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

Tsuna had already arrived home, waving at Haru who said that they would meet on Monday when they're going to school or going home. She had a small smile on her face and stared at the piece of paper that Haru had given her

"Nagi Wasagawa" she had pronounced the foreign name quite easily. She had remembered the strange girl in the park and thought that, that girl was Nagi Wasagawa. She hid the paper in her short pocket and entered the house

"I'm home!" she announced and kicked off her shoes and neatly placed them where there supposed to be placed. She removed the cap and shades before heading to the kitchen to say 'Hi' to her mother.

Nana looked cheery and asked if anything happened when she met Haru. Tsuna just shook her head and gave the small brown envelope in her bag to her mother. Nana opened the envelope and a smile plastered her face once she has seen the pictures that Haru had taken and developed on the way home.

She began to admire the pictures when Tsuna had managed to sneak out of the kitchen. This time, she had walked up to her room and slammed the door rather roughly and loudly. She tossed her hat to the side and placed her sunglasses on the nightstand. She placed her bag on the center table on her room and collapsed on the bed, tired from the day

"Ciaossu!" oh yeah, she forgot about Reborn. She looked up to look at Reborn and stared at him.

"Hi" she replied and placed her head back on the bed, completely aware that Reborn was walking over to her bed. She relaxed her body once Reborn sat down beside her head, a book in his arm

"I have a gift for you"

_**Holy Shit! Reborn has a gift! and it's for us! it's the end of the world!**_

Tsuna sweatdropped at her Inner and raised her eyebrow at Reborn

"O . . . kay, but what is it?" she questioned. Reborn smirked as he watched Tsuna sit up and lean against the headboard of the bed. He dropped the book on the bed

"This book" he simoly answered. Tsuna slowly and cautiously , I mean who wouldn't be cautious?, took the book and read the tittle

"'How to be a Mafia Boss?' Book: a book to teach newly mafia bosses" she said and looked at how many pages the book had

_**That's one fucking thick book**_

She heard her Inner say and guessed that the book was atleast 500 pages. She sighed an looked over at Reborn

"Finish this book in less than a week" he said and got off the bed. Before he was about to exit the room, Tsuna had said to him

"Goodnight Reborn! thanks for the . . . er . . . present?"

Reborn made a small smile and exited the room

Once Tsuna couldn't hear anymore footsteps, she locked the door, book in hand and headed towards the bathroom. Might as well read it while taking nice bubble bath no? she thouught

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ H ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ A ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ R ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘ U ┌|≧∇≦|┘└|≧∇≦|┐┌|≧∇≦|┘

_The newly created sky has found a land to brighten. The still dark sky has shared secrets with the land of spring. But the sky still has a locked heart, full of secrets but every lock has a key, and the key lies withing the sky's soon to be friends_

* * *

**Finally~! I'm done woth this chapter! kinda filler but it's so okay ,no? Now you know Tsuna was and is still friends with Haru and they were like sisters. And she knows about the freaking Mafia because Tsuna talked it out with her.**

**But I have one thing to say . . .**

**THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Reviews:**

**Baylee1100: Please please please update**

**- don't worry! I'll update as fast as I can since it's already summer in my country! ^_^**

**00-SilentObserver-13: Yay an update loved the chapter keep up the good job :-)**

**- Thanks! I'll keep up the good job!**

**pinkus-pyon: kiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu i love your fic :D lucke with your next chapter kiaaaaaaaa i love hibari-sama**

**- Thank you~! And I freaking love him too but too bad I have my eye on another guy ;) Anyway, thanks for reviewing~!**

** - End -**

**Don't worry, I don't know when this story will end cause my brain is full of creativity :3 Even if the manga ended :( I'll think if I should add a new arc to my story :) but it depends if you like it or not! so keep on reviewing so I'll get insipiration to update fasta! ^_^**

**By they way, Question of the freaking day (Saturday/Sunday):**

**What is Belphegor's talent?**

**- you can make up your own or whatever shit you want**

**- and I'll update as fast as I can if someone answered this**

**Oh yeah! The song that Tsuna sang was**

**'Ashita Kuru Hi' from the anime Kobato! . . .whata sad ending ;'( but in the end! everything is happy ^_^ great anime, watch it if you want!. But I just noticed that Kobato really looks like Fem!Tsuna**

**Anyway, I gotta do shit for my sissy again =.= I will fudging kill her on day . . . but I'll think about it since she gives me pocky~**

**EVERYDAY IS POCKY DAY! :D**

**Ciao my love! see you in thy next chappie!**


	5. Chapter 5: Two More?

**Tittle: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 4: Two more . . .?**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 10,481 (Woah . . . this is the chapter with the most words I've ever written 0_0)**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Question of the Chapter!**

**If you would date any Khr guy, who would it be and why? the best and most awesome answer will be posted up here~! So quickly answer it so that I'll update fasta! (PLEASE ANSWER OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES :3)**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Quote of the Day:**

**Many men wishes he were strong enough to tear a telephone in half - especially if he has a teenage daughter constantly rising up the bill ~ Guy Lombardo**

* * *

**Chapter Five of Step by Step**

**Two more . . .?**

It was finally Sunday, and the main character of this story has been dozing off on the coffee table of the living room. A familiar 500 page book in front of her. She had atleast read a hundred pages or so last night. Unable to sleep because she had to face the consequences of Reborn if she didn't finish the book in less than a week. Her long brown hair cascaded past her shoulders and onto her waist. She was wearing an orange T-shirt and baggy brown shorts, since the weather was hot.

She opened her eyes once she heard Reborn calling for her, using her same old nickname

"Oi, Baka-Tsuki" Reborn called, wearing his usual fedora and suit. Leon on his hat, _still _cuddling with the keychain doll Tsuna had given him. She blinked and looked over at Reborn.

"Huh?"

"Let's go to your room, I'm gonna tutor you" Reborn said. Tsuna blinked and heard her Inner say

_**The first time he's **_**ever _gonna tutor us normally_**

Her inner was definitely wrong!

L

A

M

B

O

...

A

N

D

...

B

I

A

N

C

H

I

**BOOM!**

_**Goes the dynamite~**_

_oh shut up Inner!_

Tsuna had quickly silenced her Inner once she heard her make a joke. She rolled her eyes, mentally of course. But she soon narrowed her eyes at Reborn. The two were very lucky they weren't in her room because Tsuna had persuaded Reborn to not go in her room, because of some embarrassing things that will not be mention.

She began to exclaim

"Reborn! Tell me! In what universe is there a tutor who activates explosion when you answer a question wrong?!"

_**this one right here~**_

She had mentally groan at what her Inner had said. I seemed like her Inner was awfully cheery and eccentric today

"This I just the way I do it, Baka-Tsuki" Reborn said, wearing a light blue one piece jumpsuit and a yellow hard helmet, probably for the explosions.

"That isn't right for a baby" Tsuna muttered below her breath, out of ear sight from Reborn

"But isn't it great that you have subordinates in less than a week? Many Mafia Bosses don't even have subordinates in that amount of time and have been targeted and killed either on purpose or accident"

Tsuna began to remember her two _'subordinates'. _Gokudera-kun and Takeshi-kun

"Reborn, please don't call them subordinates, call them my friends" Tsuna said with a pleading smile. Reborn ignored her and said

"Anyway, get ready for the next question" Reborn said

Tsuna didn't complain, she knew that this baby was _way _smarter than her. Heck, he was a freaking genius!

Click

Tsuna looked to her right on where she heard the clicking sound. Her mouth formed into a gasp and her eyes widened. Outside the window, on the tree, was a baby clad in a cow outfit. With his black afro hair and horns and mischievious green eyes, Tsuna thought his looked adorable if you removed the bombs, bow and arrows, bazooka and etc.

'The first thing that came out of her mouth was

"Wow, a bazooka"

Her head began to ache, probably from Inner hitting her.

"Ne Reborn, there's a baby in a cow outfit, outside, on the tree" She bluntly said. Reborn ignored her

Tsuna watch the baby pull out a pistol, aiming it a Reborn. She heard him say

"Die! Reborn!"

But it seemed like the cow baby has lost his balance and had tumbled down the tree. Tsuna winced once she heard a thud. Horror etched on her face, she quickly checked if the baby was still alive and sighed from relief once she saw that the child was perfectly safe

Tsuna returned to her seat, as if nothing has happened, though worry was in her eyes. She looked at Reborn as he asked

"What is (1234 + 5982) x3 + 22796* ?"

Tsuna went over to her notebook to answer it, it was somehow easy because she had learned this from her father

"Shi Shi Shi Shi Shi" she said.

Reborn raised his eyebrow and began to remember an odd Varia officer who knives as weapons.

"Wrong ans-" as he was about to say it, Tsuna had butted in

"Wait! it isn't wrong! 'Shi Shi Shi Shi Shi' is 44444!" Tsuna said. Reborn checked his notebook to see if she was correct and his eyebrows disappeared in his hair.

"Correct" he said, shocked and surprised.

_Ding~ Dong~_

Tsuna heard her doorbell ring and knew that her mother had answered it because she could hear the door opening from her room. Tsuna stayed alert, she didn't know if any friend of hers is visiting so she still remained cautious. But when she didn't hear her Mother say anything, she knew that the coast was clear.

"Where did you learned that?"

"Oh, I watched an episode of 'Soul Eater*', and Shi is the number four" Okay, she made that up, but no harm would come if she didn't tell the truth. Reborn looked like he believed her making Tsuna relax. She sighed from relief and and began to relax, and at that exact moment, the door to Reborn's bedroom, slammed open, the door hit the wall and a crack had formed from the impact

Tsuna stared at the door, horror was etched on her face, what would she tell her mother now?! she would be lectured by Nana once again.

But her attention was brought forward to the same kid who had fallen from the tree outside. And Tsuna got a good look of the kid, yup, he's the same child. Black afro air with horns and large forest green eyes that were slightly teary which made Tsuna soften her eyes, she still had a weak spot on children

"Reborn! the child who fell down from the tree earlier is here!" Tsuna exclaimed, but Reborn paid no heed to both of them and continued to teach Tsuna about Math.

"Okay Tsuki, remember that Pi is equivalent to 3.14 in solving the formulas for shapes" Reborn said, ignoring the child at the doorway. The child already had a big red irk mark on his head.

"Stop ignoring!" the child yelled at Reborn and aimed at punch, but Reborn just put out his hand and simply hit the child to the wall. Tsuna winced when she heard the light blue wall crack from the impact. But she cringed when she remembered the child. Tsuna watch the child, who was clad in a cow outfit, push himself off of the wall and hold his head, tears obviously in his eyes

The child took a deep breath and announced "The 5-year old hitman Lambo of the Bovino Family, who came from Italy has tripped! My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped" he said this while crying out loud. Tsuna felt bad for the kid, it was obvious he wasn't showed much attention. She looked into her mini pouch, which she had brought along, and brought out mentos. Her eyes sparkled at the candy and she took one in her mouth. She looked over at the weeping Lambo and crawled over to him.

Lambo sniffed and stared at the boy? He was confused but his eyes widened when his body was pulled over to the boy's lap. She felt something very soft and round at the boy's chest, curiously looking at it.

"Your name is Lambo right?" Tsuna asked, Lambo nodded, staring at her. Tsuna mentally smirked, the baby didn't know she was a girl but thought she was a boy eventhough her hair was uncapped. Her disguising skills were great!

"Stop crying okay? I'll give you this candy here" Tsuna smiled and showed the grape flavored mentos to Lambo. The baby's green eyes sparkled with want and need making Tsuna slightly laugh.

"Here" she said and gave the candy to Lambo. Lambo grinned, sniffing as he hapilly ate the candy while Tsuna patted his afro hair. Tsuna smiled and began to pat Lambo's hair, it was so freaking soft that she didn't want to stop at all.

"What's your name?" Lambo asked, snot dripping down his nose. Tsuna laughed and wiped his ose with the hankerchief she had recently found on the table.

"Tsuna" she replied. Lambo blinked before asking

"Ne Tsuna, why do you have boobs when your a guy?"

**Silence**

**Awkward Silence**

_**He said what now?!**_

Tsuna remained frozen, she was definitely shocked and surprised. She could feel her Inner grew angry at the cow baby for poking her unbandaged chest.

"Oi Baka-Tsuki, ignore whatever your holding and go back to studying, I have to teach you English next"

She heard Reborn but still remained frozen but Lambo was different. He immediately stopped poking her chest and jumped off her lap, an even bigger irk mark than before was on his forehead

"Stop ignoring me Reborn!" Lambo cried out and brought out a pink grenade. Tsuna's eyes widened as she had broke away from paralysis. She looked at the grenade and thought, is there even such thing as a _pink _grenade?!

And as Lambo threw the grenade, Reborn just slapped the grenade away from him, the grenade was tossed back over to Lambo. Tsuna watch the grenade explode and Lambo fly out of the house through the open window, landing somewhere outside. Her neighbors might complain about another thing being thrown in their yard.

"Ne Reborn, you didn't have to go that far, he's still a child" Tsuna sighed until something had bugged her mind and she voiced it out "Reborn . . . do you know him?" Tsuna asked. Reborn shook his head

"I don't know him at all"

"What?"

"Anyway, the Bovini Famiglia is a small to medium sized family and I can't both with lower ranking people" Reborn said with no dishonesty. Tsuna just gaped

"H-How cool" She stuttered out but she was indeed weirded out

L

A

M

B

O

...

A

N

D

...

B

I

A

N

C

H

I

"Im leaving!" Tsuna announced as she left her house in a rush, toast with butter in her mouth. She woke up a but late and was bit late to meet with Haru so she had to go meet her while eating her breakfast a.k.a. the toast.

She met up with Haru and the two girls began to talk to each other about what happened yesterday. To Haru, Haru was only relaxing and reading her new book while Tsuna had told her about the incident with the cow suited baby. Haru's eyes instantly sparkled

"Eh? Was he really cute?!" Haru asked, Tsuna nodded "Yeah! he was adorable but a small pervert since he poked my chest" Tsuna pouted,folding her arms under her bandaged chest. Haru looked at Tsuna's chest

"Ne Tsuna, your really flat there" Haru said pointing at her Tsuna's chest, Tsuna raised her eyebrow "Eh? really? I wrapped my chest with wrapping because it was somehow obvious that I was a girl when I hit puberty" Tsuna said, thoughtfully, Haru nodded

"Puberty's hard, with all the blood there" she muttered. Tsuna agreed.

Suddenly, a bicycle appeared from nowhere and the driver hit the brake and stopped right in front of them. The driver took of his helmet revealing and beautiful Italian lady. The lady seemed to be in her late teens because of the mature yet young look on her face. She had a muddy reddish brown hair color that confused Tsuna on what hair color it is. But something caught her, and it was the lady's eyes, they were a dull emerald color but there was something that sparked in her eyes.

"Wow, she looks just like a model!" Haru whispered in Tsuna's ear with utter amazement. Tsuna blinked, she didn't notice what the person looked like because she was still looking into the lady's eyes as if she was hypnotized to look at it and nothing else. But something in her mind bugged her that she knew those eyes from somewhere.

"Here, you can have this" the lady said and tossed the can of soda over to Tsuna. Tsuna remembered what her parents had thought her, never accept things even from a very beautiful/handsome person, and didn't even bother to catch it. She watch it drop on the ground the ground, she heard Haru 'Ha-hi!' behind her. She looked straight up at the lady and put on a smile

"Sorry, my reflexes aren't that good" Tsuna lied. The lady gave her a smile before cycling away. Haru looked over at Tsuna and the lady, confused until she looked back at the ground and

"Ha-hi! the floor is melting with that purple acid!" Haru screamed as her eyes widened and she pointed at the soda can that contained the purple acid. Tsuna looked at the can and sighed from relief

"Thank you Mother, Thank you Father, for teaching me to never accept things from gorgeous people I've never met before!" she yelled to the sky and in return, the sky gave her a dead crow. Her eyes widened when she saw the crow, she looked at it and realized why it looked so familiar!

"Karasu-kun!" she exclaimed. Haru looked at Tsuna weirdly. Explanation? Well, Karasu is a crow that belonged to Tsuna's sister, Himeyuki, and that crow apparently just flies away and stalks girls, he is a crow with no life after all, he just have a perverted mind.

So, Haru just heard the whole story about Karasu, raised her eyebrow and said

"What the hell?"

L

A

M

B

O

...

A

N

D

...

B

I

A

N

C

H

I

Tsuna finally arrived in school once she had confirmed that Karasu was **not **dead but unconscious. She had prayed and thanked God that the perverted crow wasn't dead because if it was, then she would be dead too. Tsuna tightened her hat on her head, that was on her the whole time. She gripped her school bag as she walked down the hallways, two people in his minds, Lambo and the acid lady that looks like a model. Tsuna tried to push them away from her minds and it was successful

Tsuna sighed as she slid open the door of her classroom, to only come face to face to Gokudera.

"Wah!" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised from seeing Gokudera's face.

"Good Morning Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted with a big smile

"Go- Good Morning too Gokudera-kun, but please call me Tsuna, we're friends after all" Tsuna said, a small smile on her face. Gokudera shook his head, eyes still closed. He stubbornly said

"No, Juudaime is still Juudaime" Gokudera said, opening his eyes. Tsuna's eyes widened once she saw those emerald eyes and remembered the acid lady from earlier. She stared at his eyes and wondered in her thoughts, are the two related perhaps? they're both Italian and they have the same eyes . . . I'll have to ask Reborn later.

"Oh! Your still playing this Mafia Game, Tsuna?" she was snapped put of her thoughts once she learned the someone had asked her a question. She turned her head to meet amber eyes

"Ah! G-Good Morning Takeshi-kun" Tsuna smiled but inside of her, she was frowning while thinking. Yamamoto-kun is already in the mafia yet he still thinks it's a game, she thought and heard her Inner snicker

_**Don't look now, but it seems green eyes wants to start a fight yellow eyes!**_

She knew her Inner _loved _watching people fight unlike her, she hated violence. She heard their conversation and it seemed like the two were talking about who would be her righthand man, she mentally sweatdropped, was that all the fight was about?

"Oi, you guys are in the way of the classroom" Tsuna heard and turned her head to face Hana and Kyoko. She made a small smile

"Ah, Good Morning Kyoko-chan! Hana-san!" she greeted, a little to cheerily for her. The four people around her, looked at her weirdly but Kyoko was thew one who stopped them from looking by greeting back

"Good Morning Tsuna-kun" she smiled but suddenly a confused look was on her face "Eto, is this kid your little brother?" she said, pointing at Tsuna's leg. Tsuna's de brown eyes grew confused as she looked at her leg, her eyes widened once she has seen the cow child, Lambo.

She could clearly see that Lamb was crying earlier because his forest green eyes were extremely teary and snot ran down his nose. Tsuna blinked and heard her Inner gasp

_**It's the idiotic-perverted-worthless-cow-baby!**_

Tsuna sweatdropped at how long her Inner described Lambo.

_Really Inner? worthless?_

**_What? I just used the word Reborn described him_**

Tsuna sighed and picked up baby Lambo, patting his black afro, a small sniffle came out of the child as he held onto Tsuna's arm. Tsuna let out a small laugh, he reminded her of her little sister when her sister was only three.

"Juudaime . . . who is he?" Gokudera asked, eyeing the small 'brat'. Instantly disliking Lambo for getting too close to Tsuna

"Oh! it's cute!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Tsuna muttered "Takeshi-kun . . . he's not an 'it' but a 'he'" Yamamoto laughed while rubbing the back of his neck "Gomen*" hee said

Kyoko looked at the child and leaned in closer to get a better look of the cow cladded child, she asked him "Ne little guy, How old are you? What's your name?" Tsuna decided to answer for the crying child

"His name is Lambo and he's five years old" she answered, Lambo looked at Tsuna with admiration and gratefulness while sniffing in his snot. Tsuna could hear her Inner make a gagging sound.

"Is it really **OK** to bring him to school? Won't Hibari-san get mad?" Hana questioned. Tsuna raised her eyebrows, curious and confused on who this 'Hibari' is. "Who is this Hibari?" Tsuna asked, but something in her mind told her that she knew him before and that she knew him _very _well. Hana looked at him, a sigh came out of her mouth

"Hibari-san is the director of the Discipline Committee, does it ring a bell? Dame-Tsuna?" Hana asked. Tsuna shook her head, she didn't know there was a discipline committee at all in Namimori and found it weird on why there was one.

"Oh no, it's Hibari-san"

"Oi, Oi, he's coming here"

"This is bad, who did something bad now?"

Tsuna suddenly heard the crowd's murmurs of fear and fright and could heard Hana mutter 'speak of the devil'. She watch the crowd separate and push themselves as far away from the center of the hallway. At the center was a familiar black hair guy.

_**Oh~! it's hot guy with teething problems~!**_

Tsuna heard her Inner sang making her facepalm, mentally. She sighed and looked at the guy and remembered him from last Friday's events she couldn't help but point at him and say

"It's you! your the guy from before!" she gasped. She could hear Hana facepalm and sigh while other just fell down anime-style. The black haired guy gave her an impassive face while asking

"Herbivore,What is that your holding" he demanded. Tsuna blinked and looked at Lambo before replying

"A child in cow suit" she said, she could clearly see that she had irritated the guy a bit because the guy had twitched his eye. She gasped in pain once she felt someone elbow her side and looked at Hana who was glaring at her

"Dame-Tsuna! that's Hibari-san!" she hissed

Tsuna's eyes widened and she looked back at Hibari who was glaring at her, she didn't seem fazed by the glare and continued to stare back. People looked at her in disbelief and amazement, they knew that Dame-Tsuna was dense but they didn't know that Dame-Tsuna was _this _fearless.

"Herbivore, bringing a child who isn't a student here is against the rules, get him out of here or face the consequences" Hibari snarled. Tsuna couldn't help but compare that snarl to a lion's snarl, it resembled each other. She felt a massive pain hit her fore head and knew that her Inner was hitting her for comparing this guy to a lion.

"O-Of course Hibari-san, T-Tsuna will get this baby out of here immediately!" Hana said, answering the question for Tsuna before something riskywas about to happen. She pushed Tsuna while whispering in her ear "get the baby out of here quickly or else you'll be in the hospital for the whole month, by the way, this is just for saving Kyoko from Mochida-senpai last week" Tsuna felt a smile appear on her face once she heard this. She immediately ran out of the school, following Hana-s orders.

Hibari looked at Tsuna, running in the hallways and snarled once he noticed that everyone was crowding while looking at him

"Herbivores, stop crowding or I'll eliminate you" he said. Everyone immediately stepped away from him, a good and safe distance away from him. He turned away from the crowd. He remembered Tsuna, that boy has been in his mind for quite a while. Soon, his face had a smirk plastered on it. He'll surely bite that guy to that death . . . one day.

L

A

M

B

O

...

A

N

D

...

B

I

A

N

C

H

I

Tsuna sighed from relief once she had arrived at the back of the school, she wiped the invisible sweat off of her forehead with her hand. She set the crying Lambo on the ground and patted his.

"Lambo . . . what are you doing here?" Tsuna questioned, staring at the cow cladded child. Lambo sniffed, wiping the dry tears in his eyes. "I-I was lo-looking for Reborn" he said. Tsuna sighed and brought out a handkerchief and began wiping Lambo's cheeks. Lambo stared at Tsuna, stars twinkling in his green eyes.

"Your not a boy" Lambo stated, Tsuna froze and stared at Lambo, her eyes completely wide, she could hear her Inner say 'oooh~'. She closed her eyes, hoping the Lambo hasn't solved her secret. "Your a girl, Tsuna" he pointed out. Tsuna sighed and looked around, Gokudera and Yamamoto hasn't arrived making Tsuna sigh from relief. She didn't need Gokudera finding out her secret, too many people knows her secret now ever since she has joined the mafia.

She heard footsteps from behind her and knew that Gokudera and Yamamoto are close by. She sighed once more before she looked over at Lambo, her eyes and tone pleading "Please don't tell anyone" she said and faced Gokudera who was running towards her. Once Gokudera had arrived in front of her, he was panting while asking

"J-Juudaime, who is this kid?" he asked "but it seems like he knows Reborn since he dropped this" Gokudera said and brought out a piece of paper. Tsuna took the paper and read it

"Kill Reborn!" she voiced it out and looked over at Lambo and sweatdropped. She looked over at Gokudera and answered his question

"His name is Lambo and he and Reborn are somewhat acquaintances . . . or something" she said, smiling a bit

Suddenly Tsuna heard something coming from the washing are and snapped her head towards the silver sink for washing the hands or face. He watch a panel of the sink slide open and there popped out Reborn who was comfortably sitting on a chair, his arms resting on the arm of the chair. Tsuna sweartdropped while thinking

_How many hiding places does he have in this school?!_

**_Thousands I guess_**

"Tsuki! classes are starting soon! Hurry and get back to class!" Reborn commanded but Tsuna ignored him and exclaimed

"Where the heck could you fit in there?!" Reborn smirked deviously

"All of my hideouts in this school are all connected by a secret passageway from you house" he explained. Tsuna's eyes widened before she exclaimed

"Reborn! What did you do to my house?! If Mom ever finds out, I'm screwed!" she said. Reborn ignored her exclamation.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt something climb her back and stand on her capped head. She made her eyes look up and saw Lambo standing on top of her head.

"Hahahaha! You feel for it Reborn! Everything up until now was staged for you to come out!" He laughed. Tsuna sweatdropped

"Uh . . . You were crying for real just a while ago" she added. Lambo froze but just laughed it off

"Hahahaha! Tsuna! that was just acting!"

Liar, Tsuna thought

And suddenly, Lambo had jumped off Tsuna' head and landed on the ground, a few meters behind her and Gokudera. He shocked both of them once he pulled out a missile . . . gun? Tsuna could only sweatdrop. How could he hide that . . . **big **thing in his afro? Tsuna wondered and received an answer from her Inner

_**Probably he hides things in his brainless head too**_

Tsuna had to scold her Inner for being a bit mean but . . . even she had to silently agree with what her Inner had suggested. She heard Lambo yell out a 'Brace yourself Reborn!' and continued to watch. But she snapped out of her daydream once she noticed that Gokudera was in front of her, dynamite in between his fingers. Tsuna had gripped her hat, pulling it downwards to tighten it in place

Gokudera casted a glance towards Tsuna and looked back at Lambo, the threat. He calmly yet seriously said

"Stay back Juudaime! I'll handle this!" Tsuna's eyes widened as she frantically waved her hands with a worried look on her face and in her eyes. She immediately protested "No Gokudera-kun! violence is never the answer! and plus! you might get hurt!" she had meant to add the last part to at least stop him

_**Sister, what you just said should be for a speech but when it comes to this boy, you should say something like this: 'Gokudera Hayato! I order you to put away your dynamites and surrender to the enemy!' or something like that**_

Tsuna sighed at her Inner's insanity and wondered if her sanity was gonna become like that too, seriously, her Inner can be smart and an idiot sometimes. But even after Tsuna had said this, Gokudera didn't even listened, (_**what a jerk!**_- _Inner!) _and lit all of the dynamites in his hands and threw them like an expert would while yelling the same words he yelled to Tsuna when the two first fought like enemies _'This is your end!'_

Lambo, who has just noticed the dynamites in the air, ready to explode on his face, screamed like a girl as the dynamites **really** did explode in his face. A mist of black smoke surrounded Lambo as the outcome of the explosion

Tsuna coughed once she breathed in the black smoke, unlike her, Gokudera and Reborn had covered their mouths and noses. Gokudera worriedly looked over at his boss and began to socld himself, he should have thought about the tenth first before himself. He thought

Tsuna looked at Lambo in worry, not caring about the pain in her lungs. She saw him cry and her eyes quickly softened. She heard Gokudera say out loud "He's so weak . . ." Tsuna couldn't help but remember the times when she was only seven years old.

_Left Alone_

A voice hissed in her mind, she could hear her Inner look around in her mind for the voice and silently sighed

She was brought back to reality once she heard something it hard ground roughly. She had managed to see Lambo take out a purple bazooka . . .? which came from his afro and climb into it. Tsuna looked confused, was Lambo gonna shoot himself out of this world? . . . okay, it seemed like her Inner had rubbed off on her.

_**I know he'll do a magic trick~**_

_No . . . and even if he'll do one, what kind of magic trick?_

**_Make a hot guy come out of the bazooka~!_**

Tsuna sweatdropped at what her Inner said but it seemed like fate has let her Inner's suggestion come true because once Lambo had climbed in the bazooka thingy, he pulled the string which was attached to the trigger and POOF! A cloud of pink smoke had covered the area. Tsuna realized that this smoke was harmless and smelled of . . . cheese? okay , . . her nose must definitely have a problem right now but it smelled kind of good not like those stinky cheese.

Once the smoke and fragrance was gone, she heard Gokudera mutter a

'What the-?!"

_**Wow! I was righ- wait , I meant, I knew it! Ha! See Tsuna! Don't doubt my psychic abilities! BWAHAHAHAHA!**_

Tsuna sweatdropped once again at her Inner and finally caught a handsome man come out of the smoke

_**Meh, not hot but cute! **_

Tsuna mentally sighed at her Inner's ranting about the mystery guy. She saw that the mystery guy had only one eye closed and **extremely **familiar forest green eyes. She clearly think she had a fetish about people with green eyes *sweatdrop*. But nonetheless, she didn't stop herself from screaming out

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LAMBO?!" The older, probably fifteen?, teenager looked at her with confusion and hurt. But the mystery guy just sighed and realized he was in a completely different place from before. He looked at Tsuna, something gleaming in his eyes before he rubbed the back of his neck

"Ah geez, it seems like I've been sent back to the past" he muttered "and it seemed like I'm in the time when Tsuna-nee-chan was still in her crossdressing days" he silently murmured so that no one could hear him but Tsuna having bat-like eardrums, heard everything and a blush crept up on her face

"Y-You-!" she pointed out but was unable to finish because the mystery guy had looked over at her with a smile that had something hidden in it. He waved his hand at her

"Nice to meet you, Young Vongola Decima" he said and added "And thank you for taking care and defending my younger self from ten years ago"

"E-Eh?"

"I am Lambo the crybaby from ten years ago" he said and walked over to Tsuna, grabbing Tsuna's hand and placed something in it before closing it, to hide it. Tsuna's eyes widened at what Ten Years older Lambo had done and said.

"O-Oi!" Gokudera said, slapping Lambo's hand, which was still holding Tsuna's. "Don't touch Juudaime so easily!" he yelled. Lambo couldn't help but let a smirk rise up on his face as he realized that this was the ten years younger Gokudera

"I see . . . it's the Ten Year Bazooka" Reborn said. Tsuna who was completely frozen, freed herself from her state a while ago, pronounced the foreign words "Ten Year Bazooka?" she questioned. Reborn nodded and began explaining "It's a well used weapon in the Bovino Family and a person hit with theTen Year Bazooka will be replaced with themselves from ten years in the future but it will only last for five minutes" Tsuna easily processed the information and repeated it again but in summary form

"So, if your hit with the Ten Year Bazooka, the ten year older self will be back in the past while the ten year younger self will be in the future? as if you were switching places?" she asked

"Yes Tsuki, it seemed like your processing skills has improved thanks to my tutoring" Reborn said, complimenting himself, Tsuna knew his ego was rising.

_**No way! This dude is Lambo! **_

Tsuna heard her Inner gasp in pure horror

"Yo Reborn, it's me Lambo, the one who you were always ignoring" Older Lambo said, approaching Reborn coolly. Tsuna looked over at Reborn, who was petting Reborn who has somehow appeared on his lap with the keychain she gave him. And Tsuna gap while thinking, he's ignoring him once again!

Tsuna looked over at Older Lambo who had a dark face on with a cruel smile, a tick mark on his forehead as he stated "Well, it seems like this is gonna come down to a power battle" she heard him chuckle lowly, as if something he didn't want to happen, happened.

"But I'll show you how strong I am now!"Older Lambo declared and pulled out something from his pocket. Tsuna stared at Older Lambo who did some sort of pose as he placed the object, which were horns, on his head while announcing "Thunder Set!" Lightning flashed in the background making Tsuna snort

"Corny" she mumbled because it reminded her of Power Ranger, she loved watching that show when she was younger.

Tsuna watch Older Lambo's whole body be surrounded by electricity and couldn't help but wince and think, that's gotta hurt.

"My Horns have a millions volt! Now! Die Reborn!" Older Lambo yelled out as he charged forward to attack Reborn "Electrico-Cornuta!" he said it as if it was his most powerful attack, which it was. But once Older Lambo was closer, Reborn looked over at Leon with a look that said, transform-into-something-useful-or-we're-gonna-get -our-asses-fried. Leon, sensing his master's look, reluctantly stopped cuddling with the keychain and transformed into a green cane with yellow eyes.

Reborn had used the cane to hit Older Lambo on the had, _very _hard which made Older Lambo stop his attack and stand still, his whole body paralyzed by the strong hit. Tsuna cringed and remembered one of Reborn's hits, it could make an ordinary person faint, example: her. But she knew that Older Lambo's body was even more sturdy than her's. But she winced once Reborn Lambo, not twice but three times, the bumps forming into a tower of bumps.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said but he suddenly heard Older Lambo mutter a 'Gotta . . . stay . . . calm' but it didn't work since he ran away, crying. Tsuna sweatdropped

_**What a major turn-off . . . *sweatdrop***_

Tsuna sighed once again and opened her fist to see what Adult Lambo had given her. Her eyes grew curious as she stared at the 5 petaled white object.

"A Lily?"

L

A

M

B

O

...

A

N

D

...

B

I

A

N

C

H

I

_DING~ DONG~_

The Namimori Bell rang which initiated the time when students come out of classes to have a delicious lunch, outside, quietly watching the sky, as beautiful as ever. **WRONG! **Most of the students would rather stay inside, merrily and noisily chat with each other and avoid the beauty of mother nature by looking at their devices called cellphones.

But at least _**some**_people respected God! And Tsuna and her gang were one of those 'some people'. She lazily brought out her bag, too much was in her mind and she just wanted to go home and hit the sack already, but there was no way the principal would allow her to do that . . . since the principal was facebook friends with her mother.

She heard her friend talk, well, Yamamoto was doing the talking while Gokudera was doing the arguing. Tsuna unintentionally tugged on her cap, receiving a glance from her two subordinates. The two had waited for Tsuna to remove the hat because they have never seen Tsuna without her cap on*. They began to lean in closer, but Tsuna immediately noticed and tightened her head on her head.

Gokudera didn't question anything because Tsuna was his _superior_ and he respected the boy while Yamamoto was silent and had a crestfallen face. Tsuna looked at the weirdly

She sighed as she pulled out a home made bento and weirdly looked at it. She didn't eat bento for three years and only ate fruit milk and bread for lunch . . . This was very weird but nonetheless her suspicion faded, she thought her Mom prepared this bento for her because she has been getting worried looks from Nana lately. She immediately shrugged it off and opened the bento to only be met with a sickening smell and a nightmare bento. She felt something hit her head and realized a family of crows had hit it.

Her eyes widened once she had realized it was Karasu and his new 'wife'. She had even bother to name the wife

"Karasu-kun? Karusu-chan?" she questioned and held onto the birds. She checked them and realized they were just unconscious from the foul stench. She scrunched up her nose and placed the bento down. She watch Gokudera look at it, examining it. Shock was written all over his face as he said

"T-This is-!" he wasn't able to finish his sentence since Reborn, who had magically appeared out of nowhere, cut the silver haired bomber off. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you" he adviced. Tsuna, who didn't seem faze by Reborn's appearance, nodded her head while muttering "this stuff is the same as this morning's acid" she said this because she noticed it was purple and the acid was purple too . . . simple connection

Reborn looked at her, a bit impressed, a bit. He looked over at the roof door and said "Come out Bianchi" it came out as a demand. Tsuna watch the roof door open and saw that the woman from this morning was there.

Tsuna stayed silent as everyone talked around her. She just had to process the information. Gokudera and Bianchi . . . she expected it since the two had the same eyes and Italian accents. Bianchi being a hitman and an expert in poison cooking . . . yeah, she knew that already since weird people and things keep on popping around her. Reborn and Bianchi as lovers . . . okay, that really shocked her because she choked on her own saliva and it wasn't pleasurable. Bianchi planning to kill her . . . yeah, because she wanted Reborn to come back to her.

After Bianchi had left, all the ruckus had died down. Tsuna looked over at Gokudera, who was kneeling down, clutching his stomach in utter pain. Tsuna immediately kneeled down beside him and patted his back saying

"Is her face poisonous too?" It wasn't a joke, it was a serious question that needed to be answered quickly or else Tsuna would have the wrong idea

L

A

M

B

O

...

A

N

D

...

B

I

A

N

C

H

I

Tsuna slumped down in her seat, she had successfully carried Gokudera to the infirmary with Yamamoto's help where the bomber had explained on why he had writhed on the floor of the roof earlier. She listened to Gokudera's story intently, she didn't react by saying 'what?!' but instead she had reacted by giving the poor guy a hug while saying

"Gokudera-kun, I pity you . . . but don't hate your sister . . . she loves to cook and she had showed her love through those poisonous cookies . . . and the stomach aches are just an after effect of her love"

Gokudera had fainted once she had exited the infirmary. Tsuna sighed as she remembered that she and the oer boys were in the classroom, with the exception of Gokudera. The girls were currently having Home Economics, baking something that even she didn't know, but she knew one thing, they were making sweets.

She heard her classmates excited chattering about who's sweets they were gonna eat from. Most picked Kyoko since she _is _the school idol. Tsuna sighed and began to think. If she wanted sweets then she would want something unique! But the only person who made the best sweets was her friend! Haru! Tsuna licked her lips in hunger as she remembered her best friend's baking. But she was snapped out of her daydream of sweets once she heard the door slide open. Her eyes looked up to see all the girls holding a cake in their hands.

She looked over at Yamamoto who was staring at her, he was doing this quite sometime now.

"Ne Kitsu" Tsuna took notice of Yamamoto using her name when the two were only together and no peeping ears were around them. "Which cake would you choose from?" he asked. Tsuna blinked before she looked through the crowd of girls. She sighed in disappointment once she had realized Haru wasn't here and was in some private school. Her brown eyes roamed through the crowd like an eyes of a hawk and she smiled once she saw Kyoko waved at her

She, of course, waved back. She watch Kyoko and Hana chat together and her eyed widened once she had noticed Bianchi! She watched in pure horror as Bianchi switch cakes with Kyoko, the person who didn't notice the trade. Tsuna quickly stood up and ran over to the crowd, looking for something. She had earned several odd pairs of eyes looking at her but she ignored it as she realized that Bianchi had disappeared!

"Tsuna-kun?" Someone asked her. She turned her head to meet yellow eyes that could be compared to gold. Tsuna slightly smiled at Kyoko but her lips were twitching as she stared at the cake worriedly

Tsuna knew what was coming and quickly shut her eyes tightly as Kyoko asked

"Ne Tsuna-kun, do you want to have my cake?" a faint blush was on Kyoko's cheeks making Tsuna even more guilty as a horrified look was plastered on her face. She could hear her Inner cackle on how retarded she just looked.

"Eh? You don't like sweet things?" Kyoko said, crestfallen. Tsuna's eyes widened as she saw Kyoko's face look so sad. She could even hear her Inner mocking her

_**Eat it~ Eait it~! You know you have to if you want Kyoko-chan to still be yor friend~!**_

Tsuna hesitantly brought out her hand, but another hand stopped her from getting the cake. And that hand clearly belong to the son of a sushi owner. Yamamoto grinned as he looked at the cake, nothing on his face except pure happiness.

"Oh! That looks good! May I have a bit?" he asked, staring at the cake, thinking it looked like one of those creepy Halloween cakes. Tsuna stared at Yamamoto, disbelief written all over her face, she knew that Yamamoto was stupid and dense but she didn't know he was _this _stupid and dense. All she could do at that moment was watch Kyoko reluctantly hand the poison cake to Yamamoto. But she had already decided her choice from two choices

One, was just watch Yamamoto, her friend and subordinate, eat and swallow the poisonous cake and silently bring out her phone to video Yamamoto's choking and post it online at Youtube and still be friends with Kyoko but the bad news is that, Yamamoto might get mad at her. Her second choice was that she listened to her Inner's plan

_**Okay Tsuna, I want you to flip that plate! Who gives a crap if you aren't friends with Kyoko-**_

_I do!_

**_And save your totally hot friend~! Tashi-kun~!_**

Tsuna decided to choose her Inner's plan and add an apologizing scene for Kyoko. She immediately flipped the plate, causing her eyes to close while Yamamoto's and Kyoko's eyes to widen at the flipped cake that she worked so hard on, but it wasn't hers.

Outside the classroom in the opposite building from theirs. Their sat a hitman on the window sill. A green and black rifle with a keychain in his hands. His petite form laying down and aimed at the crossdressing brunette. He smirked once he saw her flip the plate in order to protect herself and her subordinate.

Well done Tsuki, you had protected your subordinates like a true mafia boss would do. He thought and pressed the trigger

L

A

M

B

O

...

A

N

D

...

B

I

A

N

C

H

I

_Tsuna sighed as she arrived in her so called, 'dying will mind' where all of her childhood memories that she **never **remembered played. She had already taken notice that every time she was shot, a memory would flash through her head in a matter of five seconds. She looked around, it seemed like someone had decorated the place a bit since there was furniture around . . . black and white actually but there were paintings everywhere, most of them black and white but some were colored. She walked towards a painting and looked at it with a small smile._

_The painting was simple, her bedroom that had a cradle next to her bed. Tsuna knew why there was a cradle, she was in charge of her baby sister while her Mother and Father was trying their best to 'make more babies' as they had said to her. Tsuna never understood what they meant and was still incredibly curious!_

_Younger Tsuna was there, cradling a small baby in her petite arms, a milk bottle in one of her hands. Younger Tsuna was gazing down on the baby, softly and kindly. She had a small smile on her face but her head began to throb. What happened before that? was the question that flowed through her mind. She clutched her head in pain and suddenly heard a _

_"Granny . . ."_

_Tsuna suddenly felt the throb disappear and she got a better look of the person who said this, it was her younger self. Probably only four five years old, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Tsuna turned around to look at her grandmother, who was in her late fifties, the mother of her father. Her grandmother didn't have white hair yet but only had brown hair, a trait that only her family had. her hair was in a bun and she was wearing her everyday attire, a lilac colored buttoned up shirt and jeggings. _

_"Oh Yuki!" Grandmother used her nickname, the only nickname that was only use by her very close relatives or friends. Older Tsuna felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at the scene, she didn't know this memory and never knew she had one like this. Younger Tsuna yawned and stared at Grandma, a small smile as greeting._

_"G-Good Mo-Morning G-Grandma" she said, stuttering it out. Her Grandmother just sighed as she set down the tray that she was holding on the marble counter, she walked over to Tsuna and crouched down at Tsuna's height._

_"Did you get a nightmare again?" she asked as she looked at her grandfather's beloved clock that was standing strong yet it looked old. It was only seven o'clock and usual younger Tsuna only woke up at between eight or nine._

_"Y-Yes" Tsuna sniffed as she held out her arms. Grandma just chuckled at her granddaughter and complied to her wishes, she carried younger Tsuna and patted her back as a comforting gesture. Once the sniffing was gone, Grandma had settled down Tsuna on a high chair. Tsuna stared at the tray, impassively yet stars were in her eyes as drool crawled down her mouth._

_Grandmother laughed and got some cookies from the tray and placed them in a tray and placed it in front of Tsuna, a glass of milk beside it. "Tell me about your nightmare Tsuna" she said, smiling a bit. Tsuna began to nibble on a cookie as she enjoyed the flavor. She swallowed the cookie and drank some milk to help it go down to her stomach. _

_Older Tsuna looked at the scene in confusion yet she felt as if she has gone through this many times_

_"A-Akise-kun le-left m-me" Younger Tsuna mumbled as she looked down. Grandma looked at her, eyebrows raised as she stared at her grandchild in worry. "A-Akise-kun w-was looking a-at me w-with s-sad and ma-mad eyes" Tsuna began to sniff "h-he ke-kept on sa-saying 'I hate you . . . I wish I have never met you . . . Goodbye . . . Yuki-chan . . . I hope we never see each other again' b-but A-Akise-kun wa-was cr-crying" Tsuna said as tears flowed down her eyes "t-then, h-he be-began wal-walking aw-away wi-with gu-guys in bl-black like th-those peo-people in 'Men in Black'"_

_Grandma's eyes widened before she murmured something below her breath _

_"A-And th-then, ev-everything wa-was so bri-bright and I woke up" Tsuna finished the last one somehow fluently. Older Tsuna's eyes widened before she tried to remember how Akise had left her . . . nothing . . . she couldn't remember and she had suddenly felt a throb of pain in her head as she fell down to her knees. _

_The scenery changed into a full blank room, she was the only one there. Tsuna decided that she didn't want this anymore and screamed_

_"I WISH I COULD HAVE EATEN CAKE WITH MY DYING WILL!"_

_That was the only thing she could scream as long as she was out of her dying will mind_

L

A

M

B

O

...

A

N

D

...

B

I

A

N

C

H

I

Tsuna woke up from her sleep on the floor after five seconds. Her clothes disappeared from the heat that radiated from her body. The hottest part was the orange flame on her forehead. Her cap,bandages and shorts were able to remain. Her eyes opened revealing a pair of sparkling orange eyes.

"REBORN!" she screamed out, flexing her thin arms. She looked up and jumped, grabbing the piece of cake. "I WILL EAT CAKE WITH MY DYING WILL!" she declared and stuffed the poisonous cake in her mouth, chewing the cake as if it wasn't poisonous at all and it was the best food she has even eaten, which was not. Tsuna unconsciously licked her lips and said

"It taste good" Kyoko's frown turned into a big smile once she heard this. Bianchi, who was hiding behind the sliding door, stared at the scene in disbelief, shock, surprise and anger.

Bianchi placed her hand on her mouth to cover her gasp, No way! she thought and quickly remembered a type of dying will bullet, the iron stomach. But even her cooking could destroy that! She stared at Tsuna in amazement and wondered who this person really was.

She stared as Tsuna began to eat all of the cakes, stuffing it in his face, swallowing it all and not even chewing which could cause him to choke. She could hear everyone horrified scream as Tsuna devoured their cakes. She gritted her teeth roughly that even she could hear the grinding. She would not accept this defeat! She quickly ran towards the home economics room to bring out her secret weapon

She passed by an odd baby who was clad only clad in a cow suit, his forest green eyes full of youth and excitement. But she had ignored him.

And just in time, as the baby clad in a cow jumpsuit opened the door, Tsuna had returned to normal, her once fiery orange orbs became their original doe brown color. She shivered as she felt almost everyone's glares on her for eating all of the cake and suddenly she felt embarrassed, she gripped her hat and pulled it down to cover her face.

"No . . . more cake?" Tsuna heard someone sniff the obvious. She quickly looked up to see Lambo there, pulling out a familiar purple bazooka from his afro hair. Tears flowing down his cheeks as he muttered "Gotta . . . stay . . . calm" but it obviously wasn't working because he had yelled out "Impossible!" while climbing into the bazooka.

POOF!

"Oh my, Adult Lambo had appeared!" Tsuna said, as if she was used to it already which she wasn't. She quickly folded her hands on her chest to cover her already loosed bandages. She watched Lambo's face become beet red when he stared at her, she had already knew that ten years from now she would still be the mafia boss and her true gender had been revealed

"Romeo"

Tsuna had seen Bianchi appear, holding a five layered mini poisonous cake for her to eat. She had watch a blush crept onto Bianchi's cheeks as Lambo look at Bianchi, confusion in his eyes.

Tsuna tilted her head in confusion and questioned

"Romeo? Who's Romeo?"

With that question in the air to still be unanswered. A tile from the floor emerged and there was a secret compartment there where Reborn was suprisingly not sitting but standing, holding a picture in his hands. Tsuna didn't seem fazed by this because she her eyes were getting a bit droopy.

"Romeo is Bianchi's ex-boyfriend" he said, staring at the picture of Bianchi sitting together with a person identical to Lambo, Bianchi being all lovey dovey to Romeo, while the asshole was being cool, not showing an ounce of love to Bianchi. Tsuna peaked to look at the photo and suddenly felt sorry for Bianchi, she was dating such a bastard.

"Romeo . . . your still alive . . ?" Bianchi said, shaking as a dark purple aura surrounded, that aura seem to scream 'EVIL!'

_**0o0 Shit is gonna happen soon Tsuna!**_

And as her Inner had predicted, Bianchi had hit Adult Lambo in the face with her poison cake, Tsuna had thought if the cake wasn't poisonous and looked a bit better than the cake must taste good . . . she sweatdropped at her thoughts and began to think if her sanity was dropping.

"Reborn . . . did Romeo and Bianchi break up because Romeo was a horrible boyfriend?" she asked. Reborn sen her a smirk, dipping his fedora. "How did you know Baka-Tsuki?" he questioned making Tsuna shrug "My intuition" she said and walked towards the twitching Adult Lambo. She shook his shoulders as people began to surround the unconscious boy, she sighed and murmured

"I hope that the ten years later me has a good doctor in the area or else he will really die"

L

A

M

B

O

...

A

N

D

...

B

I

A

N

C

H

I

Tsuna was incredibly thankful as she kicked off her shoes and positioned it in the proper place, the shoe rack. Her soon to be right hand man, Gokudera Hayato, followed suit. They both entered the house as Tsuna announced

"I'm Home Mom!"

Nana emerged from the dining room, a smile plastered on her face like always.

"Welcome home Tsu-chan" she noticed Gokudera and quickly rephrased her words "I mean Welcome Home Tsu-kun" she said, her smile twitching a bit but quickly stopped

"Oh Tsu-kun, who's this friend of your?" she pointed at Gokudera with the spatula. Gokudera was about to introduce himself but Tsuna but him off by saying with a smile to her mother "Ah! This is Gokudera-kun! A dear friend of mine" Gokudera felt flabbergasted as Tsuna added 'dear' beside friend and felt extremely happy and touched.

"Ah! Alright! Anyway, Reborn is upstairs with your new tutor, a fried of his" she pointed out and returned back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Gokudera and Tsuna exchanged curious and confused looks as they both headed upstairs to figure out on who this new tutor is.

They barged in Reborn's room and instantly, Gokudera had clutched his sto,ach in pai after looking at a familiar woman who had scarred his mind and stomach. He fell to the floor, unconscious after muttering

"A-Aneki*"

Tsuna worriedly looked at her friend and carried him to Reborn's bed to rest a bit. She sighed from relief once she had checked his pulse at his wrist, a steady beat. She looked over at Reborn and Bianchi, sitting comfortably on the cushions of the center table. They both had tea which came from the kettle that sat on the middle of the table of the room. She just casually crawled over to an unoccupied cushion and sat on it, quite comfortably.

"Hello Bianchi-san" she greeted and sent Reborn a glance before she asked "What are you doing here?" she didn't mean to sound rude but she just wanted to know why that person was here

"It's for love"

"It's for work" Reborn chided in, stating the truth.

"Reborn needs me"

"Bianchi will be in charge of a part of your learning program" Reborn had once again, said the truth. Tsuna suddenly felt bad for Bianchi that she was attracted to people who didn't care about her that much.

"Oh, what wil she teach me?" Bianchi and Reborn raised an eyebrow at her but Bianchi answered it, truthfully.

"Home Economics and Arts" she answered. Tsuna's face brightened once a small smile was plastered on her heart shaped face.

"Really?! than can you teach me your Poison Cooking?" She immediately asked, excitement evident in both her voice and eyes. Bianchi, was shocked and surprised at the boy. Whatever Reborn had said about this boy was the truth, this boy surprised mostly everyone but . . . he was hiding something that even Reborn didn't know

"O-Okay" she stammered out. Tsuna's smile grew bigger and suddenly she looked over at Reborn, a questioning look on her face

" . . . does she know? about me? my true gender?" Bianchi wasn't able to catch the last thing that Tsuna had whispered in Reborn's ear. Reborn shook his head and whispered something back. Tsuna had a worried look as Reborn whispered something in her ear. All Bianchi could do was be overtaken by confusion.

Tsuna sighed as she brought out a pad and pen as she wrote something, she ripped off the paper and glanced over at the sleeping Gokudera and sighed from relief that he was still sleeping.

She passed the note towards Bianchi and could only watch Bianchi's eyes widen and hear the older woman gasp

On the note it said 'I'm a girl'

An eery silence fell upon all of them as Tsuna suddenly asked

"Um . . . is that Oolong Tea your drinking?"

"Yes"

L

A

M

B

O

...

A

N

D

...

B

I

A

N

C

H

I

"Say ahh~" Tsuna cooed at Lambo, who had appeared in her front doorstep, all hungry and sleepy. Tsuna and Nana had enough sympathy and kindness to welcome Lambo inside to have dinner with them. A nasty dark aura was surrounding Reborn as Bianchi also fed him. Lambo grinned as he comped on the silver spoon, chewing on the curry.

"Ne Baka-Tsuki, why are you so motherly all of a sudden?" Reborn asked. Tsuna even dared to send him a glare andpointed over at Lambo, who didn't know about her secret yet. Nana giggled as she drank a cup of water

"Oh! You didn't know? Tsu-chan used to do this towards Hime! She was like a Mother!" she giggled once again. Tsuna felt a blush creep up to her cheeks as two pairs of eyes, Bianchi's and Reborn's, staring at her in curiousity. She ignored those stares and continued feeding Lambo with a small smile.

Tsuna didn't admit it but, she liked this. She liked more than two people around the table . . . like a whole family.

L

A

M

B

O

...

A

N

D

...

B

I

A

N

C

H

I

_The Sky hears someone crying, it sounds like someone is angrily screaming. But the Sky knows the truth. Lightning isn't angry, it's lonely and sad because he is unwanted. But the Sky can give whatever the Lightning wants, and that is comfort an true happiness._

* * *

**Uwah~! Me finale done~! I'm so tired . . . *snooze* *snooze bubble pop* ARRGH! CAN'T SLEEP! MUST UPDATE MORE! THANKS TO REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! 0oO**

**I'M SUPAH HAPPY~! ^_^ I'M GONNA CONTINUE UPDATING AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT LOOK AT THE WORD COUNT! 0O0 IT'S MY LONGEST CHAPTER!**

**LUCKILY, I FINISHED IT *sighs from relief* OH YEAH! THE REVIEWS :3 I'MMA POST IT ALL! **

**00-SilentObserver-13 **: **Even if the chapter was a filler i still liked it there are some interesting parts that i cant wait to read about in future chaps like more about tuna's past :-) keep up the good job and thanks for the new chapter**

**- Oh thank you for your patience, I'll be sure to update faster than before ^_^ and please answer the question! I'm really curious!**

**xXnazaraXx : nice entrance! aaaaww how sweet!**

**-thanks for the review!**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos : Personally, I want to see Tsuna paired with Mukuro or Dino**.

**- Yeah it could a cute or perfect couple! But let's see who Tsuna will be paired up with ;) Even I don't know what the outcome of the story might be but it would be more fun that way~**

** - CLOSE -**

**Only Three Reviewers but it made me smile that someone even bothered to click this link and read my story :') it made me cry a bit since many people like this. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT EVERYONE *bows* I APPREACIATE IT AND I'LL UPDATE FASTA THAN YOU CAN SAY 'POCKY!'**

**LOVE YA ALL**

**PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION ABOVE ^~^ **

**XOXO -CHOCODRUG**


	6. Chapter 6: Uncapped?

**Tittle: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 6: Uncapped . . . ?**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 7458**

* * *

**Best Answer of Last Chapter's Question!**

**I would totally date Byakuran because he is freakin awesome and he eats marshmallows! Nom!  
But it's not that I like marshmallows or anything, they're just really cute and squidgy and can be called chuupy :3**

**~ inarachi01**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Question of the Chapter!**

**What is your least favorite holiday and how would you destroy it?**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Quote of the Chapter!**

**We would worry less about what other think of us if we realized how seldomly they do ~ Ethel Barrett**

* * *

**Chapter 6 of Step by Step**

_**Uncapped . . . ?**_

Tsuna had started the day before the sun had risen. She was currently in the kitchen, dressed up for school with her hat. A simple light orange apron on top of it so that her clothes wouldn't get dirty. She had already prepared breakfast and was currently doing something that she had promised Haru and something for herself and someone else.

Tsuna hummed a quiet tune as she placed food inside the bentos. She checked the time by looking at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was already 7 o'clock which meant that her mother has already woken up. She quickly prepared the plates on the dining room table and setted the food. She had cooked omelet, fluffly omelets to be exact. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and saw her Mother come in the room with Bianchi.

Bianchi seemed shocked that she could cook while her Mother had tried to usher her to take a break but she had said 'no' because she was still preparing the bentos. She saw Reborn come into the room, she had greeted him with a small smile and watch him sit on a chair which meant he wanted coffee.

She had immediately prepared her special coffee and gave it to him, warm but not hot. She noticed that it was already seven thirty and quickly closed the finished bentos and had made sure that it was still incredibly hot. She sighed from relief once the bentos were hot and quickly walked upstairs and opened the door to another guest room. She saw two beds in the same room and quickly walked up to one of the beds.

She carried a sleepy Lambo in her arms and walked over to the other bed. Her eyes widened once she had realized the bed was empty and unoccupied. She had shaken Lambo awaked and ushered the droopy child to go downstairs and eat breakfast. She quickly looked around the room for the missing person and noticed that the water in the bathroom was running.

Click Clack

The bathroom door opened and there walked out an extremely familiar silver haired bomber. Tsuna stayed still as she watch Gokudera's eyes widen in surprise. She had registered that Gokudera is wearing a new and fresh set of the Namimori Middle Boys Uniform. His silver locks were dripping wet but a towel was on top of his head which initiated that he just took a bath

"Morning!" Tsuna greeted, ignoring the awkward silence, a warm smile was on her heart shaped face. Gokudera was able to stammer out a greeting as Tsuna had told him to come downstairs to eat breakfast. He had obeyed his friend's -master- orders and went downstairs. Tsuna sighed as she peeked in the room's bathroom. She noticed that everything was clean, spotless actually. She silently thanked Gokudera and noticed that the hair gel that was placed near the sink was almost empty. She snickered quietly and went downstairs.

She had entered the room, catching everyone's eyes. Tsuna ignored those stares and went over to sit beside Lambo. She smiled over at the cow suited baby and grabbed a piece of toast and began to nibble on it. She felt eyes on her and looked across the table to see Reborn staring at her, holding a cup of coffee, wait let her recheck that, Reborn was holding an empty cup of coffee. She sighed and refilled the cup, complying into his whishes She heard a small 'thank you' from Reborn which made her smile.

Once she had realized the time, she shrieked and poked Gokudera's shoulders, once she had earned the bomber's attention. She pointed over at the clock, she heard Gokudera graon before standing up and grabbing her arm. Luckily, Tsuna had grabbed the bentos before the both if them exited the house. Tsuna had made sure to call out

"I'm going! HIE!" She screamed the last part because she had tripped on her shoe laces and fell on the cemented ground. She moaned as she looked up to see Gokudera looking at her, worry in his eyes. Tsuna just laughed a bit at her clumsiness before she looked at the bentos in her hands, which were happily safe. She sighed from relief and handed one bento to Gokudera.

Gokudera looked at the bento weirdly and asked "what's this for?" Tsuna absent mindedly rolled her eyes and replied "this is your lunch! I prepared it for you so don't deny it!" she said it in a jokingly ordering tone. Gokudera heard his heart beat and couldn't help but feel happy that his boss had even thought about him. He gladly accepted it without any hesitation as he smiled a true smile. The two of them walked towards their school but was stopped by a dark haired brunette who was leaning against a wall on the corner of the street.

The brunette opened her eyes and grinned once she spotted Tsuna, she noticed Gokudera and knew what to do. She had immediately glomped Tsuna while exclaiming

"Tsuna-kun~!"

Gokudera stared at the brunette in pure horror yet he had angrily questioned this woman who had glomped his beloved Juudaime.

"Oi Woman! Who are you and what right do you have to do that to Juudaime!"

Tsuna sweatdropped as she pushed Haru away from herself a bit, but Haru had hooked her arms in Tsuna's arms as if she was locking it together. Tsuna sighed at her friend's stubbornness and watched Haru's face have a smirk. Haru announced it with full confidence

"Why, I am Haru Miura! And I have the right to hug Tsuna since I am his bestest best friend!"

"Is 'bestest' even a word?" Tsuna had silently murmured.

Gokudera twitched in anger at Haru but he looked at Tsuna with those emerald orbs of his. Tsuna nodded her head in answer that Haru was her friend, her best friend to be exact. Gokudera's eyes widened but he made a 'tsk' -ing sound. Tsuna sighed and gave Haru the lunch box

"Here Haru-chan, the bento I had promised you yesterday" she said. Haru's eyes gleam with excitement but Tsuna had slapped Haru's hands from opening the bento. "Ah Ah Ah, save it for lunch"

Tsuna warned and scoled at the same time and continued her way towards school. Her two friends following behind her, she sighed and sweatdropped once she heard the two bicker and suddenly she had rememebered her Inner, her Inner had been way too silent and thought that she was probably asleep since her Inner occasionally wakes up early in the morning.

"Granny . . ." she had unconsciously murmur and bumped into someone.

"HIYAH!" both of them yelled. Tsuna and the other person rubbed their bottoms, trying to soothe it from the pain. They both looked up and gold and brown met e=with each other. Both confused before happiness overwhelmed it.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Both of them yelled simultaneously, the both of them erupted into fits of giggles after a while. Haru and Gokudera stared at the two in confusion but Haru was the one who was more confused because she has never seen this person and suddenly a person known as 'Kyoko' popped in her mind. She looked over at 'Kyoko' and knew that this was the girl that Tsuna had described as her first 'friend' when she started to crossdress. She walked over to Tsuna and helped her up and looked over at the other girl who was dusting the dust off of herself

"You must be Sasagawa Kyoko, am I right?" Haru questioned. Kyoko looked over at Haru with a kind and soft smile. "Yes, I'm that person and who might you be?" she asked.

"Oh! I'm Haru Miura! Tsuna's bestest best friend!" she replied, enthusiasm dripping at her words. Kyoko looked over at Tsuna to see if it was true and believed it once Tsuna had nodded her head

"Well, it's nice to meet you too Haru-chan but how did you meet Tsuna?"

Tsuna gave Haru a warning look. Haru nodded her head and answered the questions that Kyoko has questioned her with ease.

Tsuna smiled at her two friends who were talking with each other, merrily if she must add. She couldn't help but feel something in her chest once she had said the word 'friend'. Her heart painfully throbbed but Tsuna had ignored it while thinking

_Friends huh? . . . haven't had that since Akise-kun had left us . . ._

B

I

T

E

...

Y

O

U

...

T

O

...

D

E

A

T

H

Tsuna listened to the teacher explain things to her. She was grateful that she was the only one who was pulled out of class to help her teacher

"Alright Tsuna" the teachers were always casual around her since her Mom were also Facebook friends with them "I just want you to send these papers over to the Conference Room where all the comittees are alright? good, try not to trip please! I organized it all last night in alphabetical order!" She had just yes, ignoring whatever the Teacher had added in.

"Alright Mr Takagawa, I'll try to remember everything you said" she casually said and carried the papers in her hands, pressing it to her clothed chest. Tsuna was thankfully wearing bandages and she had eagerly thanked her Mother for buying her bandages yesterday. She let a small smile play on her face as she hummed a small tune that she sang to Hime before her little sister had gone on a trip, a trip that would separate them for months.

"Hmmmm~" she hummed as she passed by classroom that were used by students of the school. She had climbed the stairs and had fortunately not tripped on the way. She sighed from relief once she had arrived in front of her destination. She knocked on the door, remembering her manners, before sliding the door open She watch everyone look at her, some looking displeased that Baka-Tsuna was in the same room as them.

"I'm here to pass out the papers to the committee leaders as to regard on where your group is gonna stay for the next semesters" Tsuna had explained and saw that everyone had turned away from her. She began to pass the papers to everyone, she heard the girl that she had just handed the paper to, complain

"Eh? What's this? It seems like another committee has the reception room! That's so unfair! Which one is it?!" she began to grit her teeth in anger and Tsuna had decided to answer the question. She looked at the person's name tag and said

" Miss Urachi, the committee residing there is the Discipline Committee, if you have any complaints than direct it towards the head of the Discipline Committee" Tsuna said this confidently without an ounce of shyness, she was just tired once her Inner had woken up and she just wanted to eat her lunch, curses! She knew she should have eaten more at breakfast! And in addition to her words and to emphasize it, she jabbed her thumb towards Hibari who was amusingly looking at her

"Do you have any complaints then?" Hibari asked, impassive in both tone and facial expression. Urachi quickly stood up and bowed her head apologetically while saying "N-No Hibari-san! I-I'm very sorry for my behaviour!" she sat down once again and Hibari let out a small smirk.

"Alright then, proceed with the meeting" he said. Tsuna rolled her eyes at his authorative tone and continued passing out the papers. She had finished passing out the papers, the last one belonging to Hibari. And just as she was about to go out of he Conference Room, she heard someone call out her ever popular nickname

"Wait right there Dame-Tsuna!" The Leader of the Tree Planting Committee stopped her. She sighed in irritation and stopped right at the doorway. She listened to the Leader saying "I want you to return the papers to the Teacher and have it rechecked since it is weird" he started

"I mean, using the Reception Room for the Disciplinary Committee, isn't it weird"

"Yes it is! Yes it is!" His underlings from behind said.

"I'm against that the Discipline Committee is getting special treatment"

"Against it! Against it! Totally against it!"

"So Dame-Tsuna, We want you to return these papers to the teacher to have it re checked"

Tsuna twitched and could feel her stress rising up to her face, she opened her eyes which were suddenly a darker color, a dark golden color and sddenly, the temperature of the room drop.

_**"I'm no maid here! So get your butt up and do it yourself dumbass!"**_

It seemed like her Inner had taken over from all of the stress because she had cursed loudly and slammed the door, leaving a stunned Tree Planting Committee while others just snickered

"You just got burned!" One Committee Leader laughed

B

I

T

E

...

Y

O

U

...

T

O

...

D

E

A

T

H

"Nya~"

Tsuna had yawned after a stressful morning. She had at least praised her Inner for earlier morning, you would have expected that Tsuna was going to scold her Inner? Well, she was pretty glad that her Inner had done that for her.

"Haha! Tsuna! you sound like a cat!" Yamamoto laughed causing Tsuna to blush from embarrassment. Gokudera gritted his teeth at how Yamamoto was getting too over friendly with his beloved Tenth. He narrowed his emerald eyes and glared straight into amber orbs.

"Oi! Baseball Freak! Stop Teasing Juudaime!" he scolded him.

"Maa Maa, I'm just lightening the mood since Tsuna looked so lonely" Yamamoto laughed, not even sensing the evil intent that leaked out of Gokudera. Tsuna yawned again as she brought out her bento, she hungrily licked her lips and quickly opened her homemade bento. Her eyes flashed as she stared at the food she made, she brought out her chopsticks and proceeded to eat

"Yum~" she purred as she chewed on the octopus shaped hotdog. She licked her lips as she spotted the vegetables, she made a grimacing face but decided to eat the vegetables first. Eat your vegetables first before enjoying the meat! her father's words echoed in her head as she chewed on the flower shaped carrots. Good thing there was mayonnaise~.

Tsuna had finally finished eating her vegetables and hungrily looked at the chopped meat at the side. Her mouth began drooled at her own cooking, she ignored her friends' arguing and continued to eat her delicious meal

Chomp

Tsuna's face flushed as she stared at the mouth that had dared eaten her piece of meat. Quickly, her doe brown eyes wandered towards the culprit, which was Yamamoto and suddenly she remembered what Haru had said last satuday.

_"If a person's mouth has contact with something that your mouth has touched, it's called an indirect kiss~!"_

Tsuna face grew redder as Yamamoto pulled away, chewing on the piece of meat. Her face flushed as she remembered the chopsticks . . . Haru would never stop teasing her now!

"Ah! That was Juudaime's meat! How dare you steal Juudaime's meat!" Gokudera angrily yelled towards Yamamoto who licked his lips, deliciously.

"Eh? but the meat looked good so I wanted to atleast taste it! And I don't think Tsuna minded it! Right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, dense as ever. Tsuna meekly nodded, she tipped her hat to hide her flustered face. Gokudera twitched, somehow iritatted that Yamamoto did this

"Then if you wanna taste something! taste my dynamite!" Gokudera exclaimed, bringing out his dynamites. Tsuna's eyes widened as she saw the dynamites from underneath her cap. She began to panick and decided to choose. Let Yamamoto die and enjoy her meal or save Yamamoto then enjoy her meal. She obviously picked the second choice and just as she was about to tell Gokudera to hide away his dynamites but it seemed like the baseball addict had provoked Gokudera even more

"Ah! Again with the fireworks huh?" Tsuna's and Gokudera's eyes twitch at how stupid and dense Yamamoto was.

"Takeshi-kun . . . I think it would be wise if you never say that about Gokudera-kun dynamites again" Tsuna forced herself to smile, her smile twitching the whole time.

"And Gokudera-kun, please put those away, I don't want a fight on this fine weather" Tsuna pointed as she pointed at the sky. Both boys looked at the sky and noticed that it was cloudy yet bright, the sun wasn't too bright because the clouds were covering it.

"See? today is a cloudy today! The best day to enjoy our lunch!" Tsuna smiled. Gokudera made 'tsk'-ing sound once again as he unlitted his dynamite. "Well, if Juudaime says so" he muttered and sat down, opening his bento to eat. Tsuna smiled at her silver haired friend and relaxed her shoulders.

"Hey guys, don't you think today is kinda boring?" Yamamoto asked, his tone not being all sunshiny anymore, but a bright smile was plastered on his tanned face, betraying his true feeling. Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, she really hasn't noticed because she was practically tired and all she wanted was to sleep and sleep, but not forever!

"For once, you are correct" Gokudera reluctantly sighed as he placed his chopsticks back in the now finished bento. Tsuna blinked, Gokudera was such a fast eater, she had just noticed it by now. "Isn't there even something interesting today?" he said looking at the wonderful sky. Tsuna looked up to stare at the sky, a few seconds passed as all of them stared at the bright blue sky, cherry blossoms petals peacefully drifting in the wind.

Suddenly, Tsuna shuddered, feeling a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she quickly looked at her right when she heard a

"But there is"

Tsuna couldn't believe what her eyes had let her see. She had rubbed her eyes but saw the same thing, she blinked again and stared at Reborn dressed in some . . . spiky ball costume? It looked somehow dangerous but id Reborn was dressed in that it looked somehow adorable.

"Ah, Hello Reborn" she smiled, not even bothered that the dangerous baby was beside her. She had already stopped wondering where the hell Reborn popped out from and why he is dressed in that . . .because it's better not to ask.

"Hello Baka-Tsuki" Reborn greeted and rolled over to her, the spikes prickling her skin. She yelped yet her body had refused to move and suddenly her eyes felt droopy.

"Ow . . . Reborn that hurt" she slurred out and suddenly her head began to ache but her vision remained unharmed.

"Oho! It's the baby from before! Tell me, what are you dressed up like?" Yamamoto asked. Reborn stayed silent and looked over at Gokudera to answer that question.

"Your a chestnut" Gokudera guessed with confidence, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the tenth. Reborn shook his head and said the real answer

"No, I'm a sea urchin!"

Tsuna heard what everyone said and was able to form some words

"Na-ah . . . Your a hedgehog" she said, her speech sentence a bit shaky. Everyone looked at Tsuna in confusion. Yamamoto laughed

"Eh? Then how is he a Hedgehog, Tsuna?" Tsuna blinked and squinted her eyes, her vision getting a bit blurry now. She was ale to answer the question though an explanation.

"R-Reborn looks like a s-sea urchin or a po-porcupine but the spikes are different. A porcupine and a sea urchin has harder spikes and easily all out once you are pricked by it bu-but a H-Hedgehog's spikes are softer but sturdy and are able to stay in the Hedgehog's body even though you have been pricked by I-it~" Tsuna slurred it all out

Reborn nodded, impressed by Tsuna's explanation and knew that his teachings were getting to the girl.

"Amazing Tsuna! How did you know all of that?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera butted in

"He's Juudaime after all and Juudaime knows everything!"

Reborn rolled his eyes at Tsuna's idiotic and stupid subordinates and suddenly heard Tsuna slur out

"Uh . . . The spikes are covered in Bianchi's poison isn't it Reb-"

THUD

Reborn faintly smirked

"J-Juudaime! what's wrong?!" Gokudera frantically asked, shaking Tsuna's petite body over and over again, but before he could continue his shaking, Yamamoto had stopped Gokudera from furtherly harming Tsuna frail body.

"Oi! Reborn! what happened to Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. Reborn smirked and answered it in a playful voice "This costume was made by Bianchi when she was in elementary and the spikes are covered in poison, it is said that the person who got pricked by it's spikes will go to heaven in thirty minutes" Reborn said, holding a stop watch in is hand and mused "and looks, it's already thirty minutes, how precise"

Yamamoto's and Gokudera's right eye twitched

"Then . . . he's dead?" Yamamoto shakily asked, his bright smile turned upside down and is now a dark frown. Reborn smirked as he saw the angered and sad eyes that both Gokudera and Yamamoto worn.

"Nope, he'll wake up in ten minutes. This poison is used to capture enemies and to interrogate them or hold them captive, it's not meant to kill it's victim" Reborn casually explained it and heard the two teenagers sigh from relief and smirked while thinking. Good Job Tsuki, it seems like you have touched the heart of your subordinates already . . . all we need now is for you to capture it.

"But until then, I know a place where Tsuki can rest"

B

I

T

E

...

Y

O

U

...

T

O

...

D

E

A

T

H

Gokudera and Yamamoto suspiciously looked at the sign that was on top of the door they were in front of. The sign was clearly read in printed letters, **RECEPTION ROOM**. The whole hallways was deserted making it even more suspicious, both teenage boys were carrying their precious friend who was still unconscious due to the spike's poison. Not a singe sound came out of the brunette who was dreaming about something.

"Is this the place?" Gokudera asked, still staring at the sign as if it was the most interesting thing he has ever seen in his whole life, which it wasn't because he has seen better things.

"Yup" Reborn replied as he opened the sliding door, making sure to glance at his student who was comfortably sleeping in the arms of both of her men. He deviously smirked as he sat down on one of is seats. He has already planned her whole future and if nothing bad goes wrong then she will survive the mafia til' she has already produced another heir for the famiglia.

He tilted his fedora back as he watched both Yamamoto and Gokudera place Tsuna on the mocha colored leather couch. Tsuna laid there comfortably, her face was scrunched up in pain as if she was a having a nightmare. Reborn felt a bit worried at his student but brushed the feeling aside

"Wow, I never knew a room like this existed"

Reborn smirked as he patted Leon on the head. His left eye twitched once he saw the keychain that Tsuna gave his chameleon, he was incredibly iritatted and annoyed that the keychain held more of Leon's affection than him.

"Baka-Tsuki giving _this _to Leon" he murmured as he promptly sat on his seat.

"Ne Reborn, does anyone else know this room?" Yamamoto curiously asked. Reborn just had to tell a smooth lie "No, this room isn't used much so this room will be the family's headquarters" No one even noticed it was a lie but Tsuna had did because she twitched in her unconscious state.

"Wow! That sounds like fun! A secret hideout or something!" Yamamoto gladly exclaimed

"Are you a kid?!" Gokudera yelled, iritatted at the fact that this person had joined Tsuna's family. "But . . . the idea sounds nice. The family definitely needs a secret headquarter" he confessed as he looked outside the window, staring at the clear blue sky

"You there! What are you doing here?!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto snapped their head towards the enraged yell. They saw a gang of people having very long pompadour hairstyles. Gokudera surpressed a laugh to escape him once he saw those hairstyle.

"Who told you to come here?"

Another one asked. Emerald and Amber eyes narrowed as they looked at the weird people dressed in black.

"Huh? What do you want?" Gokudera smoothly asked, trying not to start a fight

"Don't try to act so cocky in front of us! This room belongs to the Discipline Committee!"

And suddenly, the first guy that stood in front noticed Tsuna sleeping on the couch. He made a 'tsk' -ing sound as he towered over the couch "Who's this?" he angrily questioned and raised his foot to kick the couch where Tsuna slept on. Tsuna felt the kick and opened her doe brown eyes sleepily, she noticed the guy who kicked the couch and gave him a sleepy look before turning to her side to continue her sleep. The guy, who felt extremely mocked, gritted his teeth and kicked the couch once more

"Hey!" Yamamoto yelled but no one paid heed to him, which meant they just ignored him.

"You Bastard!" Gokudera yelled, alright, everyone paid heed to him since he just said a cursed word. Gokudera cooly walked over to the guy that kicked the couch, glaring at him with all of his might. "I don't care if your some Discipline Committee but you going to bite the dust!" Gokudera declared

"What?"

"Your an eyesore! Get the hell out!" Gokudera insulted

"Lol" Tsuna muttered below her breath while snuggling closer to the couch

"Why you-!" The guy wasn't able to finish his sentence since Gokudera had punched him with his almighty right fist.

"Get him! His defying us! The Discipline Committee!" An idiot of said Committee yelled.

"Yare Yare, it can't be helped" Yamamoto sighed as a member ran over to him, a mop sitck in his hand, the hair of the mop lost. Yamamoto sighed as he stopped the attack with one hand, a fake smile on his face which was kinda scary. "Mops are for cleaning" he scolded and took the stick from the member and gave the member a punch to remember.

Reborn just sat in front of his student, preparing warm coffee of his own, He waited for Tsuna to wake up so that she might make some for him because he _really _loved her coffee. Leon sat on top of the coffee machine, staring at the fight that the two teenage boys were about to win. An impassive look on his face as he snuggled with the keychain toy

"Are you done?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah" both of them answered as they massaged their hands because it ached a bit from punching numerous people. The people who were beaten up were piled up in a corner so that they wouldn't block the only exit of the room, aside from the windows.

"I've made some coffee" Reborn said as he pointed at the three cups of coffee. Two were for the boys while one was for him. Yamamoto grinned as he said his thanks and accepted the coffee. He gave one to Gokudera who looked a bit sheepish when the bomber took the coffee from him.

The two had some small talk until the main boss arrived at the scene, his eyes held anger as he leaned against the doorway and said

"These dogs are useless" Hibari said, disappointed at his own minions

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked over at Hibari, both had different expressions on their faces. Gokudera had a confused and annoyed look while Yamamoto had a fearful one.

Tsuna opened her eyes once she felt both a shiver run down her spine. She gasped silently and looked to her right to see Reborn sipping on his coffee. She sighed from relief once their was nothing wrong because Reborn looked extremely calm. She closed her eyes once again but froze when she heard the all too familiar cold voice

"Who are you?"

She stayed where she was, hidden in the couch

She heard Gokudera and Yamamoto talk to Hibari, it seemed like Gokudera had been angered due to his tone of voice. Tsuna took notice that Yamamoto was scared of the prefect

_**Hibari Kyoya huh? **_

She heard her Inner say, she inwardly sighed once she heard her Inner go into fangirl mode. She sweatdropped.

She heard the fight yet stayed still, she listened to the voice that rang in her head

_Wait til' you feel the couch get hit twice or you'll ruin everything_

_Ichi_

Tsuna had started counting, her eyes grew worried as she remembered both Gokudera and Yamamoto. But nontheless, she stayed hidden on the couch, snuggling closer to it. She had already guessed that the person who hit the couch first was Gokudera since dynamites rolled over to the side. She watch Reborn extinguish it with his Leon water gun.

_Ni_

That was the second time something or probably someone hit the couch. She saw a mop pole land right beside her, on the floor. And she had already guessed that it might be Yamamoto who had hit the couch. Anger took over her body once she had realized that Hibari had hurt her friend

"That's the last of them . . . It seems like I'm done"

"No" Tsuna said as she rose from her seat, pole in hand. She averted her eyes towards Hibari as she said "You know beating up people in school property is against the rules" It seemed like she had hit a mark there but Hibari looked even more amused as a smirk settled upon his face

"But it seems like your friends had beaten up my people" he countered, pointing at the both unconscious

"Oh, I thought your people were dogs" A smile was plastered on Tsuna's face "I mean, you were the one who said that"

_**Two points for Tsuna while none for Hibari Kyoya-sama~**_

A voice rang in Tsuna's head, and that voice belonged to none other than her ever annoying Inner.

"Shut up Herbivore or I'll bite you to death!" a fierce glare matched his words as he brought out another one of his tonfas. Now there was a tonfa on each of his hands. He used those weapons to strike down on the couch where Tsuna stayed.

Tsuna jumped away from the couch, pole still on hand. Her eyes widened once she had noticed that he was about to make a quick grab for both Gokudera and Yamamoto.

She didn't even used her brain as she charged forward, tackling Hibari, no regret in her actions as she stayed on top of him, straddling his waist as she held the pole near his neck. Stopping him from getting up and trapping him at the same time. She was about to say something but her eyes widened once she had caught Reborn, opening a window. The cool breeze traveled through the room and suddenly it became harder.

_Swoosh~_

She forced herself to keep her eyes opened as she registered the face that Hibari had. His steel gray eyes widened as mouth made an 'O' shape. Her creamy light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders to her waist. Her hat has been blown to the other side of the room due to the impact of the strong wind hitting her face.

"Wao" Hibari said, shocked and amazed at Tsuna.

Tsuna's doe brown eyes narrowed with pure anger and rage. Her secret had been revealed to . . to _this _man! Her secret has been shown to yet another person again! First Reborn next Yamamoto then Bianchi and then faith decided to let Hibari Kyoya know about her secret! She just inwardly gave the finger to faith due to anger.

Her silky yet dangerous voice came out

"Don't you dare lay finger on Gokudera-kun and Takeshi-kun!"

Her words sounded even more fierce because of her glare.

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump_

_Ba-Bump_

Hibari felt something in his upper left chest and couldn't help but think that it felt painful. He wanted to clutch his chest but that would show weakness to the enemy.

_Tack_

Hibari stared at where he found the sound and noticed that there was a coffee bean beside his head. He looked back at the herbivore who was sitting on top of him. She had one hand on her head, as if it was in incredible pain

"Get off of him Baka-Tsuki, I hear footsteps coming" Hibari alerted his head towards the baby voice and saw that there was indeed a baby on the window sill. He didn't even notice this baby's presence and only one thing that came into mind that could describe the baby. He's strong.

"Reborn . . ." Tsuna said, a dark look on her face. But she stood up, dropping the pole because it was already useless. "Why did you open the window?" was her calm question yet her whole body was shaking from rage at the hitman infant.

"To make our grand escape of course" Reborn deviously smirked as he brought out a dynamite. "I'll give you to the count of three, gather everything that is necessary and jump out of the window" he casually said. Hibari's eyes widened once he saw the dynamite but Tsuna acted fast. She quickly fixed her hair and placed her cap on it so that Gokudera wouldn't know of her secret.

"One"

She grabbed both Gokudera and Yamamoto's shirt collar, gripping on it tightly and firmly

"Two"

She pulled both Gokudera and Yamamoto to the window, holding their collar so that they wouldn't fall. She had made sure to turn her head to face Hibari and said

"Sorry about the mess"

_Ba-Bump_

"Three"

**BOOM**

Tsuna jumped

B

I

T

E

...

Y

O

U

...

T

O

...

D

E

A

T

H

"HIE!" Tsuna screamed as she fell into the pool, her eyes began to form tears once she had noticed that she was gonna fall in the pool. Gokudera and Yamamoto had heard the scream and quickly opened their eyes. They actually forced their bodies to wake up due to adrenaline and Tsuna.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he caught Tsuna in his arms and plunge into the pool. Yamamoto followed suite.

_**SPLASH!**_

"Yare, Yare" Reborn sighed as he arrived on the dry surface with the help of Leon who had transformed himself into a parachute just in time. He wtahced his Tsuna and her two friends come out of the water. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed Gokudera was carrying Tsuna bridal style while Yamamoto didn't seem to pleased with the scene.

"Reborn . . . you planned this from the beginning didn't you?" Tsuna said, slightly glaring "And earlier . . . why the hell would you do that?!" she snapped, still in Gokudera's arms. Reborn smirked and said

"I just thought it would be easier for you in the future" shrugged the ever popular insensitive infant hitman. Tsuna glared at him, her body shaking in rage "I don't know what you mean Reborn? for my future? it seems like your making it harder for me to keep my sec- . . ." Tsuna had stopped herself from continuing as she sighed and got out of Gokudera' arms. A thankful smile on her face which was directed towards the bomber, she even said her thanks to Yamamoto for no reason. She tiredly sat down on the ground and heard her Inner say to her

_**Now we definitely have a chance with him~ *cue heart eyes***_

_You do know this isn't good . . . right?_

**_Oh yeah ,yeah, whatever_**

Tsuna inwardly sighed at her Inner and felt someone pat her capped head. She looked up from up from underneath her hat and realized that it was Reborn, he was praising her with words

"Good Job Tsuna, you saved your subordinates from getting furtherly harmed and thanks to that, the family union has also strengthened" he said and looked over at Tsuna's two subordinates "You two, thank your boss, he saved you today" it sounded like a command coming out of Reborn's mouth.

"Thank you so much Juudaime!"

"Hahaha! Thanks Tsuna!"

Tsuna blushed at the attention she was getting but smiled at them and told them that it was thanks to them she was able to do it.

B

I

T

E

...

Y

O

U

...

T

O

...

D

E

A

T

H

Hibari looked at his subordinates -slaves- that were doing the cleaning of the room that he had mostly done. He began to remember the baby that had enough strength to hurt someone with just a mere coffee bean. He knew that this 'Reborn' was strong and he could admit it. Suddenly, his thoughts wavered over to someone who made his chest hurt. He clicked his tongue in irritation as he remembered the boy . . . no . . . that person was a girl that hid her identity through a cap and boy clothes.

His left eye twitch at her yet he couldn't help but feel amused. This girl entertained him and was able to stand her ground against him. He looked over at his second in command, Kusakabe Tetsuya. He looked over at him and said

"Kusakabe, quickly bring me a file of Sawada Tsunayuki" he ordered. Kusakabe raised his eyebrow but didn't question Hibari. He nodded his head and exited the room. Hibari watch his men clean the mess. Once they were done, they stood up and said over to Hibari

"We're done Hibari-san but all that's left is the coffee spill on the carpet, we couldn't do anything to remove it" One of his men courageously said. Hibari sighed irritably and knew that it was a bad idea to have broken the coffee cup that the silver haired boy held.

"Then use bleach" Someone from behind said. Everyone looked over at the person who said this. It was none other than Tsunayuki Sawada who was holding a bleach can. A small smile was plastered on her face. She casually walked in and grabbed the mop that one of the minions held. She looked at the big stain on the carpet and sighed. She poured an extremely generous amount of bleach and used the mop to spread it.

"There we go!" she said, wiping off the sweat off of her forehead. Hibari stared at Tsuna in confusion as he asked

"What are you doing here?"

Tsuna raised her eyebrow

"I'm cleaning up the _only_ mess I made"

"No, I mean, what are _you _doing _here_?" Hibari rephrased his question

"Same answer, cleaning up the mess I made" Tsuna shrugged and turned to the door to leave

"Hey you! Don't just walk out!" One of the minions yelled over at Tsuna. Tsuna looked over at the minion and promptly said what her Inner had taught her

"I do what I do and what I'm doing right now is leaving not 'walk out'"

B

I

T

E

...

Y

O

U

...

T

O

...

D

E

A

T

H

Tsuna had already walked out of the school. She grinned once she saw Gokudera and Yamamoto there, waiting for her on the school gates, acting all cool and all. She waved over at them and called their names. Both boys turned towards Tsuna, a smile gracing their faces. She ran towards them, panting a bit as she said

"Guys! My Mom wants to meet you so she's inviting both of you to dinner! If you want" she smiled at them, kindly and sweetly. Both boys blushed at how cute Tsuna just looked and weren't able to refuse.

Of course, Today was another eventful in Tsunayuki Sawada's life

B

I

T

E

...

Y

O

U

...

T

O

...

D

E

A

T

H

_The Sky has met another precious weather, The cloud. She had entertained him enough but the cloud, stubborn as ever, refused to ever take part in her group. But he will soon take part in it because . . . What's a sky without her clouds? it's like your asking the Sky to fall down on earth right now._

* * *

**U-Uwah~ I'm done with another chappy~! *sighs from relief* if there are any wrong grammars then I am extremely sorry! But this chapter just made my heart beat and my head hurt from so many ideas~! So puh-lease review more! And try to spread this story around ^_^' I know, I'm asking too much but I just want a lot of people to know . . . well 45 favorites and 46 follows are the awesome! My goal is to get more than a hundred for just this story . . . Hey! I dream big kay? And I know you can write too so if any of ya write stories just tell me and I'll spread it around~!**

**Oh yeah! Here are the reviews~!**

**Selena-Chan : Please this is a good story and a tsuna being paired with mukuro would be super cool but not Dino he's a little to old for her ain't he? But if you do I still believe the story will be good enough to ignore it**

**- *blinks* Thank you! I know that Dino is older than Tsuna but I want to experiment :3. I don't know if he would be a good match for Tsuna since he is . . . wait . . . how old is he? O_o Holy Macaroni, I don't know his age! Oh well, thanks for reviewing!**

**00-SilentObserver-13 :****Awww motherly tsuna! how cute :3 I can imagine how awkward the atmosphere must be when bianci read that note XP keep up the good work :) I usually like to pair a fem tsuna w either reborn or xanxus but ehhh that's just me**

**- O_O Really? That's what I thought in the beginning! But my only question to myself was . . . How the hell will I pair up Tsuna with Xanxus? I already thought of so many ideas about other male characters but nothing has came into mind about Xanxus . . . hmmm ooh1 Anyway, thanks for the support and review! **

** .556 : this is so cute i love how fun it is going right now, but i need your opinion about a story i am planning to make. should i make a bunch of one shot stories with my OC or a story about tsuna's sister that was missing and never to be seen until they are all 18?**

**-Check your inbox! I pm'd you okay! and thanks for reviewing! I'll support your sotry too! :)**

**Yoruko Rhapsados : When will we learn who Akise is?**

**-Patience grasshopper, the truth will soon be revelaed *bows* lol, I sounded like an old monk (sorry to all monks!)**

******moongirljc : **great chapter cant wait for the next thanks

**- well here's your next chappy!**

** - Closed!-**

**Well~! I appreciate that someone answered the question above! But I hope that more people answered it ^_^" Anyway! I'll see all of ya in the next chappie!**

**Please take note of the question above! And answer it! Or else My Pocky Minion will come in your bedroom tonight!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs* oops, horrible evil laugh**

**Anyway, Bye Bye!**

**XOXO - CHOCODRUG**


	7. Chapter 7: The girl from China?

**Tittle: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 7: The girl from China . . . ?**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 8160**

* * *

**Best Answer of Last Chapter's Question!**

**Great story! Wao you have written alot for such a short time!  
Hmm, my least favorite holiday is Valentines Day by FAR. To ruin it I would go around destroying peoples cards and gifts while shouting "DYSTROY VALENINTES WITH MY DIEING WILL!" And see how people will react. That would be very fun, chechechecheche**

**~ Kawaii Fruits**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Question of the Chapter!**

**What is the best breakfast ever?**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Quote of the Chapter!**

**Truth can be a dangerous thing. It is quite patient and relentless ~ R. Scott Richards**

* * *

**Chapter 7 of Step by Step**

_**The girl from China . . . ?**_

"Die! You damn Miltank!" Tsuna cursed, incredibly annoyed and iritatted. She watch the pink cow Pokemon on the screen of her Ds immediately went down once Tsuna had used her Quilava, named Cinders, to kill Miltank with his strongest move, Flame Wheel. A grin was plastered on Tsuna's face as she finally heard the victory music.

"Yes!" She fist pumped the air which was totally OOC. She was bored two hours ago, she woke up at four o'clock because of a nightmare and for an hour, she had finished reading the whole book Reborn gave to her. The other hour, she played Pokemon Heartgold on her Ds to satisfy her boredom.

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!**_

Tsuna heard her Inner yell inside her head. She rolled her eyes and checked the clock. 6 o'clock. Tsuna shrugged and guessed that the school was already open. She grabbed her school bag and went downstairs.

"HIE!" she screamed as she tripped down the stairs. Her school uniform a bit messy now due to falling down the stairs, strands of her chocolate colored hair was showing but Tsuna fixed it before she headed out of the house, leaving a note to her mother that she was going out. Tsuna had made sure to check the mailbox berore going out. There were two letters there, both for Tsuna. She stuffed the letters in her bag and made her way towards school.

She opened the small notebook that Reborn had given her and realized that Valentines would be coming soon. She didn't hate the holdiay just found it kind off . . . disturbing? yeah, that's the word. Whenever her dad and mom had valentines day she would hear screaming from their room. Tsuna shuddered, what the hell did Dad to Mom on Valentines Day? was her thought

Ding~

Tsuna's attention was caught when she heard a small ringing of a miniature bell. She immediately saw a meat bun stand! Her mouth watered when she remembered the chinese delicacy. She skipped towards the shop in outmost happiness and ordered three meatbuns. While waiting for her order, she noticed there was a person beside her, looking chinese and all. The person saw Tsuna and Tsuna smiled at the person and reliazed the person was about the same height as Lambo.

_A girl_

A small voice said inside of her head which definitely didn't belong to her because the voice had a kind and motherly tone like her Mother. Tsuna looked at the person's shoulders and realized that the person was indeed a girl because her shoulders were slant instead of sturdy or straight.

Ding~

Tsuna's order was done.

Tsuna grabbed the bag and left the stall person a tip, a way of Tsuna's kindness. She shuffled insde of the bag to reach out a meat bun and had succesfully pulled out one. A grin crept up on her face as she munched on it with delight. Tsuna's mind wavered towards her friends: Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Gokudera-kun and Takeshi-kun. She could count Lambo and Bianchi as friend and Reborn . . . a student teacher relationship. And five out of seven knew her secret,

She debated on who will discover her secret next and thought that it would be Kyoko. Kyoko was a girl, and all girl friends must know your true gender. Gokudera? no, he might blurt it out her secret once he discovered it and bomb Tsuna to another dimension or parallel world.

Her thoughts were stopped when she heard something barking, it was an angry bark. Her brown eyes stopped on a small chihuahua barking. If barks could kill then Tsuna would be dead by now. The chihuahua was also glaring at Tsuna and Tsuna suddenly remembered this dog from her childhood.

"You used to be so nice to me Frisky" yup, that was the dog's name, Frisky the Chihuahua. "Until you bit me then we became sworn enemies" Tsuna sighed and noticed that Frisky was staring at the meat bun that Tsuna was holding. Tsuna smiled at Frisky and halfed the meat bun.

"Here, you can have this" she kindly said. Frisky, being the dog he was. Took the offered food and loitered somewhere else in his yard to enjoy the treat he smiled in relief and thanked God that she wasn't bitten

Bark! Bark! Bark!

Tsuna's attention wavered into a bigger and more dangerous dog

"Uh-Oh, it's Mrs. Breeze's newest dog" Tsuna mumbled below her breath and stepped away fom the metal bar gate. She was fully relieved that the gate was closed and locke-

_Creak_

Tsuna spoke too soon. The gate was open as the Doberman Pinscher walked out, teeth bared and ready to bite. And the object the dog was gonna bite was Tsuna. Said girl was sweating really hard as she held onto her bag as if her life depended on it, which it didn't

"Nice doggy, Really Nice Doggy"

"BARK!"

Tsuna didn't scream or do anything but just stayed still and avoid the dog's eyes. Her father's words echoing in her head to only stay still and not react. Well, she couldn't really react because she was frozen in fear.

Many thoughts were going around in her mind but her mind stopped working for the past minute when the small girl from the meat bun shop appeared put of nowhere. Tsuna finally realized that the girl's eyes weren't that close. A small part was open for sight which revealed tiny coal black eyes that resembled Reborn's. Tsuna stared at the child and suddenly something inside of her told her to be quiet and observe the child. She did so instead of panicking for the child's safety.

She watch the kid circle her arms and perform some kind of technique that made Tsuna's orbs widen in shock and surprise. But all Tsuna could see was that the kid gathered air around her hand and shot it at the dog, kind of like a rasengan from Naruto, but she shot it. The Doberman Pinscher flew in the air, his whole body paralyzed but moving due to dizziness. Tsuna's instincts were coorect, if she observed the child then she could have learned this new technique.

The dog safely landed inside of the house, within gate perimeters. The girl closed the gate and securely locked it to make sure that the dog wouldn't go out.

Tsuna clapped her hands and thanked the girl for saving her. The girl just looked at Tsuna with a serious expression making Tsuna flinch a bit from how scary it looked. This look was scarier than Hibari's glare. The smaller girl made a bow before skipping off.

Tsuna watch the girl run away and decided to forget the scene and go back to school for the time being.

M

E

A

T

B

U

N

!

!

Tsuna was slumped down in her seat, earlier this morning, she played with her Ds. Instead of Pokémon, she played Mario Brothers. She had a cool and silent aura surrounding her while she completed the whole game before school even started. She was a pro at video games after all, inheriting it from her grandfather. Unlike her mother who lost the first time she played.

But right now, she was currently talking with Gokudera and Yamamoto. She had mentioned the girl from earlier and Yamamoto had suggested

"Probably psychic powers?" Tsuna rolled her eyes and explained what she really saw

"I saw the kid moving her arms around as if performing a ritual of some sort. But the kid was really gathering air. The air the kid gathered was shot at the dog like this" Tsuna said, extending her right arm while her hand was open, as if she wanted a high five. Gokudera scratched his cheek

"Juudaime-

"Tsuna, please"

"-maybe you were just imagining things from tiredness" Gokudera said. Tsuna sighed, her goal right now was to make Gokudera call her Tsuna. Sadly, it wasn't going so well.

_**Just admit it Tsuna! You like him calling you Juudaime! Maybe next time he would call you Master! Eh? Eh?**_

_Shut up!_

A blush crept up onto Tsuna's cheeks which meant that the idea that Inner had suggested wasn't _that _bad. Well, it would give the wrong impression on the people that was why it was bad.

"Tsuki"

Tsuna remained unfazed when Reborn suddenly appeared on her desk. She turned her capped head to face Reborn "Yes?" no smile, no frown. No emotion when she asked this to Reborn. Reborn just made a 'tsk'-ing sound while shaking his head and following his arms on his chest

"Tsuki, imagining things like this in your age is pretty childish" Tsuna rolled her eyes

"Like _your _not childish at all" she retorted.

"Well, I'm certainly am not" was his comeback

"Reborn, let's admit it, your plain childish. If you don't get what you want you throw a tantrum AKA, attack me or Lambo" Tsuna said the truth making Reborn's eye and mouth twitch in annoyance and irritation.

"Shut your mouth Tsuki, it's best to keep things to yourself instead of blurting it out" Reborn wanred, tipping his forehead. Tsuna rolled her eyes and stuffed her hand in her bag to bring out something. Her personal Ds, that was lost for a whole year and was recently found in her closet today, was brought out.

"What are you doing?"

". . . Expressing my anger and frustration in Kingdom Hearts?"

M

E

A

T

B

U

N

!

!

"Herbivore"

Tsuna's eye twitched. She certainly didn't expect this to happen in her day, well her Inner was but definitely not her. Just a while ago, she was just sweeping the outside of her classroom, whistling a simple tune to soothe herself. Too much things had been happening lately and to add it all up. _He _just had to appear all of a sudden and out of agenda.

"What?" Tsuna asked the ever popular demon of Namimori

"Fight me on the roof"

"No" Tsuna gave him a poker face and continued to sweep, completely ignoring his presence.

The audience, who were Hana and Kyoko, was worriedly watching the scene, anticipation and anxiety was what they were feeling but gasped once Tsuna had just shooed Hibari away, the all too feared person was just waved by _thee _Dame-Tsuna. Hana felt suspicious, Tsuna was getting awfully popular lately which wasn't so ordinary. I mean, Tsuna was friends with the fearful and popular Gokudera. Tsuna saved Yamamoto from falling off a building and survived! And next, she just saw a five year old transform into a fifteen year old! What the fuck?! And lastly, Tsuna had impressed Hibari! What is this world becoming?!

"Herbivore, fight me on the roof now" Cue tonfas appearing.

Tsuna gave Hibari a sideway glance before continuing to ignore said carnivore. Hibari twitched

Tsuna looked over at Hana and Kyoko who were chatting with the same chinese girl from this morning. She tilted her head in confusion and heard Kyoko telling her story that the kid helped her. She lightly smiled and continued sweeping, thinking that the little girl was such a nice child. Her thoughts wavered onto her little sister.

Suddenly, Tsuna saw the girl bring out a picture. Tsuna couldn't see the picture because it was too faraway. But she did notice the child looking at her and looking back at the picture. Suddenly, the child went over to Tsuna, passing by Hibari.

"Qù wūdǐng" the child said, pointing at the roof. Tsuna, suddenly remembering the Chinese dictionaries she used to read, understood the sentence and repeated it in Japanese "Ah, so you want me to go to the roof? okay, I don't mind" Tsuna shrugged

Hibari twitched, he just challenged Tsuna to fight on the roof and he got a decline but if it's with this child then she said yes. Seriously, he's confused with this girl but couldn't help but feel amused instead of frustrated

M

E

A

T

B

U

N

!

!

Tsuna climbed up the stairs which led to the rooftop. She had made sure to put away the broom she used in the utility closet of her classroom. She had managed to utter out a sigh when she opened the door of the rooftop. She shivered once the cool breeze hit her, she knew she should have worn a jacket today, oh well.

She immediately saw the Chinese girl standing on the other side of the roof, posing a stance of some sort while eating a meat bun. Tsuna sweatdropped, she thought Chinese people were more . . . refined? polite? Because of their serious traditions and so but it seems like she was wrong.

"You've come, Now I'll defeat you!" The Chinese girl declared while chewing on the piece of meat bun she just bit off. Tsuna sweatdropped, the girl looked far from intimidating.

"But why?" Tsuna wanted to organize things out for now unlike the rest of the times when she dealed with mafiosso AKA mafia people. She didn't want to be in a weird situation like the rest.

"This morning! I didn't recognize your face and ignorantly helped you" Tsuna sweatdropped at what the girl was talking about, did she do anything bad? "But this time! I'll defeat you!" Tsuna remained calm and gave the Chinese girl a straight look, no emotion on her face as she just observed the girl. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and waited for the girl to do the first move.

She unconsciously jumped when she heard a new voice which belonged to none other than the surprising Reborn

"That is the so called hitman with the deadly arm, I-pin" Reborn casually said.

"O-Oh" Tsuna stammered out, she was too frozen from being surprised by Reborn and found the new found news ordinary because Tsuna had already expected it.

"The kid's other name is the 'human bomb'" Reborn said, Tsuna tilted her head in confusion.

"But I thought the 'Human Bomb' was Gokudera-kun?" she asked

Reborn's eye twitched as he sighed "No, Gokudera's alias name is 'Hurricane Bomb Hayato'" he corrected. Tsuna nodded her head, processing the information so that she would remember and memorize it for future things.

I-pin, who was ignored, swallowed the lump of food that she was chewing earlier. A yellow aura surrounded her as she pointed at Tsuna, catching said girl's attention, while declaring

"Brace Yourself!"

Tsuna remembered that stance and suddenly remembered the situation from earlier morning that she was so desperately trying to forget. She jumped away from the attack that was sent straight towards her but the attack just followed her. She gasped when she floated in the air and her nreath hitched once she landed on the ground roughly.

Tsuna remained calm, refusing to scream as her body was played around with, hitting the floor numerous times that her head had started to gain bruises while her arm which was in pain was slightly bleeding due to the wound that had just developed from the painful crash to the floor.

Tsuna winced once her body collided with the floor again

"Oi! Reborn! A little help here!" Tsuna screamed over at the infant hitman who was enjoying the show. Reborn 'tsk'ed and looked over at Leon, annoyance in his eyes when he saw the keychain. He could have destroyed it but that would ruin the relationship he had with Leon. Leon, sensing his Master's eyes on him, transformed into a metallic green and black gun.

Reborn wasted no time as he shot a bullet.

The Bullet hit the ground

BOOM!

Tsuna safely landed on the ground, on her knees, panting and coughing from the smoke that surrounded the rooftop area. Suddenly, her eyes watered once she smelled the scent of the smoke.

"It smells like garlic!" Tsuna muttered, her eyes teary from the overwhelming smell that her body couldn't handle.

_**No shit Sherlock! *rolls eyes***_

Luckily, the smoke had already quickly dispersed, leaving Tsuna on the ground, coughing while I-pin was standing still, watching Tsuna's every move with what looked like closed eyes

"The air that I-pin gathered was the gaseous smell of the dumpling she just ate, due to this technique, it had been called 'Gyoza Fist' meaning, Dumpling Fist" Reborn explained, blowing at the tip of the pistol he held in his palm. Tsuna's eyes widened as she said

"Dumpling? But didn't she just eat a meat bun?"

"Baka-Tsuki, Meat Bun and Dumpling are hardly different, Bianchi will be teaching it to you when you get back home" Reborn said, faking his disappointment at Tsuna. Tsuna easily saw it and glared at Reborn

"Well how was I supposed to know?!" She threw her hands up in the air to emphasize her words. Reborn ignored her words, which slightly irked the girl but Tsuna was too curious on how this technique works "So how does the Gyoza Fist work?" she asked

"I-pin compressed the stinky breath from eating all of those dumplings and directly throws it at the victim's nose. This causes the brain to become paralyzed and the muscles to move freely, making it looked like your controlled" Rebron explained

Tsuna could only come up with a simple conclusion "You mean, Stinky Martial Arts" Her face was serious as she thought that it was the most brilliant and effective martial arts style that has ever been invented. Tsuna quickly looked at I-pin, a big smile on her face, her doe brown eyes sparkling with adoration as she said

"Could you somehow teach me how to do that?!"

Reborn fell, anime style, completely surprised and shocked at Tsuna. He didn't know how dense Tsuna was but he did know that her brain wasn''t that slow nor was she stupid

I-pin, embarrassed at Tsuna's question, began to sweat a lot. Tsuna sweatdropped when she saw how much the martial artist was sweating, it could a dozen of pails.

PING!

Tsuna's eyes widened when she saw weird marking on I-pin's huge forehead

"What the hell is that?" Tsuna narrowed her eyes to get a closer look but didn't dare go near I-pin. Reborn sighed while shaking his head, to show that he was even more disappointed at his pathetic student.

"It's the countdown for the Pinzu Time Bomb"

"Ah, but why and how would it activate?"

"Well, I-pin is an incredibly shy person. And when that shyness reaches it's maximum limit ,nine pinzu's appear on I-pin's forehead and it begins it's countdown, a similar countdown to when your going to space" Reborn explained. Tsuna nodded her head and finally understood why I-pin made so may of those scary faces, those were embarrassed faces. Tsuna sweatdropped, I-pin was horrible at making faces, was her thoughts.

"And when I-pin's bomb sets off, it's destructive power is so strong that it creates a small crater"

Tsuna began to panic, but luckily, none of her friends were around to witness such a fearful sigh-

CREAK

Tsuna spoke too soon as Kyoko barged in, carrying a yellow makeshift bag. Kyoko caught sight of Tsuna and smiled while waving at Tsuna, not even noticing the horrified face that Tsuna wore.

"Hi Tsuna-kun!" she greeted. Tsuna's eyes widened when I-pin suddenly clutched onto Kyoko's leg. Tsuna looked over at Reborn, a panicked expression on her face as she asked

"Why the hell did I-pin just do that?!"

Yup, she was definitely panicking because she just cursed.

"During the countdown, I-pin tends to edge towards people due to shyness" Reborn answered

Tsuna pinched herself to make herself even more alert and to get her body moving, and guess what? it worked! She stood up and ran over to Kyoko who had a questioning look on her face. Tsuna gripped on her hat a bit tightly and looked over at Kyoko

"Eto . . . I'm borrowing her for a while" Tsuna wore a very worried smile as she pulled I-pin away from Kyoko's leg. Tsuna sighed from relief as I-pin clutched to her arm, tightly. Tsuna suddenly grew fearful, she didn't want to die but she also didn't want Kyoko to die . . . only one solution! Shield the explosion with her body!

"Ah! Juudaime! Your here!" Gokudera, who had just walked in, had a now brightened face because he had just found his beloved Juudaime.

"Gokudera-kun! Please call Tsuna! wait! this isn't the time for that!" Tsuna mentally scolded herself as she clutched onto's I-pin's body. She noticed that I-pin only had three pinzus left. She closed her eyes, refusing to open them, and together with her Inner, began to pray to faith

_**Goddammit Faith! You better bring me a miracle and if you don't! I'll gouge your motherfucking eyes out! If you even have eyes . . .**_

Okay, maybe it was only her.

And faith had answered her prayer or was probably scared of Inner's threat

Because Yamamoto Takeshi, ace baseball player walked in, a usual cheery smile plastered on his face. He looked over at Tsuna as he brightly said

"Ah Tsuna! I've been looking all over for you!" Tsuna's eyes snapped wide open as she heard her familiar friend who she met when she was just seven. A wide smile was on her face as a plan began to form in her head and she hoped that it worked. She extended the arm that I-pin was holding on it, but was now on her hand. She yelled over to Yamamoto with all of her might

"Takeshi-kun! Please catch her!"

Yamamoto's amber eyes narrowed as he caught I-pin and without knowing it, threw I-pin back with full strength

Tsuna's eyes widened as tears gathered in her eyes, was this the end? was she gonna die right here? She bit her lip and remembered that Kyoko, Gokudera and Yamamoto were still here. And if that bomb exploded then they would never see another bright sky again.

Suddenly a memory of her dad flashed in her eyes. Her dad was grinning down on her small one year old self. The words he said, echoed in Tsuna's head

_"Now Tsuna, if you want to protect the people you love then you need to stand your ground!"_

Tsuna had a small smile on her face instead of a frown

"Thank you Papa"

She kicked I-pin's body to the sky, Tsuna stayed on her same form as she watch the explosion that was in the the sky. She sighed from relief when a now tired I-pin fell. Tsuna caught her with ease and cradled I-pin's small body in her arms. She looked over at Gokudera, Kyoko and Yamamoto who were staring at her, mouth agape in disbelief

"Tsuna-kun . . .?"

"J-Juudaime?"

"T-Tsuna?"

Tsuna grimaced

"Gokudera-kun, how many times do I have to say it? Just call me Tsuna, we're friends after all"

M

E

A

T

B

U

N

!

!

Tsuna stared at the photo, sweatdropping. Sure the guy wore the same hat as hers but it didn't mean he looked almost alike like Tsuna. She stared at I-pin, who was sitting down calmly not making a move because Reborn was holding a Leon gun to her head. Tsuna sweatdropped, it seemed like they were holding I-pin hostage.

"Who is this?"

"He's a very scary man" Kyoko commented and Tsuna could hear her Inner commenting on Kyoko's comment

_**Scary?! he's beyond that! he didn't even look human! He's hideous! Just looking at him makes me vomit! Oh My Hibari Kyoya-sama! Stop looking at the picture! My eyes burn like the fires in hell!**_

Tsuna rolled her eyes and looked at Reborn for something. Reborn shrugged

"Never seen that guy in my life"

"Well you have now" Tsuna retorted and looked over at a squinty eyed I-pin.

"He is target! You are target! I defeat target! I defeat you!" I-pin declared. Tsuna sweatdropped, what I-pin just said was to obssessive and complicated

Tsuna looked over at Leon, the chameleon sensing Tsuna's look and thoughts,transformed into a pair of glasses. Reborn looked impressed, it seems like Tsuna is able to manipulate Leon now.

"Here" Tsuna smiled as she placed the pair of glasses on I-pin's face. Tsuna held the picture next to her face and said a bit irky "Now, compare" Her voice was deathly sweet. I-pin flinched as she had finally realized the target was wrong.

I-pin removed the Leon glasses and handed them back to Tsuna, she bowed in apology. Tsuna smiled and patted I-pin's head which meant everything was alright.

"It seems like I-pin has really bad eyes" Reborn concluded while Tsuna rolled her eyes

_** No shit Mr. Sherlock !**_

Inner commented.

"Did you wrongly try to attack the Tenth you bastard? I won't forgive you!" Gokudera said while crouching down and holding his right fist up to emphasize his threat. He narrowed his emerald eyes to give I-pin his hardest glare. Tsuna gave Gokudera her most disappointed frown while patting his shoulder

"Gokudera-kun, I-pin didn't mean it and plus, she can't see all too well" Tsuna sighed and pinched his ear a bit too roughly "And don't curse in front of children!" she scolded.

"Y-Yes Juuda-"

Glare

"Y-Yes Tsuna"

Tsuna smiled a bright smile that rivaled Yamamoto.

"There! everyone's happy now, hopefully"

An eery silence fell upon everyone before the four Namimori Students began to laugh due to -craziness- happiness.

M

E

A

T

B

U

N

!

!

A few days has passed since that incident and it was currently the weekends. And the whole family and guests were having an ordinary lunch and breakfast AKA brunch. Tsuna was smiling as she looked around the table but immediately sweatdropped once she saw Bianchi feeding Reborn, Bianchi had said it was a way of showing her love to Reborn but Reborn had said that it was a sign of Bianchi's slavery to Reborn.

I-pin, who was invited to stay at Tsuna's house while she stayed in Japan, sat beside Tsuna with a smile as she ate her bowl of rice. Tsuna fixed the collar of her sleeveless unzipped hoodie. She stared at the white tank top she wore inside the hoodie and sighed once she caught sight of a necklace that her Grandmother had given her.

"Itadakimasu!" Tsuna said and ate _her _own omelet, wary of Reborn because he had stolen her omelet yesterday morning. She moaned once she felt the fluffy food in her mouth

"GAHAHAHA!" Tsuna's eyes snapped wide open when she heard the familiar laugh that she didn't find annoying. Her eyes wandered over to Lambo who was now wide awake. "Lambo came here to have breakfast!" he announced. Tsuna smiled over at Lambo

"We're having brunch Lambo-kun, care to join us?" she questioned. Lambo grinned and nodded his head but before he could sit down on the vacant seat next to Tsuna, he had caught sight of someone Chinese (wonder who that could be)

I-pin did a backflip and landed on the table, right in front of Tsuna. Luckily, Tsuna sensing I-pin's moves quickly grabbed her bowl of soup and began to drink from it as if it was part of the act.

Reborn nodded his head, impressed by his student's reflexes

"Ah! A strange broccoli monster!" I-pin said

Tsuna swetadropped while Lambo's face fell. Tsuna looked over at Lambo, smiling at him while saying

"Don't take it to the heart Lambo, she can't see that well after all"

Tsuna sweatdropped once again when she saw Lambo going with it, acting as a monster and all while running around the table. Tsuna didn't see anything bad about it and just casually ate her meal as if it was ordinary

_Ding~ Dong~_

Tsuna stood up while saying "I'll get it!" she walked over to the door and noticed her bag and remembered the two letter she got a few days ago, she hadn't read it yet. She sighed and grabbed her bag as well while opening the door

"Hello" she greeted with a smile even if it was to someone she didn't know. Her eyes snapped wide open once she heard the familiar cheery and happy-go-lucky voice of Yamamoto Takeshi

"We came over Tsuna! I invited Gokudera as well because he seemed bored"

"If it's just Yamamoto, I'll be worried that he might have stolen my position as your right hand man" Gokudera butted in, not too please at all under the hot sun and at Yamamoto's bright smile

"Maa Maa, homework is fun if your with more people" Yamamoto smiled. Tsuna sweatdropped but invited the latter in.

Tsuna invited both of them to her room, Gokudera looked around and spotted the big brown teddy bear that sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Tsunna laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck

"It was a gift from a dear friend of mine" she said. Gokudera nodded while smiling only at her.

"Wah! As expected! this room is definitely a gir-"

Tsuna tackled Yamamoto from continuing that sentence, she stared into his eyes quite hard with a look that said 'If you dare say another word of that sentence, I'll kick your butt!' Yamamoto nervously chuckled as Tsuna got off of him while patting the dust off of her beige colored shorts.

"GAHAHAHA!" Lambo and I-pin barged into the room, uncaring that it was Tsuna's room. Tsuna sighed as she sat around the coffee table, there was a kettle of tea already prepared. Tsuna sighed as she poured the tea on her cup and grabbed the milk that was right next to it.

Gokudera was too busy chasing Lambo who was chasing I-pin.

Tsuna purred as she tasted the tea. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna oddly and ordered a cup.

Now there were both teenagers that looked like they just went to heaven after tasting Tsuna's specially made tea. Those two were ignoring the calamity that Gokudera, I-pin and Lambo created

"Tsuna-chan! I came to visit!" an all too familiar brunette exclaimed as she barged in the room. Tsuna's eyes averted to the person and grinned

"Haru-chan!" she exclaimed and ushered the girl to come sit beside her. Haru sat beside her and noticed that there was another child here, other than Lambo

"That's I-pin-chan, she's staying here from now on" Haru nodded

"Okay! By the way, why did you call me over" Haru whispered the last part. A chill ran down her spine when she noticed that Yamamoto were staring at both girls quite intently. Tsuna sighed as she looked at Haru with a serious expression which meant that something was up. But all Tsuna did was raise a photo. Haru looked a it weirdly and made a vomiting sound

"Ew! Tsuna! Why would you show that to me?!" Haru shrieked, totally scarred. Tsuna stucked her tongue out.

"I wanted to see your reaction" Tsuna smiled a toothy smile while Haru simply rolled her eyes disbelievingly that Tsuna would do something so childish, but, Tsuna is surprising after all.

"GAHAHAHA!" Haru covered her ears from the ear piercing laugh, she looked over at Tsuna and Yamamoto who were calmly drinking tea as if they would die if they stopped drinking it. But when the laughing stopped, Gokudera had managed to grab Lambo's cow suit, not even trying to not harm the small child. Then that was when all hell broke lose

"Damn Cow!" Gokudera had resorted to choking Lambo. Tsuna glanced at the fight and her eyes widened and her motherly instincts activated

_**This is an order from Motherly Instincts! SAVE LAMBO.**_

Tsuna obeyed.

The first things she did was tackle Gokudera and rolled him over, Lambo in one of his hand. Tsuna began to straddle Gokudera while giving Gokudera a glare

"**Let Go Of The Cow And Nobody Gets Hurt**"

Her voice was stern as she ordered Gokudera. Haru took a picture with a camera she got from Tsuna's drawer while Yamamoto stared at the scene, envious of Gokudera's position.

Gokudera complied to the orders and let go of Lambo, who in turn got up. Gokudera stared at Tsuna with wide eyes, amazed and shocked by the sudden tackle. Tsuna shook her head, returning into her normal self and stared at Gokudera in apology

"Sorry Gokudera-kun" she said as she got off of him. Gokudera sat up, still staring at Tsuna which creeped Tsuna out a bit.

"GAHAHAHA! I'M THE BROCOLI MONSTER!"

Tsuna facepalmed and her eyes widened once she saw I-pin performing familiar hand signs. She was supposed to yell out something but it was too late, all Tsuna could do was watch I-pin use her ever famous Gyoza Fist on Lambo. Tsuna's eyes widened when she saw Lambo hit the wall and sighed from relief when he fell on the bed safe and sound but full of bruises on the back. Tsuna flinched, she'll have to bandage his new wounds. Again.

"Gotta Calm Down""Lambo said which made him a pitiful sight. But he made himself look pathetic and weak by throwing a hard insult at I-pin

"Lambo-san with his bushy head won't be beaten by I-pin with a freakish head!" Tsuna's eyes widened as she scolded Lambo

"Lambo-kun! Don't say that!"

But it was too late, I-pin began to sweat a lot, being insulted at meant that she was embarrassed. Tears gathered in her squinty eyes, it wasn't her fault her head was like that. The Pinzu Time Bomb appeared on her huge forehead. She went over to Tsuna and clutched on her arm tightly. Tsuna's eyes widened but softened as she tried to calm down the shaky I-pin.

"Juu- Tsuna!" Gokudera exclaimed as he worriedly looked at Tsuna. Tsuna looked over at him as a plan began to form in her mind. "Stay Away!" she said. Gokudera hesitated to stay down

"Oi Baka-Tsuki, use this" Reborn, who appeared out of nowhere, kicked Lambo on the head and as if by magic, the purple bazooka. Tsuna smirked, it seemed like Reborn had read her plan thoroughly. She grabbed the bazooka and stuffed I-pin inside of it and pulled on the string.

Pink smoke clouded the whole room, the inhabitants of the room began to cough and suddenly Tsuna smelled a very peaceful aroma of hearbs. She sighed in relaxation as she relaxed her shoulders. When the smoke cleared, everyone had wide eyes except for Tsuna, she saw it comin and couldn't help but check the girl out.

"I-pin! You look so cute ten years in the future!" she blurted it out and covered her mouth in embarrassment. I-pin, who was now ten years older, looked at Tsuna and tilted her head in confusion but her eyes widened as she suddenly tackled Tsuna in a hug

"T-Tsuna-nee!"

All Tsuna could do was let her eyes widen as her back hit the floor and was met with a teary I-pin . . . so far so awkward

"O . . . kay?"

And just to make it worse, Reborn knocked her cap off which resulted in her hair to cascade down her back. Gokuderas eyes widened, Yamamoto whistled a low whistle as Haru panicked while taking a picture. All Tsuna could do was let her face grew red with embarrassment and anger

"JUUDAIME! YOUR A GIRL!"

Yup, Gokudera would blurt it out if he discovered my secret. Tsuna thought.

"REBORN!"

M

E

A

T

B

U

N

!

!

Everything was awkward and silent, no one made a move, even the ever noisy Lambo stayed quiet and still. Haru even dared to mumble a

"Awkward"

Which sent her a glare from Gokudera.

Tsuna found her fingers interesting as she avoided the piercing look those emerald eyes of Gokudera's looked at her. Her hat was beside her which was beside I-pin who was still ten years older. Her hair was fully down which truly exposed her true gender.

" . . . How long did you hide this from?" Gokudera asked, calm but irky. Tsuna raised her head and replied softly "Ever since I met you . . ."

"Who knew about this?"

"Reborn, your sister, Takeshi-kun, Haru-chan, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan and now you" Gokudera gritted his tetth, his damn sister knew! even the baseball nut knew before him!

Tsuna even kept Hibari a secret as well, she didn't want an even more pissed armed bomber bombing her house

"Why did you keep it from me?"

No reply

"Why did you keep it from me?!"

"Gokudera-san! Don't force Tsuna-nee!" Surprisingly, I-pin was the one who yelled this. But Tsuna raised her hand to silence her, she smiled softly at I-pin and directly looked at Gokudera's stern and serious look

"I didn't keep it just from you, I kept it from everyone" she said

"I'm not asking you who you kept it from but why!"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed but she could feel she was about to cry because she was about to talk about _him _and her dad

" . . . I kept a promise to both my dad and friend . . . that I would hide and never show my true gender . . . to keep myself safe" Tsuna said, whispering the last part, serious was the word that described Tsuna's face, her fist were clenched and were a pale white. Gokudera saw this and softened his eyes

"So please don't leave me . . ."

_**and bomb me to another dimension!**_

Tsuna's Inner added.

Gokudera's eyes widened as he saw the tears that appeared at Tsuna's eyes which started to flow down her cheeks and fall down to her neck. Tsunas stiffled a sniffle as she rubbed her eyes, refusing to cry. But her eyes widened once she felt herself being pulled to something warm. She heard a camera taking a picture and looked up to meet emerald orbs, staring down at her but not anger or betrayal was in them but softness. Tsuna lightly smiled because she didn't see any pity in them. She buried her face in Gokudera's chest as Gokudera whispered in her ear.

"I won't leave you, I'm your friend right?" he said before adding something "And plus, if I walk out now, that baseball idiot might become your right hand man, and I don't want that to happen" Tsuna giggled into his chest while replying "Yeah"

POOF!

BAM!

Tsuna and Gokudera raised their heads and stared at the situation now. Ten Years Older I-pin had disappeared and now present time I-pin is here. That 'BAM' a while ago was Bianchi, entering the room while holding a tray of cookies

"I have snacks" her attention was quickly averted towards Gokudera, her eyes widened for a while before a smirk was plastered on her face. "My My Hayato, never knew you had it in you to even dare touch a girl"

Gokudera didn't retort because he fell down on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna looked at Gokudera worriedly but her attention was at the post-it that was sticked to the desk. She got it and read it

"Thanks for taking care of me all these years, I-pin" Tsuna smiled and suddenly remembered the two letters she brought to the room to read. But she would read that after she had her cookies

M

E

A

T

B

U

N

!

!

Tsuna was sitting in the living room along with everyone else, Gokudera ignoring Bianchi's presence for the sake of his stomach, Yamamoto and Haru watching over Lambo and I-pin who were playing a board game called, Snakes and Ladders. Nana Sawada was in the room as well, sitting in between Reborn and Bianchi.

They were all secretly staring at Tsuna, urging her to open the letters. Tsuna swetadropped as she ripped open a letter, not even bothering to see who it was from because there was no writings on the envelope, just on the paper inside of it. She read it in her mind, ignoring the eyes that tried to peek

_Dear Tsunayuki Sawada,_

_Good Morning, or maybe Good Evening, I don't know when you'll get this letter but oh well~! I'm coming home on Friday, two weeks from now, thank you for taking care of my house for several years. I'm sorry if I left without notice before but I think you know why. Anyway, I hope you'll be able to pick me up next week in the airport. Friday at 3 pm, don't be late please!_

_Love your soon to be mother in law ;)_

_Ms. Midori Hakari_

Tsuna sweatdropped, soon to be mother in law? that was new. She turned her head to see both Gokudera and Yamamoto wearing envious faces. Gokudera was the first one to ask

"Tsuna, are you engaged?!"

Tsuna smiled, finally he was calling her by her firswt nae instead of 'Juudaime'. But she decided to answer the question

"Nope, I'm single"

She tilted her head in confusion when she saw both Gokudera and Yamamoto sigh from relief. She ignored that because it was weirding her out, she looked over at her mother and Haru who were now happily chatting with each other

"Mom, Haru. Auntie Midori is coming home" she nonchalantly, Nana's face brightened as a big and wide smile was plastered on her face, Haru had the same identical look on her face. Tsuna didn't seem affected by the joyous news but deep inside, she was dancing in happiness and joy.

"Ohhh~ We need to celebrate once she comes back! How many years has it been?"

"since Hime was born, probably six or seven years?"

"Hime?" Everyone asked this, except Nana, Tsuna and Reborn. No one answered their question because Nana was too excited that her long time friend was coming home while Tsuna was ripping open another letter and Reborn was being well . . . Reborn.

Tsuna began to read the letter silently, her eyes narrowed but soon widened

_Dear Onee-sama_

_I'm home_

_I'm coming home_

_But_

_I can't go back to the house yet_

_Because I want to see you meet your rainbow Tsuna-nee._

_I'll come home once your about to meet your last rainbow color_

_So please hurry Tsuna-nee_

_I want to come back home soon_

_I already miss you and Mama_

_especially Mama's fluffy omelet_

Tsuna's eyes softened, she knew who this letter was already from. Her eyes saddened when se noticed that the letter had tear stains. Tsuna sighed and decided that she wouldn't let her mother know yet . . . she didn't want to see her mother sad and teary.

"Tsu-chan, what did the last letter say?" Tsuna stiffened once she heard her mother ask. She casually turned her head so that she wouldn't provoke any suspicioun on her. She forced a smile on her face which didn't go unnoticed by everyone except her mother

"Oh nothing, it was just another flyer from that company Papa was in" she lied and gritted her teeth, disgusted by her own lie. She didn't like lying to her mother . . . she felt like she wanted to take it back and tell the truth.

"Ah! Okay! You can put it with the others" she smiled. Tsuna nodded

"I'll put it later"

Tsuna carefully folded the letter and stuffed it in her jacket pocket, a solemn expression on her face as she avoided everyone's gaze, guilt consumed her for lying to her mother

M

E

A

T

B

U

N

!

!

_Tsuna, the sky, holds plenty of burdens on her shoulders. She doesn't want anyone to hold it for her, because they would just get affected . . . she keeps secret to keep everyone safe around her even if they hurt her. But, she is the sky after all, having to hold plenty of burdens so that everyone around her is happy . . ._

* * *

**I'm done! I'm done with this chapter #_# finally, I had no sleep last night because I was drinking 'MONSTER' . . . best energy drink eva!**

**Anyway, I was happy three people answered the question last chapter ago, made me smile :') And I was super happy with the new reviews :') made me cry and smile, well not literally cry but just look at the smiley face with the tear! Anyway, I'mma post thy comments now~!**

**Selena-Chan :** **Ah yes another amazing chapter and Tsuna did her usual HIE! sound ya! ya! and I can't wait for everything set and for the whole paring thing maybe you can do an all27, everyone is usually okay with that. I mean A person usually has one paring that they can lean towards, and with all27 everyone can get their moment with the tuna fish. Another thing for the Dino thing he is a 22 year old man an adult when tsuna is what 14-15, that is a big age gape between them. So forget what I said about the pinapple man and lets think about the option of All27**

**-congratulations Selena-Chan! You have received the award of longest review! Come and take your prize! :D Anyway, good idea *thumbs up* All27 is an amazing pairing! But let me decide because my brain is currently damaged after a basketball hit it *true story***

**inarachi01 : ****My worst holiday... Would be taking my nine year old sister to the theme park. How would I resolve the matter you ask? Duh, blow it all up with my brand new bazooka! *holds out shiny bazooka with sparkles coming off it* Oh yeah**

**-sorry that you weren't pick! But I love the idea! I'll put that idea in one of my chapters! Thanks by the way for answering and the review**

**Crescent Snow : Fem27x18 !**

**update soon...**

**This chap was soooooooo cute by the way**

**-Ikr, it made my heart jump just by writing it! Thanks for the review! and the support!**

**00-SilentObserver-13 :****Yay an update a perfect way to end a week full of torment in the forms of 3 tests and 1 essay...:... Anyways love the chap! And I'm starting to like tsuna's inner it's random and funny and sarcastic and and and its very interesting :) anyways keep up the good/awesome job it's very much appreciated :) as for the chap question idk how to answer that since I hate all holidays that don't cancel school :(**

**- I know how your feel Silent-chan . . . I'll try to update faster so that you won't feel tormented everyday!**

**Baylee1100 : ****yes i love it please please update!**

**-sure! I'll update! and thanks!**

**pinkus-pyon : ****i like your fic XD**

**- I like it too! XD Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

**- Comments, Closed - **

**Kepp up the reviews so that I'll update and don't forget to answer the question!**

**Xoxo Chocodrug, logging out for the day**

**don't forget to bring chocolate or pocky when you read this fic . . . you will be awesome if you did so!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sick to the Extreme!

**Title: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 8: Sick to the Extreme . . . ?!**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 8919**

* * *

**Best Answer of Last Chapter's Question!**

**Yay ipin appeared! :-) Oooooooooo jealousy and rivalry are in the air that always makes things even more interesting. Thanks for the new chapter. I can't believe it's already chapter 7 you're really giving it your all which is something that people who reads this really appreciate so thank you for that :-) as for the chap question... the best breakfast has got to be eggs and bacon or just bacon (BACONNNNNN! IS GOOD ESPECIALLY HONEY SMOKED BACON!) :P me and my friends always fight for the last bacon and we don't give up . We even steal it from each others plate. It's good with orange or apple juice or milk. Hmmm... maybe with a stock of fluffy pancakes took... dang I'm making myself hungry and crave these ~ ****00-SilentObserver-13 (your making me hungry too!)**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Question of the Chapter!**

**Your favorite animal O^O and why is it your favorite?**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Quote of the Chapter!**

**Keep your feet on the ground, but let your heart soar as high as it will. Refuse to be average or to surrender to the chill of your spiritual environment ~ A. W. Tozer**

* * *

**Chapter 8 of Step by Step**

_**Sick to the Extreme . . . ?!**_

Two weeks has passed ever since the incident with the Ten Years Later I-pin. Ever since that incident, Tsuna has never been the same, always wearing a serious look and reading a lot of books lately which was quite OOC for her. Her friends can't help but worry about her since she has been silent for a long time. But Tsuna's friends are suspecting that it might have been about the letter that Tsuna read two weeks ago.

"Tsuna-nee, come eat with us!" I-pin said as she knocked on the fourteen year old's bedroom door. The door opened and their stood Tsuna, smiling lightly and kindly at I-pin. She said this to I-pin in quite a hoarse voice

"A-Ah, I-pin, tell Mama I'll come down, I-I just need to change"

I-pin nodded and looked at what Tsuna was wearing, her pajamas. I-pin looked at Tsuna worriedly, Tsuna never wore pajamas at seven o'clock, usually she would have been dressed by now.

"Go" Tsuna ushered as I-pin obeyed

Tsuna sighed as she closed the door and went over to her closet to dress up. She wasn't feeling good lately, she knew that it was a bad idea to lock herself up in the room everytime school was over but she just couldn't hide the feeling that something bad was gonna happen. Tsuna felt her stomach flip due to hunger, she laughed lightly and heard her Inner say to her

_**Tsuna, are you okay?**_

Weird, her Inner would never asked anything like that. But Tsuna nodded, answering her Inner's question

_**Don't lie to me girlfriend! You vision is blurry, you have a massive headache and your forehead is hot!**_

Tsuna rolled her eyes and continued to dress up, she didn't reply to her Inner's constant blabbering about her health. She went downstairs once she was done dressing up but accidentally tripped which caused her to fall to the ground. Tsuna didn't react but just let herself fall to the floor, she wanted to just sleep right there but someone kicked her head.

Tsuna opened her eyes and looked straight into the coal black eyes of the infamous hitman called Reborn. She drowsily blinked and stared, not even making a move to get up. Reborn's eyes narrowed

"Get up Baka-Tsuki, you have school, it's seven thirty, you might be late for school"

Tsuna blinked and lousily got up, her eyes wavered over to the clock and shrugged. She walked over to a cabinet and opened the drawer. She got a pill, she grabbed a glass of water that appeared out of nowhere and drank the pill down her throat. Her face had a bit more color instead of pale. Tsuna sighed and realized her vision wasn't blurry anymore and she didn't feel sleepy or dizzy anymore.

"Mom! I'm going!" Tsuna announced as she opened the door, her eyes widened when she saw both Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting for her there. Her eyes softened as she saw her best friend there also waiting for her.

"Tsuna-chan! your hair is down!" Haru exclaimed as she ran over too Tsuna. Tsuna blinked and realized her hair was down instead of hiding inside her cap

"Ah . . . could you fix it Haru?" Tsuna asked, smiling which shocked everyone because it has been a while since Tsuna smiled.

"O-Okay!" Haru said, grinning that her friend was about to be back to normal. She began to fix Tsuna's hair.

"It's good to see your about to return to your usual self Kitsu!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he draped an arm around Tsuna. Tsuna began to walk to school with her friends, Lambo suddenly joined in wanting to walk with Tsuna to school.

"Kitsu?" Gokudera questioned while Haru giggled at Tsuna's nickname

"It's one of Tsuna's nicknames, she has loads of them!" Haru said. Gokudera nodded, he still felt cautious and observed Tsuna because she could be hiding more secrets. Tsuna sighed

"Yamamoto, call me Tsuna okay? . . . I only want one name" she muttered. Yamamoto laughed "Maa Maa Tsuna, nothing is bad if I call you by that name!"

"Actually, it is bad" Haru butted in. Yamamoto and Gokudera raised their eyebrow

"And why is that?" Gokudera asked.

"Because that nickname was created by her Grandmother"

"Eh? Tsuna, has a grandmother?" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto asked. Tsuna visibly flinched at the mention of her grandmother. Haru glared at Gokudera and Yamamoto and put a single finger to her lips while whispering

"Shhh, Tsuna is extremely touchy about this subject"

"Why?"

"Because her Grandmother is dead"

Gokudera's eyes widened as he glanced at Tsuna who now wore a saddened expression on her face as she watched Lambo walk on the stone fences that surrounded various houses. Yamamoto suddenly remembered the memory when he first met Tsuna, Tsuna was carrying a bouquet of flowers but who were those flowers for? He remembered, Tsuna was visiting her grandmother's grave.

"Oh" both boys said suddenly feeling stupid. Haru sighed as she walked over to Tsuna to comfort the sad girl.

"Tsuna-chan, you okay"

Tsuna turned her head, showing the lollipop she was licking, a happier expression on her face. Haru laughed at her friend's love for sweets. Tsuna shrugged as she thanked Lambo for the candy. Lambo grinned as he said

"Well, Lambo-san is awesome that's why he gave you candy!"

Tsuna rolled her eyes while ignoring everyone's chattering, focusing on the stone fence that surrounded the houses. It looked suspicious, a part of the wall was moving, following her and her friends.

"Ne Ne, where's Reborn? I want to challenge him with the new things I got!" Lambo exclaimed, Tsuna's eyes widened once she noticed that Lambo was armed with very dangerous weapons. But nonetheless she sighed because it was just ordinary for the cow suited baby to carry that around

Suddenly, Reborn appeared from the wall, holding a wallpaper that had a background similar to the wall's design. Tsuna sweatdropped, another one of Reborn's techniques. She thought as he explained what technique he just used

"That's the shadow technique, The trick is to show no sign of your presence" he said as Leon returned back to normal and stayed on top of Reborn's fedora, a bit lonely because the keychain wasn't there anymore. Tsuna raised her eyebrow and just as she was about to question about it, she was cut off by the famous Lambo

"Brace yourself Reborn!" he announced. Reborn didn't do anything to protect himself but bring but bring out s simple strawberry short cake. Tsuna's eyes narrowed in suspiciousness as he heard Reborn say

"Tsuna's mama made this cake"

Her Mother never made cake, only cookies, brownies, cupcakes and so on but she never, I repeat, never ever made cake because her mother's cake always ended up horrible and bitter.

Reborn tossed the cake before Tsuna could ask him if her mother really made that cake, I mean, that cake looked edible unlike Nana's past cakes. The cake landed in Lambo's mouth who chewed on it happily, loving the sweet taste that curled around his tongue. Lambo's eyes snapped wide open as he realized there was something hard there

"It has bomb in it though"

Tsuna remained calm but panicked inside, she looked over at Reborn and glared at him. Her eyes widened when Reborn brought out a bomb pin, she quickly looked over at Lambo who stucked his tongue out, had a bomb that sat there, all cozy and comfortable.

"Lambo!" Tsuna was the first to react and reach out her hand.

"Ha-Hi! A bomb!" Haru gasped

"Shut up woman! we all know that!" Gokudera said

"Maa Maa, Calm down Gokudera" Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna sweatdropped

BOOM!

The bovino hitman was flying through the air this time, Tsuna sighed as she muttered

"Reborn, don't you even have mercy for the poor child"

Reborn's eyes flashed

"None, None at all"

Tsuna sighed as she whistled, two familiar crows appeared out of a tree. Tsuna looked at the birds intently and brought out a small stuff toy that resembled Lambo . . . a lot.

"Karasu-kun, Karusu-chan, you see this toy? find the kid that looks like it and bring him back to my house"

Tsuna ordered. Both birds nodded and seemed to salute to Tsuna before flying away to search for Lambo.

Everyone blinked at Tsuna. Tsuna turned her head and shrugged

"They're specially trained birds" she realized what everyone was looking at and raised the small Lambo stuff doll. "You mean this? I made this a week ago out of boredom" she shrugged.

Everyone continued walking, staring at Tsuna in vast interest and curiosity. Tsuna knew that everyone was looking at her but brushed the disturbing feeling aside. She decided to have a small chat with her Inner.

_Inner, are you there?_

**_ Yes . . ._**

_are you angry?_

**_No . . . my head feels like shit_**

_I know, I feel it too_

**_How the hell can you be so calm when you feel like your head's gonna explode?!_**

_My head won't explode, it isn't capable of that_

**_smartass_**

_*rolls eyes* whatever_

**_Whatever to you too! Anyway, I have big news!_**

_what news?_

**_You have a fever!_**

_what?_

**_I said you have a motherfucking fever!_**

_I heard you once, you didn't have to add 'motherfucking' you know_

**_*shrugs* I felt like adding it_**

_*sighs* Inner . . ._

Tsuna felt disappointed that she had Inner in her mind, but it was comfortable talking to Inner since Inner was herself, her inner self to be exact. Tsuna grimaced, that meant she was a bad mouthed person in the inside. Her head began to hurt from all the pondering she did. She sighed again and looked at the sky, it was sunny, too bright for her eyes, the weather was somehow weird, for the past few days it was continuously raining, no wonder she got a fever, it was the rain's fault, but she didn't mind, she loved every weather because it always made her interested in it.

"EXTREME!"

Tsuna stopped when she heard the yell and turned her head like everyone else did to see who was high enough to shout this loud. Everyone, even Reborn, flinched when they heard the max volume of this shout and couldn't help but be curious who in their right mind would do this

Tsuna raised her eyebrow, completely confused on why a guy with short, spiky, white hair was running towards her, Tsuna tilted her head when the guy stopped in front of her and Tsuna was able to register what the guy was wearing, he was wearing the same school uniform she was wearing.

The guy panted as his palms were on his knees, sweat dripped down his chin and Tsuna wondered if he had ran a marathon, she shook her head, getting rid of the stupid ideas in her head which resulted in a painful headache. Tsuna cringed but remained her composure and looked like as if she wasn't in pain at all, a blush was on Tsuna's face which meant that she really had a fever. She watched the guy blurt out

"Are you Sawada Tsuna?!" Tsuna cringed at the loud volume but was able to nod.

"Yes"

The guy's eyes widened as she pumped his fist in the air, seemingly proud of himself that he had found her causing Tsuna to sweatdrop. Her Inner was just blurting out something unintelligible.

**_Holy! Look at the scar on his forehead! It's HUUUUUUGGGGEEEE_**

_Quiet, your even louder than this guy_

Tsuna mentally scolded her Inner but instantly checked the scar, it traced through his left temple, it looked painful, which was quite the obvious.

"I'm taking you with me!" He announced but before Tsuna could blink in utter confusion, she was hoisted right up and before she knew it, she was hanging by his shoulder, her eyes wide and her mouth forming into a scream

"HIE!" Tsuna screamed as she tried her best to escape, her vision was getting blurry as her head ached, she suddenly felt _really _sick. Her stomach did a flip which wasn't due to hunger but due to her sickness and uncomfortable feeling

Haru was the first to react at the shocking and unexpected situation. She screamed in horror as she saw Tsuna being carried by the white haired guy

"HA-HI! TSUNA-CHAN IS BEING KIDNAPPED!" she screamed which caused several birds to come out of their trees, her loudness had already beaten the white haired guy.

Gokudera and Yamamoto shook their heads, their eyes widening in horror and shock as they realized that their precious and important friend was taken away from them, they narrowed their eyes as they had only one goal in their minds: Get Tsuna Back, just one simple goal. Reborn tipped his fedora down to cover the dark look on his face, he did not plan nor expect this at all. He noticed his student's school bag was on the floor, he walked over to it and carried it, looking at it in vast interest. Tsuna kept many things from him and maybe he would find out something about Tsuna. He zipped the bag open and peeked inside of it, he raised his eyebrows, just books, the notebook and book he gave to her were also there. He smirked once he found a certain letter than Tsuna had read two weeks ago, he took the letter and kept it securely in his suit. He tossed the bag to Yamamoto while saying

"Catch"

Yamamoto, who was blessed with good reflexes, caught the ball with ease and looked over at the baby who gave him a look. Yamamoto grinned as he nodded his head and followed after Gokudera who was a few miles ahead of him. The silver haired bomber was pissed on who ever dared to kidnap Tsuna.

.E.

.X.

.T.

.R.

.E.

.M.

.E.

Tsuna who was holding onto the guy ,who had promptly introduced himself as Sasagawa Ryohei. She was thankful for the introduction and decided to have a small chat with him as he carried her off AKA kidnapped her against her will, but she was willingly now because she didn't feel like walking.

"Are you related to Sasagawa Kyoko in anyway?" Tsuna curiously asked as she gripped onto Ryohei's muscular toned arm which made her Inner squeal in delight.

**Kya~ Quick Tsuna! grope his arms! I want to feel his muscles**!

Tsuna felt disgusted and sick at what her Inner had said but looked at what Ryohei was wearing, he was wearing the same school uniform as her, she noticed his hands were tightly wrapped with bandages which made Tsuna wonder what happened to it. Tsuna raised her head one she heard Ryohei reply

"You know my sister?!" he yelled in her ear which made Tsuna cring. She nodded her head in reply which earned her a defeaning 'EXTREME'. Her left eye twitched and decided to go into 'Checking Out' mode to block out any unnecessary noise. Tsuna rolled her eyes upwards to look at Ryojei's toned face. Spiky, short white hair which reminded Tsuna of someone, not the bomber. Gokudera had specifically said that his hair was silver NOT white . . . pffft, it still looked the same. Tsuna childishly thought and stared at Ryohei eyes. His eyes were a golden color like Kyoko's but a bit darker wich made it into a brownish gold color. He had a bandage on his nose which Tsuna thought that it was for 'fashion' as her Mother had said it. Tsuna snorted in amusement that this guy had fashion.

"Ne Ryohei-san, why did you kidnap me?" Ryohei looked bewildered by that question as he amswered

"I did not kidnap you! I just EXTREMELY borrowed you!" Tsuna sweatdropped, that wasn't borrowing, it was stealing/kidnapping.

Tsuna sighed from relief when she saw the all too familiar Namimori Middle School Building. Tsuna's eyebrows rose, it seemed like he was taking her to school . . . she didn't know whether to be thankful or worried, thankful for bringing her to school and worried for kidnapping her and what kind if things he would do to her

"Could you drop me off here?" Tsuna casually asked as she had realized that they had entered school grounds, they were heading towards the big gray building, AKA. Namimori Middle School Building. A sleek and dull gray building which didn't impress anyone, but it's size did.

"Oh, sure" Ryohei said as he setted Tsuna down on the floor. Tsuna sighed from relief and checked the watch at Ryohei's wrist, already quarter to eight, she wasn't late, good thing too or else she would be punished by the teachers. But something clicked in her mind as her interest and curiosity peaked up. She looked over at Ryohei and asked

"by the way, why did you kidnap me?" Ryohei blinked and began to recall on _why _did he kidnap her.

"Oh!" Ryohei said, snapping his fingers as his clenched fist hit his palm. Tsuna tilted her head in confusion. "Sawada Tsuna! Join the boxing club!" he said. Tsuna blinked and registered the words he just said, she blinked and shook her head

"No"

But it didn't seem that Ryohei was listening to her . . . how mean. Tsuna thought.

"The match between you and Mochida-san!" Tsuna blinked again, wasn't his name Mocha-senpai? . . . how weird, maybe Ryohei made a mistake with his name. She thought as Ryohei rambled on. "The volleyball game where you blocked the ball with a man's most important organ!" Tsuna sweatdropped, she didn't really used a _man's _most important organ . . . more like a woman's. "And when you saved Yamamoto-san from committing suicide and had managed to survive after an EXTREME fall like that!" Tsuna cringed, she didn't like to be reminded of near death experiences since they brought nightmares to her but let it slide because she just met him.

"Boxing is for a passionate person like you!" he exclaimed. Tsuna sighed and shook her head, a bit disappointed at herself that she would turn this eccentric guy down but thought of an idea to not bring his hopes down.

"I'm sorry Ryohei-san but I'm not looking for a club to join right now, but you could change my mind after school" she smiled kindly at him and sweatdropped again when she saw fire in the background and in his eyes.

"YES! I'LL MAKE YOU JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME SAWADA TSUNA!" Ryohei declared, Tsuna didn't flinch or cring anymore because she was already used to Ryohei's volume. She nodded, smiling again as he continued "Meet me in the boxing club after school Sawada! I'll definitely make you join!" he announced

"Promise" Tsuna said as she waved at him while he went to school. Tsuna sighed as she brushed the dust off of her clothes, she felt someone stare at her and looked up to see Reborn, looking at her through binoculars as he rode inside a Leon hot air balloon. Tsuna rolled her eyes, as she sent him a signal

'Do not say this to anyone, this is between me and him'

Reborn saw Tsuna's hand signals and smirked.

.E.

.X.

.T.

.R.

.E.

.M.

.E.

"Tsunayuki-chan, it seems like you have a very high fever, it's best if you go home for now and rest or else it will get worst" Mrs. Tanaka said with a grave and kind smile on her face, grave because Tsuna had gotten a fever and kind because that was her nature. Tsuna breathed out a heated sigh, she was panting because of the fever. A blush was tinted on her cheeks which showed that she had a fever. Her vision blurred as the nurse of the infirmary asked her

"When was the last time you ate?"

Tsuna blinked and tried to remember

"I . . . don't know" she said. Mrs. Tanaka sighed "did you eat today?"

"No" Mrs. Tanaka sighed

"Tsunayuki-chan" she called Tsuna that because she knew that Tsuna was a girl. "did you eat yesterday or the day before that?"

"I can't really remember" she mumbled a bit tired and weak. The nurse seem to shriek

"WHAT?! YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS?!"

"I don't know . . ."

An exasperated sigh escaped the head nurse as she brought out a glass of water and some medicine

"Here, drink this, it will give you a bit of energy" she instructed and grab her beige colored coat that was on a chair "I'll bring you some food, just stay right there and don't scurry around or else you'll collapse" she warned, giving the feverish Tsuna a glare that said 'Stay right there' before exiting the room. Tsuna obeyed and drank the medicine, color came back to her face as a bit of energy came back to her. Tsuna sighed and checked the clock, it was already the end of school. Suddenly, she remembered the promise she kept with Ryohei. She silently apologized to Mrs. Tanaka as she shakily stood up

_**Tsuna! get your ass back to the bed!**_

Her Inner screamed at her but she ignored her Inner and straightened her back, a bit of pain welled up inside of her but she ignored it as she walked out of the infirmary and to the boxing club, faking that she was alright and didn't have a fever.

.E.

.X.

.T.

.R.

.E.

.M.

.E.

Tsuna smiled lightly when she saw the boxing club sign in front of a room and noticed that she wasn't too wobbly anymore. She knew the reason why she wasn't feeling wobbly anymore because she had forced her body to act normal and not feverish, she trained herself to be like that to not worry her mother.

"Ryohei-san, I'm here" Tsuna said, a big smile on her face as she slided the door open. her eyes widened when six pairs of eyes latched onto her petite form. She stayed frozen and registered everyone who was here.

"Takeshi-kun, Haru-chan, Bianchi-chan, I-pin-chan, Lamb-kun" she mumbled and knew who was in charge of why they were here, a single name echoed through her mind

_Reborn_

Her eyes dangerously narrowed as she looked around to look for the hitman, no sign of Reborn here.

"Tsuna-kun!" Haru said, waving at her kindly "I came here to see you box!" she said.

"I-pin is here!"

"Lambo-san, five years old, is present!"

Tsuna suddenly noticed that someone was missing

"Takeshi-kun, where's Gokudera-kun?" she questioned as she gripped her hat a bit, feeling a bit insecure for some reason

"Hahaha! Gokudera-kun suddenly felt sick when he saw his sister so he went to the infirmary for a while!" Yamamoto said, laughing which made Tsuna sweatdrop, what part of it was funny? was her thought. And suddenly realized that why didn't she pass by Gokudera when he was heading to the nurse. She brushed that questioning thought out of her mind when she heard Ryohei say

"Sawada-san! You must be really poplar since an Elderly boxer from Thailand came to see you!"Ryohei exclaimed as he jabbed his thumb towards Reborn who was wearing a very weird outfit, Tsuna guessed that Haru made this for him

"Pao! I want to see the crazy fight between the new club member and the leader of the club!" he said, a devious smile on his face. Tsuna narrowed her eyes dangerously

"That's right! And Master PaoPao said that we'll have a spar to bring out your true power!" Ryohei said. Tsuna's eyes widened, she would have to fight in this feverish condition. She desperately looked over at Bianchi and tried to tell her what was wrong with her but all Bianchi did was suit her up for the match.

.E.

.X.

.T.

.R.

.E.

.M.

.E.

Tsuna sighed as she felt really uncomfortable in the yellow over sized T-shirt that she wore. The sleeves were short but the shirt stopped below her butt which showed a bit of the white shorts he wore. A blue headgear on her head to protect her head from serious hits. Tsuna sighed as she stood in one corner of the boxing club's ring, Ryohei at the opposite corner from her.

Haru stood outside of the ring, her arm outstretched as she sent Tsuna a worried and excited glance before shouting out "FIGHT!"

Tsuna watch Ryohei side step closer to her every time, she didn't like to fight, she only want to fight to defend people . . . right now, she couldn't even defend herself from getting hurt because she might hurt Ryohei and because she had a fever which made her movements slow.

Reborn watched the fight, raising his eyebrow once Ryohei had landed a hit on Tsuna's cheek which made the brunette fall to the ground. He knew something was up but he didn't know w_hat _was up with Tsuna just yet.

"Tsuna-kun! That was a slip! Just a slip!" Haru said but Tsuna knew that she didn't really slip, Ryohei had landed a punch on her, a bruise began to form on Tsuna's cheek making her wince when she touched it.

"What's with you?! Don't play around! Fight for real!" Ryohei said, pointing at Tsuna with his gloved hand. Tsuna blinked, her vision getting a bit blurry but she shook her head to make her vision clear once she heard Reborn say something

"Stand up Baka-Tsuki, Kyoko is watching."

Tsuna knew that was a lie but she turned her head to look at Reborn wearing a Kyoko mask. She let a small laugh escape her when she saw this but nonetheless, she stood up and faced Ryohei, a blush on her cheeks because of the fever. She noticed that Ryohei was speeding up to her, her eyes widened when she felt him punch her stomach, hard.

A cough came out of her as she held her now bruised stomach, she cringed as she felt the pain but looked up to stare at Ryohei with pained brown eyes. Ryohei didn't seem to notice the look that Tsuna wore because he was too disappointed at either himself or Tsuna.

"You haven't accepted me yet" Ryohei said, bringing his fists down. Tsuna raised her eyebrow in confusion

"Eh? what are you talking about?" she questioned

"Your just playing me around because you haven't really accepted me as worthy!" he exclaimed, a fiery red aura surrounding him which made Tsuna cring a bit at how scary the aura was. She shook her head as she mentally thought

_I'm not playing around with you, I have fever and that's why I can't even defend myself_

BANG!

Tsuna raised her head to see that Ryohei was hit by a bullet, to be more precise, a dying will bullet. Her eyes widened as she looked at Reborn and back to Ryohei then back to Reborn

"Reborn?! What did you just do?!" she frantically asked. Reborn smirked at her, ignoring the question she had just asked

Tsuna glared at him heatedly and looked back at Ryohei who was on the ground, his eyes closed and Tsuna thought if he was watching a memory of his own. Her eyes widened when she saw Ryohei stand up, a flaming vibrant yellow flame on his forehead (AN: I know it was orange but it was supposed to be yellow, it was a glitch)

"Sawada! Let's fight!" Tsuna blinked, she was expecting an even more eccentric Ryohei but he was the same, Tsuna sweatdropped, maybe Ryohei had already reached the max eccentricness. But Tsuna had realized something . . . perhaps Ryohei already had a dying will to begin with. . . amazing. She thought

She felt something hit her head and knew what was gonna happen once he heard what Reborn had said

"Tsuki, your next"

BANG!

.E.

.X.

.T.

.R.

.E.

.M.

.E.

_The brunette woke up, her doe brown eyes seemed startled at the sight before her. She was in a room, her dying will mind to be exact. But the room looked different. It had blank paintings that hanged on the wall, many were blank but some had a picture. Tsuna guessed that this was her memories since she spotted a familiar photograph. Tsuna stepped forward and noticed that she was wearing a simple long white gown that reached the floor and flowed through the ground like an endless river, Tsuna thought where did it ended. She gathered her dress while grimacing, she wasn't one to wear skirts or dresses since they weren't too comfortable for her._

_She looked at the picture, a blush dusting her cheeks because of her fever. Her eyes softened, it was her family picture. She touched the painting with her index finger, this painting represented her family, when they were whole, when they were complete and happy altogether. It looked like a happy picture before but now it was sad picutre that would make her cry and wish that those times would return to her._

_"Papa . . . Hime . . ." Tsuna said, a grieveful smile on her face as tears flowed down her cheeks like a slow river. She wiped her tears with her other arm and tried to stop the tears but it continued no matter what happened. Tsuna gasped when she felt herself pass through the painting and wall. Her eyes widened as she saw herself in a completely different place unlike the hallways with paintings._

_Tsuna looked around and realized that she was in a garden, her garden to be exact. She noticed that she wasn't wearing the long white gown anymore but a shorter white dress instead. Her eyes widened when she saw her younger self, ten years old perhaps._

_Her younger self was wearing a white camisole with a jean jacket, the jacket's sleeves were folded up until it stopped at her elbow. A plaid jean skirt was what covered her bottom. White stockings and black dolls shoes finished the whole attire. _

_Tsuna couldn't help but smile, this was one of the times she wore girl clothes and looked like a girl. Her younger self had her hair down and was held back by white headband._

_"Aha! Mama! Papa! I found Hime-chan!" her younger self exclaimed pointing to her younger sister who was sitting on top of the tree, holding a small black bird in her palms. Tsuna recognized the bird, it was Karasu-kun when he was just a baby._

_"Onee-chama!" Her younger sister, probably four or three years old, exclaimed happily as she jumped off of the tree and landed in younger Tsuna's arms. Both of them laughed as the baby Karasu (imagine Hibird but black) flew around their heads, chirping happily._

_"Hi-chan! Tsu-chan! come here! the photographer is here!" that was their mother who called them. Both girls snapped their heads up and ran back inside the house to see their mother and father wearing formal clothes. _

_"Wah! Mama! You look so pwetty!" Hime said, giggling hysterically which made younger Tsuna laughed "Papa too! he looks handsome! like an actor!" Younger Tsuna said. __Both parents flushed a beet red when they heard their children's compliments. A tick mark appeared on Iemitsu_

_"Tuna-chan! Hi-chan! Are you trying to smooth talk us so that you can eat candy?!" both children had a cheeky smile on their faces when they heard their father say that. Iemitsu held his clenched fist in front of his face_

_"Why you-!"_

_"AHAHAHAHA!" Both children ran away from their father who tried to tickle them to death, but being them, they climbed on a tree like a monkey. Iemitsu, who was sweating a lot, panted as he grinned over at his children_

_"Come down and accept your punishment like a man!"_

_Hime stuck out her tongue as she held onto a branch with the help of her older sister, Tsuna._

_"We're not men! We're girls!" she said._

_Nana, who was watching her family have a playful fight, smiled, a very sickening sweet smile. Her voice was laced with venom and sweetness which made both the male adult and children flinch at her tone of voice._

_"Now, Now" she said, clapping a bit "How about we all go inside and have a _peaceful _family photo" a frown tugged on her face as she continued "Or would you like to eat spinach for the whole month and do the chores for the whole year"_

_Everyone gulped and edged away from Nana, she was scary when some things didn't go her way._

_"C-Coming Dear/Mama!" all of them said. Hime and Tsuna jumped off of the tree, only to be caught by their father. All of them walked inside of the house, to have thier family picture taken._

_Older Tsuna, who was leaning against the tree that her younger self and sister had climbed, had shed a tear, only one tear as the memory played in font of her. She wiped the tear as she looked up to see the bright blue sky that looked down at her turn into a pale color, th sun had disappeared, leaving her in an ordinary black and white room._

_Tsuna sighed, sitting down on the floor. She was wearing the long gown again. She used her hands to cover her face as she sobbed quietly on the ground, a few cries came out of Tsuna as she tried to muffle them up, this was one of her memories that brought both joy and sorrow to her._

_Tsuna stopped crying, a few sniffles came out of her. Her eyes were puffy and red already from all that crying and she looked around to be in the same black and white hallway that had plenty of paintings on the walls. She was tempted to go see another memory but her sorrow had stopped her, she didn't wat to cry again. She promised herself that after all . . . that she wouldn't cry about her past, but it seemed like she had broken it. Tsuna, wiping her face with her hand, mumbled softly, unable to shout anymore because her throat was sore from all the cries she gave out_

_"I wish I could have refused Ryohei-san's invitation to the boxing club with my dying will"_

_She didn't think of it but just said it, even she was confused by the words she just said until black was her vision_

.E.

.X.

.T.

.R.

.E.

.M.

.E.

Tsuna woke up, her eyes a flaming orange color like the flame on her head. Her T-shirt dispersed from the heat leaving her in only her bandages, shorts and luckily, her crossdressing cap was still on her head. Her eyes were flaming as she yelled

"REBORN!" She began to continue where she left of "I'LL REFUSE TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Haru stared at both people having a flame on their forehead, this was the first time she saw this and thought that it looked . . . very OOC for Tsuna to do this kind of thing.

Tsuna faced Ryohei, a determined look on her face as Ryohei said

"I won't ask you any small questions! That's because I believe we can talk as men through our fists!" Tsuna nodded, not even understanding a single word the boxer just said. Tsuna watch Ryohei stepped towards her and tried to land a punch on her, Keyword: TRIED. Tsuna just dodged every single one of them

"JOIN THE CLUB, SAWADA!"

All Tsuna did was reply at the same tone and volume

"NO!"

Haru, who was thinking that this was hilarious at how the two people in front of her were fighting while yelling at each other, whipped out a phone and began to record the whole think, thinking that how many views would this video be on Youtube. Probably a lot.

"Tsuna is amazing being able to dodge so much. But that rush isn't something you can see everyday" Yamamoto said, expecting that the brunette was gonna be tired but it never happened as Tsuna kept on dodging Ryohei's hits

"I'm somehow worried" Bianchi said, murmuring a bit "her forehead was very hot when I placed her headgear on" she said it a bit louder. Yamamoto sent Bianchi a questioning look

"Did you say something?" Bianchi sighed and shook her head, waving it off.

And just in time, Tsuna had landed a hit on Ryohei, who was sent out of the ring due to the force of impact of the punch.

Haru clapped and snapped her phone shut, she would definitely post the video online.

Tsuna sighed as the flame on her forehead disappeared, her orange eyes returning back into its dull brown eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw Ryohei, she didn't know that she fucked him up this bad, I mean, it was only one punch!

"I really want you know Sawada-san!" he said, a grin on his face as he looked up "Your boxing style is platinum!" he exclaimed as Tsuna sweatdropped

"You were fine all along" she mumbled

Just as Ryohei was gonna continue his speech,the door of the boxing club slid open with a loud 'THUD'. Everyone looked at the person who opened the door and saw wavy black hair that wasn't help or clipped back, Hana Kurokowa stood there, panting, her eyes worried that matched her look on her face. Her hoarse throat screamed out

"S-Something horrible has happened!"

"Eh? what is it then?" Yamamoto asked, a puzzled look on his face. Hana ran over to them as she said "The Karate Club took Kyoko!" horror was etched in her voice. Tsuna was about to say something but the person who was said to be 'kidnapped' was there in the doorway, a smile on her face

"What is it? Did something happen?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna fell anime style and sighed from relief "Good, Kyoko-chan wasn't kidnapped at all"

Tsuna didn't even see or notice that the Karate Club had entered the boxing club because her vision was getting blurry and her hearing as well, but Tsuna was able to catch a few lines

"Sasagawa Ryohei! If we win this, your sister is part of the Karate Club" Tsuna's eyes snapped wide open as she panted because of her high fever, she wasn't feeling too well, even standing took all of her energy.

"Kya!" Tsuna heard Kyoko's horrified scream, Tsuna's vision cleared up as she forced herself to atleast see better and hear better. She heard someone gran in pain and looked at the doorway and saw Gokudera there, holding his stomach in pain.

"T-Tsuna!" he yelled, worriedly looking at her "G-Go back to the infirmary!"

Tsuna didn't catch that, nor did everyone else because they were too busy fighting the Karate Club. Tsuna saw Ooyama, the current Karate Club Captain, drag Kyoko away towards the door, to promptly bring her away from the club and into their club. Tsuna took a deep breath as she jumped out of the ring and ran towards Ooyama

"Oi! Stop there!" she yelled. Ooyama pushed Kyoko away roughly which made said girl to fall on the floor a bit painfully. Tsuna looked over at Kyoko in concern then narrowed her eyes and looked back at Ooyama to give him her fiercest glare. Ooyama seemed taken aback by Tsuna's glare but smirked as he raised his fist towards Tsuna

"I won't let you get in the way!" he said as he tried to aim a punch at Tsuna

"Tsuna!" Haru yelled worriedly but Tsuna paid no heed to it as she had used all of her energy to dodged that attack and punch Ooyama straight in the face. The Karate Club Captain fell to the ground, blood leaking out of his nose due to the impact of the punch. Tsuna panted as she lowered her arm, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"You don't use a girl as a prize!" she yelled, her vision getting a bit blurry.

"Ha-hi! Tsuna-kun did it!" Haru said as she snapped her phone shut for the second time, after recording the whole fight for a reason.

Tsuna turned towards Hsru with a small smile and as she was about to walk towards Haru, her eyes blurred even more as she fell over due to using all of her energy, but she felt someone catch her but couldn't see the person's face at all because her whole mind clicked off. But before her mind clicked off, she could hear numerous people yelling and feet running towards her. A small thought was what clouded Tsuna's mind

_what happened?_

.E.

.X.

.T.

.R.

.E.

.M.

.E.

Mrs. Tanaka sighed as she sat on her computer chair, swirling around to satisfy her boredom. It doesn't mean that she was an adult that she couldn't do any childish things. She stopped her swirling and propped her elbows on her desk, an exasperated sigh escaping her plump lips. Her gaze wavered onto the tray of food that sat on her desk that was meant for a brunette. She sighed, it was a good thing that the new transfer student, Gokudera Hayato, had come in. She asked him to bring Sawada Tsunayuki back to the infirmary.

Mrs Tanaka couldn't help but giggle when she saw the look on Gokudera's face, a worried one. He had asked her why was Tsuna needed in the infirmary and had explained why. She sighed, leaning against the computer chair, remembering when Gokudera ran out of the room to go look Tsuna. She sighed, it seemed like he was one of Tsuna's friends.

Mrs. Tanaka twirled a strand of her black locks as she heard the infirmary door slide open, her golden eyes blinked when she saw the person, wait, let her recheck that, the crowd of people that stood there.

She noticed that Gokudera had an unconscious person in his arms, that unconscious person was the escaped patient, Tsunayuki Sawada. Mrs.s Tanaka's eyes widened before letting out a sigh

"Quick! Bring her to the bed!" she barked the orders as she readied the materials for nursing a fevered person. She looked at the bed where Tsuna resided and noticed that the people around her were boys, except two girls who stood there too.

The nurse recognized some of those people: Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei and Gokudera Hayato. She didn 5 recognize the two girls, one girl had magenta colored hair while the other one had dark brown hair. All of them looked concerned and worried for Tsuna

"What's wrong with her?" a childish voice said. The nurse peeked and saw a baby wearing a fedora that wasn't in the room before. She raised her eyebrow in confusion and curiosity but brushed it off. She walked over to the bed, holding a basin that contained water and a towel. Mrs. Tanaka sat down on a chair and wetted the towel while explaining

" Tsunayuki-san had fainted because of three things" she started "But before I start, who knows about Tsunayuki-san's secret?" she raised her eyebrow and stared at the group before her.

All of them, raised their hands.

All of the people who raised their hands looked over at Ryohei, who had his hand up too. Mrs. Tanaka grew suspicious of this white haired teenager and decided to ask him a question.

"Do you know _what _Tsunayuki-san is?" she asked. Ryohei raised his eyebrow as he efistered the quesion in his mind before answering

"Sawada-san is a girl!"

Everyone looked shocked for a moment before Reborn spoke up

"How did you know Tsuki was a girl?" his coal black eyes narrowed as he stared at the boyd. Ryohei's frown deepened, he showed his fist as he held it up and said

"When I punched Sawada-san in the stomach, I noticed that her chest heaved out unlike a boy's chest that heaves in when hurt"

Everyone looked momentarily surprised at the smart words that Ryohei had just said. Mrs. Tanaka nodded and began to start her explanation

"Well, since everyone here knows her secret, let me start, first, Tsunayuki-chan had a fever, it probably started yesterday because her fever is quite high, and the cause of it was because of the hard rain from the past few days" Mrs. Tanaka started as she removed the headgear that Tsuna wore on her head together with the cap. After both items were discarded, Tsuna's hair had messed itself on the pillow, allowing cold sweat to fall down her face.

"Second thing is, she hadn't eaten anything for three days" she earned a few 'WHAT?!' from the people behind her. She sighed and gravely nodded her head as she applied the wet towel on Tsuna's forehead. Said girl was panting hard because of the high fever, her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was having a bad dream. A blush dusted her cheeks which really meant she had a fever.

"And Lastly, it was because she had pushed her body to the limit and I even specifically told her to stay in the infirmary earlier but when I went out to get her food, she escaped!" Mrs. Tanaka exclaimed, looking a bit stressed as she looked at the people around her.

"Could someone feed her soup? I'm just gonna go the the cafeteria to get her a glass of water" Bianchi stepped forward and took the bowl of soup from the nurse. The Nurse smiled at her as she got up and exited the room.

Once the nurse was gone, everyone began to chat while Bianchi fed the unconscious Tsuna some soup.

"Why did Tsuna hide this from us?" Yamamoto questioned, staring down at the lighter haired brunette who seemed to be in pain. Gokudera shook his head

"I don't really know" he said, sighing a bit as he combed his silver hair with his fingers in frustration on why did Tsuna do this. Both boys looked over at Reborn who was sitting beside Tsuna's head, his hand on her forehead, he seemed to hiss once he placed it there. Reborn, who noticed both stares, looked back with piercing black eyes.

"Even I don't know the reason" he answered casually while looking at his student in concern.

"I know why" Haru said, speaking up a bit. Everyone looked at her intently, wanting to know the answer. Haru sighed and took a deep breath before asking Ryohei.

"Ryohei, did Tsuna make a promise with you?" she questioned. Ryohei tried to remember and had successfully did. He snapped his fingers and hit his palm with his clenched fist.

"Yes! Sawada-san promised that she would meet me in the boxing club!" he exclaimed loudly. Haru sighed as she plopped herself on the bed beside Tsuna's.

"Well that explains it all" she sighed, everyone looked at her questionably making her sigh again

"Tsuna was never the one to break a promise unless something bad happens"

"But something bad happened! She got a fever!" Gokudera snapped. Haru narrowed her eyes

"Tsuna doesn't think this is bad, she actually thinks this is a very small problem thing to her, not a big one" she snapped back which made the bomber silent. "Listen to me very well, you may not know Tsuna too well but I do, and what matters to her are her friends not herself. She puts others before her because that's just how her mind works"

Everyone stayed silent as they only heard the breathings of the mafia donna. Worry in their eyes as they stared down at her in concern and worry.

.E.

.X.

.T.

.R.

.E.

.M.

.E.

_The Sky still smiles even though she is sick for the sake of the Sun, their promise had made her dull and gray, a sickening color to many. But the Sky doesn't care, she had atleast made the Sun smile but unknown to her, he frowned when he saw her current state now. In return for making him smile and keeping their promise, the Sun will brighten up her days, so that she would never have a sickening color ever again_

* * *

**Chappy is done! sorry it took so long to update but mother's day is coming so I had to prepare! :P. Anyway, I hope you oiked this chaoter and I hope you'll also like the next one! Anyway, here are the comments for last time's chapter!**

**Selena-Chan: *takes award* Thank you thank you I would like to thank my mother and father, fanfiction , Chocodrug ...Other things I am not gonna write.**

**YES! Your thinking about All27, but I think your story already has the sit up for it. **  
**I wonder what will happen next hope you Update soon, because this story is amazing.**  
**Tsuna MOTHERLY Instincts powers are scary XD**

**-I know! Motherly Instincts are definitely scary! And defend your tittle or else someone else will take it from you! By the way, thank you for reviewing.**

**The Crossover Addict: Oh yeeeesss... Gokudera's finally in on the secret; Tsuna's rainbow reverse harem is almost complete! Hhmm.. hmwa.. mwahahaha - er, I mean, I can't wait to see the Guardian's interactions once everyone knows Tsuna's really a girl! Oh I can imagine it now... Hehe. Sorry, I'm a sucker for stories with secrets and revelations. :D**

**I'd like to say sorry for just being a 'lurker' these past few chapters. (in other words, I read and didn't review. e u e") *bows like Gokudera* Forgive me, I'm such a lazy butt! BUT I swear, I love this story to pieces!**  
**Anyway, great job on this chapter! I can't wait for the next one! :)**  
**As for the question... *cue Reborn smirk* The best breakfast ever is the one eaten for dinner. Breakfast for dinner, yo. ;D**

**- yeah, sometimes ai eat breakfast for dinner because I oversleep sometime hehe, but I don't mind if you were a lurker, I'm just happy that many people like this story ^_^**

**NeitherSaneNorInsane: O_o gokudera knows!**

**My fave brekkyfast is a full blown english breakfast...you have sausages, eggs, toast, bacon...everything you need to make a food face. And who doesn't love a food face. **  
**Ps...crunchy bacon...nuff said -_-**

**- WOW, that looks good, damn, your making hungry now! I'm gonna cook myslef some bacon since It's morning in my place**

**moongirljc: great chapter cant wait for the next**

**-Yup! I'll definitely update the next!**

**-Comments Closed!-**

**Anyway guys, that it for now! Sorry iuf your answer wasn't pick maybe next chapter your gonna be picked! ^_^ I don't know why I do it, but it's just fun! I just wanted to know what your answer will be! I'm a curios cat that survived many accidents! ^_^**

**Anyway, read this story with pocky or chocolate and you shall be dubbed 'AWESOME!'**

**See you next time! XOXO ChocoDrug**


	9. Chapter 9: 'I'm a Kawaii Kohai?

**Title: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 9: I'm a 'Kawaii Kohai'. . . ?**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 10,789 (okay, this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written O_0)**

* * *

**Best Answer of Last Chapter's Question!**

***gets gun* This is my awarded mine MWHAHAHAHAHAH And my favorite animal is a a Natsu (is that a form of animal) because he freak'n adorable and amaza. GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA GOA Great Chapter I enjoyed the Sun introduction chapter but I do have some questions... How many more chapters till the kokyuo (SPELLING) arc? Whats with the birds? Is Hime gonna show up soon? Why does Tsuna have a inner voice? Are people gonna meet her inner voice ? Can't wait till next time ChocoDrug Ciao and GOA ~ Selena-chan**

**(I just had to comment: Idk how many more chappies but I think . . . two or three more maybe? birds? Idk, just being random here xD. Tsuna's Inner? just wanted to spark things up a bit and yes, one day! One da I say! They will meet her Inner! Just not today since my fingers are all sore D':)**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Question of the Chapter!**

**um . . . tell me, what is the best thing that has ever happened in your life!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Quote of the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 of Step by Step**

_**I'm a 'Kawaii Kohai'. . . ?**_

Tsuna softly sighed as she grabbed the folder in her arms, pressing it to her bandaged chest. She had just arrived at school this morning after being sick for a whole week. She wasn't bored at home at all because her friends were with her to entertain her. A small smile played on her lips, she always felt like she didn't deserve them because they were almost perfect to her.

But right now, the brunette was supposed to be jumping in joy for being cured from her fever but no, it was quite the opositte. She was depressed and angry. Depressed at the principal for letting this happen and angry at the person who started it all. Tsuna sighed as she opened the brown folder that she had clutched in her arms. She read the contents of this folder intently

**Name: _Sawada Tsunayuki_**

**Age: _13_**

**Gender: _Female_**

**Mother: _Nanami Sawada_**

**Father: _Iemitsu Sawada_**

**Siblings: _Himeyuki Sawada_**

**Date of Birth: _October 14_**

**Blood Type:_ A_**

**Height:_ 149 cm_**

**Weight:_ 40kg_**

**Year: _1_**

**Class: _A_**

**Grades:_ Average_**

**Physical:_ Average_**

**Mental:_ Average_**

**Bio: _Tsunayuki Sawada has undergone her educational life as a boy as permission from both her Mother and Father. She seems to have a rather horrible reputation since she has been called 'Dame Tsuna'. She is a highly known target for bullies and has been a victim of many. She has recently joined the school after dropping out for a few months which is a good thing but it seems like her grades had gone down for some unknown reason that even she doesn't know. Tsunayuki Sawada has now been a problem to the school since she has been reported to be half naked several times now in school. There was also recent rumors that she has been dubbed 'Dangerous' because of an incident in a distant past_**

**Club: _Disciplinary Committee_**

**Place/Status: _Secretary_**

**Recent Complaints from this student: _None so far_**

**Recent Incidents:**

_**- Causing a fire in the home arts laboratory**_

_**- Injuring the captain of the kendo club**_

_**- a possible suspect of the recent explosion that has happened in the school**_

_**- Falling off a school building**_

_**- bringing an unrelated child to school**_

_**- had many complaints for eating the cake that her classmates made.**_

_**- causing a fight with the Discipline Committee.**_

_**- injuring the middle school and junior high karate club captain**_

_**- absent from school due to fever**_

Her eyes weren't tricking her, she was a part of the Discipline Comittee now. She knew the reason why. But Tsuna didn't complain, she get to skip half of her classes to do her work in the club room atleast two or three times a week. It meant nobody would be teasing her for the whole half of school today. That was what made her calm. Tsuna sighed as she held onto the small bag she had in her arms, Reborn had given this to her, she did know what was inside of it. Gadgets and an extensive pole for defense, defense from the prefect if he ever attacked her.

Tsuna sighed when she spotted the sign that had big,black and bold letters. She sighed as she stood in front of it and opened the sliding door. She saw that it was peaceful and quiet because the only person there was Hibari Kyoya, the ever infamous demon of Namimori. She sighed as his head rose up, to glare at her.

"Omnivore, your late"

Tsuna blinked before frowning

"Well sorry, I had to wait for Reborn since he gave this to me" she said, raising up the bag she held, showing it off to Hibari. Hibari stayed silent as he returned to looking out the window, probably wathcing the birds take care of their new young.

Tsuna blinked as she looked over to the side of the room, their was a small desk there, probably her work station. She sighed and sat down on the computer chair that was behind the desk and noticed that it was quite comfortable. She raised her head up to see Hibari looking at her, as if she was the most interesting thing to see in the room, well she probably was because she was the only human on the room aside from him. Tsuna placed her chin on her palm, narrowing her eyes as she looked at him with a deadly glare

"Tell me, Hibari-kun" her voice was laced with venom as she said this which made a certain prefect smirk at the tone of voice but twitch at what she called him. "Why did _you _make me your secretary?" she questioned instead of demanding it, she didn't want to start a fight with him.

Hibari's smirk deepened as he gladly answered that question

"Your the only omnivore student in this school, the rest are herbivore" Tsuna knew this, he always used the term 'Herbivore' to describe weak people. 'Omnivore' to describe above average people. 'Carnivore' he used it to describe himself since he is the only Carnivore in the whole world.

" . . . alright, I'll let that one slide as an excuse for now" Tsuna sighed as she composed herself. She looked over at Hibari, her mood changing, instead of a frown and a glare on her face. Their was a bright smile on her heart shaped face, which surpised him a lot, she asked

"Now Hibari-kun, what can I do for you today?"

C

L

U

M

S

Y

...

B

R

O

T

H

E

R

Tsuna clutched the papers she had in her hands, they were student forms. Forms of students that had caused mischief in her school lately but have never been caught. Hibari had given this to her as an assignment after _she _had done all of _his _paperwork. But she remembered the assignment that she had to do. She needed to gather evidence of them causing mischief on their school. She smiled, she could do that with her excellent hiding skills.

She began to remember about Reborn, her hitman tutor. That baby was a good personmin his own way. Sure he was risky but he is also a good peson and brings out the best of people. His only bad points were: he's rude,impolite to some people, risky and most of all, his tantrums can never be controlled. Tsuna wondered if Reborn is waiting for her at home, probably waiting to torture her again in a hellish training to become the next mafia bos

Tsuna walked down the familiar streets to go to her house, a sigh of relief escaped her plump lips as she saw her house. Tsuna's pace began to quicken as she almost ran over to her house to sit down and rest from all of the work she did for her boss, Hibari. But something caught her eyes, there were people in front of her house, many people dressed in black wearing tinted sunglasses. Like the people in 'Men in Black'. Tsuna sighed, swetadropping, her mind had began to think about random things. That wasn't her job, it was her Inner's job to think about those kind of things.

Wait, speaking of Inner, where was she?

_**I'm right here bitch!**_

Oh, there she is. Tsuna sighed from relief and iritattion. Relief that her Inner was alright and iritatted on why didn't Inner just stay quite forever.

Tsuna ignored her Inner cursing at her with every swear word she knew. Tsuna decided to make herself known to the men who were scattering themselves around her house.

"Good Afternoon" she greeted, a small smile on her heart shaped face. All of them turned their heads, either surprised at her presence until one of them brought out a photo, everyone gathered around the person who was holding the photo. They stared at the photo and gave a glance to her and looked back at the photo. All Tsuna could do was tilt her head in confusion and curiousity on why were these men checking her out. All her Inner could say to her was

_**Don't let your guard down! Those people could be pedophiles for all we know!**_

Tsuna sighed at her Inner's antics and looked over at the men who were moving away frm the center to give her way, like when moses moved the red sea. She cautiously walked in the middle, looking at every men, examining their faces but couldn't do a good job because most of them were wearing sun glasses. She had even receieved a greeting from the men like

"Welcome Back Master Sawada Tsunayoshi"

she sweatdropped, were these people acquainted with Reborn? Was her first questioning thought when she finaly arrived in her house. She kicked her shoes off and properly placed them in the proper place, inside a small cabinet that was at the side of the hallway, plenty of shoes were stuffed inside of it. Tsuna walked through the hallways as she announced

"I'm home, Mom!" she saw her mother peeked through the living room, a bright smile on her face as she said

"Ah! Tsu-chan, welcome home and we have a guest today"

Tsuna nodded, already expecting it. That guest must have been related to Reborn, better yet, that guest was related to the mafia because of all of the men in black outisde. But Tsuna seemed shock when he other had a blush on her cheek, the next word she said surprised Tsuna

"I never knew Tsuna had such a handsome friend" Nana Sawada seemed to be star strucked. Her daughter seemed iritatted at the fact that her mother was like this when it came to another man, so Tsuna decided to say

"Is he more handsome than dad?"

Now this caused Nana to flush a luscious color of red and start her constant chattering and gushing about her husband

"Of course not! Your father is the most handsome person in the world! He's the best husband in the world too, he's charming,smart, handsome, kind and don't forget forget, he's also good in be-" Nana stopped talking when she realized she was about to talk about her and her husband's personal _stuff. _She looked over at her daughter, who was confused and curious on what her mother was about to say. Nana shook her head, her daughter was far too innocent.

"Oh, nevermind what I just said. Just to upstairs to your room, Reborn-kun and the guest are waiting for you there" she said, ushering Tsuna to go her room. Tsuna's eyes snapped wide open, someone had entered her room without her permission. Tsuna ran upstairs, leaving her giggling mother in the guest living room.

Once Tsuna had arrived in her bedroom door, she quickly but carefully opened, making sure not to slam it since this was her bedroom door.

Tsuna didn't seem to be fazed by the two scary men in front of her. She had already known about ome of them. The one with glasses was called Romario, the right hand man of the current boss of the Cavallone Family.

What? you thought Tsuna was brainless about the people in the mafia? well your wrong. For the past week when she stayed in bed because of the fever. Reborn had given her a book, the official mafia book. She had read a few of it's chapters and gained little knowledge about some people in the mafia.

But Tsuna wondered, why was Romario here? and if he was here than the Cavallone boss must be here too. Tsuna peeked from behind the men and saw a person sitting on a boss computer chair, she wasn't able to see that person's face because he was turned away from her. Tsuna guessed that the person sitting there was the Cavallone Boss himself

Tsuna who had realized that she forgot about her manners, bowed and said

"Good Afternoon" she said politely and stood up straight. Both men seemed surpirse at how polite she was. She gave them a kind smile before looking at Reborn.

"Reborn, what it the meaning of this?" Said baby smirked as he tipped his fedora

"We've been waiting for you Tsuki, why are you so late today?" Reborn questioned with a devious smile. Tsuna rolled her eyes and placed the brown folder on the table. "I think you know about it too Reborn" Tsuna mumbled as she sat down on her knees, waiting for the person sitting on the computer chair to speak.

"Yo, head of Vongola" the person greeted in a casual tone "I've come all the way from Italy to visit you" Tsuna blinked and registered what the person said. Italy? he probably came from the southern part of Italy AKA Romano, because that's where most of the mafia families resided. Tsuna registered the person's appearances when he turned around to face her.

The man before her seemed to only be in his late teens, probably nineteen or perhaps he's already twenty? Tsuna didn't know. The man had spiky blond hair that was swept to the sides which framed the upper part of his face, allowing his dark brown eyes that had emotions that Tsuna admired in many people. He was kind and cared for everyone. That was a trait that Tsuna had earned from her Grandmother, she could read the eyes of people and tell what they're really feeling.

"I'm the tenth generation boss of the Cavallone Family" he said, a small unoticable smile on his face as he stared down at Tsuna "My name is Dino" he introduced himself. Tsuna felt surprised that this guy was the boss, she had expected an elderly man wearing all black but this guy was young and wearing the clothing of today . . . she should stop watching mafia movies now . . .

Dino laughed at the priceless face that Tsuna wore and looked over at Reborn while saying "Hahaha! This is no good" he said. Tsuna blinked in confusion as he stood up and looked down at her Tsuna tilted her head in innocent confusion but she felt an arrow struck her back

"You don't look daring" Dino said "You don't have a drive and you there's no anticipation inside of you"

Reborn decided to continue, strucking more arrows at Tsuna

"You have small body too, You have no money and power too"

Tsuna was beet red by now as she looked down in embarrassment. She knew she didn't have any of those but she at least had a family that cared for her and friends that looked after her back. That was all she needed.

"He looks unlucky too. He has zero talent in becoming a boss" Dino pointed out which made Tsuna clench her fist, sure everything he said was true but he didn't have to say it right in HER FACE!

"Yup" Reborn said as he nodded which made laughter erupt from the whole room. Tsuna raised her head confidently as she coolly said

"It's alright if I don't look daring or if I don't even have money nor power because I don't need anything like that, all I need are my family and friends to live"

Everyone in the room froze to look at her, surprised and shock at her. All Reborn did was sigh while tilting his fedora.

"I forgot to tell you Dino, Baka-Tsuki has an aura and atittude unlike you when I first met you" Tsuna raised her eyebrow

"First met him? what are you talking about Reborn?" Tsuna questioned, breaking her 'cool' state

"Oh, Dino is your senior pupil" Reborn answered. Tsuna nodded, processing the words

"Oh, then does he know about my secret?"

"No, so take of your hat so that he'll know your secret too"

The look that Tsuna gave to Reborn was PRICELESS

C

L

U

M

S

Y

...

B

R

O

T

H

E

R

After several gun fires and Tsuna's complaining about the holes at her room's ceiling, they were all siting down around Tsuna's coffee table. Dino in his seat on the computer chair while Tsuna and Reborn were sitting on the floor. Dino's two men were left standing.

Reborn calmly drank his tea as the rest of the men stared at Tsuna in amazement and surprise, disbelief written all over their faces as they stared at the blushing Tsuna who looked rather shy.

"I said a lot of harsh things but don't take it badly, Vongola Tenth" Dino said, coughing after recovering from the frozen state. Tsuna sighed as she pushed her waist length hair behind her ear.

"It's alright Dino-san but please call me Tsuna, I feel uncomfortable when someone calls me 'Vongola Tenth'" Tsuna said, a light giggle coming out of her. Dino smiled kindly at her as he continued what he was gonna say

"But before I met Reborn, I had no makings or talent to become a Boss" Tsuna nodded, not needing an explanation that Reborn taught Dino before her.

"Reborn's lessons were no easy tasks. There were many times I thought I'd die" he said.

"I feel your pain" Tsuna said, sympathetic .

"Thanks to him, I'm now a boss of 5,000 families" he said, looking at Reborn gratefully. "And the truth is, I wanted to learn more from Reborn but he said he had to go to you so I saw him off" he said, sighing a bit

"I don't mind if you take Reborn with you when you go back to Romano because I have no interest in becoming the next Vongola Boss" Tsuna said, serious. Dino narrowed his eyes which made Tsuna gulp and sit back down on her cushion which made the Cavallone Boss chuckle at her.

"Your just like Reborn just said, your just like what I used to be" Dino said, in between fits of chuckles.

"I was like you back then, not wanting to get into the mafia. Since there were no good guys in the mafia" Dino said, sighing a bit "Reborn is definitely great" he admitted which made said hitman to smirk "and someday, you would become a great boss too" he said as he placed his hand inside his jacket, reaching for something "But if you say you'll never do it" Dino said, closing his eyes "I'll bite you!" he said, a grin forming on lips, a small blush on his cheeks for performing such a childish joke

Tsuna blinked as she stared at the turtle in front of her, the turtle was cute. It kept wriggling in Dino's hand like it wanted to get out of it. Tsuna patted the turtle's head

"Wah, so kawaii . . ." Tsuna mumbled as the turtle nuzzled it's head to her finger. Dino grinned even more at Tsuna "His name is Enzo, Reborn gave him to me when I asked for Leon" Dino said, staring at Enzo as if it was the most precious thing in the world to him. Reborn had a glint in his eyes as he said

"Leon is my partner after all so I gave that guy to you" Reborn said, sipping his coffee that Tsuna had made

Tsuna sighed as she thought, people in the mafia sure are interesting

C

L

U

M

S

Y

...

B

R

O

T

H

E

R

"Delicious~" Tsuna said as she ate the flower shaped carrot in her mouth, she didn't like vegetables too much but if it was for her mother than she would endure it. Tsuna thought back to the incidents earlier. She thought that Dino was cool when he saved his subordinates from the grenades that Lambo threw out of the window. It was superb. She looked over at the blonde haired mafiosso beside her who was eating the food that both she and her mother had cooked for everyone.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, cute younger pupil?" Dino asked, eating the rice. Tsuna blinked as she shook her head. Dino raised his eyebrow and suddenly remembered something, he quickly looked over at Reborn and asked

"Does Tsuna have a family yet?"

"There is only Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Tsuna's other friend, Miura Haru was her name right Tsuna?" Tsuna gave a disapproving look towards Reborn but nodded "And the prospective ones are Hibari Kyoya and Sasagawa Ryohei"

Tsuna sighed as she tried to correct Reborn "Those people are friends not subordinates" she said,sighing a bit, yes, she had just called Hibari a friend because those two began to loosen up and form a bond, a bond that had a frienemy relationship.

"And why did you leave Dino to teach me?" she questioned. Dino gave Tsuna a puzzled look but answered her question

"The Vongola is the center of our Family alliance. They are also prioritized by other families" he explained. Tsuna sweatdropped, so if she becomes the next heir than she would have to deal with all of those troublesome work.

"Oh my Dino-kun, You've spilled so much" Tsuna's mother said, a smile kind and motherly smile on her face. Tsuna looked at Dino's space and gaped, there were so many rice spilled on the his side of the table. Tsuna watch her senpai flush a beet red as he flushed a beet red. Tsuna sighed but let a smile come on her face

"Don't worry Dino-nii, I'll clean the mess you made so don't worry and eat up" she said. Dino looked over at Tsuna, unsure if he should continue but Tsuna just ushered him to do what she told him. Reborn let out a snicker while saying

"Dino is completely useless if he doesn't have his subordinates around him in a one kilometer range" Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, she wanted to learn more about Reborn's past student. Reborn sensing his current student looking at him, smirked as he explained to her "He's a type of person that can't use his power unless it's for the family and without them around them around him, his reflexes decreases greatly" he said, finishing his lecture with a snicker.

Dino sweatdropped at his former mentor an refused to look at Tsuna because the current student was looking at him with eyes that said 'Wow, that is the greatest mafia boss predisposition.

"Ahaha, again with that Reborn. I can't use chopsticks really well since I have always used a fork with knife when eating" he said, sweating a bit. Tsuna raised her eyebrows "But Dino-nii, Lambo used to use a fork with knife yesterday and yet he hasn't created a bigger mess than you yet" she pointed out, pointing at the cow suited child who only had a few grains of rice on his side of the table. Dino nervously chuckled

An eery silence fell upon everyone but Lambo broke it all

"Lambo-san is done eating! Lambo-san will go take a bath now!" he said, boasting about himself in the wrong way. Tsuna snappe her head at Lambo as she said

"Lambo-kun! the tub isn't filled yet!" but the Bovino child ignored her warning and went over to the tub, he jumped into and expected warm water to hit him but instead, a hard shell hit him in the butt which made him yelp

"GYAAAAA!"

Tsuna's head snapped up as she stood up immediately

"Lambo!" she yelled out worriedly as she ran over to the bathroom, she turned around when she heard someone fall behind her and sweatdropped when she saw Dino on the floor, it looked like he tripped

"Dino-nii, are you alright?" she asked as she crouched down to his height, the blonde just weakly raised his head up to show his red face which hit the ground "I-I'm alright, I just tripped on my foot" A frustrated sigh came out of Reborn's lips as he sighed "same as always Dino"

Tsuna ignored the both of them having a small argument because she was too engrossed at what happened to Lambo. She quickly opened the door to the bathroom, ignoring the sound it made when it slammed to the wall next to it. She slid the glass door opened to see Lambo sticking out of the tub, but something was wrong, he wasn't on water but on something solid. Tsuna quickly grabbed Lambo and pressed him to her chest, ignoring his look when he was pressed to her unbandaged chest.

_**Perverted Cow**_

Her Inner hisses at Lambo but Tsuna ignored her Inner as she backed away a few steps away from the tub, seeing something green inside of it but decided to investigate it when Reborn and Dino will arrive. Once the latter had arrived with I-pin, they stared at shock when they saw a big green turtle emerge from the tub.

"Isn't that Enzo-kun?" Tsuna asked, looking over at Dino with a puzzled look on her face "How did he get so big?" Dino looked shock that Tsuna still recognized Enzo even thought the turtle was _much _ bigger than he used to be.

" When did Enzo get away?" Reborn questioned, looking at Dino. Tsuna fumbled with her fingers as she confessed

"I-I put Enzo in the tub since he looked a bit . . . dry?" she said, a bit guilty that it was her fault that Enzo was like this now "But, I didn't know he gets this big when he touches water" she added which made Dino sigh

"It's alright Tsuna, it's not your fault" he said

CHOMP! CHOMP!

Tsuna shrieked when the Enzo began to eat the tub, the broken remnants of the tub were already in his mouth. Oh the horror! What would her Mother do to her after she learned about this?! She was more afraid of her mother's wrath than Reborn's because her mother was a monster when she got angry.

Tsuna saw I-pin about to perform a gyoza fist but Tsuna stopped her. I-pin looked at Tsuna with a puzzled and confused expression on her face. Tsuna explained why she stopped her "I-pin-chan, Enzo will just hold his breath when you use the Gyoza Fist on him, don't waste your energy on that okay?" she smiled at I-pin who looked at bit disappointed that she couldn't do anything to help. Reborn and Dino looked vaguely impressed by Tsuna's knowledge of turtles

"Stay back!" Dino said, raising his voice which surprised Tsuna because she hadn't heard him raise his voice for the past six hours of their meeting. "If I can't control my pet then it will be a disgrace to the Cavallone Family!" he yelled, bringing out his slick and black whip which made Tsuna cring, reminding her about a distant memory which wasn't good but awful.

"Calm Down, Enzo!" Dino said, whipping his whip. Tsuna stepped back to avoid contact with the whip, her reflexes were getting sharper everyday because of Reborn's training and tutoring.

" . . . he is somehow unskillful when he's subordinates aren't around" Tsuna confirmed which strucked an arrow at Dino. Tsuna watch Enzo come out of the tub from the massive hole he made. Tsuna's eye twitched at that, she looked over at Leon, somehow pleadingly. She was asking help from a chameleon. But Leon nodded, he liked Tsuna because she gave him a gift. Leon jumped onto Tsuna's face, a bright light appearing and now Tsuna's face was replaced with a Romario face

"Boss!" she said, trying her best to copy Romario's voice. Dino's head snapped over to look at the shorter Romario. His face brightened but immediately darkened when he realized that his right hand man was just beside him. His instincts snapped.

"Romario! I thought you left!" he said "Get down you idiot or else you'll get hurt!" he snapped. Tsuna suppressed a giggle, Dino was an idiot for falling for this trick.

Tsuna watch Dino use his whip like an expert, the whip circled around Enzo and when Dino pulled, the whip had tightened around Enzo's legs, the turtle flipped, his head hitting the ground which made him unconscious. Tsuna sighed as she grabbed the Leon mask, her original face was back in view.

"Arigatou Leon-kun" she said, smiling at the chameleon who also gave a smile back to her. Tsuna looked over at Dino and clapped

"Good job Dino-nii!" she said, giving him a bright smile and a thumbs up "I'll bring out the blow dryer to dry out return Enzo-kun back to normal" she said

C

L

U

M

S

Y

...

B

R

O

T

H

E

R

After pulling the huge and unconscious Enzo p the staircase without Nana knowing about it, the tutor was sipping on a cup of coffee that Tsuna had delightfully prepared for him without any force needed (lies). His pupils were on the floor, panting from all the sweat they broke. Tsuna sighed as she fumbled with the blower's cord. She easily plugged it in and opened the and blower, handing it to the owner of Enzo. Dino looked at Enzo with an apologetic look on his face as he dried the turtle.

Tsuna watch the turtle shrink until Enzo was back to it's baby size form. And just in time. She felt something hit the back of her head. Tsuna frowned as she looked over at Reborn then back to the box that was on the floor behind her back . . . the same object that hit her head. She placed the object on her lap and opened it to see converse with her signature number on it, the number 27.

Her face brightened

"Was there a letter with it?" she asked Reborn. Reborn nodded and threw the letter to her. Tsuna caught it and ripped the letter open and read it quite excited. She ignored the peeping eyes that tried to look at the letter

_Dear Tsuna_

_I'm sorry if I couldn't go to Japan, my flight got delayed because there was a recent bombing on the airplane I was suppose to ride on. Thank goodness I didn't ride it. But some people were admitted to the hospital since the plane crashed, I felt bad for them. Anyway, as an apology for not being able to go to Japan. I sent this to you, hope you wear them!_

_Love your Auntie_

_Mrs. Midori_

Tsuna blinked, she knew about the crashing and why her Aunt was delayed but never expected that her Aunt would send her gift. Especially the shoes that she's always wanted ever since she saw them.

"Ne Reborn, what goes well with orange?"

C

L

U

M

S

Y

...

B

R

O

T

H

E

R

Tsuna didn't seem surprised when Romario and the rest of Dino's men were outside of her house. She walked over to them and greeted them a 'Good Morning'

"Buon Giorne, Vongola Tenth" Tsuna gave a small smile to Romario

"Please call me Tsuna"

"Why are you guys here? I didn't ask for a pickup" Dino said from the gateway of Tsuna's house. Tsuna blinked, she thought that Dino was still inside, eating his breakfast but it seems like she was wrong. "No one's here to pick you up Boss, we just ended up here after we wandered around" Romario said, a small smirk on his face. Tsuna sweatdropped but smiled on the inside, Dino's subordinates were good people, they even came here from the next town just to check out of him if Dino was alright

"Good Morning Juudaime! I-I mean Tsuna!" Tsuna heard someone call out her name and turned her head to see Gokudera there with bright emerald green eyes looking at her with happiness. Tsuna blinked but waved at him with enthusiasm "Good Morning to you too Gokudera-kun!" she said with a big smile as he arrived in front of her.

"I woke up early today and as I wandered I suddenly ended up here" he said, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Tsuna-chan!" Tsuna saw Hsru come up to her and stood beside Gokudera "When I was wandering around, I also ended up here too! I'm so lucky that I saw you in the morning again! " she said. Tsuna smiled back at her but sweatdropped, this definitely wasn't a coincidence at all.

"Good morning Tsuna!" Tsuna saw Yamamoto come here and smiled, her friends really came her for her, to talk with her or to hang out with her.

"Good morning Takeshi-kun" she greeted back.

"Hello, Hurricane Bomb" Dino said, a small smirk on his face "This is our first meeting" Tsuna raised her eyebrow and looked over at Dino in surprise, it seemed like he knew Gokudera before but he said that this was their first meeting. Tsuna look over at Gokudera who was eyeing Dino's arm tattoo quite intently. Tsuna's eyebrows rose even more once Gokudera's eyes narrowed as he exclaimed

"Bucking Horse Dino!"

Tsuna, who sensed that something was about to happen, grabbed Gokudera's arms and pressed her chest against it to keep it locked.

"Come on guys! Let's go to school now or else we'll be late!" she said, a small frantic smile on her face as she dragged Gokudera away, Yamamoto and Haru following them from behind.

Dino stared at the group that walked away from them, his eyebrows furrowed.

"So that's Tsuna's family . . . they're still kids" he stated, a little unsure about Tsuna's family because of their age.

"It seems like your interested" Reborn smirked

"I guess you can say that" he replied

"What do you think about them?"

"I don't know. The most important part of a family is trust" Dino said, looking away to stare at a few kids that passed by them, staring at his subordinates with interest. "If I can't see that, I won't consider them"

"Do you want to test them?"

Dino grinned "Of course"

C

L

U

M

S

Y

...

B

R

O

T

H

E

R

Tsuna frowned as she walked beside Gokudera, the only person who knew anything about the mafia aside from the others that were back home. She intently listened to what Gokudera was about to say about her Dino because the only thing she could read about him was from the books that Tsuna gave her, but none of it gave any good information. Tsuna looked at her two other friends walking in front of her, Haru and Yamamoto. Her frowned deepened, they were part of the mafia now because of her.

"He is quite well known because he was able to fix the financial problem left to the family by his predecessor" Gokudera explained and turned his attention from the floor to Tsuna, to gaze at her puzzled yet serious face "Right now, the Cavallone Family is the third strongest in the Vongola Family" Tsuna knew who were Vongola's top three strongest families . . . there was one that peeked her interest, the 'Pericoloso Insetto' Family. It was a long name that Tsuna hardly memorized but it was too familiar and made her a curious cat when she read the name.

"Ne Gokudera-kun, do you know about the Pericoloso Insetto Family?" it seemed like Gokudera stiffened. Tsuna tilted her head in confusion

"What's wrong Gokudera-kun? are you okay?"

"T-Tsuna! don't talk about that family!" Gokudera hushed her "That family is a taboo!" he exclaimed silently. Tsuna grew more confused "why?" she questioned

"Because that family had betrayed the Vongola Family, they even assaulted the Ninth, planning to assassinate him numerous times but failed" he said " There last attack was a year ago, they had left the Ninth gravely injured" Tsuna stifled a gasp. She didn't know that this family was dangerous

"B-But I thought they were on of the Vongola's top three strongest families" Gokudera made a grimace

"They _were, _until they betrayed us" he said, a bit glumly "And they were the Vongola's strongest family alliance, what a waste" he murmured. Tsuna stayed silent, she wanted to know more about this family since this family peeked her interest.

VROOM!

Tsuna blinked and turned her head to see a red hot sports car coming right at them. Everyone separated away from each other to dodge the dangerously speeding car. Tsuna's eyes snapped wide open when she realized that a car door was open, about to hit her. She crouched down to avoid the impact but felt something bind her together. She opened her eyes to see soft rope wrapping it self around her body

"Oh my" she mumbled as she dragged along by the car, her body in the air. She was suddenly pulled inside the car to stare at her captors. She stayed silent an realized that it was Dino and Romario in the car.

"Yo" she casually said, as if she expected her kidnapping, both kidnappers were startled at her casual greeting "Where are you gonna take me? Are you gonna bring me to Italy to meet the ninth? if you are, can you buy me a drink first, I'm kind of thirsty"

Both mafia men sweatdropped, Tsuna was too casual and talkative. But Romario answered her question because Dino was too busy driving away from her friends.

"No, Boss here is initiating a test for your subordinates, oh, it seems like the silver haired one and the black haired one are following the car. Boss, speed up the car" Romario said. Tsuna looked behind her to see Gokudera and Yamamoto chase after the car. She sweatdropped while hearing her Inner say

_**Damn Tsuna, they're pretty determined to save you . . . your kinda like the chick in that one movie, was what that movie's name, can't remember**_

Tsuna closed her eyes to void herself from her Inner's noise. She felt something cold and wet on her lap and looked down, to see a Cola can on her lap. She looked over at Romario was smiling at her. Tsuna smiled back but frowned immediately . . . how could she drink or open the can when she was all tied up? yup, that was the problem she was dealing with right now.

She felt the car park somewhere in a corner and she was brought out of the air-conned car. She frowned as she gripped onto the can for dear life with her mouth . . . how did it fit there? she didn't know either.

"I like her family, they only thought of rescuing Tsuna in their own way" Dino said, an approving smile on his face. Tsuna sighed as she brought out the pocket knife from her back pocket and sliced the rope to free herself. Tsuna opened the can and drank from it

"They'll be safe as long as they don't think that the people who kidnapped me were from the Momokyokai, they're Yakuza that live near this streets and their pretty well known for beating up people" she said as she continued to sip from her ice cold drink. Color drained from Dino's face as Tsuna said this. Haru sighed from relief that her friend was alright and gave her best friend a long hug. Tsuna smiled over at Haru and patted her back

"I'm alright, see?" she said to her friend and pushed the darker haired brunette away from her. She gazed at Dino's horrified face

"what's wrong Dino-nii?" she questioned. Dino looked over at Tsuna "the name we used for the people who kidnapped you was 'Momokyokai'" Color drained from Tsuna's face too. She looked over at Haru and gave Haru her bag. Haru looked over at Tsuna questionably as the lighter haired brunette brought out an extending pole from her bag.

"Bring this to Namimori, they'll know this is my bag by looking at the tag" Tsuna said, pointing at her name tag that had a quote written at the back which said 'Hands of you bastards or I'll castrate you'. Her Inner had recommended that tag when they passed by a name tag shop. It protected the bag from prying hands. Haru sweatdropped and nodded her head and scurried off while Tsuna was shouting off

"I'll save those guys alright! No need to worry!"

Dino and Reborn looked vaguely impressed at Tsuna who was calm the whole time. But in reality, the brunette was panicking and hyperventilating. Tsuna looked over at Romario and said

"Could you give me a lift Romario-san?" she questioned, Romario smiled at her and nodded. Dino stepped forward

"I'll go with you, it was my fault from the beginning after all" he said, a bit guilty. Tsuna nodded her head and got into the car as they drove off. Reborn just smirked as he tilted his fedora, this was all going into plan. was his mere thought

C

L

U

M

S

Y

...

B

R

O

T

H

E

R

Once Tsuna and Dino arrived in the warehouse where the dangerous yakuza lived, they began to infiltrate it while Dino started at chat with Tsuna

"Tsuna, you must be happy" he said. Tsuna raised her eyebrow, the un used extensive pole in her hand, her thumb was on the button to extended the pole if they were ever ambushed by the Momokyokai's members.

"It's rare to see subordinates care so much of their boss" Tsuna frowned.

"Their not subordinates, their my friends and nothing else, you could call them my family but not the mafia family, just a regular family" she said with a small smile on her face as she remembered her friends. Dino seemed shocked that Tsuna said this, this was the first time he had ever heard a boss talk like this about his or her family. He let a smile grace his features, Tsuna would be an excellent and kind boss in the future with or without Reborn's help.

"Dino-nii! It's Takeshi-kun's bag!" she said, alerting said male. Dino looked over at Tsuna and saw the bag on the floor, his eyes widened when he saw Tsuna barge in the door that was behind the bag.

"Gokudera-kun! Takeshi-kun!" she exclaimed only to be met with numerous bodies on the ground, and none of those bodies were not her friends' bodies at all. Her face brightened when she saw both of them, each of them holding a man by their shirt's collar. She sweatdropped at the scene

"Can't you tell us where Tsuna is?" Yamamoto said, a bright smile on his face as he tried to shake the man awake, the man was unconscious because of all the beating he had dealt with from the baseball athlete.

"Spit it out dammit! Where is the the tenth you bastards?!" Gokudera spat at another unconscious man that was graced with several bruises on his face, probably from all of the bomber's punches.

Tsuna sighed as she decided to make her presence known

"Who wants to say Hi to me?" she said, a small dainty smile on her lips. Both boys looked over at Tsuna with relief and surprise on their faces

"TSUNA!" Both men screamed which matched Ryohei's volume of voice. Tsuna winced when she saw Gokudera throw the guy he was holding into the wall, she thought she heard a crack. She cringed when Yamamoto dropped the guy on the floor, his head hitting it, Tsuna heard the man groan.

"I'm right here, I'm alright if you can see" she said a bit nervous at their intent stares, roaming her body to see if she was hurt, but their eyes quickly went into Tsuna's personal body parts. Tsuna flushed red

"What the hell are you brats doing?" the leader, who just entered the room, asked. Tsuna looked over at the man and head her Inner scream

_**THE HORROR! OH THE HORROR! HIS FACE! IT'S ALL FUCKED UP!**_

Tsuna sweatdropped at her Inner's screaming in her mind which caused a headache. She hit her Inner mentally to shut her up, Her Inner had gladly closed her mouth.

"Dino-nii, those guys are different from the ones Gokudera-kun and Takeshi-kun fought with" Tsuna sneakily whispered towards her elder senpai as she clutched onto the extending pole in her hand. She frowned, these guys freaked her out just by their looks like how her Inner had commented about it

"Stay back Tsuna!" both teenagers said, covering her body with theirs, getting ready to defend for her. Tsuna's frown deepened, she didn't like it when they fight, violence is never the answer . . . sometimes

"Wait, it's my fault that this happened" Dino said, stepping forward as he brought out a golden card "I'll pay for all the medical and furnishing expenses. So let's leave it at this" he said, an apologetic smile on his face. But the yakuza leader didn't seem to agree because his face had an irritated expression, his subordinates wore the same look.

"Don't be a dumbass, we'll take the money but we won't let you leave" the guy said. Tsuna gritted her teeth "_**Shut up you asshole! Dino-nii isn't the dumbass! it's** **you!"**_ Seems like Inner had over taken her once again. She looked over at her friends and saw their shocked and surprised she flushed red from embarrassment and mumbled out an apology for showing out this side of her. But it seemed like she had just infuriated the leader even more

"You Bitch!" he yelled over at him but Tsuna ignored him because she was too flustered to think of anything.

Dino being the first one to snap out from his trance and hear the comment, he growled and said

"Seems like I'll have to fight back too" he said, a bit angered that the guy had insulted his 'Kawaii Kohai'. "Get ready!" he was supposed to snap his whip at the leader but his subordinates weren't around at all which meant that it was an epic fail. His whip collided with his, Gokudera's and Yamamoto's faces which injured all of them altogether. Tsuna who was done flustering, saw her friends on the ground, holding their faces in pain, she guessed that Dino hit them with his whip. She sighed and looked over at the men who were cackling

"GAHAHA!" This reminded her of Lambo's laugh "Those people are fucking idiots! they're weaklings! I wonder how they even defeated my men" the leader laughed. Tsuna gritted her teeth, sure violence never sorted things out but maybe this one time it will. She pressed the button of her extending pole and it extended from it's four inches pole to a five feet pole that was even too tall for her. She snarled at the height difference but remained calm as she gave those men her deadliest glare.

"Take it back"

Everyone stopped cackling and looked over at the once cute crossdresser that had become scary and intimidating. Some of them gulped but the leader smirked

"Take what ba-"

But before he could continue his sentence. Tsuna had stepped towards him and hit him with her steel pole. She snarled at him "Your words, take them back!" she sounded menacing which surprised many people. But most of the leader's men snapped out of their frozen state and began to attack the girl. Tsuna's frown deepened and so did her eyebrows. She side stepped to avoid a punch and crouched when a high kick was aimed towards her.

"They're not idiots!" she said and used her pole to strike the guy who was about to punch her. The man fell to his butt and fell unconscious once he felt something hit his head, which was the weapon that the brunette used. Tsuna didn't even send an apologetic look towards the man, she was mad that someone insulted her friends

"They're not weaklings!" she cried out as she had accidentally and not on purpose, hit a guy in the crotch. Said man fell to the ground pain, writhing as he had tears that streamed down his cheeks. Tsuna looked at the man with a blank look

"That will teach you to never harass a girl"

She scowled and looked over at the other men who looked at her, unsure if they should attack her or not. Tsuna's frown deepened as she flash stepped over to a guy and knocked him out with her pole. Many men made a girly "EEK!" sound which made Tsuna grimace. They were unmanly.

"Hi-YAH!" she said and kicked a man in the chest, the man hit the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious due to the impact

Tsuna looked at the other men, her glare observing their every move. Many of them gulped and backed away. Tsuna's glare hardened as she walked towards them, a dark aura surrounding her. She wasn't a sadist but found this sight quite amusing to her. She looked up to glare at them, she wasn't cruel so she gave them a choice

"Retreat or I'll attack"

ALL of them nodded and rushed to the door, taking their guardian angels, if they even had one, that they were safe from the demon known as Tsunayuki Sawada.

Tsuna almost sighed from relief that she didn't gave to fight anyone anymore but she remembered the leader. She about faced and looked over at the leader who was trying crawl away from her. But Tsuna had different plans.

Tsuna walked over to their leader and aimed her pole at his head, stopping him from crawling any further. Words that were laced with venom came out of her mouth which sent a shudder and shiver in the leader's spine

"Do you take it back?" she questioned, her face dead serious, not an ounce of light in her eyes but were clouded in darkness which made Tsuna's face even more scarier. The man gulped and frantically nodded his head

"Y-Yes! I-I take it back!" he cried out.

Suddenly, the dark aura and look on Tsuna's face disappeared as it was full of light. A bright and kind smile was on her face like the regular Tsuna always wore around her friends or when things went her way

"Good" she said but used her pole to knock the surprised guy out. She smiled sweetly at the now unrecognizable leader who was all bloody and beaten up because of her "Sorry for intruding in your hideout, their was a grave mistake so please accept my apology" she said to his unconscious body.

_**Wohoo! We finally fought!**_

_Inner . . . violence never solves everything_

**_But you used violence to solve this problem *innocent eyes*_**

_*sighs*_

Tsuna turned her head to see her friends looking at her with their jaws on the ground, their faces had disbelieving looks that Tsuna, the kind and selfless person, did this to all of these men. They checked the men's wounds and cringed. All of them had broken noses and bruises on their faces. They look over at Tsuna who had a welcoming aura around her with flowers that surrounded her face that had a kind smile.

"Are you alright?"

They gulped

"Y-Yeah" all of her friends answered as they stared at the work that Tsuna had done, they made a mental note to themselves: **Never Make Tsuna Angry**

C

L

U

M

S

Y

...

B

R

O

T

H

E

R

Her just had to add a comment

_**They're looking at us O_O I think we're gonna be eaten . . . well, I think I like the sound of that HAHAHA!**_

Tsuna grimaced mentally, she _definitely didn't _like the sound of _that_.

She tried to bring her head down even further, her cheeks flushing a deep and beet red. She tried to push herself in her thoughts to ignore the eyes that hungrily looked at her, She shifted in her seat and looked over at Reborn who was amusingly watching the scene and silently cursed at the baby hitman, this was all his fault!

Why is Tsuna like this you ask? Well, let us see her current situation.

Tsuna sat on the floor, her hair own because it was a rule in the house to put her hair down if there were no visitors who didn't know her secret. But, she had visitors that knew her secret so she couldn't break or ignore that rule. She was wearing a yellow sundress that had small sleeves. She shifted again, uncomfortable with the stares. She sighed

"Is it really that shocking to see me in a dress?"

The rest of the males in the house froze. Dino, who was also amusingly watching this, chuckled a bit.

"Well, you kind of look like a really cute girl when you wear things like that" he said. Tsuna's head dropped for no apparent reason. She gulped before looking at the boys who were staring at her, processing her image in their mind too engrave it . . . _forever. _She shuddered.

"Gokudera-kun! Takeshi-kun!" she said, snapping her fingers. Both boys were out of their trance in a minute as they heard her sharp voice. They stared at her and were about to go back in a trance. Tsuna hit them both on the head before saying

"Don't you dare go back to La La Land!" she snapped. Both boys shrunked in their seats to see Tsuna giving them a sharp look, which reminded them of the right earlier

"Ahem"

Everyone looked at Dino who was comfily sitting on Tsuna's orange bed. Tsuna raised her eyebrow before saying

"Yes Dno-nii?"

A small chuckle came out of the person who has been dubbed 'Bucking Horse Dino'

"As _I _was saying" he said, emphasizing the one word that described himself " I already understand that I can leave Tsuna-chan to you guys . . . and I feel somehow relived that Tsuna wasn't all weak, as revealed just a while ago" he said, smiling a bit while sweatdropping. Tsuna sighed while covering her flustered face with her hands.

"I don't need you to tell me that" Gokudera said, smirking, sending Tsuna a protective glance "I'll always protect and be the right hand man of the tenth" he said which abashed Tsuna. Yamamoto also had the safe protective look when he glanced over at Tsuna, a bright smile on his face.

"Maa Maa, I won't let anyone lay a hand on Tsuna" he exclaimed. Tsuna flushed even redder. She began to mutter something incoherence. Everyone chuckled at her flustered face

"Tsu-chan! Dinner's ready! Invite your friends too! I want to meet them!" Nana called from the kitchen, holding a ladle in her hand. Tsuna heard her announcement and looked over at everyone

"Who wants to eat dinner with us?" Tsuna asked, facing everyone with a kind and motherly smile, forgetting about her embarrassment. Everyone nodded and raised their hands. Tsuna nodded and opened the door to her room.

"Come on! Dino-nii, could you close the lights in my room? I want to save electricity" She said. Dino smiled and nodded while closing the lights off.

They all exited the room, but they forgot about one thing. The window of Tsuna's room was open letting the cool breeze inside of the room. The moonlight shining down on the big teddy bear that Tsuna treasured so much.

"Ahahaha, Ne Honoo-chan, how is she?" a childish yet feminine voice ask. The voice belonged to the person on the bed, that person wasn't there before. Her long blonde hair was in a tight ponytail, a green hoodie covered her top as did a yellow skirt covered her bottom. A laugh came out of her lips

"I forgot Honoo-chan! You can't speak!" she said, giggling a bit histerically as she rolled over on the bed.

"But Honoo-chan! I'm happy! I'll meet her again once she meets the prince! Fwahahaha!" she said laughing, she could be dubbed mental or insane but she didn't care because her mind was clouded by only one person, and that person was extremely important to her and a part of her world. The girl sighed as she hugged the teddy bear

"Ne Ne Honoo-chan . . . I wonder . . . when can I eat it again?"she muttered to the dead bear. A tear escaped her glossy eyes and fell on the bear. "You know what I'm talking about!" she laughed, giggling again, forgetting about the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes betrayed her actions, they were sad, her mocha colored eyes were sad as many emotion were mixed in them. The girl looked up at the dark sky that was lighted up by the silver moon.

She whispered something to the bear and winked over at it

"Keep it a secret okay?" was all she said before jumping out the window, the same place where she entered

The stuff bear didn't move at all but the orange necklace around it glinted. Nothing was heard but the small echo of the whisper that the mysterious girl had said to the bear

"It's Fluffy Omelet Honoo-chan, don't forget"

C

L

U

M

S

Y

...

B

R

O

T

H

E

R

_Secrets, Secrets, Secrets, the sky knows them best than anyone else. She knows what must be kept and what must be blurted out. Because she is the sky after all, another child of God. A gift sent from the high, abused many times but still shinning for everyone. Even thought her heart is dark, only an ounce is bright because of her friends, her secrets are all dark, never to be revealed but always to be unlocked_

* * *

**Woo! I'm done with this chappy! after many and many arguments in my brain which made me 'Burn Out'. I had finally decided on a simple yet awesome chapter1 I know , I know, I'm being boastful but hey! six days of writing sure can get to your head sometimes! Anyway, this is a gift to all my lovelies! Ahem, readers! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review!**

**00-SilentObserver-13: Thanks for the new chap i loved it:-) i was .surprised with ryohei actually figuring out tsuna is a girl and actually remembering something O_O as for the chap question...hm... for me dog (a husky or akita inu) and lion is tiied dog because i just love em cause they're cute and funny and lions because i love love love the Disney movie lion king (HAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAAA MATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**- OMG! You love Lion King? Me too! It's an awesome movie if I must say. I love Akita Inus too! they are so cute and resemble a wolf! One of my most favorite animals!**

**moongirljc: great chapter, can't wait for the next**

**- same review but I appreaciate it!**

**fairyxangel: *Pokemon sounds* Wild silent reader appeared! XD Alrighty me too i like some stories with secrets but it sometimes drives me crazy! (Not like i ain't now XD) Now to answer the question**  
** Le mi fav animal is le wolf! and i like the animal because *Ahem* ARE U KIDDIN ME THE FREAKIN WOLF IS THE MOST AWESOME ANIMAL IN MY BOOK TO THE EXTREME! or probably cuz i like to see myself as a wolf i mean they work in packs, are loyal, They are fierce! (Like Beyonce lol), ...Meh ending here **  
** Stay Breezy! *Peace sign***

**- Ikr! I know wolves are awesome but the Natsu answer just cracked me up! I never thought of that so it was thee best and funniest thing I've ever read in a review XD. And beautiful entrance you just did *thumbs up* I give it a TEN! And you too! You better stay breezy!**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: ****aww hibari's heart sped up when he saw tsuna 1827 all the way i love fem tsuna x hibari**

**aww there was no fem27 x 18 moments here hope you update soon can't wait to find out about hime**

**-I know how you feel, my heart was speeding up when I wrote that scene! And sorry if there were no 18x27 at the last chapter or here because I can't seem to find a part on where I'll put the scene. Thanks for the review by the way, it made me smile **

******familymatters: ****As soon as I saw the grandmother I thought that has to be from kobato**

**- I kinda borrowed it since it just inspired me when I watched it! it was really heart warming at the end, true love always prevails!**

******Neukiri: **Motherly Instinct powers! Ahahaa. Made me lol a good lot :). And also the part when Tsuna said Don't Touch The Cow or along the lines of it ! Hahah. :) Do continue updating :)

**- of course I'll update! and yeah, motherly instincts are definitely strong! stronger than Reborn! Hahaha!**

**- CLOSE!-**

**AWWW! Thanks guys for all the reviews! It really made me smile :'D I'll try to update us fast as I can since all of you bothered to review for this story! And I'll continue updating until it ends for all of the favorites ad follows I got in just nine chapters! *tears of joy* You should have seen me crying when I saw how many people had already favorite or followed this story! I was so happy that all of you had even bothered to click the link of my story and read it! I-I'm just super happy that I'll celebrate!**

**POCKY FIESTA! ;D KEEP READING AND EAT POCKY AND YOU SHALL BE DUBBED 'AWESOME'! KESESESE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pedophilic Doctor?

**Title: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 10**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 6237**

* * *

**Best Answer of Last Chapter's Question!**

**What is the best thing that happen in my life?...Now that i think about it i think the best thing in my life is coming on fanfiction WHICH! of course i wasn't planning to come here and came here by accident _ I think you can relate...maybe...sorta..OR the time I found out what ANIME IS! my life is complete with anime! ~ fairyxangel**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Question of the Chapter!**

**I'll call this an assignment instead : give me quote O_O any kind of quote, except a dirty one =.= please, any quote except a dirt one**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Quote of the Chapter!**

**Distance, it brings you far away from your friends which makes them run after you to get nearer **

* * *

**Chapter 10 of Step by Step**

_**Pedophilic Doctor . . . ?**_

Tsuna frowned, incredibly disappointed at the person who w_as _supposed to cure her, even her tutor had the same look and feeling as her. Her frown deepened once the man was about to tackle her idol, Bianchi. She furrowed her eyebrows as she observed the man in front of her and said

"This man is Doctor Shamal, the person who will cure me from this fatal 'Skullitis'" Tsuna said as she showed the skull in her palm who exclaimed

"HAHAHA! HOW EMBARASSING! YOU HAVE AN INNER THAT TALKS TO YOU IN YOUR MIND! HAHAHA! IT'S A MENTAL DISORDER! HAHAHA!"

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP SHITHEAD!**_

Tsuna sighed as she heard her Inner yell and complain about this disease. She just brought out a bandage from her pocket and put it over the skull, the skull didn't talk anymore because it had been gagged by the bandage. She sadistically smiled at the annoying skull, it had finally shut up. She looked over at the three other bandages on her arm, gagging the other three skulls underneath it. She touched her cheek that had one bandage, concealing and gagging a skull.

"And this man had helped your mother deliver you at birth" she said, looking over at Reborn. Said infant just nodded, disgusted that this man helped his birth. "This man is a pedophile, molester, pervert and a genius doctor" she continued "And this man had only cured _female _patients" she finished.

Reborn nodded "Good, You memorized everything I said" he said, impressed. Tsuna just sighed as she felt her head hurt from the stress that this perverted doctor was building up. She was currently dressed up in her co-ed causal outfit. An orange jacket that was halfway zipped up to show off her black tank-top and camouflage shorts that ended at her lower mid-thigh and orange converse that her Aunt had gave to her

"Oi, Shamal, this is your patient, Tsuki, he has the skull disease" Reborn said, calling her a 'He' to hide her true gender from this doctor. She didn't want to die but she wasn't _that _desperate to show her gender to this pervert.

Said man ripped off the poisonous cake off of his face as if it was nothing "Oh yeah, I forgot" he said which made Tsuna frown, was this man a certified doctor? was her worried thought. Shamal walked over to Tsuna, who had her cap on. "Ahaha, Sorry, I get distracted easily" he laughed and opened his coal black eyes to look at Tsuna. He froze and Tsuna owlishly blinked oddly at the man in an uncaring way, she didn't give shit about pedophiles or molesters, they deserve to rot in hell.

"Excuse me" Shamal said and just as he was about to put his hands on Tsuna's unbandaged chest, the girl slapped his hands as she coldly said "Don't touch me" she covered her chest with her arms in a protective manner. Shamal didn't notice the action and narrowed his eyes as he sighed

"Reborn, I don't treat men" he said, jabbing his thumb as Tsuna. Tsuna sighed, he didn't know her secret but her eyes widened in alarm, this man wouldn't cure her from death?!

"Why not?!" she snapped

"Look boy, I've seen over a million patients and not one of them has been a male, there will be no exceptions" Tsuna narrowed her eyes at what the doctor said and concluded that this man was really a pervert. She grimaced, what an asshole.

"How cruel' she muttered as she stood beside Bianchi, looking at the person for anything to help her with. Bianchi sighed as she brought her mouth to Tsuna's ear and whispered silently

"Tell your true gender to him"

Tsuna looked at Bianchi in a 'WTF' face. She scowled as she shook her head "No!" she stubbornly said. Poison Scorpion just sighed as she excused herself to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Anyway Reborn, Since there's nothing here for me to do, I'll best be on my way to town to pick up some chicks" Shamal smirked and waved Reborn goodbye and left the house.

Tsuna just let an annoyed huff as she said

"Reborn! Could you call someone else to cure me?! I don't want that man touching me!" Reborn rolled his eyes as she told the girl "It's no use Baka-Tsuki, he's the only man who knows how to cure Skullitis, he's the best doctor in the mafia and the whole world" Color from Tsuna's face drained as she let out a

"WHAT?!"

"It's not too late Tsuna, you still have eight more hours until sunset, Shamal is still in town so no hope is lost" Reborn said, shrugging "Now go, your life is on the line" he ushered her. Tsuna let out a sigh as she reluctantly nodded her head. She needed to obey Reborn since he knows what was best for her for now.

She left the house, carrying her shoulder bag that had things inside of it that she might need

Tsuna looked at the unoccupied roads of the streets near her house and grimaced, the man was fast from getting away from her house. She huffed as she picked the road on the left while thinking

_Let the hunt begin_

S

K

U

L

L

I

T

I

S

Tsuna found herself in the park, there was no sign of Shamal here but she did find her two best male friends here. Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi were currently having a stroll around the park, having a small conversation of their own. The silver haired bomber seemed annoyed that his perfectly peaceful day had been ruined by the baseball freak. But the Baseball athlete seemed joyful that he had seen Gokudera. Tsuna debated whether she should call them or not. She shrugged and checked her watch, it was quarter to eleven she had been looking for forty five minutes. So she decided to have a small chat with her two friends

"Gokudera-kun! Takeshi-kun!" she called over, waving her hands in the air. Both boys heard their name being called and looked over at her in confusion but saw the hat that she wore and knew who was calling them

"Tsuna!" both teenagers joyfully exclaimed as they ran over to her. She smiled a big smile, forgetting about her disease right now because she saw her friends. "What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna sighed and as she was about to say something, an annoying skull cut her off

"HAHAHA! HOW EMBARASSING! YOUR STILL AFRAID OF GOING TO THE BATHROOM AT NIGHT EVENTHOUGH YOUR A TEENAGER! HAHAHA!"

Tsuna's face grew red in embarrassment and anger. She saw her two friends look at her oddly and try not to laugh, both of her friends had red faces because they were trying their best not to laugh. She brought out a bandage from her bag and pushed up her jacket and shirt to reveal her flat stomach. She snarled at the little purple and black skull over her belly button. She sticked the bandage on the skull to shut it up, it worked.

"T-Tsuna" Yamamoto said, chuckling "w-what was -haha- that?" her asked, failing in holding his laughter. Tsuna sighed in annoyance as she explained her situation to both boys. After the whole explanation, both boys had different looks on their faces but they were looking at Tsuna in worry and concern

Gokudera was snarling while Yamamoto was frowning deeply which was quite surprising since the baseball athlete always wore a joyful smile.

"Why that old geezer!" Gokudera cursed at Shamal

"But Tsuna, aren't you a girl?" Yamamoto questioned, eyeing Tsuna a oddly. Tsuna let out an annoyed sigh, she didn't like explaining things in a situation that involved her life on the edge but she had to explain so that her friends weren't confused anymore

"I am a girl Takeshi-kun but I'm not that desperate to tell my true gender to a molester like Shamal" she said, disgusted that she had to say the doctor's name again. Gokudera and Yamamoto sent Tsuna questioning looks as they said "molester?"

"Yeah, Shamal is a pedophile, molester and pervert. He was about to touch my chest to see if I was a girl or not but luckily, I slapped his molesting hands away before he could even poke it" she explained to the two boys who were processing the whole thing

Processing News: 1%

Processing News: 5%

Processing News: 100%

Processing News Complete

"WHAT?!"

Tsuna would have laugh at the priceless looks both boys wore, they had 'WTF' looks but their faces were red in anger, even their ears.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were very angered that this 'Shamal' was about to touch _their _Tsuna. This 'Shamal' was about to touch _their _Tsuna in the chest if she didn't slap his molesting hands away.

Tsuna noticed that murderous aura surrounding both boys as she sighed and decided to calm both boys down

"Calm down guys, now is not the time to get mad when my own life is on the line" she softly said to both boys which snapped them both out of their trance. They still had fiery anger in their eyes as they had ignored troubled brunette

"Let's go find that bastard and beat the shit out of him for touching Tsuna!"

"Um, Gokudera-kun, he didn't really touch me, I slapped his hand away remember?"

"Yeah!"

"Takeshi-kun . . . Gokudera-kun . . ."

Tsuna sighed as she saw both boys run ahead of her. She didn't want Shamal to be beaten up even though the doctor deserved it, she still had a heart. She just pocketed her hands and walked out of the park, opposite from where Gokudera and Yamamoto went.

_This will be harder than I thought_

S

K

U

L

L

I

T

I

S

The brunette was next found not in the park but in the food street, several stands were there which attracted various customers. Tsuna sighed, there was no way the doctor would be here, there was no women but food here. Her eyebrows furrowed in utter frustration, why wasn't the old geezer here? was here thought and was rudely answered by her Inner

**_Why the hell are you asking me?! If I did know then I would have told you so!_**

Tsuna let out an irritated sigh, this was one of the reasons why she hated her Inner.

"Do you want Lambo-san to help you eat it?" A childish yet annoying voice asked. Tsuna turned her head and saw a cow suited baby and a Chinese girl that looked like a boy. She couldn't help but feel delighted that she found another one of friends, maybe they could help her find this guy?

She walked over to them and poked the boy on the shoulder, Lambo turned his head, small tears gathering from his eyes since I-pin wouldn't share the food she was eating with him. Tsuna raised her eyebrow, why was he crying? Another one of her soft spots, she loved children and hated to see them cry. Her eyes softened and so did her words

"Lambo-kun? Why are you crying?" she kindly asked. Said baby sniffed as he pointed at what I-pin was eating. The mafia donna turned her head to see what the younger girl was eating and chuckled, I-pin was eating Takoyaki, a Japanese delicacy. The aroma traveled to her nose as she smelled the fine delicacy. She felt her mouth water, she hadn't eaten breakfast nor lunch yet and it was already past her lunchtime, she didn't notice her legs move on her own and didn't even realize that she was buying two orders of Takoyaki.

Now where was the brunette at right now? she was peacefully eating her brunch together with Lambo and I-pin, all of them had Takoyaki.

"Yummy~" All of them purred/mused as they chewed on the treat. Suddenly, Tsuna remembered something, she remembered what her goal was and what she was supposed to do. She looked over at the two children beside her and said

"Lambo-kun? I-pin-chan?" their attention was directed to her now.

"Have you seen a man with black hair, wearing a lab coat and . . . touching girls?" she couldn't find an innocent sentence to describe what the man was doing, even what she said sounded kind of wrong to her ears.

Both children questioningly look at Tsuna's face grow red while trying to remember if they saw the man. Suddenly, I-pin remembered the man who Lambo kicked in the shin for ruining his cotton candy a while ago.

"Yes Tsuna-nee" she said. Tsuna's head shot up as hope sparkled in her eyes "Really? where?" she asked as calmly as she can. I-pin put on a thoughtful face before answering "He went that way!" she pointed at a random street. Tsuna's face brightened as she ate another piece of Takoyaki, planning to buy herself another snack while thinking

_Finally, I have a lead!_

S

K

U

L

L

I

T

I

S

Another frown was on Tsuna as she deepened it, there was no sign of Shamal again, either that he had known she was chasing him or that she wasn't really a good seeker. She lightly cursed under her breath so that no one would hear her, not that anyone was around her. She let out another frustrated sigh, all she's been doing today, sighing.

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna jumped a bit as she heard the familiar voice. She stiffly turned around to face her friend, Kyoko Sasagawa who was with her brother, a friend that Tsuna hasn't seen in days since the whit haired by was preparing for a boxing tournament.

"Kyoko-chan? Ryohei-kun?" she questioned.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Ryohei yelled which made Tsuna cring, she was happy that Ryohei wasn't calling her by her last name anymore.

"What are you doing here Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, a bit curious on why her friend was here. She didn't even notice Tsuna's worried look on her face nor the numerous visible bandages she wore on both her arms and legs.

"I'm actually looking for someone"

That peeked the Sasagawa's siblings interest, they wanted to know who Tsuna was looking all of a sudden but they couldn't help the feeling that there was something bad happening.

"Tsuna! Who are you looking for to the EXTREME?!" Tsuna cringed again at Ryohei screaming out the question but she answered it since they might know where this guy was.

"Um . . . this guy is an adult, black hair and brown eyes, wearing a lab coat and has a tendency to . . . molest girls" she answered, a bit sheepishly. But Tsuna felt alarmed as she saw the fearful and panicked look that crossed Kyoko's face while Ryohei suddenly had a protective look on his face as he continued to hold his sister's frail and petite hand

"W-Why are you looking for that man Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko nervously asked

"Yeah Tsuna! Why are you looking for him! That guy just UNEXTREMELY tried to harass Kyoko!" Ryohei growled out angrily as a blush was on Kyoko's face because her brother was attracting attention to them.

Tsuna's doe brown eyes widened at the new found news as she stared at Kyoko in bewilderment, not wanting to believe what she just heard, but the news were confirmed since her friend nodded her head shamefully. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as she looked at Ryohei, a serious look on her face

"Where did he go? I'll teach him a few lessons for harassing Kyoko-chan"

_That Pedomal, I'll kill him for sure!_

**_Woah easy girl! That's supposed to be my thoughts! not yours! your the angel here!_**

_Quiet you!_

S

K

U

L

L

I

T

I

S

Tsuna followed the directions she was given by Ryohei and Kyoko. She couldn't help but think that it was ironic as she stood in front of the building of Namimori Middle School. She couldn't help but think that the old man was smart, a perfect place where he could harass young girls. She couldn't help but smile sadistically, if the demon prefect knew what Pedomal was doing to _his precious Namimori, _then Pedomal would be six feet underground in less than a minute.

But Tsuna didn't stop searching for Pedomal, she checked the gym, the school's pool and every classroom there was in the school. Then that was when she thought of giving up until she remembered the only place left. Tsuna quietly passed by the Reception Room and up the stairs to the roof and to only be met with a cold breeze.

Tsuna wandered around the roof and confirmed that there was absolutely no one there. Her eyes twinkled in frustration as she let out a sigh of the same feeling. Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the beautiful view of the whole town. Her eyes softened when she saw the view as her mind began to think of where Pedomal would be right now.

"Omnivore"

Tsuna froze when she heard the deep voice of her boss, well not technically her boss since she didn't approve of him being on a higher level than her. Tsuna slowly turned around to meet a steel gaze, staring at her and observing her movements. But Tsuna, who was in a bit of a hurry, just waved

"Afternoon Hibari-kun" she greeted and could feel the prefect's defense slowly pass away. The guy was sleeping on the roof, on a platform of the roof. The only place where Tsuna didn't look for Pedomal. A yawn escaped him as he stared at Tsuna in irritation that she had disturbed his fine nap.

"Omnivore, what are you doing here?" his voice had annoyance in them

Tsuna rolled her eyes at the superior tone in his voice

"I know what your gonna say, 'I'll bite you to death for disturbing my nap' and something like that but I have something to report to you and something to give you" Tsuna felt her Inner smirk as she brought out a small black folder, not any other color since the prefect didn't like any color except black. Hibari raised his eyebrow as he still laid down, observing what the omnivore was doing.

Tsuna slowly walked towards Hibari, she stretched her arm to give the folder to him. Hibari swiped it from her hands and, without a care, opened it. Tsuna said what was exactly written on the folder

"Kiyoshi Mitsumaru, I caught him violating one of the school rules, he was skipping classes just to smoke a pack of cigarette at the back of school" She could feel Hibari's aura darken around him

"Yumeri Reikan, I caught her violating two of the school rules, she has been bullying her lower classmen and have been stealing things from town" the prefect's aura darkened even more

"An lastly, Fukari Momoshiba, I caught him violating two school rules, it was somehow grave, he was taking drug a_nd s_elling them to both Yumeri Reikan and Kiyoshi Mitsumari" Tsuna took a deep breath as she saw the dark look on Hibari's face

"And it seems like they are a part of a group . . . I still don't know the name of this group by I do know some of it's members, the lists of members are at the back" she said. Hibari was glaring holes at the folder, angered that someone was doing these kinds of things behind his back

"HAHAHA! HOW EMBARASSING! YOU STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM! HAHAHA!" Tsuna brought up her shirt which showed two bandages on her flat stomach. She had a bandage on one hand and expertly sticked it on the skull near her hip. She scowled at the gagged skull and all Hibari did was watch in amusement, his dark aura gone and had been replaced with an amused one.

"Omnivore, what was th-"

**"It. Was. Nothing" **she interrupted, a sickly sweet smile on her face which made Hibari quiet, he knew that smile, it was smile he saw when the omnivore was angry at him, so he stayed silent

A brief moment of silence pass as Tsuna decided to break it by awkwardly coughing

"Now that I'm finished with the assignment you gave me a few days ago, I want to tell you something" she said which perked the prefect's interest just a little bit. He raised his eyebrow for her to say what she wanted to say. The brunette took a breather before starting

"There's a man called Shamal, but I call him Pedomal since he harasses and molest girls, especially the girls who live in Namimori" she said and decided to continue because Hibari had a solemn yet agitated look on his face "Kyoko Sasagawa and I were victims of his harassing and molesting, and I bet he's molesting even more female students of Namimori . . ." Tsuna grimaced at the thought of that.

After her announcement, there was silence that followed soon after

"Omnivore, tell me the man who molested you"

Tsuna flinched when she saw the killing aura and look that Hibari wore

"Um . . . he had slick black hair and brownish black eyes, he wore a black polo with a purple necktie, a lab coat over it and white pants with black shoes." she tried to describe Pedomal's face and what he wore as accurately as she can. She watch the prefect get up and as he was about to walk off of the roof, Tsuna asked

"Um . . . Hibari-kun? where are you going?" she asked which made the prefect stop walking. Hibari turned his head to give her a sharp look and a smirk, a smirk so evil and dark that it could rival Reborn's smirk whenever he tortured Tsuna.

"I'm going to bite that man to death for touching a part of my property"

Tsuna blinked and watch the doors close, she processed the whole sentence in her head as he face grew red.

"I AM NO ONE'S PROPERTY!"

She screamed while thinking

_At least it will be easier to track down Pedomal_

S

K

U

L

L

I

T

I

S

It was already five thirty, thirty minutes more until sundown. A frown was on Tsuna's lips as she had many bandages on her body, it was a sickening sight to see as the girl stared down at the floor in misery, what a way to end her life, her miserable yet enjoyable life. A sigh escaped her lips but when all hope was lost, Tsuna heard a scream

"HA-HI! STAY AWAY YOU PERVERT!"

Tsuna turned her head, unfazed when she saw Haru run towards her but she forced a smile on her face

"Hi Haru-chan" she choked out. The darker haired brunette noticed Tsuna and a wide grin formed on her face.

"Tsuna-chan! I found the man you were looking for!" Haru exclaimed, fearful because Shamal was casing after her and happy that she found Tsuna. Tsuna raised her eyebrow confusion "How did you know I was looking for someone?"

"Kyoko-chan sent me a text" Haru panted out as she stopped in front of Tsuna and showed the message that Kyoko sent to her. A smile was quickly on Tsuna's face once she saw Haru's inbox, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoko told her about the man.

"Anyway Tsuna-chan, love to stay and chat but I'm running away from that pervert!" Haru said as she regained her breath and stated running away from Tsuna. Tsuna watch Haru run away and heard yet another scream, but this one was a gleeful one

"Darling~! Just one kiss~!" Shamal cooed loudly and just as he was about to pass by Tsuna, the girl had tackled him down to the floor. His body hit the floor with a loud 'Thud'. The man opened his eyes and stared down at the person who dared tackle him, he blinked as an agitated feeling washed over his eyes.

"You again?" he sneered as he rubbed his head in pain. Tsuna also blinked and remembered something, she should have begged or asked him to cure her sickness but no, she slapped the shit out him first.

SLAP!

"THIS! Is for harassing Bianchi!"

SLAP!

"THIS! Is for harassing Kyoko-chan!"

SLAP!

"THIS! Is for almost harassing Haru-chan!"

PUNCH!

"AND THIS?! This is just for fun"

After all of her slaps and punches, Tsuna was finally satisfied with the work she had done, Shamal AKA Pedomal was on the floor, writhing in pain as he had a very red hand mark on his face. Tsuna crossed her arms over her chest as she said

"Hmph! That will teach you for harassing the female race you pervert!"

Tsuna felt something poke her thigh, she turned her head to stare at her tutor, wearing a Japanese costume of some sort, he looked like a historic Japanese warlord.

"Reborn? what are you doing here?" she asked, forgetting and ignoring the presence of the beaten up man behind her.

"Baka-Tsuki, Quickly, ask Shamal to cure you of the fatal Skull Disease" Reborn said, holding a fan in front of his face while laughing a creepy old laugh. Tsuna shuddered at how Reborn laughed but obeyed his wishes but before she could ask Shamal, the annoying Skull Disease decided to lighten up the tense mood

"HAHAHA! HOW EMBARASSING! YOUR THE SHORTEST PERSON IN YOUR CLASS AND YET YOU SUCK AT PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK! HAHAHA!"

A red mark appeared on Tsuna's forehead as she realized she didn't have anymore bandages

"HAHAHA! HOW EMBARASSING! YOU CALLED AN 'ELEVATOR'! 'EBERATOR'!" Tsuna's cheeks flushed in embarrassment

"That was one time I tell you!" she shrieked in embarrassment as Reborn tried to hold in his laughs, as well as Shamal. Tsuna faced Shamal as she bit her lip and spoke

"Please Pedomal, please save and cure me from death that is near me" she said, stealing a quote from an anime she loved, Rurouni Kenshin

Shamal just 'hmped' as he looked away from the child in front of him

"No, I don't cure males, especially rude males"

Tsuna looked up, eyes blazing with hate and loathe as she glared at Shamal who gulped at how fierce her glare was. But, she stopped glaring and let out a sigh of defeat

"Oh well . . . at least before I died, I saw all of my friends" she murmured which didn't come unnoticed by Reborn, just as she was about to continue what she said, the ungagged skull spoke out

"HAHAHA! HOW EMBRASSING! YOU ARE A GIRL WHO WEAR BOY CLOTHES! HAHAHA!"

Tsuna felt her dignity go down the drain as Shamal registered the words that the skull had laughed out loud. Shamal looked at Tsuna, inspecting her if what the skull had said was true. He eyed her chest and definitely saw a lump, he eyes her hat that covered most of her female face. And with one swift movement, he had knocked the cap off.

Tsuna's eyes widened as she felt the cap literally be blown off of her head, the cap landed a few meters away from her. When the cap had been removed, her creamy brown locks cascaded down her shoulders which left the doctor in front of her in awe. Shamal could now see the horrified yet beautiful look that Tsuna wore.

Reborn clapped his hands

"Alright now, since you have seen Tsuki's true gender, could you cure her? we only have five minutes left" he said, seriousness etched in his voice.

Shamal was snapped out of his little world but still stared down at Tsuna in surprise

"Of course, I'll cure any girl out there"

Tsuna's glare grew fiercer as she saw the man smirk. A snarl escape her lips

"Make it quick Pedomal"

S

K

U

L

L

I

T

I

S

Tsuna watch in awe as a mosquito flew over to her and pierced her flesh, Tsuna didn't even feel pain but just a small poke as the angel mosquito flew away from her, finally done with the injecting with cure. Tsuna was impressed at Shamal, the man had 666 fatal illnesses yet he cancels every illnesses he has with another illness. It was amazing to learn about this.

Tsuna watch the mosquito fly towards Shamal and back to it's pill. She faced the man who was still staring at her and surprised him beyond belief

"Thank you so much Shamal!" she thanked him with a gleeful and cute smile which made the man blush at how cute Tsuna look. Tsuna turned her head to look at Reborn

"Come on Reborn, we have to go home, it's my turn to cook dinner" she said and turned towards Shamal, even though the old man was a pervert and molester, she needed to thank him somehow

"If you want Shamal, you could have dinner with us tonight" she offered. The man looked at her in shock while Reborn smirked as he tilted his fedora from amusement, Tsuki was a kind of girl that surprised and shocked people which only made her even more interesting.

Shamal snapped out of his frozen state and looked at the girl with a true smile instead of one of those flirty or sultry smiles

"Sure, I look forward to eating your homemade cooking"

S

K

U

L

L

I

T

I

S

Reborn stayed in his guest room, writing a letter to the man he currently worked for

_Dear Nono_

_You made a slight mistake when you sent me over here two month ago_

_The tenth isn't a Decimo but a Decima_

_The progression of Sawada Tsunayuki is overwhelming_

_She already knows combat fighting and is skilled in it, she is also adaptable towards the environment around her but there is something that makes me curious and confuse about her._

_She has secrets, that even we don't know, ask Iemitsu for more details about these secrets._

_And if your asking how she is_

_She is doing well, she already has a family, a reliable and loyal one but a small one._

_Reborn_

It was unusual for Reborn to write a letter or report this long to the Ninth, but he had missed last month's report because of Tsuna's training. He must give her credit, she wasn't too whiny and usually complied to his wishes sometimes but the girl seems to have a thoughtful yet distant look in her eyes and face as if she was thinking about something or searching for something, he didn't know why

So the only thing he could do was investigate about this.

Investigate about the case of Sawada Tsunayuki

S

K

U

L

L

I

T

I

S

_The tutor is a detective while the sky is a suspect or a criminal to be more specific. He tries to interrogate her, but the sky doesn't commit to his tricks and words. But there is one thing that the detective doesn't know, the person he's interrogating right now is the main victim of everything._

* * *

**I don't even know if this chapter is crappy (because of my classmates T^T) but I did my best! Anyway, I hope next week's chapter would be better and I would make sure of it! I am determined to make the next chapter better than this one!**

** .556: discovering anime is truly a miracle**

**- yes, yes it is, it is the best miracle that has ever happened (aside from being born :p)**

**Selena-Chan: ****Oh cute tsuna in a dress and what's this hime maybe ? Oh what ever I wish I had a inner like tsuna and why is her inner named inner and what is reborn secret is he a she because I swear to god that would make me laugh so hard. Between motherly instincts and mad tsuna I feel sorry for the boys and can't wait to see what happens when she's on her monthly. The best day is a toss up between the day I discovered KHR and the day I got into my dream school. Nice chapter With love Selena-chan . . . . . . . . . . . . GOA - HETALIA is AWESOMENESS**

**- Yes, yes it is awesome! but I like Khr more but Hetalia is the funniest anime I've ever watched XD. Oh, and Reborn is a straight male! He is definitely not a girl because the only genderbend character here is the main one AKA TUNAFISH XD**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: ****update soon love the story the ending is making really curious to what happens next**

**- thank you *bows in respect* please keep reading**

**00-SilentObserver-13: Yay another chap :) Dino finally made an appearance :3 loved the angry fighter tsuna (never get a girl angry or you're doomed) :} I grew up with mostly with older male cousins so I felt sry 4 them sometimes when they get me mad it ain't pretty O;) as for my best memory there's a tie between meeting my close friends who got me into manga anime American comics/cartoons and having a prank war with my male elder cousins with no rules :}**

**- I also grew up around boys more until I was sent to live with more evil sister T^T But I'm finally going back home~ to see my couzins and friends~ (I really meant couzins, because it sounded way more cooler than cousins)**

**animaddict10: Mhhm, Fluffy Omelet*drools***

**-I know, it is good**

**Dutchy Puppy: ****HOW did I not find this sooner?! D: I NEEDZ MORE!**  
** As for the answer to the question...how can I choose!? humm...I guess I'll have to be a good little reviewer and say 'finding this story', neh? XD**  
** But honestly, it was probably when I found Anime in general. As soon as I did that, I suddenly had a bunch of fun, smiled a lot and had a lot of new friends! I still remember Tokyo Mew Mew, the first Anime I completely watched, knowing it was an Anime :P Good times, good times...**  
** Anyway, I loved this! Please update soon, Choco-chama! *bow, bow, bow***

**- You watch Tokyo Mew Mew too?! The first one I watched was Sailor Moon, I was probably around five and then I began to watch random anime until my mind was full with anime O_O I swear, if I enter an anime quiz show: I would win first place XD. And thanks for the review! it made me smile, I thought that my face would crack from all of that smiling XD **

**Guest: Not a bad story, I love this! Update soon plz :)**

**-Of course I'll update1 it would be a waste of a perfectly fine story if I don't update!**

**Neukiri:** **Yes eat pocky! Hahaha. Im starting to like Inner now. Haha. XD The first line that inner said, I'm right here, btch! Or was it the previous chappie? Haha. Never make Tsuna angry! Lesson learned! Haha. :)) Thanks for the updte and do continue it! Thanks .**

**- yes, Inner is kind of the main laughter of this story XD because I can't imagine Tsuna cussing around so I decided that she should have an Inner just for laughs**

**- Comments Closed -**

** . ! ^O^ This story has so many people that follows and favorites it! I am super happy! Thank you for all fot he support that I have been given and all of the reviews! I just want to say another thank you to everyone, to everyone who read this story for loving it *bows in respect***

**Anyway, I'll see you on the next chapter! Eat Pocky: it has many vitamins XXD**


	11. Chapter 11: Death by snowballs?

**Title: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 11: Death by Snowballs . . . ?**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 12,152**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, except this story(I forgot to post this in the other chapters: SORRY!**

* * *

**All of the quotes I have received! (too inspired to pick just one!)**

**"Its better to be hated for who you are, than to be loved for who you are not." ~ Yukihito - Love this quote, I understand what it meant!**

**"I'm not short I'm fun sized" and "I have a knife...why I am I not using it" ~ Selena-Chan - LOL XD**

**Forty thousand brothers could not with all their quantity of love make up my sum ~ fairyxangel - wao! that's a lot of brothers XD**

**"True friendship is the greatest treasure to earn and obtain" or "True friendship is earned not gained, to earn it you must be honest with yourself" ~ 00-SilentObserver-13 ~ you made it yourself? how creative and poetic you are!**

**"Be soft. Do not let the world make you hard. Do not let the pain make you hate. Do not let the bitterness steal your sweetness. Take pride that even though the rest of the world may disagree, you still believe it to be a beautiful place." ~DutchyPuppy - AMAZING!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Question of the Chapter!**

**What's your favorite anime/manga aside from Khr and why?**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Quote of the Chapter!**

**People are like flowers, when they die the petals slowly wither away. I believe that everyone has his or her own flower ~ Chocodrug**

* * *

**Chapter 11 of Step by Step**

_**Death by Snowballs . . . ?**_

Three long months has passed and nothing unordinary happened in the life of Sawada Tsunayuki, the main character of this story (to refresh your memory). Sure there were numerous explosions and fights during those three months (which rivaled hell) but in the end, no one got hurt and everyone had a happy and joyful time altogether. It was already a new year, a new time and a new start for Tsuna.

The protagonist was sleeping in her bed, wrapped around by the soft orange comforter of her comfortable bed. Her head was laid on top of a soft and comfortable pillow as she continued to doze off, her face had a small smile which meant that she was having a good dream, a peaceful dream that she wished that it was true and would never end. But her eyebrows suddenly furrowed when her face was hit with the cold winter breeze. Her eyes fluttered open which revealed doe brown orbs. The girl owlishly blinked, trying to clear her blurry vision and once she did so, she was staring at her plain ceiling that had little green glow in the dark stars with mild curiosity on why was she awake and realized that the window that was left open last night was the cause.

She suppressed a muffled groan and checked her clock, it was six in the morning, too early for her to be awake since it was her winter break but she found it alright since it was winter, a cold season which never made her sweat. She rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a silent 'thud'. It was painful once her head collided with the floor but she ignored it, already used to the pain every morning. She got up on all fours and began to crawl towards the bathroom, she didn't feel like getting up because she was too lazy.

_**You look like shit**_

Her Inner commented once she saw herself in the mirror and couldn't help but agree with her Inner, her creamy brown hair was messy but still cascaded down her shoulders and her face was a ghostly pale color that frightened her a bit. Her palish color could rival that of a vampire, and just to make sure, she checked her neck and sighed from relief, there was no bite marks on her neck which meant that she wasn't bitten by any supernatural vampire. She looked at the tub and prepared herself to take a bath, a nice and well deserved bath

S

N

O

W

B

A

L

L

S

!

Once Tsuna was done taking a bath and had already dressed up, she went downstairs and only to be greeted by her housemates. She lightly smiled at them in a delightful way as she waved at them in greeting. She looked over at her Mother and said

"Mom, Can I go out just for a while?" she asked for permission towards her Mother first. Nana, optimistic and kind as ever, allowed her daughter but before Tsuna could get out of the house, she was stopped by the infant hitman tutor: Reborn, the devil as her Inner had nicknamed.

"Reborn?" she silently questions which earned the tutor's attention on why was she so quiet right now, it was an out of character pesonality for Tsuna because usually, she would be louder and a little more cheerier.

"Where are you going Tsuki?" he asks, not a bit curious but suspicious.

"To the park, I'm just gonna stroll around" she nonchalantly replies, louder than what she said just a while ago

Reborn inspected what the girl was wearing. The girl was once again wearing co-ed clothes, a mixture of girl and boy clothes.

Tsuna had her hair inside the cap she always wore, hiding her true gender. She wore an ordinary green winter jacket with a black tank-top inside of it. She wore white shorts that stopped at her mid thigh. To warm up her legs, she wore black stockings and brown knee high boots with black laces.

"Alright, you may go, but come to the school at 10 o'clock" he says and without another word, turns around and walks back to the dining room to have his breakfast.

Tsuna blinked, all too confused with Reborn but listens to him and leaves the house right away, already in a hurry for something she needs to do.

S

N

O

W

B

A

L

L

S

!

The brunette stood in front of the Namimori Middle School in curiosity, she just stares at the building and wonders why did Reborn want her to come here. She shrugs and wraps her neck with a long white scarf, something that her Mother made for her for Christmas. Tsuna smiles as she smells the scarf, the scent of her Mother still lingers there. And once Tsuna was done sniffing the scarf, she walks inside the school and to the backyard which a field resided in, the field was overflowed with snow and near the field was the club buildings. Tsuna lightly giggles as she remembered the boxing club and it's leader.

"Ciaossu"

Tsuna jumps in surprise but doesn't shriek, she turns her head to gaze at her tutor

"Reborn?" she questions as she pushes the loose strands of her hair behind her ear, irritated at the fact that her already hidden hair still gets in the way of her vision. She stares at Reborn, observing what he is doing.

Currently, the baby hitman was sitting on top of a crimson red picnic blanket with a Kotatsu table in front of him. He had a heater near him, to keep him cold from the winter weather. He warms himself up even more as he drinks his cup of expression in delightness, loving the way the bitter yet sweet flavor attacks his taste buds.

"What is that your holding?" he asks while staring at the small plastic bag that Tsuna held in her hand. Tsuna blinks and looks at what Reborn was staring and understood the question

"I'm holding a bag" she bluntly says and notices the look that Reborn was giving her. She laughs a full heartedly laugh and says the real answer "I have flowers inside of it, Snowdrops to be exact" she looks at the snow white flowers that was emitting a sweet fragrance. "By the way, why did you want me to come here?" she questions

Reborn simply points and Tsuna finally noticed that both I-pin and Lambo were there, playing in the snow, and for once not fighting but enjoying themselves. Tsuna smiled, a smile that her mother would wear if she saw her children getting along with each other.

"They look so happy" she murmurs while watching the play. She watches them make a snowman and couldn't help but squeal from how cute they looked "Mou~ they look so cute!" she exclaims as she uses the camera that she whipped out from her jacket pocket to take a picture. She looked over at Reborn who was giving her an odd look. Tsuna nervously laughs "Sorry, but I like children doing something cute" she says, explaining about why she did that earlier, as she sat down on the cold snow, enjoying the cold that hit her face.

"Ne Reborn, does that mean I'll have to watch over them?" she questions, not even bothered if she has to take care of them for the whole cold day because she enjoyed it, watching over them brought out the lingering and longing memories that she wished would last forever. But her answer wasn't answered because a voice called over to her.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna recognized that voice and her face brightened, color came back to her face unlike that sickly pale color earlier morning

She turned her head as she stares at the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko

"Kyoko-chan!" she says it as a greeting while smiling widely, to show off how happy she was that her friend was here

"Good Morning Tsuna!"

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Hello Tsuna!"

"Takeshi-kun?"

"Tsuna-kun~!"

"Haru-chan?!"

"Yo! Sawada-san!"

"Ryohei-nii-kun?"

"Hello Tsuna"

"Dino-nii?"

Tsuna was definitely surprised and shocked at the welcoming party, she didn't really expect them to come here because it was too cold today. But she turned towards Haru, her best friend and childhood friend. She smiles widely at her and gave the darker haired brunette a hug

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, curious and confused on why everyone was here on this cold winter day. Haru blinked and tried to remember why they were all here and once she did, she snapped her fingers once she remembered why they were here

"I gathered everyone here since the only thing you have been doing for the past few days were take care of the children" she says and happily gestures towards the children who were playing in the snow. Tsuna blinks and her smile widens if it could anymore

"Thank you Haru-chan! Thank you everyone!" she says in a grateful manner but there was one thing that perks up her curiosity

"Ne Dino-nii, why are you here? I thought you went back to Italy after New Years eve" Tsuna wonders it aloud as her eldest sempai just sighs while rubbing the back of his neck

"Well, I just wanted to visit my Kawaii Kohai again but it seems like I'm not wanted" Dino says, a bit over melodramatic. Tsuna sweatdrops and hits the blonde in the arm in a playful manner while scowling

"I didn't mean it like! I was curious but welcome back to Japan!" she says the last one like a Tour Guide person. Dino chuckles at his non-blood-related little sister who was crossdressing once again. He sighs and looks over at the girl named Kyoko, the only person in the group that doesn't knows Tsuna's secret . . . yet

"But if we're gonna help Tsuna babysit the kids why don't we all play a game?" Haru suggested which brought perked up Tsuna's attention, she smiled full heartedly while thinking.

_Nothing bad won't happen if we play a simple game_

"If we're going to play then why don't we play with Snowballs?" Gokudera suggested next, wearing a big smile while looking over at Tsuna with a bright glint in his eyes. Tsuna opened her eyes and realized something, the game somehow had violence and any game with violence would cause chaos. She was about to protest but she kept her mouth shut once she saw everybody smiling at each other, agreeing. They all turned to Tsuna to face her, waiting for her answer. She sighed.

"Alright, but not too intense, because your all gonna make it into a competition" Tsuna muttered the last part wryly while hiding her grimace from her friends by replacing it with a smile and then Tsuna finally concluded

_These people aren't mature, their the opposite, their immature_

Tsuna thought while looking at the fiery aura that everyone had while they began to think up of their own offend and defend plans, even Kyoko was constructing up a plan of her own. Tsuna sweatdropped, everyone except her was abnormal.

"So, let's split up in teams!" Yamamoto grinned, and just as those words were said, the brunette felt something latch onto her right arm. Tsuna blinked and stared at Haru who was an inch taller than her

"Tsuna-kun and Haru will make a besty-best friend team!" Tsuna sweatdropped at Haru's exclamation, was there even such a word called 'besty'? Afraid not because the darker haired brunette had dictionary full of creative words that she had come up with.

Dino was the first one who thought that everything must be sorted out first before they play the game so that everything will be fair and their will be no protests or complaints.

"So, how do you make teams in Japan?" he asked. Tsuna looked up at the _much _taller blonde male. She blinked and answered

"We either do it by drawing lots or by rock paper scissors"

"That's right but you can also pick two leaders, each leader will pick a member alternately until there is no more members left" Kyoko said, suggesting another way to divide teams

"I already decided for your team" Reborn butted in a bit rudely. Tsuna's eyes wavered towards Reborn, her eyes widened once she realized what the baby hitman was wearing, he was wearing a costume that resembled one's of a feudal samurai warrior. She couldn't help but admit that he looked adorable in it.

Tsuna noticed the brown paper that Reborn held in his hands and concluded

"So that's why you were up late last night! You already planned this!" she accused while Reborn looked at Tsuna with fake hurt

"I just assumed and plus. I stayed up all night trying to equal the balance and things!" he countered. Tsuna rolled her eyes and muttered

"More like Leon was the one who made it" Reborn heard the comment and glared at the girl. Tsuna smiled innocently while whistling an innocent tune

"I actually made it myself last night for your information, see, I have proof" Reborn said, almost snapping as he pointed at the dark purple eyebags under his eyes. Tsuna blinked and felt a little guilty for accusing him before she realized something

"Is that my Mom's makeup?!" she shrieked while Reborn smirked mischievously and devilishly, she facepalmed in return.

"I'll announce the teams now" Reborn said as he ignored Tsuna's angry face that was directed towards him "First, we have the eastern team who are gonna wear white mufflers: Tsuki, Yamamoto, I-pin and Kyoko" Reborn said while Tsuna felt the irony, she was wearing a white scarf, the one her Mother made for her.

"Next, we have the western team who are gonna wear red mufflers: Dino, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo and Haru" he said.

Gokudera and Haru were disappointed and as they were about the protest, Tsuna stopped them with a smile

"Let's all be fair and have fun with _our own teams_" it was an order which made them silent and comply to the brunette's wishes while they try to think up of a plan to get into their friend's team, bribing was out of the picture because no one could bribe Reborn, also blackmail because you would have already been six feet underground by then.

So in conclusion, they both began to sulk while Tsuna sighed, both of her friends were the most immature out of everyone

"The rules here are special" Reborn said, breaking everyone out of their day dream land "This will be a battle for Leon" he continued and opened his palm for Leon to go over to it, the yellowed eyed, green skin chameleon crawled over to the palm and transformed into a ball with glowing yellow eyes.

"Both teams will fight over this glowing Leon ball until someone caught him, The winner is the team which had Leon in it's possession after the 30 minutes" Reborn explained the rules of the game. Tsuna nodded, memorizing every single rule and tried to think of a plan.

_**We need to have a line of defense before we switch to offense!**_

For once, her Inner was correct

"You can be hit by how many snowballs but your out of the game once you faint" Tsuna sweatdropped, for Reborn faint was kill.

"Now start making your snowballs and forts; we start in 30 minutes" Everyone nodded, without a single word to each other because their competitive side was coming out

"We won't lose!" Both teams yelled, Tsuna sighed while sweatdropping, at least enjoy the fun.

S

N

O

W

B

A

L

L

S

!

Tsuna made dozens of snowballs, a small devious smile on her face as she formed a ball out of the snow, beside her was a snowman that she, Kyko and I-pin made just for fun but Tsuna had an evil plan for the snowman. She laughed lowly in an evil way, one that almost matched Reborn evil chuckle.

Yamamoto sweatdropped when he saw the dark aura around Tsuna, it meant that the girl was planning something, it was good for their team but bad for the other team. But he left the girl aside, not wanting to disturb.

"Now! Get ready!" Reborn announced, waving a red flag.

The brunette blinked, hearing Reborn's voice snapped her out of her meeting with her Inner to decide what she would do with the snowman. Tsuna held a snowball in her hand, a mischievous smile replaced her devious one as she handed out two balls per person

"Let's do our best!" Kyoko cheered

"We win game!" I-pin said in broken Japanese

"Yeah!" Yamamoto said

_**"We will crush them~!"**_Tsuna cooed and earned her odd stares, she looked at everyone, laughing nervously while saying _**"I mean . . . We won't lose!"**_she replaced her original statement

_Remember Inner, this is only a one time thing, I'll come out whenever I want, alright?_

**_Of course~_**

_No shouting out dirty things or curse words_

**_Fuck!_**

_*sighs* Inner . . . and don't flirt with my friends because it would just be so awkward_

**_Yeah, Yeah, whatever_**

Inner Tsuna rolled her eyes at Tsuna but stayed cautious for the enemy to attack first

_**"Remember, let them take the first move and lure them to our trap!"** _She whispered to her teammates who nodded in return, listening and obeying her,

While on the other team, they were currently discussing what to do first

"So, how do you want to do it?" Dino asked, cold sweat dripping off his forehead as he intently stared at Tsuna who seemed different, one, her eyes were glowing a dark orange color while a smirk was plastered on her heart shape face. Something was wrong, he knew it, this wasn't Tsuna yet this is her

"Don't worry, we out number them" Gokudera said, his eyes roaming towards his teammates until his emerald orbs landed on a certain Bovino hitman. He gawked "Or not! That idiotic cow is already tired from playing!" Gokudera said, staring at the sleeping Lambo in disbelief

"It seems like we have equal members now" Dino sighed, running hand through his hair, combing it in the process

"We don't need a strategy!" Ryohei said, getting up which alarmed the other team "We just fight head on like a hot blooded fight!" he exclaimed

"Haru will get into Tsuna-chan's team no matter what!" Haru murmured, ambitious to get into her friend's team even if it kills her

"Let the fight! Begin!" Reborn announced, blowing into a big sea shell which made a starting noise, similar to that of a trumpet's sound.

_**"Let's wait for our first victim to come"** _Inner Tsuna said, grinning evilly.

"HAAAA!"

Inner Tsuna blinked at how Ryohei was so stupid to fall for her plan. She smirked evilly when she heard him yell out

"Without EXTREME aggression, victory is impossible!"

She rolled her eyes but felt Tsuna sigh from within her.

"Sasagawa!"

"That idiot"

"Ha-hi! He doesn't even have snowballs!"

_**"Tashi-kun, distract him for a while, I'll prepare the weapon"** _Inner Tsuna commanded as she sneakily crawled over to the snowman, more snow in her hands as she tried to make the snowman's lower part bigger while giggling hysterically

Yamamoto raised his eyebrow once he heard his new nickname from Tsuna but smiled brightly while standing up, getting ready to follow Tsuna's commands.

"Take this!" he yelled as he threw a snowball over to Ryohei, stopping the boxer in his tracks.

Kyoko gasped in amazement

"There it is! The 140 throw!" she exclaimed, happy that she saw Yamamoto's throwing technique.

"Hiyah!" Ryohei shouted out while punching the soft snowball in the center, the snow formed fell to the ground, disfigured die to the impact of the boxer;s powerful punch "A pathetic ball like that may as well be a marshmallow for my EXTREME straight!" he yelled, eyes narrowed towards Yamamoto who had the same look as him.

They were challenging each other to a duel.

_**"Kyoko-chan! quickly! help Tashi-kun!"** _Inner Tsuna yelled over to Kyoko who was still watching the duel in amazement. Kyoko blinked and realized what Tsuna said and began to throw snowballs, helping Yamamoto in throwing snowballs to her beloved older brother

Inner Tsuna ignored the battle as she continued to make the snowman even bigger, she looked over at the other team, the other team was downhill while they were uphill. But the breeze was hitting them. Inner Tsuna shivered once the cold winter air hit her, she still didn't feel comfortable in the cold unlike Tsuna

She noticed that Ryohei was punching every snowball that Yamamoto threw over at him and realized that their was a flaw in him, She grinned deviously and looked over at I-pin

_**"Quick I-pin-chan! While they're not looking! get the Leon ball!"** _Inner Tsuna commanded the Chinese girl, almost screaming it out from the adrenaline she was feeling. She smirked once I-pin heard her, the Chinese girl that was mostly mistaken as a boy jumped over her team's snow wall of defense and ran towards the battlefield, sprinting to be more specific.

A particular blonde mafia boss heard the brunette's command, his lips quirk up, creating a smirk on his face as he stood up while yelling

""I won't let you take Leon!" he announced and aimed to throw a snowball at the girl, but without his subordinates within a one kilometer range, his snowball landed on Gokudera, his perfect pitch a failure.

"What the hell are you aiming at?!" the silver haired bomber yelled at Dino in anger as the white snow covered his face.

_**"Kyahahahaha~!"** _Inner Tsuna laughed evilly and snobilly.

Everyone gave Tsuna, who wasn't Tsuna at all, an odd look. Inner Tsuna just smiled sweetly as she acted innocent again.

_Inner, what kind of laugh what that?!_

**_I don't know, I'm trying to copy that laugh from this one spoiled girl . . . forgot her name but she was in Ouran Highschool Host Club_**

Inner Tsuna felt Tsuna sweatdrop from inside of her but she smirked when Tsuna didn't even do anything to regain control of their body.

Gokudera glanced over at Tsuna before he said "I've got no other choice!" as he turned around and crossed him arms in an 'x' form, bringing it close to his chest. Inner Tsuna's eyes widened when she remembered what kind of stance was that, he was gonna throw dynamite!

The brunette sighed from relief when it wasn't dynamite, just snowballs. Good thing too because if that was dynamite and if Gokudera threw it at her, then everyone would be a goner

"Huf Huf Huf Huf" I-pin panted as she kept on sprinting on the snow with agility that rivaled one of a running mouse.

"Hit!" Gokudera yelled and unleashed the snowballs by throwing them in the air with skill, power and great accuracy.

_**"I-pin-chan! catch!"** _Inner Tsuna yelled and threw over a hot and newly cooked meat bun, that she brought out of nowhere, towards to I-pin. The squinty eyed girl caught it with ease just as the snowballs were almost about to hit her

KABOOM!

The snowballs caused this loud explosion due to it hitting the ground.

Kyoko gasped as she waited for the smoke disperse while Inner Tsuna had a massive grin on her face.

The smoke cleared

And there stood I-pin in all of her glory, her white muffler breezing through the cold winter wind that was hitting her face quite harshly. A bitten meat bun in her hand as a yellow greenish aura surrounded her whole body.

_**"Boo-yah!"**_Inner Tsuna cheered while fist pumping the air _**"Go I-pin-chan!"** _she continued her cheering and smelt something, something unsettling to her smell. She coughed as tears gathered in her eyes, she still wasn't used to smelly aromas. Inner Tsuna tried to device up a plan as quickly as possible but nothing came to her mind.

_Let me take over!_

Caught off guard, Inner Tsuna was suddenly pushed back into the dark abyss of Tsuna's mind as the real Tsuna took control of her body. Tsuna blinked, her golden orbs flashed away and were replaced with chocolate colored ones. Tsuna looked around to see her teammates eyes begin to gloss, even her eyes were glossy, tears almost coming out of it.

"Quick everyone! use the mufflers to shield your nose!" she said and quickly hid her nose with the white scarf she wore around her neck, the gift that her mother gave to her. Everyone listened to Tsuna, wanting to get rid of that bad odor and quickly shielded their nose. It worked, but a few scents of I-pin's Gyoza Fist's was still there, lurking inside of their nose.

The members of the eastern team's , except I-pin, faces scrunched up in disgust.

"Eww" Kyoko and Tsuna said as they tried to cover their noses even more but the smell still lingered in their noses. Yamamoto didn't even have the effort to smile or grin or try to comfort his teammates because he was too busy on trying not to choke on the smell, stopping him from throwing even more snowballs at his white haired opponent

Gokudera, out of all of the members of the western team, noticed that something was fishy, because all of his boss's teammates, except the Chinese one, were literally on their knees, holding their noses and necks as if they were in pain.

_Something odd is happening to the Tenth_

Of course, all on his mind was the safety of the Tenth, which Tsuna

_Did I-pin's Gyoza Fist's essence get them?_

He thought as he narrowed his emerald orbs and tried to think up of a plan to help get rid of the bad smell. Meanwhile, a certain dark haired brunette was creeping under a white blanket that was used for camouflage in the snow. She creeped towards Tsuna's team, ambitious to get to the lighter haired brunette's team so that their 'Besty Best Friend Team' would be complete. Unknown to her, Tsunayuki had already known about Haru's plans and sweatdropped while looking at the white blanket that was creeping towards her, it freaked her out.

While the other member of the western team, Dino was facepalming at Haru's actions while hearing his teammate, Sasagawa Ryohei, yell out

"GAHAHAHA! THE GLOWING BALL IS MINE!"

The blonde mafiosso cringed at the intensity of volume that even he wasn't familiar with, it was louder than a tank firing one of it's cannon balls or bullets. He watched the showdown between I-pin and Ryohei, martial artist and boxer, challenging each other on who would get the Leon ball first.

Tsuna blinked and realized that Ryohei was advancing towards the ball, her competitive side coming out of her as she looked over at the snowman, she crawled over to it and pushed the lower part. The lower part of the snowman was rolling down the hill that Tsuna and her teammates stayed on.

"Sasagawa! Look out!" Dino yelled, warning Ryohei of the three big balls that were rolling towards him, including the hat and carrot that was once a part of a snowman that Inner Tsuna made.

Ryohei sensed that something was coming over to him and jumped, avoiding the biggest snowball that was aiming at him but he never realized that the second large snowball behind the first one, collided with his ankles which made him fall down on the snow, safely because the snow was soft but his face got hit with the third ball behind the second one. A carrot eagerly followed and landed on the middle of the snowball while the hat was nowhere to be seen by then.

Tsuna cheered

"Ya-hoo!"

Kyoko and Yamamoto grinned as their victories was close, even I-pin smiled as she jumped, her hand extended out to grab the Leon ball and claim their victory, but she was abruptly stopped once a dynamite was close to her face, she jumped back, avoiding the explosion that almost hit her in the face. She frowned as she said in broken Japanese

"Me almost died"

Tsuna's head snapped up as she realized that the explosion covered up the essence of the Goya Fist. She greedily breathed in the fresh air that was tainted with the black smoke, she knew just by the smell on who threw those dynamites. Gokudera Hayato, Hurricane Bomb, who hides dynamites all over his body, including his underwear.

As the black smoke cleared, the silver haired bomber stood in the center, dangerously closed to the Leon ball that made Tsuna stiffen, was this the ned? were they gonna lose? but all negative thoughts were washed away when Gokudera sent her a smirk mixed in a grin

"I've completed my spying mission and I shall come back to you now!" he announced while Dino, his now former teammate stared at him in disbelief and a 'WTF' look.

Tsuna and Yamamoto sweatdropped

"Ano, Takeshi-kun . . . Is he switching sides like some maniac or am I imagining things?" Tsuna questioned, rubbing her eyes to make sure it wasn't tricking her. Yamamoto unfortunately shook his head

"No, he's making a fool out of himself alright" he said which made Tsuna sigh, how did she end up with Gokudera?

"Then we! The Cavallone Family! Shall join as well!" Tsuna heard a voice and turned her head towards the still creeping Haru, she knew that she heard the voice from there, maybe it was underneath Haru? And just as her thoughts were answered, three members of the Cavallone Family popped out, flipping the camouflaged Haru in the process. The darker haired brunette squeaked in surprise and she was suddenly flipped over and moaned in pain when her face hit the snowy ground.

"We shall protect the boss!" the three men who popped out of the snow exclaimed, enthusiastically. Dino used the palm of his right hand to hit his forehead because of his subordinates foolish grand entrance. Tsuna just clapped, amazed by the entrance but also weirded out because no ordinary person would have an entrance like that, but these people weren't ordinary, they belonged to the mafia after all.

"Haru-chan . . . you could have just walked over here instead of making a freak out of yourself" Tsuna muttered, staring at the the darker haired brunette who was giving a dark glare at the three Cavallone members. She sighed and something in her mind perked up her curiosity.

"By the way Romario-san, how long have you guys been under there?" Tsuna blurted out and once she realized what she said, her face flushed because she had voiced out her thoughts. Romario laughed at Tsuna but shivered along with his companions once a cold breeze hit his body.

"W-We've been u-under th-there for e-eight h-hours" he said, his voice shaky which meant that he was freezing from the cold wind. Tsuna frowned, how could they still be cold when they wore that much clothes? she meant that suits they wore, it covered most of their bodies.

"Things are getting . . . weird" she mumbled as soon as Gokudera arrived by her side, pushing Yamamoto away from Tsuna in the process. The black haired athlete landed on the snow covered ground with his butt. Tsuna looked over at Yamamoto and decided to help him up while scolding the silver haired bomber

"Gokudera-kun, you don't push people away, you should say 'Excuse Me' instead" Tsuna lectured the emerald eyes teenager who had transformed himself into a chibi Gokudera, regret in his eyes but when he looked at the amber eyes baseball obsessed teenanger, he gave a cold and annoyed glare. Yamamoto nervously laughed at the look he received from Gokudera

"Maa Maa Gokudera, Tsuna was right" he said, laughing while gaining the upper hand in the soon to be fight he was gonna have with Gokudera.

"Why you-!"

"Gokudera-kun! Takeshi-kun!" Tsuna scolded both teenagers who stopped their 'conversation'. She sighed and looked over at Reborn, who was dressed up as a 1600's Japanese bride. She sighed as she realized that the baby was using hair extensions to make his black hair longer. "Reborn, is this even allowed? I mean, is it alright for Gokudera to join our group?" she asked, pointing at Gokudera who had removed his red muffler, a white muffler was underneath it

"Yes, Gokudera was under an infiltration mission to gather information from the Western Team" Reborn said, as if he planned everything "He was an Eastern Team member all along" he concluded while Tsuna just sweatdropped

"You liar" she accused while Reborn gave her an innocent look

"What are you talking about?" he innocently asked which made Tsuna sigh in annoyance.

Tsuna sighed as she stared at Dino with mixed emotion, she yelled out

"I bet that this snowball fight will become a mafia fight!"

Dino in return blinked and nodded as soon as Gokudera brought out even more dynamites, twice the amount he usually brought out. Tsuna knew this technique, it was a move Gokudera used when they first fought each other. 'Double Dynamites' as he had stupidly named. Tsuna sighed as her bomber threw the dynamite towards to Dino while saying

"Hit, my dynamites! Hit!"

Tsuna facepalmed at the all too cliché line. She knew what Gokudera did was futile since Dino's subordinates were around, his whip techniques wouldn't mess up. She watched as Dino whipped out his whip and used it to unlit all of the ignited dynamites, which were now useless as they fell to the ground, flameless.

"Amazing!" Kyoko clapped, star strucked by the performance that the blonde mafiosso did. Tsuna sweatdropped at how dense the school idol was, she still wondered on how Kyoko still did not know about the mafia, after all of those explosions, fights and guns that were usually pointed at Tsuna. But she shrugged it off, assuming that the orange haired girl was as clueless as her Mom about the mafia.

"I'll take the Leon ball now" Tsuna snapped out of her thoughts once she heard Dino announce this, her brown eyes widened once she processed what she said but before she could shout back something snappy, someone stopped her.

"I won't let you!" a certain muddy pink colored haired person said, wearing purple Chinese clothes, a symbol of a rice bowl was marked in the middle of her long sleeved shirt. Her unusual colored hair was pulled in a messy bun, she wore yellow goggles to conceal her emerald orbs.

Tsuna blinked

"Bianchi?"

Said person just ignored Tsuna as a heated glare was quickly placed on Dino and everyone else except her beloved Reborn "How dare you play without me" she seethed in utmost anger. Gokudera stared at his sister, waiting was about to come over to him but he never felt or got anything, he stupidly blinked, confused on why didn't he have a stomach ache but quickly understood once Tsuna had said, explaining it to him to be more specific.

"Your sister is covering her eyes, like two weeks ago when we were trying to decide who would become Lambo's babysitter" Gokudera remembered that time, apparently, his Juudaime was picked to take care of that idiotic cow. "It seems like your stomach doesn't recognize Bianchi at all when she covers a part of her face" he heard Tsuna mumble under her breath.

"That's Gokudera's sister? Hahaha, I didn't recognize her" Yamamoto laughed his ever cheery laugh which made Tsuna nod.

"Considering the fact that you hadn't seen her in a week and you don't meet her that often" she confirmed while nodding her head.

Reborn looked over at Tsuna, this girl was observant of her surroundings and what's happening around and she processes things quickly. He had confirmed it mentally, she could be genius if she just studied or even touched her school book at least. He mentally facepalmed, maybe this girl was really an idiot.

"Let us go my minions!" Bianchi said, snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

Lambo, who was still drowsy and sleepy, woke up and stood up and walked over to Bianchi along with I-pin.

"The one that is gonna win this snow battle is!" Bianchi said and as if by magic, Lambo's and I-pin's clothes had changed into the outfit that Bianchi currently wore. They all had one pose that were mostly similar before Bianchi yelled out "The Poisonous Chinese Beef Rice Team!"

Everyone sweatdropped as they thought, what kind of retarded name was that?

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said, greeting his supposed to be lover.

"Hi, Reborn" Bianchi greeted back.

They had the usual greetings as always, as if nothing wierd or bad happened. Tsuna sighed at her tutors', they were denser than they thought they are.

"By the way Bianchi. what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, curious on why her most favorite tutor was here but once again, she was ignored as Bianchi gritted her teeth in apparent anger. She continued to glare down at everyone

"How dare you play without inviting me" she growled menacingly as she continued to ignored everyone's protests, as if she was deaf to the whole world but really, she wasn't.

"Okay . . . but why are Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan in your 'Poison Chinese Beef Rice Team'?" Haru questioned, all too confused while cutely tilting her head.

"I'll answer that" Dino said, stepping forward just a bit to get closer to the Leon ball "It was probably because she had poisoned them with her cooking" Tsuna blinked as she heard Dino's explanation, she turned her head to look at the two kids who didn't see hypnotized but . . . afraid. She sighed, shaking her head as she corrected the blonde mafia boss' incorrect explanation.

"Wrong, she actually threatened because there are no signs of her poison on their lips or in their eyes" she said, impressing Dino and Reborn. Tsuna smiled widely "I know this because Bianchi thought me whether a person is poisoned or not" she looked over at Bianchi and bowed in gratefulness. The woman who have been dubbed 'Poison Scorpion' nodded, _finally _acknowledging Tsuna's harmless presence.

"Yes, you are right Tsuna, What I did was far more innocent and pure than what the Cavallone Boss assumed" she said, nodding her head.

Dino blinked and gaped as he pointed an accusing finger at Bianchi

"Lies! What you did was far evil and sinful!"

Bianchi sent a hardened glare which made Dino keep his opinions or facts to himself, Bianchi smirked, satisfied with what she got in return

Reborn clapped his tiny yet pale hands to gather everyone's attention to himself, he watched in amusement as everyone's faces formed into on of amazement as he wore a caveman outfit, a large cooked lamb meat in his hands. He smirked while saying

"Now that we have three teams for this war- I mean, game, then we have to change the snow battle's rules" he said.

Tsuna noticed something, his outfits kept on getting a year older every second. She blinked while rubbing her eyes to see if she was hallucinating which made Reborn smirk at the girl's foolishness. And as if he had read her mind, he answered

"Humanity's history is a history of fighting, shedding blood after blood for days to come to this day, I am just simply replaying the past by wearing these outfits" he said, to Tsuna, it felt like he was mocking her and at the same time, lecturing her about human history, her head began to pond in pain from all of that thinking that she wasn't capable of yet.

Let's change the team first" Reborn said, snapping everyone out of their thoughts as he continued without any delay "Against the Poisonous Chinese Beef Rice Team who is lead by Bianchi"

Bianchi just smiled seductively over at Reborn as she heard her name from him.

"If it's for Reborn, then failure is not an option"

She purred which made mostly everyone shudder

"We have the Cavallone Team who is headed by Dino"

Dino just smiled, a smile full of determination as he exclaimed

"I won't lose!"

It seems like his competitive side was coming out but nonetheless, his subordinates cheered after him.

"And lastly, we have the Vongola Team, sadly being led by Tsuki"

Tsuna glared over at Reborn but smiled kindly while giving of a peace sign to everyone while exclaiming

"Let's try to have fair fight!

Now it was her Inner's turn to come out

_**"Let's crush them all~! Kyahahaha!"**_

Everyone oddly looked at Tsuna, who was back to normal while covering her mouth and flushing in embarrassment after her Inner has laughed out those words. But it seemed to rile up her teammates even more

"Whatever Tsuna wants, I'll even follow her to hell!"

Kyoko didn't seem to notice what Gokudera had said

"Hahaha, what Tsuna said!"

"Haru-chan will win for Tsuna-kun!"

"We can do it guys!"

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEME!"

Everyone stopped their enthusiastic cheers and yells after they heard someone yell this out. They all watch the once fallen boxer rise up from the snow, his eyes blazing with ambition as he said

"EXTREME! LET'S WIN THIS BATTLE TO THE EXTREME!"

Everyone in the Vongola Team sweatdropped at the white haired boxer but nonetheless, she and her team cheered afterwards. Ryohei's exclamation was like a booster to everyone as they felt even more determined to win.

Reborn, a person who ruins everyone's moment (including Lal and Colonello's love confession), he coughed loudly to gain everyone's attention (like the attention lover he is). Everybody looked at him, quirking their eyebrow, wanting an answer on why did he ruin their team conversation. Reborn smiled, innocent as ever, which he isn't.

"Capturing Leon will be the same as always" he said, continuing his explanation as he raised the green Leon ball, he just stared at everyone neutrally, freaking out most people who didn't that he was a transforming chameleon.

"But now, whoever catches him, wins the whole game" Reborn said and just as he said it, Leon transformed back into a chameleon which made everyone's eyebrow quirk on why he did ""However, Leon will be running this time Leon-Turbo" he finished as Leon transformed into a mini racecar.

Tsuna blinked and grew suspicious so she raised her hand. Reborn noticed his pupil do the action and motioned for her to say what she needed to say

"Is 'Leon-Turbo' equipped with anything that could . . . harm anyone?" she questioned. An eery silence fell upon everyone as they turned their heads to stare, at Reborn then at Leon then back to Tsuna,

"Reborn quirked a corner of his lips

"No, Tsuki, he is perfectly _harmless_. But he is speedy" he said, warning the last part.

Tsuna sweatdropped, everything about the duo, Reborn and Leon, was harmful enough to make her feel a stab in the back by just looking at what crime they had just done.

"O . . . kay" Tsuna replied, as silently as she could as she felt someone snake their hands to her hands, holding it tightly. Tsuna looked up to see Haru, sweat dripping down her forehead. Tsuna gave Haru a safe and comforting smile.

"Don't worry Haru, just hold my hand and nothing bad will happen to you" Tsuna said, which made her friend relax.

"Now then, Round 2, start!"

Leon jumped out of Reborn's hand and began to speed away, leaving a few dust to engulf some people's noses. The Vongola Team were the victims of the smoke as they coughed, they lungs burning once they breathed in the smoke.

The Cavallone Team and the Poisonous Chinese Beef Rice Team took this advantage and charged straight forward for the Leon-Turbo, but it seems like Bianchi's team decided to taker offense since the leader threw her specialty over to one of the Cavallone Team.

Said member was surprised by the sudden hit, he turned to glare at the woman who dared attack him but before he could say something, he was abruptly silenced by the Poison Cooking pancake, this time aimed at his face.

"Ivan!" Dino yelled, concerned for his fellow team and family member. But another member of his, Bono, got in his way.

"No Boss! We need to get the Leon-Turbo! We do not want to waste Ivan's sacrifice for the team!" Bono said, but in reality, he didn't care about Ivan, those two always fought together on who be the boss's left hand man, the third most honorable position of the Cavallone Boss.

"Ivan . . ." Dino muttered as mournfully as he can while biting on his lower lip, but his decisions has been made as he had decided to not let Ivan's sacrifices be thrown away. "Romario! Bono! Let's go!" he said but he sent Romario a quick look

"Romario, remind me to call a plastic surgeon to fix Ivan's face back to normal" Dino said as Romario nodded, knowing why his boss told him to do that because Bianchi's Poison Cooking could ruin one's appearances.

"Hmph, I knew that people would die today" Reborn said, smirking as Dino sent Reborn a quick glance while shouting out to the baby

"No one's gonna die Reborn!" he said while Reborn scowled.

Bianchi snarled at the attention Dino was getting from Reborn

"Do not steal my lover!" she yelled out "Taste my love for Reborn!" she yelled this out as she threw snowballs at a rapid motion, I-pin and Lambo, her ever faithful members -servant/slaves-, quickly followed her movement.

Gokudera and Yamamoto took a quick glance at the snowball war that the Poisonous Chinese Beef Rice Team had started with the Cavallone Family, they took this as a chance to retrieve Leon-Turbo.

"Quick! now's our chance!" both boys yelled out as Gokudera held onto Tsuna's hand. Tsuna blinked but decided that this was out of friendship that she shared with the bomber, unknown to her that Gokudera was flushing a beet red by just holding the tenth's hand. Yamamoto had envy in his eyes as he stared at Gokudera holding Tsuna's hand.

"Ha-hi!" Haru exclaimed as did her best to grip onto Tsuna's soft hand. She yelped which caught the other teams' attention. She squeaked in embarrassment once she realized what she done, her cheeks flushed a pinkish color.

"I'm sorry!" she said but Tsuna just smiled at her friend, comforting her that it wasn't her fault.

"I won't let you pass Tsuna!" Both Dino and Bianchi announced, setting their fight aside to get rid of the Vongola Team, now both of their teams were firing snowballs at the Vongola Team.

Tsuna held onto Haru's hand and realized that Gokudera had let her hand go, her eyes widened as she realized that he was gonna throw out his dyn amites to create an explosion, to shield themselves from the snowballs. She quickly grabbed onto Yamamoto's hand, the boy nearly fainted from surprise once he felt something hold his hand but realized it was Tsuna and blush.

Tsuna sent both of her friends a quick yet warning glance

"Do not let go or else you'll get hurt" she said as she tightened her hold onto her friend's hand, she realized something

"Kyoko-chan! Ryohei-nii-kun!" she exclaimed as she tried to call out to them, her eyes widened once she realized that a poison snowball, one of Bianchi experiments, was about to hit Kyoko right in the face. But she sighed from relief when she saw that Ryoehi had defended her, protected his cute little sister to be more specific. The white haired boxer sent Tsuna a look that read that they were fine.

"It seems like Sasagawa Kyoko is out of the game due to exhaustion and lack of fatigue" Reborn announced which made Tsuna relieved that Kyoko was out of this dangerous game.

And just as Reborn had announced this, Gokudera had threw his dynamites, creating a thick smoke to surround them all. The only victims of the dynamite's explosion were, Bono, Lambo and Romario who had all promptly fainted from the surprising impact.

"Lambo and two others had retired due to unconsciousness!" Reborn said as Kyoko helped drag the bodies away from the fight.

Once the smoke had cleared from the explosion, everyone could clearly see that Leon-Turbo was headed for the club building's stairs.

"I'll be back Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed, letting go of Tsuna's hand as he raced after the RC car, Dino following after him, in hopes of catching the car.

And just as Dino had passed Yamamoto at the stairs, Tsuna soon realized and remembered something

_**That brother of yours is the clumsiest person in the world without his subordinates around to help him!**_

Inner had reminded her.

"Yamamoto! get away from Dino-nii!" Tsuna's yell was too late as a huge snowball had engulfed Dino at their climbing of the stairs. Yamamoto's amber orbs widened in surprise when he realized that a giant snowball was after him, to eat him up.

"I screwed up!" Dino exclaimed from inside of the giant snowball.

Yamamoto turned around and quickly darted down the stairs, trying to get away from the giant snowball as soon as possible, but it seems like there was no luck because he was completely engulfed inside the snowball.

Once the giant snowball had landed on the ground, motionless. Tsuna walked over to it with Haru still holding on her hand. She poked, the only reasonable thing to do right now, to see if there was anything alive in it.

The insides of the snowball rumbled for a while before two heads popped out of it. One with blonde hair and brown eyes while the other with black hair and amber orbs. Both heads had huge yet embarrassed grins on their faces as they laughed

"I screwed up!" Dino exclaimed

"Maa Maa, everyone makes mistakes sometime" Yamamoto said which comforted the blonde headed mafiosso.

"Dino and Yamamoto, retired due to unable to move their body" Reborn said, announcing that said players were out of the game while Kyoko rolled the giant snowball over to the sidelines where the unconscious Bono, Ivan, Lambo and Romario were.

Tsuna sighed from relief and wiped the worrysome sweat off of her forehead as she relaxed the grip she had on her friend's hand. Haru blinked, confused on why both boys were laughing hysterically while they were encased inside of a giant snowball.

Meanwhile, the Poisonous Chinese Beef Rice Team was headed for Leon-Turbo, they ran as fast as they can as Bianchi smirked while saying victoriously

"It seems like luck is on our side!" she smugly said but Dino just smiled, a smile somehow identical to Reborn's mischievious grins.

""We'll see about that" he said "It seems like I dropped him onto some melted snow after the explosion that Gokudera created" he said, rivaling Bianchi's smugness. Bianchi's eyebrows shot up as she wondered out aloud

_"him?"_

Tsuna understood what Dino had said and gasped once she realized that he had dropped Enzo on the snow, and everyone knows that snow is a frozen state of water.

Said green turtle was on the snow, a small puddle due to the snow that have melted. He wriggled around, wanting to get out of the puddle. I-pin spotted the small turtle and kicked the turtle at the shell to prevent harming the snow turtle. Enzo was in the air next because of the kick, he growled a little, annoyed that he was in the air, he is known as a turtle who hates and fears of high heights.

"Area Safe" I-pin said in broken Japanese once again, Bianchi gave the small Chinese girl a thumbs up

"Good job" she praised which made I-pin smile, delighted by the praise, while nodding her head.

"Hehe, we'll see" Dino said, chuckling in the start. Tsuna just took a step back but her friend, Haru didn't. She felt alarmed once she saw Enzo's shell boomerang through the air and land at the snow, sliding in circles until he grew, absorbing the melted snow like a sponge absorbing water.

"ROAR!" Enzo growled fiercely as his yellow eyes, ones that looked like Leon's, scanned through the crowd, his eyes grew droopy since it was winter a time of hibernation for him. Tsuna took another step back, knowing the consequences if she was near the turtle

"He can get that big?!"Bianchi exclaimed, surprised and shocked by how big the turtle grew.

"Gokudera! get away from Enzo!" Tsuna shouted to her soon to be right hand man but the silver haired bomber didn't seem to hear her since he was staring at Enzo, the first time he saw Enzo grow this big.

But Bianchi heard Tsuna and turned her head to look at her brother who was still gawking at the Godzilla sized turtle, she gasped and realized that there was a bubble coming out of the turtle's nose (like Reborn when he is sleeping) which meant that Enzo had dozed off, she panicked because it seemed like Enzo was falling down.

"Hayato!" she screamed running over to her brother, her hands on her goggles.

"Bianchi! Don't remove your goggles!" Tsuna screamed but it was too late, Bianchi had removed her goggles which revealed her emerald orbs that were full of concern and worry for the little brother that she loved even though she poisoned him numerous times when they were young.

"Hayato! get away!" Bianchi screamed but it was too late, just by seeing his sister's face, he fainted once his stomach had realized that Bianchi was around. He fell to the snowy ground, unconscious, his hand on his stomach as he twitched.

Tsuna faceplamed.

Meanwhile, the white haired boxer also known as Sasagawa Ryohei, was looking down at his fallen companion in a neutral way since he didn't know what to feel

"Extreme" he said which was surprisingly quiet

"Gokudera, retired to due to unconsciousness" Reborn said as Kyoko dragged the unconscious body away.

"Is Kyoko some kind of clean up person?" Tsuna questioned as Reborn nodded

"It is the consequences of the first person who retired from the game" he explained which made Tsuna nod her head.

"I-pin-chan!" Haru yelled over at the younger female once she noticed that Enzo was falling down. Wanting to save her friend, she ran towards the Bianchi but it was too late as Tsuna screamed at her friend, eyes widened in horror

"HARU!"

Enzo fell, trapping Bianchi, Haru, I-pin and Ryohei underneath his green body.

Tsuna eyes widened once she heard Reborn had announced

"Bianchi, Haru, I-pin and Ryohei, retired due to being trap under Enzo's body"

Kyoko blinked

"Reborn, how will I get the bodies?"

The question sounded extremely wrong but Reborn answered it by pointing at the hands that were sticking from underneath Enzo's body. Kyoko nodded and pulled at one pair of hands, she pulled out an unconscious I-pin from underneath Enzo, she continued the process until she had pulled out everyone from underneath Enzo.

"Only person in the game is Sawada Tsunayuki" Reborn announced which made Tsuna snap out of her frozen state since she saw her friends getting curshed by Enzo but sighed from relief when she saw everyone unharmed but unconscious at the sidelines.

Tsuna blinked once she had took in the words that Reborn had said

"What?!"

Dino sent a grin towards Tsuna who glanced at him

"Having good luck is part of being a boss!"

"Go get that RC car and end this game!"

After receiving words from the only conscious players: Dino and Yamamoto.

Tsuna nodded, understanding there words but something caught her eye, she saw Leon-Turbo and exclaimed joyfully

"I found him!" she meant Leon-Turbo. She began to spring after Leon-turbo in desperation, using the last of her strength for today. And just as she was closing in on him, she pounced.

But unluckily, someone had gotten Leon-Turbo. The person stared at Leon-turbo in distaste and realized that someone was about to pounce on Leon-Turbo, but seeing that he had taken the RC car, got pounced on instead.

Tsuna groaned once she had realized that she had collided with someone, she frowned but her frown was wiped off as her eyes widened once she realized who she had tackled. She saw that steel colored orbs were not glaring at her but staring her in little amusement and confusion.

"Hibari-kun?" she questioned "what are you doing here?" she asked another question which annoyed the carnivore. Hibari snarled while ignoring her questions

"Get off Omnivore"

Tsuna blinked and realized that she was straddling her 'boss' on the waist. She flushed a crimson red but got off of him, she swiped off the snow that was attached to her stockings, her eyes still observed Hibari as the prefect stood up, Leon, who had transformed back to an ordinary green ball with yellow eyes, was in his hands.

"What's this?" Hibari asked, his dark mood lightening up a bit but he still maintained his glare on the crossdressing girl that wasn't even intimidated at the very least. "And what's with that giant turtle?"

Tsuna felt like answering that Enzo was Godzilla himself but that would be plagiarism. She hesitated to answer him and decided to change the subject

"What are you doing here Hibari-kun? it's winter break"

Hibari quirked his eyebrow but smirked instead of smiling since he doesn't smile.

"It was snowing. I thought I might have a snowball fight"

Tsuna's eyebrows shot up, he was having a snowball fight? and with who?

"Really? with who?" she naively questioned

"Although I just throw them at crowds without their consent" he added, finishing his earlier statement which made Tsuna sweatdrop

"Why haven't you've been arrested yet?" she muttered but Hibari heard her since he had bat-like ears.

"Because _I _own Namimori therefore no petty cops can arrest me" he smugly said, emphasizing himself while made Tsuna rolled her eyes

"Meeting you here must be faith. Perhaps I could make you my target today" he said which alarmed Tsuna as her hand shot at her waist where she kept her extending pole. Hibari's smirk deepened.

"Here" he said as he tossed the Leon ball towards Tsuna, Tsuna caught it with both hands staring at it for a while before giving Hibari an odd stare, wondering why he did that and not attack or assault her.

"Hn, I was going to but I've got work to do for the Disciplinary Committee" he said and turned around but sent her a glance "I expect you to be in my office tomorrow, you have lots of work to do"

Tsuna frowned

"But why? it's winter break" She whined which was quite uncharacteristic for her

"See ya" Hibari said, ignoring Tsuna as she pouted in confusion but she sighed from relief that she wasn't a victim of Hibari. She looked over at Reborn and smiled

"It seems like Team Vongola wins!" she exclaimed while Reborn just smirked, pleased with the outcome of events.

S

N

O

W

B

A

L

L

S

!

Tsuna hummed a happy tune as she walked home, all by herself since she was assigned to bring home dinner. In her arms was a bag full of snowdrops which she was planning to put in a vase in her room. In another bag was a bag filled with ingredients to make dinner, Lemon Chicken! She hummed happily since she liked Lemon Chicken, it was sour yet sweet, lots of spices were used on it after all.

_"Meow"_

Tsuna stopped when she heard something purr, she blinked and tried o hear the same sound again

_"Meow"_

There it was again, Tsuna snapped her head over to a small box, an ordinary worn out brown box that was covered in snow. She walked over to the box until she was standing in front of it. She crouched and hesitantly opened the box, her eyes widened in surprise but quickly softened once she realized what was inside the box

Three kittens all huddles up together to at least earn some warmth from each other by pressing their bodies together. Three different colors of eyes shot up to look at her. One was a pair of light brown eyes, another was a dark brown color close to black while the last one peeked up her interest, the last kitten had red eyes.

"What the?" she muttered as she inspected all of the kittens.

The one with light brown eyes had a creamy brown color, one that resembled Tsuna's hair while the one with dark brown eyes was a dark brown color and lastly, the one with red eyes had white fur.

What an odd bunch. Was the first thought that came into Tsuna's mind

**_It's an albino kitty~!_**

Her Inner cooed, Tsuna smiled lightly at the kittens that seemed intimidated by her. She tried to pet the one in the middle, which was the light brown kitten but earned a hiss and a scratch from the white kitten. She quickly withdrew her hand that had a scratch mark on it scowled at the mark but not at the kitten. She now knew that the white kitten was protective over to the light brown one.

"Ahaha" she wryly laughed while she petted at the dark brown one, nothing happened. She smiled as she began to scratch the dark one's ears. It seemed like the dark brown kitty was sending a glare at the white one who seemed rather bored as it cuddled closer to the light brown kitten.

"Meow"

Tsuna raised her eyebrow once she heard the light brown kitten purr at her, wanting attention too. Tsuna smiled, giggling lightly

"Come here little guy" Tsuna cooed as she reached over to pet both animals, both animals seemed pleased by the affection that Tsuna showed. But it seemed like the light brown kitten was displeased when she said 'guy' Tsuna laughed and asked

"Are you perhaps a girl?" The litte brown kitten meowed in response as her head snuggled towards the hand. But the light brown one stopped and sent a glance towards the white one, as if she was urging it to be petted. The white one still had a poker face as he walked over to Tsuna, sending her a fierce glare. Tsuna froze but remained calm

"Are a guy?" she asked, the white kitten seem to nod. She looked over at the dark brown one "You? Are you a guy?" The dark brown one scowled and hissed at Tsuna which made Tsuna frown

"Your a girl then?" The dark brown one purred which made Tsuna sweatdrop at how fast it changed it's emotion

_**Bi-polar much?**_

Her Inner commented.

"Do you guys wanna stay with me?" she asked even though she knew the consequences of bringing a cat home, it would certainly rise up questions from a certain hitman but her Mother wouldn't mind, already used to the many animals that her family owned in the past.

All kittens looked at each other and meowed numerous times as if they were having a meeting. The dark brown one swiped it's unclawed paw at the white one in a sassy manner, as if she was slapping him, while the white one seem to be bored. The light brown one tried to stop her friend from fighting the white one.

Tsuna laughed silently at how entertained she was just by watching them. Finally, it seems like they had all come to a conclusion, they turned their heads t stare at Tsuna and finally, the white one stepped forward and meowed for the first time. Tsuna raised her eyebrows once she noticed that the light brown one was climbing to her knees with the dark brown one followed by the white one. Finally, after the kittens were done climbing her body, they nestled themselves at Tsuna's shoulders in comfort. Tsuna laughed and nodded

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Meow~" the light brow one purred as she cuddled herself at the crook of Tsuna's neck.

"Alright then, let's go home!"

S

N

O

W

B

A

L

L

S

!

Once Tsuna had arrived home and everyone had seen the kittens on Tsuna's shoulders, many sentences were formed from individual people who stayed under the same roof of her house.

Reborn: "What . . . What is that _thing?"_

Bianchi: "did you bring those home for ingredients for my Poison Cooking?"

Lambo: "Ne Ne Tsuna-nee! What kind of animal is that? is it a rabbit?"

I-pin: "No Lambo, it a cat and is soft"

Mama: "Ah Tsuna! Welcome home! Oh my! It seems like you've brought home some kittens! Quickly give the shopping bag to me so that you can clean them up! I don't want anything dirty in my house!"

Leon: " . . . *glares at kittens*"

Tsuna had cleaned all of the kittens, all of the kittens were surprisingly obedient and calm when they took a warm bath, it also seemed like they enjoyed it which was very weird. Tsuna had already named all of the kittens

The light brown one: Tuna. since it loved tuna a lot when Tsuna gave it food.

The dark brown one: Chocola, because of it's fur.

The white one: Ice, because of it's cold personality to Tsuna.

Tsuna knows all of the cats personalities by then. Tuna was very clumsy like her and seemed to be very friendly with Chocola and Ice, Tuna was the nicest and most obedient and loyal kitten of the three, she would obey Tsuna, follow her everywhere even when Tsuna had dinner and last of all, Tuna was a loveable and adventurous cat.

Chocola was an attention seeking cat and had a sassy personality, she seem to try to make friends with Ice but got pushed out instead. Chocola was a good kitten but was very eccentric, it seemed like Chocola likes Tuna a lot since they mostly stuck together more oftenly and Chocola was a thief since she had stolen a small bite from Tsuna's chocolate which she hid in her desk drawer.

Ice was a cold cat, one that reminded her of Hibari's personality. He didn't like Chocola at all since she was too loud and energetic for him. Ice was lazy, he would eat then just sit down and doze off but he was somehow cautious for Tuna. Tsuna suspected that Ice cared for Tuna a lot.

Right now, Tsuna was now in Reborn's room, playing with Tuna and Chocola with a ball of yarn that she found in her dresser. Reborn was agitated on why was there cats in his room while Leon was having a glaring contest with Ice.

"Nya~" Chocola purred as she stopped playing and look up at Reborn with curiosity. Tuna also stopped, staring at Reborn.

Reborn scowled at the cats that didn't seem fazed at all.

"Meow?" Tuna seem to ask which made Tsuna smile

"How cute!" she gushed over Tuna and Chocola who were staring at Reborn with big brown eyes.

"Tsk, ah, I clicked my tongue" Reborn said as Tsuna stopped gushing at the cats and stared at Reborn with a happy smile

"Thank you Reborn!" she said which made the hitman quirk his eyebrow in confusion

"What?" he asked, confused

"Thank you for today Reborn, I had fun!"

_Ba-bump_

S

N

O

W

B

A

L

L

S

!

_That was the first time the sky thanked her Tutor with happiness, it touched his cold heart and he felt something warm tingle inside of him. One of his objectives was to make the Sky capture her subordinate's hearts but little did he know that she was gonna captures his also. After all, the sky is big and could accept any heart with her charming personality._

* * *

**Oh my Pocy! I am finally done with this chapter, it is the longest chapter I have written in my entire life! *faints and get reborned*. Whew, that was hard. Hey! I want to advertise for a story that I read! It is super awesome ad funny XD I laughed a lot when I first read it!**

**It is called: 'The Truth of the Sky' there is only one word to describe it: AWESOME! Because it is about a girl who got reborned in the Khr world and into Yuni's body! It is superb! **

**Anyway, time to answer the questions!**

**Yukihito - Thanks! I feel happy that people appreciate the chapters I make**

**Neukiri - Pocky~! And your welcome! I'll try to update faster if I can**

** .556- lol, everyone has love even if you don't know it**

**Rikkai and Hyotei lover - yes, yes it is and that scene was a present for you since it looked like you love 1827 scenes!**

**hitomi56 - thank you!**

**Selena-Chan - yup, Pedomal is REALLY a pervert, that's why, I'm offering to sell 'Anti Pedomal spray'!**

**fairyxangel - I did that to my cousin once since he was pissing me of that I need to eat more meat (I eat more vegetables)**

**00-SilentObserver-13 - yes, Pedomal got beaten up and turn that frown upside down! If you frown more oftenly than a unicorn might attack you! (I got this sentence from a friend of mine XD)**

**DutchyPuppy: yes, do you read 'The Truth of the Sky' too? since Yuni called Byakuran that XD.**

**-Comments Closed-**

**Well, that's all folks! see you again next chapter!**

**I think you all know what I'm gonna type next . . .**

**EAT POCKY WHEN READING THIS STORY!**

**CIAO AND HAVE A JOLLY GOOD DAY!**

**XOXO- ChocoDrug**


	12. Chapter 12: Your home! Welcome back?

**Title: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 12: Your home! . . . Welcome back?**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 12,438**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, except this story**

* * *

**Most voted anime that you should watch after Katekyo Htman Reborn:**

**PANDORA HEARTS!**

**AN AMAZING ANIME THAT FEATURES OZ!**

**PS. not the 'Wizard of Oz' thing but a character in Pandora Hearts**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**what seems like the best answer to me!**

**AHAHHAHAHAHA! GOTCHA' REBORN MWAHAHAHAHA! Ya know when ya said albino i thought of byakuran ehe! LOVE UR STORY! XXXXXXX YES REBORN's in the GAME ! Is Dino playing too? This is super good i mean fastabulously good its not like those stories where the people take one look at tsua n they lov her/him nit that dont enjoy on the contrary i lov them however this one is slow moving romance that focuses them in gradually moving up in there feelings and i do find that quite refreshing! LOVE YA!**  
_** BTW Ouran Highschool Host Club us FUCKIN AWESOME XXXXXXXXD**_**~ Lapsis angelus Jullienne**

**(Ouran is awesome! and so is Pandora Hearts! but I'm also watching this anime called Arcana Famiglia, totally recommending it!)**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Question of the Chapter!**

**If you would ever have a younger sibling, would it be a boy or a girl?**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Quote of the Chapter!**

**Just the sight of one another, just the sight of our smiles was enough to fill our hearts with the joy of seeing each other again. ~ ArkreonBlade**

* * *

**Chapter 12 of Step by Step**

_**Your home! . . . Welcome back?**_

It was finally weekends, a blessed two days for our heroine. After classes were back because the school's winter break was over, Tsuna has been exhausted from everything. She dealt with her studies for a while so that she could get her mind to get used to the sudden educational changes, she hanged out with her friends so that she could get to know them. She learned that Gokudera ran away from home, which was sad yet she didn't show any pity but just hugged the boy as if she could feel his own sadness. She also learned that Haru's mother had been admitted to an American Hospital because of deadly disease, she comforted her long time best friend.

But the worst part of the week was that, she spent almost every time of her life in the reception room, doing the paperwork of the Disciplinary Committee. She was ordered by her _superior_, Hibari Kyoya. Sometimes, she just wanted to shoot the man with Leon but she held back, not wanting to go to jail for murder.

But what made her still shine instead of being dull or grey, was that she had received a letter from both her sister and Aunt. Both letter said that they would _finally_ come home. It said so in Hime's letter that she would come home and spend time with her family after studying in France for a long time. While in Aunt Midori's letter it said that she would come home and settle in her house after s_o many years _of staying in France as a substitute guardian for Hime

Tsuna remembered that in the past few weeks, she had been cleaning her Aunt's house and Hime's room, the one next to hers.

And guess what dear readers,

Today was the day that they were gonna come home.

Right now, the heroine was currently fixing herself infront of the long mirror in her room, wanting to look proper in front of her Aunt since her Aunt despised Tsuna wearing male clothes even though the woman knew about Tsuna's crossdressing purpose and reasons. Tsuna stared at the kittens that she brought back home a few weeks ago. All of the kittens wore something that made them feel loved and wanted.

Tuna wore an orange collar around her neck and an orange ribbon around her tail that had a small golden bell in the center. Chocola had a pink shiny collar around her neck and a shiny pink bow at one of her ear. Ice wore a turquoise colored collar and small white scar around his neck (one that Tsuna made for him while knitting) which covred his collar. All in all, they looked plainly adorable which could make any girl squeal over the baby cats.

Tsuna then turned her head to gaze at the mirror in front of her.

Tsuna took in her image. Her petite and slim figure was clad in clothes that Tsuna approved and weren't too girl at all. She wore a white and orange jacket which had one pocket on both sides. Her jacket was half-way zipped up to show off the black sleeveless tank top she wore inside of it. For her bottoms, she wore a dark green camouflaged miniskirt that stopped at her lower thigh that allowed her a lot of movement but she made sure to wear short cycling shorts underneath so that nobody would be able to see her panties.

Her long legs were clothed in black stockings that stopped at her knees. As to show her Auntie how grateful she was for the gift, she wore the orange converse that had her trademark 27 on.

Tsuna looked at herself for a while before she tied up her creamy brown hair in a tight pony-tail to emphasize her heart shaoped face. But Tsuna had reluctantly used eyeliner to bring out her eyes, much to her displeasure.

She smiled once she realized that . . . she looked like a regular girl. A cute regular girl that didn't crossdress at all.

Tsuna grabbed her pale green waist bag and locked it like a belt around her petite waist. She grabbed another bag, a much bigger one. It was a simple white color with a few flower designs of different color. She looked at the cats and said in a motherly tone

"Come on guys~ get in the bag"

Tuna jumped in the bag first and meowed, followed by Ice as he cuddled with Tuna and lastly, Chocola who jumped in the bag had accidentally pounced on Tuna in accident. Ice hissed at Chocola and looked over at Tuna in worry. Tuna meowed and got up and looked at Tsuna in a cutesy way.

Tsuna laughed and grabbed a small can that was on her bedside table, she showed it to Tuna who's eyes glimmered.

"Meow!"

"I know Tuna, you want your tuna but I can't give you until we arrive at Auntie's house!" After that, all kittens were comfortable in the small bag and began to have a small cat nap which made Tsuna laugh at how fast they slept

Tsuna looked at her room, all tidy and neat. She opened the door to her room and stepped out, closing the door behind her, locking it to be more specific as she hid the key in her waist bag.

She ran downstairs, jumping down to be more exact because she was too excited to see her Aunt once again. She had an orange post-it in her hands as she stuck it on the door of the house. She opened the front door but before she went out, she announced

"I'm going out to visit Auntie!"

"Be careful Tsu-chan! And say hi to Midori-chan for me! Oh! And bring Hime-chan back home too! I want to see my precious child after so many years!"

Tsuna heard her mother shout and laughed while getting out of the house, sprinting over to the direction of where her Auntie's house was.

Once the brunette was out of sight from the house, a chibi fedora wearing child stepped out of the kitchen to gaze at the door which made it possible to describe what he looked like. A small fedora-less wearing baby, which was surprising since he always wore a fedora when he didn't wear any costumes. A dark aura surrounded the small hitman as he tore of the note from the wall and read it

_Reborn: I'm going out! I'll bring home coffee for you!_

_Bianchi: Could you watch over Lambo and I-pin for today? I'm just visiting a relative of mine for today!_

_Lambo: please be good! if you are then I'll bring home ice cream as a treat!_

_I-pin: You too! behave! If you do then I'll also buy ice cream for you!_

_Mama: there's a sale today in the market and people are going crazy since the meat is 50% off, oh! and buy fish too, I want to make some sushi when I get home! And if any of my friends visit, tell them that I went out to uh . . . just make up some excuse because I don't want them to barge in Auntie's home, demanding to know where I am! Love ya Mom_

Rebron clicked his tongue as he looked over at his partner, Leon, who was covered in a variety of colors. The chameleon looked depressed because his once green skin was spray painted in red green, white, black, blue, yellow and etc. It was a horrifying sight yet amusing one. But Reborn was pissed, someone stole his fedora (not a hat since it mire was more than htta as he quoted) and painted his partner.

Weird things happened to the house today, Lambo was wearing a pink cow suit while his hair was dyed green which wasn't a very pretty sight and his horns were missing, I-pin was trapped inside of a hamster ball, a big one which Reborn wanted to know how I-pin was inside of it without the girl waking up from last night. Bianchi, she was well, normal but Reborn didn't suspect her at all because she wouldn't do anything to make he, the infamous hitman, mad.

Reborn just knew one thing.

**He, Lambo and I-pin were pranked**

Leon transformed into a gun as Reborn held him, tightly.

"I'll kill the bastard whoever did this" he snarled to no one.

_"Nyahahaha~"_

Reborn swiftly turned around once he heard a voice but blinked when he saw nothing but the empty hallways, he narrowed his eyes, maybe someone was messing with him.

**P**

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**...**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**...**

**M**

**Y**

**...**

**L**

**I**

**F**

**E**

Tsuna stopped sprinting once she grew a bit tired form all of that running, she panted a bit before starting her easy stroll around the neighborhood in utter peace. Something that was rare in her life for the past few months ever since she had met the 'infamous Reborn'. She found out from the books that Reborn had gave her that he really was a perfectly skilled hitman but Tsuna could see a flaw in his profile. It said that Reborn was a 20 year old male but he just looked like a two year old baby. Tsuna found it a bit suspicious but suspected something, she suspected that he looked like a two year old baby because of the yellow pacifier he wore around his neck since she never saw him take it off.

She sighed, wiping her mind from all of those troublesome thoughts and decided to check on the kittens, she sighed from relief when she realized that they were all still sleeping after even though she was running. She felt someone pass by her and raised her head to see three people that perked up her curiosity, something in her head told her to greet know those people but she held back, not wanting to talk to strangers today since she was in a hurry.

When she began to walk again, passing by those three people. The person in the middle was looking at her with vast interest, a small devilish smile on his face as he said

"Kufufu~ wonder who she is?"

It was the truth, that person perked up his interest but he had far too many things in his mind like taking over Sawada Tsunayuki's body and use the boy's body to destroy the mafia. He turned around but he was still interested in the brunette but decided to push it away until he got back to the hideout.

"Let's go, Ken, Chikusa, we have much things to do" he said as he began to walk again. Both of his companions nodded and followed silently, not wanting to gain anyone's attention.

Tsuna stopped walk and slightly turned her head and realized that the three mysterious teenagers had suddenly disappeared. She blinked but didn't believe that what she saw was a part of her imagination. She just sighed and began to go back to walking.

_How weird, I thought I felt someone stare at me . . ._

**_That guy with the pineapple hair was checking you out_**

_ . . . don't give me any dirty thoughts Tsuna, I'm not in the mood to be green minded_

Tsuna easily brushed aside her Inner and tried to explain what the three males looked like.

The one on the left seem to only be fourteen years old, a year older than her. His blonde hair was spiky and messy that seem to describe him as a very messy guy. His eyes seem to attract Tsuna's attention, they were a mixture of brown and orange. He had sun kissed skin tone and a large scar started on one of his cheek and ended on the other, trailing along his nose. Tsuna wanted to know on how he got that scar.

The one on the left also peeked up Tsuna's interest, he was also fourteen years old and had a pale skin tone ,his hair was a dark indigo color and was hidden underneath a white beanie. His eyes were the same color as his hair but it was a lighter color and was hidden underneath black rimmed glasses, on his left cheek was a barcode that made Tsuna want to scan it to check if it was real.

Tsuna laughed at what her thoughts were becoming to, her Inner was definitely rubbing off on her.

But the one in the middle was her main interest. He was handsome was all Tsuna could describe him, not that his other friends weren't handsome too. He seemed to be fifteen years old. His hair was a dark shade of blue and was oddly shaped into a pineapple hairstyle (Suddenly, Tsuna began to crave for the fruit). And, it also seemed like he has Heterochromia since his left eye was a dark sea blue color while his right eye was a bloody crimson color that intrigued Tsuna.

And it seemed like all of those boys attended Kokuyo Junior High Gang, a public school of Namimori but was below the educational quota but excelled well in physical activitiesm since they wore it's uniform.

Tsuna began to get lost in her thoughts again, now taking her time at her walk since it was only seven in the morning and she could spend 15 hours with her Aunt.

**H**

**E**

**A**

**L**

**T**

**H**

**...**

**I**

**S**

**...**

**I**

**M**

**P**

**O**

**R**

**T**

**A**

**N**

**T**

The point of view seemed to change since we are now with the silver haired bomber that will become the Tenth Vongola's right hand man. Gokudera grumbled, clearly unhappy with what happened right now. He was wearing something that he had sworn to never wear in his life, he was wearing the color pink, an accursed color to him.

He was dressed up in a light pink collared shirt and hot pink pants. It ruined his dignity as he walked down the streets of Namimori, earning some odd stares from people. How did this happen you ask?

Well, it all started with a red sock that Gokudera was _very _sure that he hadn't put it in the laundry machine. Gokudera had used the washing machine of the apartment that the stayed in a, failry large size that required little rent that he could afford. He put all of his dirty white clothes in it and when they were done, everything was pink, all of his clothes had turned into same light pink collared shirt and and hot pink pants that he wore which made it impossible for him to wear another pair of clothes.

He grumbled under his breath, someone had sabotaged his laundry with a red sock and had created _this abomination._

"Gokudera?"

Gokudera grumbled again once he heard the same and familiar voice that hanged around Tsuna and him. He turned his head but he couldn't hold back his scream of horror once he saw the . . . person(?) in front of him.

Yamamoto stood there with his spiky black hair and amber orbs that seem to darken. For once, the baseball athlete was NOT wearing a jolly good smile on his face. And oddky enough, his skin tone was different, unlike his usual sun kissed skin tone, it was green. The same green color that alien sims had.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto repeated wearing a frown, well who wouldn't? when your used to be normal skin tone was green and resembled that of an alien's

"W-What happened . . . ?!" Gokudera spluttered out, shock over-taking his mind as he stared at the . . . alienated baseball freak that was Yamamaoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto's frown deepened

"I don't really know but I somehow ended up like this when I woke up . . ." he murmured, very upset since he was getting very weird stares from everyone, Gokudera was likewise "How about you Gokudera? why are you wearing pink?"

Goudera hissed at him, not wanting to be reminded that he was wearing his least favorite color

"When I finished doing my laundry and checked on it, there was a red sock in my laundry machine which resulted into . . . this" he snarled but not at Yamamoto but at the person who did this to him. The black haired teen, nodded after taking in all of the information that Gokudera had explained to him. He looked around before suggesting

"Do you think someone did this?"

"No shit Sherlock"

Yamamoto's lips quirked up once he heard the usual words that Gokudera would say. He laughed slightly but continued what he was gonna say

"I think that someone pranked us"

"Yes, someone did"

A voice said from behind them and they turned around to look at a fedora-less baby who was Reborn. Together with Reborn was Lambo, dressed up in a pink cow suit and his afro hair was green, his horns were missing too. But what made Gokudera's and Yamamoto's eyebrows shot up was that I-pin was in a . . . ball?

"I-pin is in a ball" Gokudera said, feeling that he was on the edge of going insane

I-pin frowned deeply as she rolled around in the ball since that was the only way she could move around. Reborn nodded his head while gritting his pearl white teeth.

"Yes. I-pin is in a ball, Gokudera" he said as calmly as he could. Gokudera turned his head to look at Reborn curiosity and realized that Leon was on his head . . . spray painted in different colors.

"What happened to you guys?" Yamamoto asked, inspecting all of the children in front of him that were apparently pranked.

"We seemed to be pranked, everyone in the household aside from Bianchi, Maman and Tsuna" Reborn said, wanting to tip his fedora in a grave manner but it was missing. His cola black eyes were hardened in a glare.

"Someone did this to Lambo-san!" Lambo exclaimed, angry. But no one paid heed to him since they were still serious about the pranking case

"Aneki wouldn't do this since she wouldn't dare hurt you, Reborn" Gokudera said, listing down everyone "Tsuna's mother wouldn't do this either since she doesn't have any kind of skill to do this to us" Everyone nodded, agreeing with him "Then . . . could it possibly be Tsuna?" he questioned almost in a silent murmur.

Everyone grew silent, thinking of way on _how _Tsuna did it. She was harmless, well, looked harmless only but she was perfectly skilled in martial arts and in being sneaky. . . could the culprit possibly be her?

"No" Reborn spoke up after being silent "Tsuki didn't do this at all since she was too busy getting ready for today" he said continuing his earlier statement.

"Getting ready for today? what are you talking about kid?" Yamamoto asked, naïve as ever. Reborn sighed but explained

"It seems like her Aunt and younger sister came back to Namimori and she was getting ready to visit them today, she has planned this visit for weeks" he said explaining it to everyone since they didn't know Tsuna well enough unlike him

"Tsuna has an Aunt? and a younger sister?"

Reborn let an annoyed sighed as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He puff out his cheeks and answered

"Yes, last year her Aunt sent her a letter saying that she would come back to Namimori but her plane to delayed due to an accident and yes, Tsuki have a sister named-" Reborn was distinctively cut off when someone had rudely cut him off with a giggle

"Nyahahaha~"

**P**

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**...**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**...**

**M**

**Y**

**...**

**L**

**I**

**F**

**E**

Tsuna was next found inside of a very big modern house that her Aunt Midori owned for the past decade or so. The house was surrounded by tall grey stoned walls that prevented robbers from stealing the house. She sat in front of her Aunt, a very beautiful woman who looked young for her age.

Midori was a 38 year old woman with waist length snow white hair that complimented her fair skin. The woman wore a white sun dress that stopped below her ankles and she also wore brown sandals.

Tsuna and Midori were outside, on the ground of the garden of the white haired beauty's house. The garden mostly consisted of roses of different kinds and colors that brought beauty to the modern house. There was also a cherry blossom tree just behind them but it wasn't in full bloom yet since this cherry blossom only bloomed at spring time.

Tsuna just watched the kittens: Chocola, Ice and Tuna, play around with a puppy that apparently her sister adopted. The puppy was an Akita Inu, a pure white puppy with a grey furred back and ears. The name of this puppy was Inu, a simple name that meant 'dog'. Her sister wasn't a very bright person.

"So Tsu-chan, tell me" Midori said in a gentle tone, wearing a sickly sweet smile "Because, you don't visit this early, usually, you visit me in the afternoon" she said, teasing Tsuna a bit when she said "Or did you come here for boy problems? I heard from Nana-chan that you've been hanging around boys lately" she purred the last one which made Tsuna blush but shake her head quickly

"No! And they're my friends!" she exclaimed "And I came here to say Hi to you and my sister!" she continued "Is it so bad to spend time with someone I haven't seen for two years?! Huh?!" Tsuna began to rant which made Midori laugh a bit nervously and scratch her cheek quite sheepishly. She gazed at Tsuna with bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsu-chan, I was just teasing" she said, chuckling when she saw the brunette sigh from relief "So, if your here to visit us, then give your aunt a hug!" she said, opening her arms to welcome Tsuna. Tsuna gladly accepted it and smiled as she embraced her Aunt, she finally relaxed when her Aunt began to stroke her soft creamy brown hair. A contented smile rested upon her lips as she enjoyed the embrace that she was given to by her missed relative.

Once they were done embracing, they broke away from the close contact and sat properly and as comfortably as they can as Tsuna smiled at her Aunt as she continued what she was gonna say before her Aunt was teasing her.

"I also came here . . . to ask if you could still see . . . _her_" Tsuna said as nervously as she could gazed into the deep blue orbs of her Aunt's. The woman knew what Tsuna was talking about, she had after all inherited something from her Mother. She had inherited the psychic power of her Mother who specialized in black magic and experiments. Midori nodded, shuddering but not because of Tsuna's questions but because of those dark memories that she had always dreamt of, her mother experimenting on her which resulted for her to become like this. A person which had a supernatural sense, a medium to be more exact. A person who posses the ability to see ghosts and travel through a person's mind whenever they felt like it orn in extreme cases, could see the future but only tiny bits of it.

"Yes, she is still there Tsuna. It seems like she can't seem to travel to the light" Midori said, as gravely as she could while staring past Tsuna to stare at a transparent figure that only mediums like her could see. An elderly woman with greyish brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun, her eyes were the shame shade as Tsuna's eyes but were still vibrant yet no life was in it. The elderly woman resembled Tsuna in many ways and stuck to Tsuna like glue sometimes.

Tsuna nodded as she touched her shoulders, knowing that her Grandmother was still with her. She knew about her Aunt's psychic power and silently thanked those powers for seeing her beloved Grandma. Tsuna held back the tears that tried to escape her eyes. Midori smiled sadly at Tsuna, her Niece had went through so much things in the past that she couldn't even let go of it.

"Meow" Tsuna turned her head to look at Ice, who was suddenly on her lap, staring at her with those ruby orbs of his. Those orbs seem to stare at her soul, it reminded her of a distant friend that she one had. Tsuna smiled at the emotionless cat who was just staring at her. She raised her hand and petted the on the head, scratching it's ear. Ice allowed it while purring in satisfaction which surprised Tsuna since this was the first time she has ever petted him since he never allowed her. The world is ending, she concluded

"Thank you, Ice" Tsuna said, smiling over at the albino cat. Ice just meowed and jumped off her lap to walk over to the other kittens that were playing with the puppy. Tsuna then faced her Aunt, feeling a little insecure because her Grandmother was still there, kind of haunting her but she felt a little happy since she was still here but sad that she couldn't _move on_.

"By the way, Aunt Midori" Tsuna said, starting the conversation again "Where's Hime-chan?" she asked while her eyes roam around, finally realizing the fact that her younger sister was nowhere to be found. Midori smiled

"She said that she'll just stroll around her hometown, you know, trying to get settled in again" Midori said, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Oh! Did you know that she also came to Namimori before? I think she came back twice here, said she'll just visit her family again" Midori said which confused Tsuna

"What are you talking about Auntie? Hime-chan didn't visit once for the past two years" Tsuna said, all too confused while Midori seemed surprised

"Really? but she got a plane ticket for Namimori, Japan and said that she'll visit her family, she was gone for a week! and she did this twice!" Midori exclaimed but suddenly her eyes narrowed in suspicion "You don't supposed that she been somewhere else? For god's sake! she's only seven!" Midori said, screaming this out which made Tsuna cring

"I know she's seven" Tsuna said "but what months were the time she left?" Tsuna asked, her suspicion rising also.

"July and October" Midori said, a little sad that the little niece she was supposed to watch over had tricked her twice.

"Those were the months I met Gokudera-kun and Dino-nii" Tsuna murmured which didn't come unnoticed by the sulking white haired woman

"Gokudera-kun? Dino-nii? who's that Tsuna?" Midori asked, replacing her sulking with curiosity yet there was a twinkle in her sea colored eyes when she heard those names and definitely knew that they were boys because of the extra suffix that Tsuna used.

Tsuna looked over at Midori with a questioning look while saying

"There my friends . . . why?"

And then Tsuna had to explain her relationahip with her friends before her Aunt went into match-making mode.

**H**

**E**

**A**

**L**

**T**

**H**

**...**

**I**

**S**

**...**

**I**

**M**

**P**

**O**

**R**

**T**

**A**

**N**

**T**

Hibari Kyoya was a very scary man to many people yet he didn't know why he couldn't scare this little herbivore. He wasn't also a very sociable person yet here he was with his Omnivorious secretary's friends, thinking of a plan to eradicate the little herbivore who did this to him.

Hibari was also missing two very important things that he needed to intimidate people, he was missing his pair of metallic tonfas. It had been stolen by the little herbivore. And he was also wearing makeup on, makeup that looked horrible yet hilarious on him: black eyeshadow, black eyeliner and black lipstick that was unable to be removed. It was a good thing he wasn't pierced by a nose or lip piercing.

"Nyahahaha~ what are you? scared of me~?"

That. Bitch.

Hibari prepared to lunge at her but was cut off by Reborn using Leon as a gun. The chibi hitman pulled the trigger, a bullet was shot towards the girl but the girl easily evaded it with a giggle of her own.

"Nyahahaha~ is that all you've got~?"

The girl said as she tilted a very familiar fedora, a teasing yet lazy smile on her face as she skidaddled around which seemed to irk the people in front of her.

"You little bitch!" Gokudera angrily screamed, stealing the words that Hibari had thought about the little child. But the girl didn't even seem affected as she just skipped around, wearing that face splitting smile.

"Nyahahaha~ your words don't affect me at all~!"

The girl in front of them had a light blonde hair that was evident since some if it skipped through the hood that she wore ot cover . On her head was _Reborn_'s fedora which taunted said hitman. Her eyes were a very familiar mocha color that nobody even noticed since her face was darkened because of the hood. She wore an oversized simple green froggy jacket that was zipped all the way up and had very long sleeves that covered her hands and a yellow miniskirt. She wore pink and white striped socks and white running shoes. On her back was a pair of tonfas that belonged to Hibari and on her hip was a pair of horns that dangled there.

"GIVE LAMBO-SAN HIS HORNS BACK!" The bovino hitman wailed as he brought out grenade and pulled on the cap before throwing it to the blonde headed child, who easily jumped out if the way before they grenade exploded

"Nyaha~ you can't catch me~ you can't catch me~" she continued to tease while skipping around, escaping their hands from capturing her. She had successfully did so while the men and girl behind her was chasing her.

"Take this!" Yamamoto said, a an empty can in his right hand, and with his amazing throwing skill, he threw the can with 140 kilometer power. The can did no such damage to the girl since she had easily dodged it by stepping aside. She turned around and stuck her tongue out which seem to had irate everyone behind her

"You'll never catch me~ I'm the greatest pranker that had ever been born~!"

**P**

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**...**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**...**

**M**

**Y**

**...**

**L**

**I**

**F**

**E**

It was currently Ten o'clock in the morning which meant that it was time for the roses to have their morning watering. Tsuna had a light pink elephant watering can in her hands as she watered the red roses that reminded her of a blazing fire. She hummed a light tune while her eyes were closed, enjoying the peaceful time she was having.

"I have a friend named Gokudera Hayato, but I usually call him Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said, telling her Aunt about her first mafia friend while watering the roses with glee. Her Aunt just nodded, interested in the new friends that Tsuna made

"Could you tell me what he looks like?" Midori asked. Tsuna nodded, all too delighted to tell her Aunt what he looked like but she remembered that she had a photo of all of her friends in her waist bag.

"Let me show you" Tsuna said as she brought out medium sized photobook that she bought for the pictures that she took over the school year. She set the elephant watering can down and flipped through it's pages before she found his page. She showed the page to her Aunt.

"Oh, so that's what he looks like" Midori said, admiring his looks. He looked rather handsome and mature for his age.

"He is half Italian and Japanese if your wondering why he has green eyes" Tsuna pointed out while Midori realized that he had green eyes that were looking at Tsuna in the photo. The photo was of Tsuna and Gokudera wearing their school uniforms, it seemed like they were having lunch together on the school roof, Tsuna was smiling widely with her cap on to hide her very long hair while this 'Gokudera' was staring at her with what looked like admiration and something else.

A twinkling smile made it's way towards the white haired beauty's face as she knew what kind of look that Gokudera was giving her, it seemed like this boy was very loyal to her as if he was grateful that he met her.

"Does he know that your a girl?" Midori asked while Tsuna nodded

"Yup, but I didn't mind since he is a friend" she replied while continuing to water the roses "He is somewhat a hot headed person since he easily gets mad at people" she said "but he is also kind in his own way, his personality is kind of like a Tsundere" she giggled "but when it comes to me, he doesn't snap but seem to respect me"

Midori had a knowing smile on her face, it wasn't respect that Gokudera showed to her it was admiration.

"And then there's Yamamoto Takeshi but I call him Takeshi-kun" she continued to name all of her friends. She took the photo book from her Aunt and flipped through a few pages before she landed on one

"That's him" she pointed at the photo

Midori glanced at the photo and noticed that Tsuna and this 'Yamamoto' were wearing the male gym clothes of the school. As always, Tsuna's hair was in a cap. It seemed like they were hanging out after school because it was sun set. The boy had spiky black hair and amber eyes that was normal for a Japanese person. His arm was draped around Tsuna's shoulder in a friendly way as he gazed over at Tsuna, the same look of admiration was in his eyes as he gazed over at Tsuna and it also seemed like there was gratitude in his eyes.

"He is a very happy-go-lucky guy if you must know! I mostly see him with a big grin on his face and I only saw him wear a frown one or two times" she explaine to her Aunt what his personality is like "He is also obsessed over Baseball and loves it, he says that one day he wants to be a baseball star" she said and sighed dreamily

"I never had dreams like that so I can't help but cheer him on, on becoming what he wanted to be" she smiled. "And he is also very skilled in baseball since he can throw a 140 kilometer speed ball!" she exclaimed, a bit star strucked by her friend

"Does he also knows your secret?"

"Yeah, it seemed like he knew from the very start since we met when I was only seven or six in the cemetery when I went to visit my Grandmother's grave" Tsuna explained as Midori nodded still admiring the photo that the two were in.

"An then there is also Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan!" Tsuna said as she took the photobook from her Aunt and flipped through it's pages until it landed on one. Midori took the book back and gazed at it with interest since Tsuna was very glad to have friends like these

The photo was of Tsuna wearing her house clothes with her hair down, she had one child in her lap wearing a cow suit while another child to her right wearing a Chinese outfit. Tsuna had one arm wrapped around the cow suited child while her other free hand was holding the Chinese child's hand. They were all smiling while they had a lollipop in their mouths. The two children were looking at her as if she was the only person they could depend on, the were looking at her like a child would do to their older sibling

"The one in the cow suit is Lambo-kun while the other one is I-pin-chan, and I-pin-chan is a girl by the way" Tsuna said, pointing out I-pin's true gender. Midori nodded

"I already knew that, her shoulders are slanted unlike a man's whose shoulders are straight and stiff" Midori said while rolling her eyes "I'm a doctor after all" she deadpanned

"Well, just wanted to point it out since it isn't very obvious" Tsuna muttered but continued her explanation "Lambo is a pure Italian child while I-pin is pure Chinese, their only five years old and they have different personalities" she said as she walked over to the faucet to refill the emptied watering can. She turned the faucet until water came out of it and waited until the can was full

"Lambo-kun is rude, he is spoiled and he cries a lot while I-pin-chan is a polite child, she is serious on many things and she is very cautious" she said "Lambo-kun doesn't think too often and is often bullied of it by another housemate of mine while I-pin-chan is scared of Lambo-kun, calling him a 'broccoli monster'" she said as she moved on to another bush of roses, this time the roses had a sunny yellow color.

"But why does she call him a broccoli monster?" Midori questions while Tsuna laughs as she closed the faucet once she noticed that the watering can was overflowing with water

"I-pin-chan has terrible eyesight and since Lambo-kun has a huuuuge afro she mistakes it for a broccoli head" Midori laughs at this and realizes that I-pin was squinty which meant that she couldn't see very well and that Lambo really has a gigantic afro. Tsuna smiles as she continued to water the yellow roses.

"And then we have Bianchi!" Tsuna exclaimed cheerily which made Midori quirk her eyebrow at how cheery Tsuna sounded. She watch her niece flip through the pages of the photobook and gave it back to her, showing her the picture of a beautiful woman.

The woman had a muddy magenta colored hair which just stopped at the middle of her back. Her eyes were a dark emerald color as the woman gazed down at Tsuna in an approving way as the brunette, Tsuna, had her hair down and was adding the finishing touches to what looked like a strawberry cake. The woman was smiling at Tsuna as she patted the brunette's head while Tsuna was grinning with her eyes closed.

The photograph reminded her of a parent proud of their child which made Midori's eyes soften, it seems like Tsuna's friends were close to her.

"She's also a very good person and she is also passionate about love!" Tsuna exclaimed "But she is currently in love with my tutor" she pouted "and she also has bad luck with love since she always end up with people who doesn't seem to return her love" Tsuna said, sounding sad while Midori just smiled

"By that way Tsu-chan, who's this baby?" Midori said, pointing over to a fedora wearing baby that was drinking a cup of what looked like an espresso. Tsuna quirked her eyebrow and gave a glance towards the photo before she realized what her Aunt had meant.

"Oh, that's just Reborn" Tsuna said, her cheery atmosphere had been replaced with a moody one. "He is my sadistic tutor and Bianchi's lover" Midori almost choke at what Tusna had said

"L-Lover?!" she rashly exclaimed while Tsuna didn't seem affected by it at all. Tsuna turned her head and quirked another eyebrow at her before replying

"Yeah, why?" she said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world which made Midori look at her in disbelief and bewilderment

"What do you mean 'Why?', a baby is this woman's lover!" she exclaimed while Tsuna just rolled her eyes at how overreacting her Aunt was

"Auntie, my friends aren't 'normal' at all and their not insane either. . . I think" Tsuna quickly added the last part because she still wasn't sure if any of her friends were sane since most of them were part of the mafia while some were dense and another was hyper-active.

" . . . "

Her Aunt remained silent, speechless from what she had heard but continued to listen on what her niece continued to ramble on

"And then we have Hibari Kyoya but I call him Hibari-kun" Tsuna said, her eyes reflecting a little anger but the rest was emotionless. She flipped through the pages and stopped on one page, showing it to her Aunt.

Midori examined the photo, already becoming protective of her little Niece since she might be surrounded by mentally insane people, but this picture looked rather . . . normal.

There was a guy with black hair and gray eyes just standing beside Tsuna in what seemed like an office. The man didn't seem to have any emotion but he was looking at Tsuna in what seemed like amusement and also looked at Tsuna as if she herself was a challenge to him. Tsuna was just wearing a smile that had a meaning of hapiness, probably to this 'Hibari'. She was holding a stack of paper, probably paperwork, and her hair was down but she still had her cap on.

"He forced me to join his so called club called the 'Disciplinary Committee" she said, a frown on her face "and he describes people as dinosaurs, Herbivores are for people around him while Omnivores for people who impress him. While he, himself is the Carnivore" her frown deepened while Midori's eyes widened

"He forced you?" she incredously questioned while Tsuna nodded but a reassuring smile went to her face as she looked at her Aunt with doe orbs, trying to assure her Aunt that this man didn't abuse her.

"He isn't such a bad guy Auntie" she said, a smile playing on her lips as she stared at the roses with a look that explained to her Aunt that this Tsuna seem to respect Hibari in a way. "He can be kind and considerate sometimes" she said "but he can be an asshole too" she laughed which made Midori smile once she saw her Niece's happiness.

"I can tell that with your hair down he knows your secret" Midori deadpanned as she stared at the photo, Tsuna nodded as she moved on to water the rest of the roses in the garden. Midori just flipped the photo book because her Niece was too busy watering the plants that she owned. The next photo was different, it was a picture of a three people that included Tsuna.

They were all wearing clothes that suited jogging, Tsuna had her hair in a cap and had bounded her chest tightly. The person on her left was a girl with orange hair and yellow eyes that was looking at Tsuna in amazement and happiness. The one of Tsuna's left had white hair and yellow eyes too, he was gazing down at Tsuna in a competitive way and in admiration.

It seemed like Tsuna and the white haired teenager was racing to see who was faster and it looked like the white haired guy was winning while Tsuna seemed rather tired.

"That guy is Sasagawa Ryohei while the girl is his sister, Sasagawa Kyoko" she jumped when she heard Tsuna's voice, she turned her head to look at her Niece who was also staring at the picture, sudden memories returning to the brunette as Tsuna remembered what the event was in that picture. She was running with her friends, they were seeing on who could run the fastest and in the end, it was Ryohei who won.

"Ryohei-nii-kun is a rather eccentric and hyper active person, his favorite word is 'Extreme' and he is currently the head of the Boxing Club" Tsuna explained as she smiled over at her Aunt who looked to be impressed by the young lad "He is rather protective over his sister and his ultimate goal right now is to make people join the Boxing Club" she continued

"While Kyoko-chan is the school idol, she is a rather cheery person and is mostly everyone's crush" she pointed out which made Midori raise her eyebrow

"Really? then does your other friends have a crush on her?" Midori questioned as Tsuna put on a thoughtful look on her face to try to recall any of her friends, if they ever showed any signs of infatuation towards Kyoko.

"No, they don't seem to show that they have any infatuation with her" she said, shaking her head while Midori giggled in glee, Tsuna sent her Aunt a questioning look but continued on

"Now, as I was saying. Kyoko-chan is quite popular in our school and is a rather sociable person. She is also very kind but she is also a very, very dense person" she pointed out. Midori nodded as she took all of the information in her mind for future purposes. The white haired woman flipped through the pages which were mostly filled with Tsuna's friends that she had already introduced to her until she stopped on one.

There was a 19 year old man blonde haired man with brown eyes, his eyes were closed as his arm was draped over Tsuna's shoulders, a wide grin on his face. Tsuna also had her eyes closed as she grinned like the man. She gave off a piece sign while the man looked like he was waving at the camera. They seemed to be in a room, Tsuna's room to be exact

"Is he your boyfriend?" Midori questions while Tsuna turned her head to give her Aunt a look full of disbelief while snapping

"No! he's not boyfriend! He's a brotherly figure to me!" she exclaimed while looking at her Aunt in bewilderment that this woman had even dared to ask her if Dino was her boyfriend, for Christ's sake! this man was her brother, well not blood related brother but she still saw him as a brother

"Oh .. . bummer, I thought you already had a boyfriend" her Aunt sulked, disappointed that her adorable Niece doesn't have boyfriend yet. Tsuna rolled her eyes while setting the watering can that was now empty, down on the grassy ground. A tinge of pink was on her cheeks as she felt flustered all of a sudden because of her Aunt.

"Oh! It seems like your done!" Midori says, surprised that her Niece was so quick with the watering of flowers, already forgetting about her previous sulking since she is a kind of person that switches personalities easily. Tsuna nodded, still a little flustered about her Aunt's earlier statement. She just observe her Aunt as the older woman walked over to pick a long, green object that was also used for watering the plants.

"Could you perhaps water the plants outside? I didn't water them when I got back home" she said, smiling while Tsuna sighed at her Aunt but accepted the duty of watering the plants. "Thank you so much Tsu-chan! And could you also perhaps watch the animals outside of the house? I think Ash wants to look around the outside garden, you know, get settled in, Blah Blah Blah Blah" Tsuna defeaned her ears when she learned that her Aunt was beginning to ramble on and on about random things that weren't important to Tsuna.

**H**

**E**

**A**

**L**

**T**

**H**

**...**

**I**

**S**

**...**

**I**

**M**

**P**

**O**

**R**

**T**

**A**

**N**

**T**

Once Tsuna had excused herself from her Aunt so that she may water the plants, the woman had also excused herself so that she may prepare Lunch for Tsuna and her and probably her sister too if she ever came back. She began to water the plants outside which consisted of white forget-me-not flowers that even that her Aunt also adored, it seems like her Aunt loves flowers since she has grew up in a farm her whole life. Suddenly, Tsuna grew somehow bored that she was only doing this and found it a bother but she quickly shook those thoughts away since those thoughts weren't good for her mind, so to please her boredom, she brought out an orange music angel mini box speaker and a case that had several flashdrives inside of it. Tsuna opened the case that consisted of flashdrives and picked a random one and plugged it to the music angel device. She immediately pressed the play button and stuffed the case full of flashdrives back in it's original place.

Familiar music flowed out of the music device as Tsuna knew what to sing. A few musical intro of a piano playing then a violin before Tsuna knew that it was her turn to sing

"Moshi ano hi no ame ga  
Yande itanara  
Kitto sure tokutte itadakeka mo  
Itsumo toori no jikan ni  
Bus ga kitetanara  
Kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne"

Tsuna tucked a piece of her mocha colored hair behind her ear, to prevent it from getting in her face since it irritated her when it did hit her in the face. She strained her voice a little to reach the correct pitch of the flow of the song

"Moshimo sukoshi demo  
Ano shunkan ga zuretetara  
Futari wa tokutta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta"

A warm summer breeze hit her in the face which made her look towards where the air hit her face. Her hair than began to fly through the wind due to the strong wind. It made her look mature and beautiful, like what she was supposed to be. She sang lowly again to relax her voice

"Kimi to onaji mirai wo  
Zutto issho ni mite itai  
Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de  
Mitsumete iyou yo  
Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete itai yo"

She continued to sing, without a care in the world as she smiled brightly since this was her true personality, a smile a lot girl instead of a frown a lot one.

"Kuchiguse ya shigusa mo  
Yoku nite kita futari  
Maru de zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne  
Douji ni meeru shitari  
Onaji koto omottari  
Akai ito de biki yoserareteru no kamo  
Guuzen wa saisho kara  
Mou kimatteta mitai ni  
Kasanatta futari wa unmei tte shinjite iru yo  
Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete itai yo"

Someone with out her knowledge appeared down a corner, the person's eyes widened when that person saw Tsuna, recognizing the brunette due to her heart shaped face and gentle warm, doe, brown orbs. The person was taken aback when he heard that Tsuna was singing

"Kimi to onaji mirai wo  
Zutto issho ni mite itai  
Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de  
Mitsumete iyou yo  
Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete itai yo"

The person stayed silent, enjoying Tsuna's beautiful singing the made his heart beat to it's melody, a calm and peaceful sound.

"Tatoeba namida no hi mo  
Hare no hi mo futari de  
Onaji michi wo itsumade mo  
Te wo tsunaide arukemasu you to  
Kimi to onaji mirai wo  
Zutto issho ni mite itai  
Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de  
Mitsumete iyou yo"

Tsuna continued singing, enjoying the time that she had all to herself. She hadn't forgotten her duty to water the plants outside of the house but she didn't realize that her watering can was already, all of it's water had been put to use to feed the plants it's vitamins.

"Kimi no egaku mirai ni  
Watashi wa iru no kana  
Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de  
Miagete itai yo"

Tsuna sang the final verse and waited for the music to end while humming a beat to it's tune. Once the whole music ended, she breathed ina deep breath since singing took a lot of her breathing. She snappily turned around when she heard clapping, Tsuna's eyes slowly widened in what seemed like surprise and shock once she realized who the person was.

"R-Ryohei-nii-kun . . . " she stammered out, her voice a quiet whisper but when she finally processed who the person was she felt relieved that it wasn't someone who didn't know her secret. She maintained her composure, not wanting to look a bit rude to her friend. She flashed him a smile, a smile that greeted him.

"Ah, it was only you Ryohei-nii-kun" she said, breathing it out. Ryohei grinned at her but was still a little shooked about her earlier reaction to him.

"Yo, Sawada!" he greeted in his abnormal volume of voice which made Tsuna wince again, a not a bit pleased by the intense volume that she still wasn't used to. "You were EXTREMELY amazing when you sang!" he complimented and praised her at the same time while giving her a thumbs up which made her flush from the compliment she received, not a bit used to it since she wasn't praised often. But something in her mind click

"You heard me sing?" she dumbly questioned which made the boxer nod at her "Did you hear me sing from the beginning?" she asked again and found him shaking his head which meant that he hadn't heard the full song from her

"No! But I want to hear you sing from the start!" he said, giving her a flashy smile "By the way, you look nice when you wear girl clothes" he added, just realizing the clothes that she was wearing which wasn't the usual clothes he had seen her wear. Tsuna flushed a bit redder again since she wasn't used to compliments, she knew that she need to be used to it if this kept on going.

"It's okay, I don't really mind if I sing again" she said a bit meekly before she realized what he looked like " . . . Is that make-up your wearing? you look like a clown!" she said, as if interested by the fact that Ryohei looked like a clown. "And why do you have writings on your forehead that says 'I'm on drugs!'?" she asked again "It's kind of creepy" she added while staring at him as if he was some alien or new found species. Ryohei shrugged and explained to her that he woke up like this, this morning and couldn't wash it off.

Tsuna nodded with a thoughtful expression on her face, she still couldn't think of anyone who would do this to Ryohei, Kyoko was out of the picture since she was too kind. She too shrugged and told him that she couldn't think of anyone but he had reassured her that it was alright and it might fade away sooner . . . or never.

Tsuna gave Ryohei a glance before she sighed and allowed herself to relax. She pressed the replay button on her music angel device while saying

"Well, I'm gonna sing now"

The song started, it was nice and elegant until Tsuna reached the middle verse. Then that was when all hell broke lose

**P**

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**...**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**...**

**M**

**Y**

**...**

**L**

**I**

**F**

**E**

Reborn and the gang were still giving chase to the small energetic devil who rounded corners like an expert. It seemed like this person lived in Namimori for a long time but they haven't seen her anywhere for the past few months. It could be that this girl had traveled abroad and came back. But the only question was, why did she prank them?

"Huf Huf Huf" I-pin panted as she rolled towards the girl in her human-sized hamster play around ball. She was having a tough time doing this since her body kept on hitting the plastic ball that didn't make her comfortable at all. She gasped in pain once her back collided in the ground yet her hamster ball kept on moving. She suffered this kind of pain for several times.

Suddenly, there was something that caught the little infamous hitman's attention. There was singing at it was near, he glanced at the people in front of him which were Gokudera, I-pin, Lambo, Hibari and Yamamoto. Only two out of five seemed to catch the singing in their ears, of course it was I-pin since she was very attentive and cautious of her surroundings but what surprised him was that Lambo also seemed to hear the singing. The rest of the males in front of him were too blinded and deaf by rage to even bother to be cautious of their surroundings.

But what peeked his interest most was that the evil girl that needed to be eradicated seemed to be cheerful when she heard the singing.

It seems like only children could here such a distant beautiful voice.

The chase continued as they rounded around numerous houses, passed through several corners before everyone could hear the singing loud and clear. The reactions on everyone's faces were the same

Curiosity

Curiosity on who owned such a voice that made their hearts beat rhythm

Once they rounded one more corner they could see a girl and a boy with a . . . clown painted face? They didn't know why but their attention was on Tsuna and w_hat s_he was wearing. The girl was wearing casual female clothes which surprised all of the boys and I-pin since this was the first time they saw her wear this kind of clothes and in public no less. She had her eyes closed and her hands clasped together as if she was praying, but she wasn't, she was singing instead.

Their minds froze due to how shock and surprised they were but they were quickly snapped out of their frozen state once they saw the girl that had pranked them all, tackle Tsuna to a fierce hug.

Gokudera was the first one to snap out of his frozen state.

"Oi! You bitch! Get away from Tsuna!" he growled dangerously as he glared at the little girl who had her arms wrapped around Tsuna's neck while her head was on the brunette's shoulder. It seemed like the older female was still standing but was a bit surprised by the sudden interruption of her singing but once she snapped out of her shock state. Her brown eyes wandered towards the intruder who had just _assaulted _her, luckily the little girl was neither old or male or else Tsuna might have pummeled the person six feet under the ground.

Her eyes slowly widened once she realized _who had even dared _to tackle her. The girl no ore than seven years old had her green, froggy hood off of her face to reveal what she properly looked like. The little girl truly had blonde hair and was styled in pig-tails to emphasize her adorable face. Her eyes were a soft mocha color that were glossy due to the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

Only one thing cam to Tsuna's mind

"H-Hime?"

And with horrible timing, her Aunt had come out of the house, carrying a tray full of mini sandwiches that she put all of her heart into making it. The white haired woman blinked at the people in front of her, mostly male that looked rather ridiculous. She glanced at Tsuna who was apparently hugging her other niece.

" . . . Tsuna . . . are all of your friends _this _weird?" the older woman said pointing at her friends that looked rather odd, one was wearing pink clothes that looked rather gay on him, another had this freaky green skin, another was a pink cow suited baby with green afro hair, next was a Chinese girl inside of a human-sized hamster ball, then there was a baby wearing some kind of suit that was required for special occasion, then some dude with emo makeup on and lastly another one with a clown face. She shook her head disapprovingly of Tsuna's choice of friends. She then glanced over at Himeyuki, who was apparently the victim of all the glares that these boys were giving her, she sighed as she suddenly felt her head throb, a familiar pain she always felt in France when she stayed with Hime

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady" she said, glaring at the young blonde, fully ignoring the most heat touching scene in front of her, two sibling reuniting together but she was just so furious that her all too perfect day was suddenly ruined.

**H**

**E**

**A**

**L**

**T**

**H**

**...**

**I**

**S**

**...**

**I**

**M**

**P**

**O**

**R**

**T**

**A**

**N**

**T**

"Himeyuki Sawada, explain yourself to us on _why _the _hell _you did this to my friends?!" Tsuna screamed at her younger sister who was obediently on the wooden floor of her Aunt's living room. She was scolding her for a good thirty minutes once she saw what her friend's had looked like (yes, Hibari was included in her little group since she grew fond of his silence and never disturbed her little naps in the reception room). Now, all of her friends were sitting on the couches of the living room, all cleaned up from Hime's pranks, Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto were on one couch while I-pin, Lambo and Reborn on another. Hibari didn't like crowding at all so he leaned against a wall that was a good few meters away from the herbivores yet a bit close to Tsuna.

And all of them felt amused at Tsuna scolding the girl who was apparently her younger sister and had pranked them all

"You made Gokudera-kun's clothes _pink_, Takeshi-kun's skin _green_, You put I-pin-chan inside of a _ball_, dyed Lambo-kun's hair _green _and stole his horns, then you practically made Leon a living _canvas_! You stole Reborn fedora! And then you put permanent makeup on Hibari-kun's and Ryohei-nii-kun's face!" Tsuna continued to scream as she continued to pet a comfortable Tuna in her arms. "You could have killed yourself for God sake!" she added, not a bit pleased by Hime's mistakes. "Because these guys could have killed you easily!" she said while the guys and I-pin felt a bit offended

"So then, please explain yourself on why you did this or else I'm _sooo _telling Mom on you" she warned her recently silent sister. Hime's little head shot up when she she heard the mention of her Mother. She could imagine it now on what her Mother would look like, a displeased frown on her face while her caramel orbs were glistening with disappointment for her.

"You wouldn't!" Hime yelled back but Tsuna's frown deepened.

"But I would Hime, unless you give me a reason on why you did this to them" Tsuna gestured to her friends who were properly cleaned, they looked normal instead of having green skin or makeup on. "And why did you steal some of their items? You know that it's important to them" she sighed softly but maintained her stoic and strong composure.

Hime remained strong willed, nibbling on her bottom lip as she tried to push back the tears and successfully did so. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry in front of the person she admired a lot and looked up to as a role model.

"Because I didn't like them" she murmured as her Aunt raised a white brow.

"What did you say Hime-chan~?" Midori taunted while Tsuna shot her Aunt a look to be quiet and it wasn't the time to a teaser. Midori shut her mouth tight, zipping it and locking it while throwing the key while Tsuna looked pleased that her Aunt had listened to her. Tsuna then turned her head to look at Hime, her voice softer than before.

"What did you say Hime? I didn't quite catch it"

"I said that I don't like your friends!"

**Silence**

"WHAT?!" A few exclamations bellowed through the whole room which belonged to Gokudera, Lambo, Ryohei and Yamamoto. While the more quiet and serious ones merely narrowed their eyes at Hime's exclamation. Tsuna sighed as she massaged her forehead, feeling a headache coming to her head

"Why you-!"

"Gokudera!"

Gokudera immediately silenced himself when he saw the look that Tsuna was giving him and that she called him by his name but without a suffix to end it. He remained silent as he watched Tsuna crouch down to be face to face to her tearful sister.

Tsuna sighed as she sat down on the wooden floor which wasn't very appropriate in the situation she was in now but she wanted to feel comfortable while trying to comfort her sister that had orbs brimmed with new found tears. Tsuna placed her hands on both of her sister's shoulders, forcing the blonde headed girl to look straight at her older sister

"Why don't you like them, Hime?" she asks, a bit sad that her younger sister didn't seem to like her friends at all. Hime sniffed as she rubbed her eyes with her balled fists, sniffing loudly.

"Because they were mean to Onee-sama when they first met her" Hime sniffed which brought truth. Many of the people in the room were mean to her and tried to start a fight with her when they first met her. Gokudera and I-pin grew guilty but Tsuna merely quirked an eyebrow

"But Ryohei-nii-kun and Takeshi-kun were nice to me when I first met them" she said which caused an arrow to hit Gokudera and I-pin in the back. Hibari and Reborn remained stoic and unfazed but inside of them, they were slightly hurt by that simple statement

"But they brought pain to Onee-sama and tried to force her body to do things which mad her get hurt!" Hime whined as the tears still continued, throwing a mini tantrum as she did. Tsuna sighed as her headache suddenly grew painful while Ryohei and Yamamoto felt guilty like their two friends, Gokudera and I-pin.

"How do you even know this, Hime? you weren't around" Tsuna said, sighing "And I also learned from Aunt that you visited Namimori, _twice _if I must add" Tsuna seem to scowl but now wasn't the right time since it would only make Hime cry more. The younger sister of the Sawada Family merely sniffed as she said

"I found a laptop full of films of you in Baka-Reborn's hidden drawers in his room when I came here for the second time, it showed all of the things you did everyday for the past few months" Hime said, as she wiped the last of her tears, her breathing returning back to normal. Tsuna's eyebrows shot up as she turned her head to look at Reborn with widened eyes

_**I knew it! He truly is a stalker!**_

"I-is this true Reborn?" she stammered out, suddenly growing afraid of the hitman but all of that fear were replaced with fury "Did you film me while I was taking a bath?!" she yelled in out most anger.

Reborn shot Tsuna an annoyed glance as he bluntly answered

"Yes and No" he replied "I would never do that, it's despicable for someone to film a person taking a bath" he hissed and then turned to Hime, with narrowed eyes "But how did you know about that and how did you crack the code"

Hime blinked

"Pretty easy since the password you used for the laptop is 'Baka-Tsuki'" she nonchalantly replied as she wiped her cheeks with her oversized sleeve.

Tsuna sighed as she then looked over at Hime trying to ignore the dark aura that surrounded Reborn who was currently giving Hime death glares hoping for her younger sister to die.

"But Hime, they're good people if you just get to know them" Tsuna said as she patted Hime's head comfortably while Hime looked reluctant to reply. Tsuna sighed again "Sure some of them are . . . scary or insane when you first meet them but when you get to know them, they'll feel like a family you never had" she said, smiling.

Hime's expression darkened as she scowled

"That's the problem, they're not your real family, _I am_"

**P**

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**...**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**...**

**M**

**Y**

**...**

**L**

**I**

**F**

**E**

_The sky can't help but be confused when she has finally been reunited with the person she loved so dearly. Her emotions are clashed together, whether to be with her sister, her true family and one that understands her best, or her friends, that she considers as family even thought they don't really know her that much but brings her warmth that she never felt before. She is confused but knows one thing, she must consult the land of spring, another person of her past._

* * *

**FILLER~! XD Sorry guys but just had to add Hime to the crew since _many _people has been Pm-ing me to just reveal her! And it seems like she doesn't like Tsuna's family, that's a problem but whatever! drama is coming soon to the Sawada Family!**

**Arkreon Blade: sorry if I haven't posted up your quote3 since it was a bit late but no worries! I posted it up on this chapter as 'Quote of this Chapter' as an apology for not posting it up on the last one.**

**00-SilentObserver-13: I know, studying is a pain but I endure it since my 'grandparents' expect a lot from me *rolls eyes*. And thanks for the 'fun' compliment! made me grin and type 5000 words immediately, no kidding cause I fell asleep after that XD**

**Yukihito: There is only one things I found annoying at Noblesse, the pages were super short that made me mad cause sometimes it would only be five freaking pages but it was a good manga. And, OMG! you like Prince of Tennis too? show is awesome but if their is one thing that made me continue to watch it was the guys ;) and the hilarity there sometimes.**

**CieloArcana: Barajou Kiss! I wish that one day I would have knights like that -3- I'm still a dreamer since most of them were pretty hot. And sorry if I didn't post up your quote! it was a bit late so GOMENASAI! *bows on the ground in utter apology***

**Rikkari and hyotei lover: yes kittens are adorable ^3^**

**Dutchy Puppy: yes, I must agree, Pandora Hearts is awesome yet confusing and 'Destroying the Varia from the Inside' is utterly a hliiraious fanfic that made me ROFL when I read each paragraph XD And which would you prefer? tea or coffee? I pick tea cause I'm faitful to the tea god!**

**Selena-Chan: yup! 72 is a good number for Inner! since she3 is somewhat the opposite of Tsuna! and of course! Natsu is gonna be here! Everyone needs his adorable GOA! And I'm gonna finish this story one way or another since I'm getting all of these reviews ^_^**

**lilsakuraxxXX: Arigatou Lil-chan! **

**-Comments Closed-**

**Yup, seems like that's just it *shrugs* The next chapter will be available in a week since I'm gonna go sleep! I spent 21 hours everyday since school is coming and I'm trying to enjoy the whole week until I have to sleep at 10 again :P **

**ANYWAY!**

**Come Again to read the next chapter of Step by Step**

**AND! EAT POCKY!**

**IT REFRESHES YOUR LIFE! ^3^**


	13. Chapter 13: Ranking Prince?

**Title: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 13: Ranking Prince . . . ?**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count:15,627 **

**Disclaimer: I never owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, except this story**

* * *

**Quote of the Chapter!**

**Imagination is wiser than knowledge - Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

**Chapter 13 of Step by Step**

_**Ranking Prince . . . ?**_

Tsuna woke up with a new start, after the incident two days ago had left her all tired out and her throat sore after all of her yelling that's why she had a bandage wrapped around her neck to ease the pain by just a bit. And ever since then, Hime has been showing her agitation and playful rivalry towards her friends. But the pain she was feeling on her lower and upper abdomen was way worst than the rest. She forced herself to open her now cautious brown eyes that were glazed with a little orange tint which meant that she and her Inner had combined together due to agitation on who would wake her up like this.

"Onee-sama! Wake up! Wake up!"

Of course, only her sister had the guts to do this to her.

She groaned as she lightly pushed her sister off of her stomach, she could hear her sister lightly land on the floor on her butt due to her weak push. She then rolled over and push the orange comforter she used last night over her head, to at least reduce the loud sound that emitted out of her sister's mouth. She closed her eyes to atleast go back to sleep

"Onee-sama! you gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up~!" her younger sister chimed as Tsuna's eyes snapped wide open, she was gonna be late for school? now that was bad. Note the sarcasm. But she wouldn't like to be bitten to death by the prefect that she worked for and she also wanted to hang around Gokudera and Yamamoto to make her laugh.

A smile made it's way on Tsuna's face as she remembered her two friends, her two best male friends that were always along side her. It eased her heart whenever she thought about her friends and made her forget about the past for just a few minutes, it made her feel wanted, a feeling that had long passed and returned back to Tsuna when she met then.

She pushed herself up, her long brown hair cascading down her shoulders as her eyes were looking down and were slightly opened.

FLASH!

Tsuna's eyes were a bit wider as her sensitive ears heard the annoying sound that made her ears cring in pain which made her remembered Ryohei's screaming in her ears two days ago since her sister had pranked them all. She made a face that resembled one's of a grimace and a scowl when she realized that her sister was holding a camera in her hands, her camera that she receieved from her Father two years ago before he left her.

"Meow"

Tsuna turned her head to stare at the three kittens that were beside her head. Ice was looking at her with no emotion like always, Chocola was looking like a show cat like everyday while staring at Tsuna in slight amusement while Tuna had a small bowl in her little mouth which meant that she wanted food, she wanted tuna to be more exact.

Tsuna lightly giggled at the three kittens and heard another flashed and looked over at her younger sister who was holding the camera with a wide grin, Tsuna narrowed her eyes which made Hime's grin grow wider. Tsuna sighed as she massaged her forehead to ease the headache that was rising to her head. She reluctantly stood up, Ice in her arms since the cat's fur was the softest out of the three. She setted the kitten on the ground then did the same with the other two.

Once she was done putting down all of the kittens off her bed, she then brought out a small silver and red can that was on her desk. She waved it in front of Tuna's eyes who kept on following the can, like a predator would do to it's prey. Tsuna laughed again and opened the can with ease. She grabbed the bowl from Tuna's mouth and proceeded to put the tuna in the bowl.

The contents of the food spilled in the bowl as Tuna's eyes sparkled with hunger. Once Tsuna was done, Tuna quickly devoured her food as if it would run away from her. Tsuna looked over at Chocola and Ice who were looking at her to. Tsuna smiled lightly over to them and brought out two more cans

"Don't worry, I have more food here" she reassured

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

It didn't take long for Tsuna to prepare herself for school after she had fed the kittens she was in charged of. She was currently at the doorstep of her house, a bowl of dog food in her hands. Her sharp brown orbs roamed around the room until she placed her fingers in her mouth and blew, creating a loud whistling noise. She waited for a few moments before she heard pitter patter of feet and there appeared a baby Akita Inu, looking at her with wide coal orbs.

"Here" Tsuna said as she patted the puppy on the head and setted the bowl of food down on the ground for the little dog to eat from it. Inu waved his tail as he devoured the good that was offered to him, he raised his head to look at Tsuna who was smiling down at him while fixing her hair in it's hat to conceal her gender once again. He didn't know why this girl was wearing boy clothes when she is a girl, maybe she was shameful of being a girl but it he didn't know why.

Tsuna flipped open her school bag and when she saw what was inside of it, a laugh escaped her plump lips that weren't adorned with anything. There inside of her bag was the three kittens that she had adopted one month ago, staring at her with pure innocence except Ice who was staring at her with a perfect poker face that he had mastered long ago. She shook her head when she saw Tuna had a tuna can strapped to her back while a mini milk pack was strapped around Chocola's back.

She sighed but looked at them in happiness while pulling out a book that Reborn had given to her, months ago that had lots of information about the mafia. She closed her bag again, leaving it slightly open so that she could give air to the kittens in her bag. She checked up at Ash who was wagging his tail at her, his tongue out while looking at her with wide puppy dog eyes. Tsuna smiled and patted the dog's head

"Be a good boy and bite anyone who comes in the house without knocking" she said as she gave him a doggy treat that came from her bag. The little dog barked as he bit on the treat with pleasure. He made a pleased sound while nodding his head.

"Alright" Tsuna said as she gripped the bag that she was holding while her other hand was on the shoulder bag she had which was for the Disciplinary Committee that she was in.

"I'm going Mom! I'm going Hime-chan!" she announced as she opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She looked over at a tree that was nearby her house. A nest was on the lowest branch which made it easier for Tsuna to drop of the treat for her other pet

"Karasu-kun, Karusu-chan, congratulations on the egg" she said to the two sleeping crows that were huddled together, protecting the egg that their young was inside of. She placed the small pack of opened bird seeds beside them as silently as she could. When she was done, she then began to run towards the shortcut route towards her school, only ten minute left until the deadline

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

A boy who was no more than nine years old, was gripping on the leather of his white scarf that was striped with dark blue lines. He fingered it for a while before something caught his attention. A boy, no younger or older than thirteen was running through the roads of Namimori, probably trying to get to school by using this shortcut. The nine year old's eyes twinkled as he stared at the boy with vast interest. And suddenly, the objects around him which were leaves, started to float. His caramel orbs had turned into a honey gold color with images of planets in it which meant that he was using his power

"Tsuna-nee's dash abilities" he started, somewhat feeling lightheaded "rank 154 out of 86,202 people who lives in Namimori" he said, is voice held no emotion as he continued to stare at the bright blue sky that was adorned with all those bulbous clouds "Strength of Legs: rank 52, Endurance Rank: rank 89" he continued

Once he was done, the objects that were floating around him as if there was no gravity, fell to the ground once his eyes returned back to it's caramel color. He realized what he said and brought out a crimson red book that was the size of two thirds of his body. He breathed out a sigh once he setted the book down, reaching in his pocket to bring out an indigo colored ballpen. He began to write while muttering a few coherent words

"Her punching power, kicking power and running abilities are pretty high since she had entered Tae-Kwando classes when she was only four years old" he murmured as he continued to jot down the words he just said as notes "But I wish she could try harder, she isn't very ambitious like her friends" he murmured

"There he is!" The little boy tilted up his head to see three men, walking towards him. His eyes slowly widened before he picked up his book and magically stuffed it back in his jacket pocket. Then, he began to run, fearing for his life and for the book because if those men caught him then he wouldn't no what kind out things they would do to use his power.

Then that was the time he wished that he didn't have this kind of power, this cursed yet blessed power. This wasn't the first time he wished for such a thing

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

Tsuna arrived at school safely, just five more minutes until the deadline of her being later to school. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw that there was no prefect around so she ran inside of the building while gripping on her hat, wishing for it not to fall sob easily. She passed by few corridors before she climbed up the cemented stairs to go to her classroom's floor.

Once she had arrived on the second floor, she ran through the hallways until he reached the last one that had a sign that said '1-A'. She heard several people inside, chatting with each other with no care in the world which made Tsuna relieved that she wasn't late at all. She opened the sliding door of her classroom and once she did, several pairs of eyes turned their attention to look at Tsuna. She blinked, she didn't get this kind of attention before but she brushed off the feeling when she heard a friend of hers greet her

"Good Morning Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna smiled widely over at her friend and waved back at her

"Good Morning Kyoko-chan!" she greeted and looked over at the auburn haired girl's friend who had wavy black hair "Good Morning Hana-chan" she said, her smile a little thinner than before. The blackette nodded, acknowledging her presence and waved at the girl in greeting. Tsuna then walked over to her desk, the eyes that looked at her were already gone since they paid attention to her to see who entered the classroom, probably hoping that it wasn't the teacher.

She seated herself down on her cold, wooden chair that she was already used to. She kept the bag that held the kittens close to her chest since she didn't want anyone other than herself open it since they'll get attacked by an albino kitty and probably be sent to the hospital afterwards. She sighed as she peeked in the bag to see all of the kittens napping, Tuna and Chocola had their teeth on the tuna can probably trying to open the can by using their teeth like a can opener. Ice was huddled close to Tuna, breathing in and out silently

"Good Morning Tsuna" Tsuna was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump in surprise. She meekly turned her head to face a pair of confused emerald orbs that anyone could get lost it, and right now, Tsuna was a victim of those deep orbs that resembled the color of a lapis.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Tsuna in little confusion on why was she staring at Gokudera's eyes as if she was in a trance, it was very odd so Yamamoto tried to break Tsuna out of her trance. The brunette successfully escaped from the clutches of Gokudera's lapis colored eyes, she turned her head to thank her savior but she froze when she saw an endless sea of amber eyes which could make anyone get lost in it too. She was back in her trance, but this time, in Yamamoto's eyes.

Yamamoto suppressed a laugh once he realized what Tsuna was doing, she easily got lost in other people's eyes. While the silver haired bomber seemed annoyed at the fact that the black haired baseball player knew something he didn't. His frown deepened at Yamamoto as he glared at him but Yamamoto's laughs just grew louder in volume which was able to snap Tsuna out of her second and hopefully last trance.

She gazed at Yamamoto in confusion, not really knowing why her friend was laughing so hard at her. Did she do something funny? but she couldn't remember anything that she did funny since the only thing she did was easily get lost in her friend's eyes- . . . That. Bastard.

"Yamamoto!" she exclaimed as she tried to cover her cheeks with her hands but it was futile since her two friends saw her like that. Yamamoto's laugh only grew louder as he held his stomach in pain.

Tsuna's agitation grew, she was a little annoyed but very angry at Yamamoto for laughing at her for being easily distracted but it wasn't her fault that she got this trait from her Mother! But the best thing to do was calm down before she could start a meaningless fight with him. She breathed in and out, her annoyance slowly lingering away.

Gokudera felt what Tsuna was feeling, anger and annoyance for the baseball player, he wanted to know so he could only do the one thing that his mind had recommended him, he was desperate so he did it

"Why are you laughing you idiot?!" yes, he asked a question but in order to hide his desperation, he snarled it at Yamamoto who was laughing a little more quietly. Yamamoto wiped a tear that was forming in his left eye from all of the laughing he did

"It's just funny!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he held his stomach that was throbbing in pain, but as a few minutes passed, his laughter slowly died down as he panted, regaining the air he had promptly lost from all of that laughing he did. He looked over at Tsuna "Tsuna, you explain"

The girl who had recovered from flushing very red, flushed again, this time a pinkish color which never happened before since she only blushed a reddish color but this, this was very new. The cross-dressing girl was embarrassed as she accidentally scream this out

"It's not my fault that my friends have pretty eyes that I easily get lost in!" she screamed this out while covering her face that was beet red with her tiny hands but was only able to cover just a few portions of her face since her ears were pink. Gokudera, and everyone in the classroom who heard Tsuna's announcement, looked at Tsuna incredously and in bewilderment but Gokudera was blushing and so was Yamamoto from the, er, compliment? Tsuna suddenly felt proud of herself that she made her friends blush which was a rather amusing sight.

Tsuna laughed at her friends who were blushing beet red while others just stared in bewilderment that Tsuna, thee Dame-Tsuna was able to make both Gokudera and Yamamoto who were the most popular boys in Namichu class 1-A, blush.

"I think Dame-Tsuna is gay" one student of this particular class murmured to his friend who silently agreed with him while most of the female population of the class were screaming while whipping out their phones to take a picture of their idols, blushing. The girls turned towards Tsuna, a plan in their minds as they prepared themseve to make a new club. A club that many girls and probably boys will join in!

Tsuna didn't even seem fazed by most of the boy's stares at her nor was she aware of it since she was too busy laughing at her two friends.

Tuna peeked out her head since she heard her Mistress laughing, she looked up at Tsuna and suddenly felt afraid of Tsuna who was laughing so much. She popped her head back in the bag, too afraid to see it again

"Nya? Meow Meow Nya? (So? why is our mistress laughing, Tuna?)" Chocola meowed at Tuna who shuddered and faced the female kit with a little grimace on her orange face

"Meow Meow Meow (I'd rather not say)" she meowed back while Ice looked at Tuna oddly but he walked over to Tuna and sat beside her, nuzzling his head in her neck making Tuna sigh. Chocola repressed a laugh

"Meow Nya Meow! (Your a boy magnet Tuna!") she meowed loudly while the orange kitten blush. Ice hissed at Chocola

"Meow Meow Meow Meow (Shut your trap girl or I'll gladly be the one to do that)" he warned while Chocola had an innocent face on while giggling

"Nya Meow Meow Meow! (But your not even denying it!)" the blush on Ice's white face was evident that he was in no denial and all Tuna could do was sigh, already used to their antics as she curled herself into a ball near her silver and red can of tuna, feeling tired and drowsy all of a sudden. She fell asleep, loving the way her friends yell at each other since it somehow brought warmth to her.

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

Another ordinary day in the life of Sawada Tsunayuki as she sat on her seat, extended metal pole in her hand as she read a large book on her desk in the Reception Room. She was reading the book that Reborn had given to her which had lots of information about the mafia. Her laptop was also out because she was searching for something while on her other side was a pile of papers that seemed to be twice her size but were all signed up by the brunette who was relaxing herself on her small chair but still being cautious of the prefect that was staring at the three kittens that played around on the coffee table.

He could attack anytime if he wanted to, either to the kittens but she wasn't afraid since Ice would sick on him or he could attack her, which was why she had the pole in her hand.

"Omnivore, your brought these things again?" Hibari said, staring at the three creatures in mixed emotions, not really knowing what to feel. Tsuna made a sound that meant 'yes' while she continued to read a particular section of the book she was reading on. The demon prefect gave Tsuna a glance that was full of annoyance before he looked back at the three kittens that had stopped playing and had returned Hibari's stare. One was curious, one was suspicious while the last one was glaring at Hibari in what looked like hatred.

Hibari gladly returned the glare towards the albino kitten who didn't seem to like him much.

Tsuna suppressed a giggle when she saw it and successfully did so by averting her attention towards the book, jotting down some notes in a notebook

_Vongola Family is a family that has been around for ten generations or even more. It is a widely ranged known family since it is has been titled as the strongest family in the underground world. It's specific work is to maintain the order of the underground world and too ensure that there is no chaos in the families that it's allied with. The first boss that had created the Vongola and started the mafia was Primo himself, not much is known about this particularly man but his true name is Giotto Ieyasu, last name is unknown_

_Vongola Bosses:_

_Vongola Primo: Giotto Ieyasu: the prime creator of Vongola and his weapons are gloves with the roman numeral one that emit the dying will flames and is the only known person to perform Zero Point Breakthrough, a legendary skill_

_Vongola Secundo: Ricardo Collera: the nephew of Primo and he has no particular weapon since the only knowledge of weapon he uses is his flame, the flame of wrath that is only known to be used by Secundo himself_

_Vongola Terzo: Vincenzo Mischevierre: the grandchild of Secundo and his weapons are known to be knives that is able to emit dying will flames and is able to lacerate anyone._

_Vongola Quarto: Aldo Mischevierre: the direct and first son of Terzo, he uses fine dining materials like his father, which is a fork that has been hardened and strengthened by dying will flames and could pierce anything with ease._

_Vongola Quinto: Dominico Furore: the direct and second child of Quarto and is known to be prodigious, he uses a Katar that emits dying flames to torture his enemy, his personliaty is quote sadistic_

_Vongola Sesto: Simora Alchievore: adopted son of Quinto and is a highly skilled assassin that uses a boomerang that emits dying will flames as his choice of weapon to easily fool enemies when he launch it, tricking them that he's gonna use it as his first attack._

_Vongola Settimo: Fabio Alchievero: second adopted son of Quinto and preceeded the throne when his brother, Sesto, was killed. His flame is the weakest of all bosses so he used a gun to concentrate his flow of dying will flames into it to fire an even stronger and larger amount of dying will flames at the target_

_Vongola Ottavo: Daniela Salvatore: the only known female Vongola boss and is the only child of Settimo. She uses a crossbow that emits her dying will flames to kill her enemies instantly instead of a painful death, showing mercy to her foes._

_Vongola Nono: Timoteo Salvatore: only child of Daniela and is the longest lived mafia boss in the history of mafia. He uses his scepter that emit dying will flames. He is a business kind of man and focuses more on the the Vongola's allies rather than it's enemies._

Tsuna wrote all of it in summary since the whole information lasted for 10 pages

Tsuna blinked and realizes that it's already lunch time since the clock in the reception room made an alarm to signal that it was already afternoon. Tsuna sighed as she got out the red can of tuna, showing it to the three cats who were staring at it with anticipation.

She slowly opened it without any use of a can opener since there was a can presser attached to it to easily open it. A small clicking sound was heard when she opened it and removed the dislocated opening from the can and tossed it in the trash can that was just a few meters away from her. She setted the tuna can down on the floor.

"MEOW!" Tuna, of course, was the first one who jumped off the coffee table to scurry towards the tuna can to eat the meal. Chocola and Ice quickly hurried after her, not wanting the auburn furred cat to eat all of the tuna like last time.

Tsuna smiled as she began to close her laptop, she waited for the remaining windows to die down while placing the enormous book back in her small bag. Once her laptop had completely died down, she packed it up and packed it inside of her small bag. Hibari wondered how did she fit so many things inside of such a small bag, but his father's words rang in his head

_A woman's bag is like the universe, an endless sea._

He reluctantly agreed with his deceased father's words as he watched the girl in front of him open the door to exit the room, but before she stepped out, she turned around to face his steel gaze with her vibrant orbs instead of dull ones. That was one thing that changed in the omnivore. He quirked an eyebrow at Tsuna, confused on why didn't she just go which made the brunette sigh lightly but smile at him. Something that made his stomach tingle every time she did that to him, just smile.

"I'm going to the cafeteria" she said, announcing this "And if you want anything, I could get it for you . . . ?" she said it, finishing it as a question as she squirmed where she stand, unused to standing for too long while somebody was watching you. Tsuna suddenly felt rather insecure of herself.

Hibari nodded which meant that he wanted something while Tsuna smiled at him, a little wider which made his stomach tingle even more. What an unusual feeling.

"The usual then, Hamburger steak then?" she says, laughing slightly. She turns to look at Hibari, smiling lightly before she excused herself out of the room to get their lunch. Once the door closes, Hibari averts his attention to the kittens that mostly got Tsuna's attention.

It was amusing at what he did when he first saw these kittens on his desk, playing around. He was angered and threatened to bite Tsuna to death if she didn't throw them out of the window. But it seemed like Tsuna taught them something since Ice glared at Hibari to shut up but it didn't affect the prefect at all. But what made him cooperate with Tsuna's kittens was that the dark brown furred one used her sharp claws to tear out the paperwork that he had loathed and dropped some of them on Tsuna's desk.

He approved of the kittens since two thirds of the paperwork were mostly used for the kitten's entertainment as they ripped the paper with joy.

Paperwork, a boss's _true enemy_

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

"I'm home!" Tsuna announces as she sets her school bag down. Three little heads popped out of the leathery material as they jumped out of the bag once they realized that they were in familiar surrounding unlike school. They yawned and stretched, probably from the cat nap they took. Tsuna sighed at her cat's little antics as they roamed around the house. Ice was prancing around like he was drunk.

Oh yeah.

He was.

What did Tsuna use to get the little tomcat drunk? easy. Catnip. It solves every cat owners' problems if their kitten was very bad. It could make any cat dunk in less than you can say 'Fish!'. It was amusing how out of character Ice was. He was prancing around while his ruby orbs roamed around the room, he tripped most of the times and meowed a lot. He also bumped into random things, mistaking it for either Tuna or Chocola

"Meow Meow Meow (Mistress got him drunk)" Tuna concluded as she watched her apparent suitor prance around with a gleeful expression on his face that somehow crepped her and Chocola out

"Nya (No shit)" Chocola replied as she took a step back, away from the albino kitten who was moving forward and towards them.

Tsuna couldn't help but giggle behind her hand that was trying to cover her mouth. She watch Ice practically glomp, tackle, assault and harass the female kittens of the house. It was amusing, _very _amusing _and _entertaining. She just watched Chocola meowed/shrieked when Ice tackled her in a kitty hug

"Onee-sama!"

A familiar childish voice chimed in as Tsuna turned her head to see her younger sister on the stairs, beaming at her but glaring at her two companions that she didn't like that much but found fun to play with.

"Tsuna-nee!" Both Lambo and I-pin said as if joyful that Tsuna got back from school. But they were rather happy that they saw Tusna unlike her sister that they had described bossy.

"Lambo-kun! I-pin-chan! Hime-chan!" The girl greeted as she spread open her arms for her younger housemates to hug her. The trio ran towards Tsuna and practically tackled her. Tsuna, already used to the tackles and glomps she received, stood her ground as she felt three pairs of arms envelope around her. She giggles silently as she patted each of their back comfortingly.

She then pushed them away to look at them and sighed from relief that Hime didn't prank them. She was somehow thankful that they weren't pranked since her sister was very mischievious, it was a fact not an opinion that others couldn't judge since it was the truth.

"Did you guys get along well?" Tsuna asked, slightly beaming.

It was true, they all had fun even though they shared a small rivalry towards each other on who would get more attention from Tsuna. They nodded their head and told Tsuna what they did today.

"Onee-sama! We played a game today!" Hime exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"It was fun Tsuna-nee!" I-pin said in perfect Japanese yet there was a crack there.

"Gahahaha! Tsuna-nee! Tsuna-nee! We played with my grenades and see who we could hit! We hit Pedomal sixteen times Tsuna-nee!" he exclaimed as gleeful as he can while Tsuna registered the words he said. Her eyes slowly widened in horror as she looked at the trio who seemed to be getting along very well as they chatted about the time when they threw grenades at Shamal.

She was surprised and bewildered at what the kids just played and she knew from the every instant that this wasn't a normal game like the others. It could be a game that Reborn probably recommended to them. She frowned, clearly displeased by that began to stomp upstairs to the infant's room to give him a piece of her mind. The child trio followed Tsuna, skipping along.

Once Tsuna arrived in front of the wooden door that separated her from seeing Reborn. She held the knob and took a deep and long breath before she slammed it open in anger.

"REBORN!"

Said hitman turned his head calmly and in a moderate speed. He tilted his fedora upwards to gaze at Tsuna who seemed to have yelled his name out quite loudly. A corner of his lips quirked up as he said with his squeaky child voice that displeased him.

"Baka-Tsuki, did you enter 'Dying Will' Mode without my help? I'm quite surprised" he joked, an amusing atmosphere surrounded him.

Tsuna blinked and registered he words, usually she would have yelled at him for saying that but she was too intrigued at what he just said. Her eyes were wide in disbelief as she stammered out.

"D-Did you just make a j-joke?" she said, sounding a bit taken aback since this was the first time she heard someone like him say a joke. She should have expected it since the hitman easily entertained himself by using other people but he used himself to entertain himself. Quite shocking. If this could happen then probably Hibari could say a joke.

The world is ending.

Reborn felt amused by his student's look on her face when he said such a simple joke that made his guest chuckle.

The guest stood up and walked over to the paralyzed Tsuna and decided to snap the girl out of her paralysis. The nine year old boy grabbed the older girl's hands with both of his hands and rapidly shaked her hand with enthusiasm.

"I finally get to meet you!" the little boys exclaimed "It's nice to meet you Tsuna-nee!" he said while Tsuna snapped herself out of her paralysis and stared at the little boy in confusion, why was this little boy so happy to see her? it confused her a lot.

"Excuse me but can I ask you something?" Tsuna asked as softly as she can while smiling. The boy nodded while smiling at her which made Tsuna gush in the inside since he looked so cute "Can I ask for your name and what are you doing here?" she questioned. The boy blinked and opened his mouth to answer Tsuna but he was rudely cut off by Reborn who was perched up on her head

"He has a favor he needs to ask from you" Reborn said while hopping off her head and landed on the floor with grace. Tsuna blinked as she nodded her head. She then turned to the little boy with large caramel orbs

"My name is Sawada Tsunayuki, but some of my friends calls me Tsuna" she said introducing herself to the boy. The boy didn't seem fazed at all as if he already knew everything about her. Maybe he did.

"My name is Fuuta de la Stella" the boys said as he clasped his hands together while staring at Tsuna to make the best desperation look which made Tsuna inwardly sweat at how cute he was but she restrained herself from glomping the poor boy to death but realizes something whe3n he said his full name

"You mean Ranking Fuuta?" she says already knowing who he is and what he does since she read about him in the book but didn't expect such a cute child because she thought that Ranking Fuuta was a middle aged man.

Fuuta nodded while looking at her a bit oddly "Yes, how did you know?"

"Simple, I read books" she said smiling at him "Now how about we all sit down while I change my clothes in the other room" she ushered the caramel eyes boy to sit down while she went to her room to change clothes since she didn't want to be in her school clothes anymore

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

Once Tsuna had returned, her hair down. She was currently seated on a cushion of Reborn's guest room. She was wearing her house clothes which consisted of a white tank-top and black shorts. She was calmly drinking a cup of tea that she prepared for herself while she prepared Fuuta orane juice, already guessing that he didn't like tea at all. She had also prepared Reborn a cup of coffee so that he wouldn't bother her anymore.

"Can you please tell me how you knew I was a girl?" Tsuna questioned the question that was itching in her mind when Fuuta exclaimed her as 'Tsuna-nee', she found it adorable but was rather suspicious.

"Ranking Star told me" he said as he sipped on his orange juice "Ranking Star also told me that Nobody knows that your a girl except your close friends and housemates!" he said "And thatnobody in the Mafia would suspect that your a girl because you disguise yourself pretty well!" he said while Tsuna didn't know how to feel, insulted or complimented? this little boy was confusing her

"Ranking Star?" she silently murmurs not really expecting an answer. She sighs and raised her head to ask Fuuta another question "So Fuuta-kun, why are you here?" she didn't mean to sound rude but she was just a little suspicious. Fuuta's eyes dropped in sadness

"The mafia are after me" he says while Tsuna expected it

"Figures" she said loudly which made Reborn and Fuuta quirk their eyebrow at her. She sighs and explains to them "It says on your profile that you have been targeted after many families because of your once in a lifetime skill" she says while Reborn and Fuuta nodded

"Tsuki, you were really reading the book I gave you?" Reborn asks while Tsuna nodded

"Of course, if I don't read it then I could have been easily killed by the assassins that some people sent after me" she says "and plus, I want to know about something that I'm being dragged into" she murmurs but all of the occupants of the room heard it

Fuuta is hesitant to ask Tsuna of something so important, his life. But he asks her anyway, already trusting her a lot even though they just met.

"Vongola 10th, Decima, Tsuna-nee, please take me in!" Fuuta says as he bows at her. Tsuna raises her eyebrow and grabs the by' chin and pulls his head up so that he is looking at her

"Don't bow down to me" she strictly says "I'm no one important yet" she smiles at him warmly, easily switching her emotion "but of course I'll take you in" she says as Fuuta's eyes twinkled with admiration and gratitude.

"As expected of Tsuna-nee!" he exclaims as he brings out a very large crimson colored book out of his tiny pocket which makes Tsuna wonder how he did it since the book was an elephant compared to the tiny pocket. She watched Fuuta flip through the pages an finally lands on one, her information page. The page had a picture of her as a girl and a her in her cross-dressing outfit.

"Your 'Cannot refused when asked nicely' rank is" Fuuta says and pointed at Tsuna's rank "Number 1!" Tsuna didn't know whether to be offended or not. She simply sighs as he continues "It's also the same rank as your 'Would help anyone in need'!" he exclaims "And is also paired up with 'Can understand anyone's true feelings'!" he says while Tsuna sighed, feeling rather insecure of herself since he was talking about her somewhat privacy.

"So it is true" Tsuna sighs "His ranking ability is accurately 100%" she says while Reborn smirked

"Of course"

"But why did you, Fuuta-kun, come here to ask for my help?" she asks while Fuuta beamed at her

"Because Tsuna-nee is number one in 'Mafia Boss without ambition' and 'Never betrays their friends/allies'" he says, smiling brightly while Tsuna sweatdropped "You wouldn't take the ranking book at all so I trust you!" he grins at her while Tsuna sighs again

"It somehow sounds rather uncool" she commented while Reborn chuckled.

"It is" Tsuna glared at him while he smirked "So Tsuki, since Fuuta is here why don't we let him rank a few things that could be essential in the future

"Wha?"

"It's alright Tsuna-nee" Fuuta reassuringly says while smiling

"That sound like fun!"

"Wow! are we gonna get our fortune told?"

Tsuna turned her head to see the two approaching voices that had been heard at the doorway. Tsuna turned her head to see Haru there smiling brightly at her while Hime was grinning while clutching on Haru's leg like a koala.

"Hi Haru-chan" Tsuna casually says as if it was a normal thing for the dark haired brunette to just barge in other people's room, actually, it is a normal thing since when they were young, she would do it everyday and sometimes sleep over.

"Hello Tsuna-chan~" she says, a sickly sweet smile on her face that concealed a dark aura. The girl sat beside her friend while Hime sat on her lap. She turned to face the lighter haired brunette "Ne Tsuna-chan, can you tell me why you didn't tell me that Aunt Midori arrived home two days ago?" she says, still smiling brightly while Tsuna looks somewhat guilty

"Ahahaha, funny things you see here" she says, scratching the back of her head like Yamamoto would "I forgot" she says rather cheekily while Haru now had a dark aura surrounding her

"YOU FORGOT?!" She snapped while Tsuna crawled away from Haru, not wanting to face her friend's fearful wrath.

"And how come you didn't tell me that you have a younger sister that is seven years old?!" Haru exclaims as she glares at Tsuna but Tsuna looks at her cluelessly

"What are you talking about Haru? I told you about Hime eight years ago when Mom was pregnant" she says while Haru glares at her

"I heard no such thing from you!" she says and she opens her mouth one more time but was rudely cut off who Hime who exclaimed

"Ne~ Ne~ what's your name~?" she asks the boys who is two years old than her. Fuuta blinks and looks at Tsuna for help but Tsuna just ushers him to answer her question

"Fuuta de la Stella" Fuuta reluctantly introduces himself to the bubbly blonde headed girl who is apparently younger than him. Hime blinks and smiles widely before saying

"Ah! Your last name means Star!" she exclaims looking rather surprised while Tsuna sighs at her younger sister's stupidity "I got it!" Hime says, snapping her fingers "I'm gonna call you Hoshi-kun from now on!" she exclaims, grinning widely which made Fuuta smile at her lightly but felt that he should stay away from this girl.

"Where's Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan, Hime-chan?" Tsuna questions her sister who turned her head to look at her with a poker face

"Kohitsuju-kun and Shashi-chan are outside, saying that they'll play with the kittens and Ash" she says, shrugging. Tsuna sighed at her little sister's naming problems, Kohitsuji was Japanese for lamb which matched Lambo even though he wore cow suits while Shashi was Japanese for squint which described I-pin a lot.

"Okay" Tsuna replied, nodding her head.

"Ne~ Ne~ Hoshi-kun! Tell me my fortune~!" Hime said, her attention back to Fuuta was had cold sweat dripping down his forehead since this was the first time he met such a . . . eccentric female. He was nervous but he nodded his head and stood up which confused everyone except Reborn who was drinking on a cup of coffee.

Fuuta looked up at the plain white ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his whole life. His brown hair hair suddenly swayed as if it had been hit by a strong wind. His caramel orbs had the image of the universe in it again. He opened his mouth to say something

"I can hear you Ranking Star"

"Eh?" all female occupants, except Tsuna, of the room said, confused by what he said while Reborn sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh my" Tsuna murmured as she watched the light items of her room suddenly floated in mid-air, she took a step back from the floating book that was near her, she was weirded out by it. She knew about the effects of Fuuta talking to this 'Ranking Star' that existed somewhere in the universe "This is very . . . odd" she muttered while she watch Reborn change into an astronaut suit and float in the air, Hime followed after suite since she was very light

"Oi, Akuma-ojii, why am I flying?" Hime rudely asked Reborn with his signature nickname she gave him. Reborn merely twitched, restraining himself from reaching his gun and shooting the brains out of this little naïve and rude girl. He growled lowly which Hime ignored.

Out of all of Tsuna's friends, he was the one who was treated worst. Hime treated Lambo and I-pin like friends but with a very thick rivalry. She teased Gokudera many times while to Yamamoto and Ryohei, she never talked that much to them and chose to rather ignore their loud exclamations but got a long with them rather well. To Hibari, she countlessly threatened him if her sister ever get hurt than he would be six feet underground but never really hurt him.

But to him, she disrespected him that Reborn needed from everyone. He wanted everyone to respect him, sure Tsuna was rude to him many times but she still held high respect for him but Hime, Hime was a different case. It seemed like she had gotten one of Reborn's weakness, losing respect that had never happened before. And it seemed like she wasn't afraid of dying.

"It's the effects of Fuuta talking with the Ranking Star" he replied, gritting his teeth while Hime nodded, deep in thought.

"This is Fuuta" Fuuta began talking again after several seconds of muteness. "I can hear you Ranking Star" he says which made Haru and Hime quirk an eyebrow, Hime looked over at Reborn, the answering hitman.

"What is he talking about Akuma-ojii?" she questioned again which irked Reborn since she was using the nickname he loathed for the past two days of living under the same house as her

"He can communicate with the ranking star that is in another part of the universe" he said while Hime nodded, believing every single thing thsat he said which made his irritation fly away because it reminded him of Tsuna. They share some of the same personality or traits. They were too trusting towards other people, the are incredibly naïve and sometimes dense, they react to little things and most of all, they easily trick people with their looks. They may not look intimidating but deep inside of them, they have power that is yet to be unlocked.

"Ne~ Ne~ Hoshi-kun! What will I be in the future~?" Hime questioned, grinning widely while Fuuta faced her.

"Hime-chan is ranked number one on becoming the best animal specialist and breeder . . . " Fuuta says while Hime's eyes light up, when she heard that she'll become what she always wanted to be in the future "That works for the mafia" he finished on what he trailed off. Hime looked ecstatic that she would be working for the mafia like her older sister but Tsuna looked horrified.

"WHAT?!"

"Ya-hoo!"

Tsuna hugged herself as she shook, cradling back and forward as she murmured

"This can't be happening, This can't be happening, my sister is supposed to be innocent and cute not some person who works for the mafia in the future" Tsuna murmurs it over and over again as if it was a trance. But Reborn knew that her last statement was a lie, Hime was not innocent, she was evil! Reborn began to overreact in his mind, saying to himself that Hime was evil and not innocent at all.

"How about Haru?" Haru said, speaking in third person of view again "What are my top three charming points?" she asked while Tsuna, who had snapped out of her little panick trance, sighed whie muttering "this isn't a quiz show, Haru-chan" but the darker haired brunette ignored her shorter friend.

Fuuta faced Haru with no expression at all, his opened his mouth to say what he heard from the ranking star.

"Haru-nee's charming points" he started while Haru looked expectant "Rank 3: beautiful eyes" Haru squealed as she gushed about her eyes, disturbing Tsuna. "Rank 2: Cute Dimples" he said while Haru's gushing never ended "And Rank 1: the whirl of your hair"

"Your correct!" Haru screeched as she pointed at Fuuta with a crimson blush on her face. Even Tsuna seemed surprised by this

"Really? you have a whirl in your hair?" the soon to be Decima asked while Haru grinned widely

"Yup! want to see it?" she said wile Tsuna nodded. Haru pointed on a side of hair while Tsuna looked at it in amazement

"You never had this when we were young Haru-chan" she murmurs as she inspected the cute whirl of hair. Haru's smile widened into a face splitting smile that could scare off numerous children. Hime looked at her sister who was inspecting the slight cure of Haru's swirl. She felt an idea rush through her mind and she faced Fuuta, who was still pupil-less and staring blankly, no emotions on his face.

"Ne~ Ne~ Hoshi-kun~ what are Onee-sama's top three charming points~?" That cuahgt everyone's attention except Fuuta was didn't look interested in anything since he was still listening to the words of wisdom that the ranking star was telling him. He looked at Tsuna and opened his mouth to repeat what the ranking star ha told him

"Tsuna-nee's top three charming points" he started which made everyone stare at him, expectantly while said girl was biting on her bottom lip, already feeling insecure since just a part of her privacy was gonna be told "Rank 3: Her soft long hair" he states while Haru and Hime were already stroking her long hair muttering a "it's so soft" Reborn prevented himself from following those girl's actions. "Rank 2: Her petite body that has very soft skin" he states while Haru and Hime began to stroke the girl's legs and arms muttering a "It's true" Reborn had once again had stopped himself "Rank 1: Tsuna-nee's unique personality that usually attracts people" he finishes rather bluntly and blankly. Everyone agrees

"He's right, Tsuna-chan's personality is rather unique" Haru whispers

"True, True, Onee-sama's personality is unique since she switches personality so easily like Aunt Midori" Hime murmurs.

"Heh, Tsuki is rather unique, she is, after all, abnormal" Reborn says, smirking deviously while Tsuna huffs and glares at him with narrowed eyes, restraining her anger since she doesn't want a fight to start.

Tsuna just uttered out a sigh as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. She was getting a major headache by just thinking about mnay things that were rumbling through her mind. She was soon snapped out of her single thought when she heard someone singing a rather familiar tune

"I'm Lambo~ You're Lambo~ Everybody's Lambo" Tsuna turned her head to look at the open window where Lambo had just entered. The annoying cow as quoted by Gokudera, was singing a happy tune with a happy Chocola, a not drunken Ice and a sleeping Tuna in his hair. A rather interesting sight to her.

"GAH! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Lambo screeched as I-pin, who came from outside and jumped inside the room, had accidentally used Lambo's head as stepping stone, luckily, the kittens weren't harmed since they hid inside the afro hair that vaguely smelled like rape candy. Tsuna watch Lambo with brown eyes as he floated up to the ceiling, feeling rather envious that she couldn't float in mid-air too.

"W-Why am I floating?" Lambo stuttered out while the kittens hopes out of his head, floating in mid-air wiith ease.

"Nya~" Chocola purred as she had a sleeping Tuna on her back. Ice stared, blankly and emotionlessly towards the people in the room but when his ruby eyes wavered on Tsuna, he glared at her for giving him cat nip. Tsuna scratched her cheeks rather nervously as they kitten continued to glare with such hatred.

Fuuta looked over at I-pin and continued his ranking

"I-pin's Pinzu Time Bomb is 36 out of 816 special attacks, It's a pretty high ranking" he said while Tusna clapped her hands for I-pin "Gyoza fist is ranked 116 out of 560 mid-range special attacks and she is ranked third on 'person with a promising mafia future'" he finished while Hime joined the clapping

"How about Lambo-san?" Lambo asked, nearing Fuuta's face that their foreheads were already touching. Fuuta put on a rather amused smile on his pale yet toned face.

"Lambo-san is absolutely, the most annoying annoying mafiosso in the whole universe" he stated while Lambo's face cracked in horror, his face showing sadness. Tsuna sighed and picked up the Lambo who was floating in mid-air to give the infant bovino hitman a heart warming hug. Lambo quickly accepted it, since being the pervert he was, was being stuffed in between Tsuna's breasts. Tsuna could vaguely hear her Inner complain

_**Grrrr, that little snot nosed bastard is groping our awesome assets!"**_

Tsuna merely sweatdropped in return

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

After everyone aside from Reborn had finished asking Fuuta what they're ranks were, they were all sitting around Fuuta, watching and hearing Fuuta say random rankings of other people that they didn't know.

"Mochida is ranked number one on become a hentai in the future" Fuuta said while Tsuna made a mental note to stay away from Mocha-senpai.

"TSUNA-SAMA!"

BAM!

"Gokudera-kun, welcome back" Tsuna greeted, saying it as if it was a normal thing and as if Gokudera was living in her house. Gokudera blinked before he realized what Tsuna had said, he bowed to Tsuna while saying a greeting of his own. Tsuna, used to Gokudera's bowing, questioned

"Ne Gokudera-kun, why did you call me 'Tsuna-sama'? Tsuna is just fine" She said while Gokudera had looked at her, fire blazing in his eyes. He shook his head while saying

"I decided to call you that since what I'm calling you does not hold enough respect to satisfy me!" he exclaimed while Tsuna sighed, sweatdropping "But Tsuna is alright, Gokudera-kun" she softly said while Gokudera had ignored her. She sighed once again, feeling rather sad that Gokudera had gone back to calling her names that held respect that she didn't even want.

"But coming back to the original topic" Gokudera started "Tsuna-sama! why did you tell me that the ranking kid was here?!" he said while Tsuna blink and gestured towards Fuuta

"Well Gokudera-kun, I didn't know you wanted to meet Fuuta-kun but now is a good time. Gokudera-kun, meet Fuuta-kun. Fuuta-kun meet Gokudera-kun" she said, introducing one another. Fuuta blinked and nodded.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, walking in the room. Tsuna looked over at him and said her greeting

"Welcome back Yamamoto-kun"

"Ahahaha! I'm home!" he said, going along with it while Tsuna smiled kindly at him. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto who was being too causal with Tsuna.

The Tsuna realized something

"Your wet!" she stated the obvious while Gokudera and Yamamoto merely raised an eyebrow. Tsuna sighed at her friends who didn't realize the fact that if they got wet from the rain outside, they could catch a cold or a high fever like she did a few months ago. She crawled over to a nearby closet since she was too lazy to stand and pushed her hand into the closet, feeling numerous things that she ignored but she felt two very fluffy fabrics so she pulled it out to only bring out two simple white towels.

She looked over at her friends and tossed the towel over to them, she gave them a soft smile.

"Use the towels to wipe your hair" she gestured to their wet silver and black locks. They nodded and caught the towels, they then proceeded to wipe their wet hair. Yamamoto's eyes wavered onto the floating objects and children in the room, and soon afterwards, Tsuna's wish came true as she began to float in mid-air, first, she panicked but she remained calm when she realized that she wouldn't fall but if she did. then she would either land on Gokudera or Yamamoto, talk about awkward.

"This is amazing" Yamamoto murmured as Gokudera walked over to Fuuta and stopped in front of the nine year old ranking prince. He had stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets, looking all cool and shit, as described by Author-sama.

"There was something I wanted to ask" Gokudera said, his voice deep.

Haru shrieked when she too had began to float, now everyone aside from Gokudera, Fuuta and Yamamoto were all floating in the air.

"What rank am I for 'person most suited in becoming Decima's right hand man'" he stated, seriously.

Tsuna blinked and knew the answer, it was obviously him since he was very loyal to her and wouldn't betray nor hurt her if there was no reason to do so. She waited for Fuuta to say the answer

"That's easy" Fuuta said, facing Gokudera "Hayato-nii's rank is out of the ball park" he stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gokudera' face scrunched up in horror

"W-What?!" He fell on the carpeted floor, Tsuna floated towards Gokudera and patted his head to comfort him but it did no such things since he was too shock. Tsuna looked over at Fuuta and said

"How is that even possible? And what do you mean out of the ball park?" Tsuna questioned, not really understanding the simple idiom. Fuuta turned to face her.

"It is possible since it is out of this world, Ranking Star told me" Fuuta bluntly says as Gokudera nearly faints but his consciousness still there.

"But being the right hand man of the boss isn't the only job in the mafia out there" Fuuta says as he looks over at Gokudera again, the silver haired teenager merely gulped, afraid of what he'll become in the future. "Hayato-nii is ranked first for 'person most suited to become a nanny' out of all the mafia people" He said as Gokudera's heart is beating faster and faster, an even horrifying look on his face.

"Ha-hi! Gokudera?! The one who always chases after Lambo-kun?!" Haru shrieks while Tsuna merely closed her eyes, trying to regain some consciousness hat she had lost after hearing that

"He's also ranked second in the 'likes children' category" Fuuta said and Gokudera nearly had a heart attack while Tsuna began to feel light headed all of a sudded while Haru shrieks in horror once again.

"Ha-hi! Isn't that supposed to be Tsuna-chan?!" Haru says

"As I'd expect from Fuuta, an amazing ranking usage. But what's even more important is love" Tsuna knew whose voice this belong to but she couldn't help herself when she saw Bianchi, floating, her back on the ceiling, her hair muddy pink hair was everywhere while her face was darkened. Tsuna choked on her own spit when she realized how Bianchi resembled one of those horror movies' ghosts. Haru merely floated over to Tsuna and patted her back.

"Bianchi-nee-chan resembles Mama when she gets mad~!" Hime exclaims as she floated over to the floating Bianchi who patted the blonde's head affectionately since the girl was very innocent to her but when she turned around, all her broke lose.

"Feminist" Reborn coughed while Hime sent him a heated glare. He gladly returned the glare

BAM

Everyone's eyes wavered onto Gokudera who looked like he was encased in stone

"Ara? Hanabi-baka looks like he just saw Medusa" Hime said, smiling deviously which came unnoticed by Bianchi but everyone in the room saw it. Hime turned her head to look at Yamamoto, a blank stare, no emotion. She pointed at him

"What are you doing here Furiku-kun?" she silently said while Yamamoto nervously gulped at how blank and emotionless Hime stared at him which made him stiffen

"Ahahaha, I just came here to visit Tsuna" he truthfully replied while Hime floated over to Tsuna and sat on the brunette's shoulder. She pointed at Tsuna then to her, giving Yamamoto another blank stare

"Mine, not yours, mine"

Everyone gawked, even Reborn, well, except Fuuta since he was still in 'Ranking Time' mode. Tsuna snorted

"I don't belong to anyone since I'm still pure"

Hime looked at Tsuna and shook her head

"No, you already saw Kohitsuji-kun's thingy-ma-bob when you took him a bath"

Now, it was Tsuna who gawked at Hime

"Y-You saw h-his too?"

"Yup"

Lambo, who was being talked about, merely picked his nose and farted like the rude baby he was. Everyone covered their noses, not wanting to breathe in the horrifying stench that rivaled I-pin's Gyoza Fist.

"Lambo's fart is ranked number three for 'Things that smells nice'"

Everyone stared at Fuuta who ranked this and stared at back at Lambo who had curled himself into a ball to sleep. They coughed when they accidentally breathed in a scent of horror.

"Now that is definitely wrong" Reborn stated the obvious while Hime simply agreed in a way which shocked said hitman

"No dip Akuma-ojii, something is smells fishy and I'm not talking about Kohitsuji-kun's fart" Hime said, grimacing while Reborn nodded. She looked outside of the window while saying a bit surprised

"Onee-sama! Look! It's raining! Mama might get sick!" Hime exclaimed while Tsuna shook her head

"I know and Mama arrived hours ago Hime-chan" Tsuna assured her younger sister as Fuuta snapped out of his 'Ranking Time' mode when he heard the word 'rain'. His pupil-less eyes regained back it's irises, the images of the universe vanished from his eyes replacing it with pupils. He looked at the rain, feeling rather weary and tired, he collapsed on the bed, still conscious.

"HIE!" Tsuna screeched a girl scream when she realized that she was falling like all of the items and people in mid-air, she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact but none came. She opened her eyes and peeked to see on why haven't see landed on the floor yet but she quickly realized that she wasn't on the floor, she was on someone.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, concern for her silver haired friend. The latter just groaned and opened his eyes, recovering from his shock. His eyes trailed over to a petite foot that was near his waist, his eyes traveled through the thighs of the person that looked very soft, his emerald orbs then proceeded to the chest, his mind informing him that the person who is on top of him is a girl. His eyes finally landed on the face of his 'Tsuna-sama', the poor lass was concerned over Gokudera who's face was heating up.

"Gokudera-kun . . . are you okay? your face is looking red" Tsuna says, dense as ever while the silver haired bomber's face flushed even redder. He meekly nodded while he coughed

"T-Tsuna-sama" he breathed out while Tsuna cutely tilted her head in confusion on why was he like this which makes his face even redder than before "T-Tsuna-sama, can you get off of me?" he quietly asks which is kind of surprising and wait . . . did Gokudera, _thee _Gokudera just _stuttered_? oh my, what was the world coming to?

Tsuna this time blushed as she realized that she was still sitting on him, she quickly got off of him, muttering an apology to him while Gokudera merely nodded his head, understanding the Tenth like every time.

Tsuna then turned her head to face Fuuta who was panting rather harshly, her eyes softened in concern and worry, forgetting about Gokudera when she saw the brown haired boy's condition. She walked over to him to run circles around his back to at least calm and comfort him. Fuuta's whole body relazed as he let out a little moan once he felt something soothe him.

"Fuuta-kun, what's wrong? why are you like this?" Tsuna questioned as the little boy kept on twitching. Fuuta grumbled something that was coherent "Ngggh, I feel weak, I'm no good with the rain" he murmured while burying his face in his arms "I really hate the rain" he continued "whenever it rains, all of my rankings becoming jibberish" he finished closing his eyes, his body falling limp which meant that he was currently sleeping. Tsuna blinked at the unconscious boy and sighed while setting the boy on the properly, putting the comforter over his frail body.

Hime watched in admiration to her older sister that was treating Fuuta like when she was young. She will become a great mother in the future, she conluded, ending her thoughts when she felt something glare at her, she turned her head to see Gokudera glaring at her for calling hi 'Hanabi-kun'. She winked at him while sticking her tongue out, teasingly of course. The silver haired bomber was prepared to lunge but Yamamoto stopped him from attacking her. She looked at Yamamoto, blankly as ever while the older male laughed wrly and nervously while scratching the back of his neck, wondering why this little girl never liked him.

Haru sighed as she walked over to the window, looking straight at the gray sky that continued to rain, over and over again. A sigh escaped her lips. "It's raining so hard" she murmured and looked down, her brown eyes widened in shock when she realized what was outside of the house. An army of umbrellas, she decided to voice out her own thoughts

"Ha-hi! It's an army of umbrellas!" Haru screeched while pointing at it in disbelief while Bianchi simply walked out of the room, seemingly uninterested by what was happening.

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

Everyone in the room was crouching except Tsuna who was on the bed, taking care of the sleeping Fuuta. They were all cautious of the people outside who had put away their umbrellas since the rain had stopped. It was already afternoon, the sky an orange color, Tsuna's favorite color. Tsuna's head was turned to the side to see Reborn there, with his winter subordinates that were insects, the flying insects had wrapped itself into larvas, making them useless. Tsuna uttered out a sigh

"Aneki is outside!" Gokudera exclaimed as his face was near the window, observing what was outside. Everyone's head snapped over to him, Reborn quickly said

"What's happening?" Reborn questioned as Gokudera was sporting a smirk.

"Aneki went outside while all of the men looked like they just pissed their pants" Tsuna and Haru quickly covered I-pin and Lambo's ears since they were too young to learn these words while Hime snickered in amusement

"Woah! Aneki just glared at the men and they parted like the red sea!" Gokudera was impressed by his sister's skills since she was famous in the underground world. But he should have suspected it, she wasn't dubbed 'Poisonous Scorpion' for nothing.

Tsuna and everyone else nodded, registering the words in their brain.

"Shit" Gokudera murmured which caught everyone's attention once again. Tsuna's eyes narrowed at the look of bewilderment and disbelief that the silver haired teenager wore

"What? What happened . . . Gokudera?" Tsuna asked, unsure if she should have asked

"Aneki just ran away" He said while everyone looked shock. Hime took a peek at the window and shook her head

"She didn't run away, she technically just walked out" Hime pointed out while Gokudera growled at her which meant that now was the time to make no jokes, the blonde merely rolled her eyes while saying

"Chill out, I have a back-up plan" she said which perked up everyone's mood. Reborn arched his eyebrow while saying

"What is it?"

Hime wore a smile, a smile full of mischief and full of devilish plans that she had packed up in her brain. Everyone except Haru knew that look, she was currently wearing a look that resembled the look she wore when she pranked everyone aside from Haru and Tsuna.

"Nyahahaha~ Come and hear my plan then~"

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

Gokudera and Yamamoto cautiously walked out, one of them was confident while the other one was extremely cheery. Yamamoto was carrying a a green bundle over his shoulder with a scarf that belonged to Fuuta sticking out. Gokudera had pocketed his hands in his jeans,familiars stick inside of it that was colored in different colors, a gift from Hime to him but he knew that this dynamites were more special than the regular dynamites he used.

"Let's start it off lightly" Gokudera smirked as he brought out his dynamites colored in the colors of the rainbows, it was truly colorful. "Yeah!" Yamamoto agreed as he grinned over at Gokudera with his eyes closed. "Let's start the signal for the sports festival!" dense as ever, Yamamoto still thought that this mafia thing was a mere game.

"Take that!" Gokudera declared as he threw the colorful dynamites over to the men who quickly shielded themselves with their arms and hands. A cloud of smoke covered them, the smoke was colored like a rainbow. Gokudera and Yamamotot quickly made a dash towards the exit, but instead of using the front gate, they used the tall stone walls, easily jumping over it, since Hime had instructed them not to go into the smoke.

BOOM!

"KYA!" One of the men screamed like a girl before promptly fainting. Gokudera and Yamamoto turned their head to look at what happened, their eyes were wide when they saw a man's hair on fire, probably his hair had been a victim of the oddly colored dynamites. Gokudera now knew what was inside of those dynamites, paint. When the dynamites exploded it would trigger the paint inside of it to splash against the men since every men were colored in rainbows, they looked like a rainbow had puked on them.

Gokudera and Yamamoto continued running, doing different things but had the same goal in mind: lure these bastards away from Tsuna's house. Gokudera kept on throwing the rainbow colored dynamites towards the men behind them, making sure that no civilians was a victim of these dynamites. Yamamotot was carrying the green blanket that apparently Fuuta was in.

"Oi, Furiku-kun, did we get them away from the house?" Hime asked, her head popping out of the carpet to face Yamamoto. Yamamoto merely laughed at Hime who was for once sending him a goofy grin. It was shocking since the girl only stayed emotionless around him.

"I see" Hime murmured "Oi, Hanabi-baka, are the men still following? if so, do they looked like a rainbow just puked on them?" Gokudera gritted his teeth at the nickname but restrained his anger.

"Yeah, they looked like the unicorns in that T.V show you watch"

Hime gasped

"Really?! They look like Lady Rainicorn from Adventure Time?! Hanabi-baka, take a picture and send it to my phone!" the girl quickly ordered while Gokudera turned his head to glare at her while throwing another batch of dynamites

BOOM!

"Now's not the time you bitch!"

"Nyahahaha~"

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

Tsunayuki had put on her trademark orange converse, pulling on a black sleeveless vest on. She had clipped her hair back with a strawberry clip she 'borrowed' from Haru. She currently held Fuuta in a piggy back style since it was easier for her to hold onto the boy and it allowed him to sleep peacefully on her shoulder. She sighed as she silently climbed down the stairs, now was definitely not the time to trip. Once she had carefully and successfully climbed down the stairs, she was about to open the front door when she heard voices

"Why aren't you going after them?"

**_That's asshole number 1_**

"Well Boss, it seems somehow weird"

_**Definitely asshole number 2**_

"Me too, I feel that something is strange, it feels like a distraction"

**_ASSHOLE NUMBER 3_**

_Inner, that's enough_

**_Hmph!_**

Tsuna rolled her eyes and immediately knew that going outside using the front door was definitely a bad idea. She then walked to the kitchen and passed by her Mother who was cooking. She quietly passed by her, not wanting to create a conversation in this kin of situation she and everyone else was in. She quietly opened the door that led to the backyard, a very spacious area that had numerous plants that her Mother nursed.

Tsuna closed the door behind her once she stepped out and looked to her left and right. There was no one in sight which made her sigh in relief while muttering

"This route looks safe" she murmured as she walked to her left, to use the secret route that she and Hime used to escape from the house whenever her Mother grounded them.

"BOO!"

Tsuna was taken a back and let out a squeak of surprise, she tightly held onto the Fuuta as she took a step back to regain her balance. She watch I-pin and Lambo who were hanging upside down, land on the ground in front of her. She merely arched an eyebrow and glanced at them while whispering over to them

"So? what do you want?" she asked while Lambo looked at her, arms out and palms facing upwards as if he was asking for something.

"I want cake" Tsuna mentally faceplamed

"Me too!" I-pin said as the two children began to do a dance and kept on saying "Cake! Cake!" as if they were hypnotized by a simple cake. Tsuna sighed as she simply said over to them as quietly as she could

"I'll bring home cake for the both of you so go inside the house and help Mom around" she ordered them as the two children's expressions brightened in happiness.

"YAY!" They screeched an ear piercing scream and Tsuna knew that her cover has been blown when she heard on of the men say that he had caught her. She merely went into action and looked at the stone wall that was her current vision. She nibbled on her lower lip before she used her feet to jump off of the ground, she landed on the roof, sideways, she kicked the roof which served as a stepping stone for her to land on the surface of the stone wall, the wall that was twice her size in length

She looked at the men who were currently below her and trying to reach for her with their arms or trying to climb the wall to reach her height.

She gave them a mischievious smile, one that looked like Hime.

"Take this!"

Tsuna exclaimed as she threw Gokudera's dynamites over to the men who screamed like little girls when the dynamites collided with their faces. She stuck her tongue out while saying

"Try to catch me now!"

Of course, if Hime was mischivious then so was she when she saw young, Hime, after all, had inherited her mischievious personality from yours truly, Tsunayuki Sawada, eldest sister of the Sawada Family.

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

"We're in BIG trouble now!" Tsuna repeated it over and over again as she was chased by the men whose faces were covered in black ash due to the 'gift' she sent them. She frowned when she turned her head to look at the men who didn't seem to be giving up anytime sooner. Her frown deepened as she narrowed her eyes, her eyes then began to trail on the stone walls that surrounded every houses. She grinned as she used crouched don lowly and jumped very high in the air before she landed on the pavement of the stone walls.

All the men could do was watch in amazement at what looked like a harmless and petite girl getting away with the little boy who was their target. They gritted their teeth when they saw the girl smile at them as innocently as she could while running on the narrow path of stone walls, they watch her jump onto another stone wall that surrounded a house made of wood and only wood.

"Lalala~ Lalala~ Lalala~" a familiar white haired woman was casually taking a stroll around town, a bag on her arm which held lots of things that are very important. She was currently minding her business since the sun was about to set and hat her shift in the hospital was over.

She began to remember her patient that was in her care. A girl that was no older than her eldest Niece's, Tsuna, age. The poor lass was hit by a truck that was driven by a drunken asshole driver and lost all of the internal organs in her stomach, and it said in the file that the girl was hit by the truck because she was saving a defenseless kitten.

"Poor girl" Midori murmured, her happy and giddy tone all gone and had been replaced by sadness but was soon replaced by anger when she remembered the girl's parents "Heartless asshole and whore" she was completely reffering to the girl's father and mother, a greedy couple that didn't deserve the innocent girl. They just abandoned the girl and put the girl up for adoption, not even caring for the slightest if the girl died tonight

"But, oh well" Midori said, sighing "I solved everything so there's no need for me to be depressed" she said as she grinned widely "Because I'm gonna have a daughter~!" she chimed happily as she continued her stroll but she stopped when she caught sight of a familiar strand of brown hair in the wind. She watch in shock and surprise that her Niece, Tsuna, thee Tsuna that has been dubbed 'Dame-Tsuna' was running on the the narrow pavements of the stone wall and could fall any minute.

"Oh My God" Midori gasped when she also caught sight of a boy on Tsuna's back that was unconscious. She continued to gap when she saw three men run past her, chasing after Tsuna and shouting death threats at the brunette.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was having the worst time of her life and was crossing out something in her 'Thing that I HAVE to do before I die' list which was 'Get chased by angry men that belongs to an evil corporation'. She spotted a vending machine that was used by a teenager, a year older than Tsuna and it was somehow ironic that it was the same guy with the barcode on his cheek that Tsuna saw two days ago.

She used the vending machine as a stepping stone so that she could easily land on the ground, giving a glance to the guy before she did. Indigo clashed with brown and Tsuna couldn't help but shiver when she saw how emotionless and blank those eyes were, it was as if the guy was looking into your very soul.

Once she landed on the ground, she didn't glance at the guy again who seemed to be staring at her retreating back. She could hear something inside of her mind and it was definitely NOT her Inner because this voice was calm, cautious and sounded like a someone who usually gives out orders, a boss.

_/Don't look back at him Tsunayuki Sawada/_

The voice echoed in her head which left her in shock but she still continued to run for her life, listening to the voice and didn't look back at the indigo eyes teenager. She spotted a park and decided to go there, she stopped in the center which was near the swings. She sighed from relief when there were no men chasing her, it seemed like they had lost her.

She crouched while turning her head just 90 degrees to look at Fuuta.

"Fuuta-kun, wake up" she murmured softly to the sleeping child who twitched in response "Fuuta-kun, please wake up because the men might catch up on us" she murmured softly again and only received a whimper from the drowsy child

"Oi, Kid" speak of devil, the boss of the mafia who was currently after them appeared in front of them, walking towards them. Tsuna took a step back due to instinct, wrong move since it only made her closer to the two men behind her. She stiffened when she heard one of them speak

"You've been troublesome" the one with peek-a-boo bangs said, a nasty smirk on his face.

"We're done playing tag" the one with a Mohawk hairstyle said while Tsuna narrowed her eyes and took a step away from them while trying to think up of a plan to escape. One of her hand fell to the waist and only touched soft fabric of her clothes, she faintly cursed when she realized that Reborn had hr extending pole.

"Give us that kid" the boss said while Tsuna glared at him with hardened eyes

**_"Fuck no Dude, hell to the fucking no will I ever give Fuuta-kun to you, you manwhore!"_**Inner Tsuna screamed which made Tsuna sigh mentally when she accidentally let her Inner slip past her control, but her Inner was correct, she wouldn't give Fuuta to this 'manwhore' as Inner had quoted. The boss looked furious while the other two ,which were his subordinates, were trying not to laugh out loud at Tsuna's fact.

"Huh? Tsuna-nee?" Tsuna heard Fuuta say when he realized that he was sleeping on her back. She glanced at him but didn't say anything because she was too busy praying to God that Fuuta didn't hear her curse, well, her Inner curse technically.

"Come with us peacefully and we won't hurt you" what the boss said made Tsuna scoff

"Puh-lease, your gonna do some nasty things to Fuuta-kun once you get him" she snarled while the man seemed to lose his temper because he was about to lunge at her but was held back by his subordinates.

"YOU BITCH!"

Tsuna had made sure that Fuuta's ears were shut because she had let him down while covering the boy's ears. All Fuuta could do was watch in curiousity on what this man was yelling to 'Tsuna-nee'. He removed the hands on his ears once the man was done screaming at Tsuna and was panting due to loss of breath.

Tsuna cautiously watched Fuuta walk over to the three men and stand in the center, a good few meters away from them and away from them hurting him. She watch the objects around him float, their weight suddenly disappearing. His eyes grew pupil-less and was replaced by the image of the universe. She stayed silent, not wanting to make a move since she and he were defenseless. She cautiously watch him rank ever single member that was surrounding them and preventing them from escaping.

Fuuta faced the boss and began to rank him

"Paulo is ranked 55 out of 86,202 in combat prowess in the mafia. Wow, that is pretty high" Fuuta said with no enthusiasm and disinterest while the Boss merely smirked. Fuuta faced the one with a Mohawk and began to rank

"Rossie is ranked 226 out of 85,202 in intelligence and he is also the most skilled out of the three" Fuuta commented while Rossie puffed out his chest proudly. Fuuta turned to face Paulo, the boss "The leader Paulo is the lowest, so Rossie should be the leader" he si

The two began to fight but the one with the peek-a-boo bangs stopped them. Fuuta faced the person who stopped them and ranked him

Enzo's ambition ranking is 55 out of all the mafia an once you have the ranking book, he'll definitely doublecross you both and take it for himself" he said while the boss faced Enzo in anger

The all in all began to fight in anger because they began to get suspicious of each other on who would betray who.

Tsuna who was calmly watched the fight, wished that she had popcorn with her. She sighed when she saw Fuuta bring out his ranking book from his small jacket pocket and write down all of the ranking he just said. She didn't do anything to stop him because her attention was quickly averted to her Aunt who was running towards them, bag was securely on her arm as she looked at them in worry and concern.

"Oi! what the hell are you brats doing?!" Paulo yelled at them while Fuuta flinched and quickly hid his book an hid behind Tsuna's back. The girl was was staring past them at her Aunt who was trying to bring out something from her bag.

"You made fools of us!" Paulo said and saw the frightened look that Fuuta wore and began to cackle along his two subordinates. They laughed evilly which made Fuuta grip on Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna watch her Aunt hold up a black device over to her, getting ready to throw it. Tusna merely nodded and watch as her Aunt threw the black device over to her with such skill. Tsuna caught it with ease and looked at the device that her Aunt had tossed over to her.

The men watch in confusion as the brunette stared at the object that had fallen down from the sky. Their eyes widened when they saw the girl smiled, rather cheerily which scared them because they saw the weapon she was holding. A. Tazer. They instantly knew that the girl was gonna electrocute all of them. They took a step back away from her when the girl took a step forward, her eyes were narrowed like hawk, her eyes glinting a combination of ornge and brown.

Tsuna decided her first victims, both Enzo and Rossie. She lunged at them, her fist colliding with Enzo's jaw while her foot was aimed to kick Rossie in the stomach. Both men fell to the ground due to impact. Tsuna whistled lowly and mentally thanked her Mother for letting her enroll in Martial Arts lessons. She walked over to Enzo and held the tazer in front of his face, the man was looking at her in horror as she held the tazer near his sides, he frantically shook his head while Tsuna murmured a

"Sorry"

And that was the last time Enzo opened his eyes for today. Tsuna then turned to Rossie who was shaking in fear, she smiled at him, obviously fake. She walked over to him an id the same, making the man scream in pain which made her wince due to the volume. She turned her head to face the boss, Paulo. She didn't smile at him because she was too busy glaring at him with hatred, hated that made his very own soul cower like his body and mind.

She walked over to him and lightly pushed him which made him fall to the ground, shaking in fear. She didn't anything yet but when she held the tazer near his crotch, he began to scream to plead mercy from her. She looked up but shook her head, pitying him and pushed the tazer to his crotch.

Reborn who was watching from a water tower, Leon binoculars in his hands. He was watching in amusement as Tsuna electrocuted the man in the crotch, paralyzing him for a few months and preventing him from raping anyone. He smirked, Tsuna cold be evil sometimes if given the right amount of persuasion or if she's forced to.

Tsuna now stood in the middle of the unconscious body, Fuuta standing beside her, wearing a huge grin on his face. He turned to Tsuna and happily exclaimed which surprised Tusna for a moment

"Ne Tsuna-nee! Can I stay with you?!" he asked very loudly while Tusna looked at Fuuta in confusion, registering the words he was saying. Once she did, she smiled brightly at Fuuta and placed her hand on his head, ruffling it in the process.

"Of course Fuuta-kun! You can stay with me as long as you like!" she exclaimed while Fuuta's grin grew even wider as he tackled gthe girl in a large hug. All Tsuna could do was laugh and pat the boy's back affectionately

Midori stared at the scene with a light smile on her face. She ran over to them which made Tusna alert on who was running over to them, She swiftly turned around, tazer in hand. Midori was _this _close to getting electrocuted by her 'Kawaii Niece' Midori pouted at Tsuna whose eyes widened in response. But Midori waved it off because she had important matters to attend to

"Ne Tsuna-chan, could you come with me to the hospital today? I want to introduce someone to you" she said smiling and glance at the younger boy who was still clutching onto Tsuna as if his very own life depended on it "_Alone_" she persuaded while her brunette Niece glanced at Fuuta and nodded over to her Aunt.

"Come on Fuuta-kun, let's get you home before dinner" Tsuna said ushering the child to take her hand. Once they were about to talk away from the park, Tsuna turned her head to meet her Aunt's blue eyes, she arched her eyebrown in question while Midori giggled and mouthed

'I have a surprise for you'

**R**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

_The Mist is near, the Mist is coming. It's gonna haunt the sky soon with the help of the star prince. But it's only half of the Mist because the other half is safe, within the sky, resting and sleeping until the time is right for her to wake up and see the new world she is entering._

* * *

**Long but lousy chapter to me since I was in a hurry because school starts tomorrow!**

**GAH! SUMMER! COME BACK TO ME!**

**Yoroku Rhapsados: Not yet though because Tsuna is just starting out but I think next chapter or after the Kokuyo Arc because I'm gonna reveal who this 'Akise' is.**

**hitomi65: arigatou *bows***

**Cellio: yup, at the stars she would be someone who doesn't like Tsuna's friends but in the end she will see them as family because especially in the Future Arc**

**Selena-Chan: that . . never crossed my mind and Hime won't sabotage them, tease them, prank them. Her mind is somehow slow and she is mischievious not evil (but Reborn says she is) And of course I'll do the manga! This is 'Step by Step' How Tsuna becomes an awesome mafia boss! And GAO to you too =^'_'^=**

**00-SilentObserver-13: good for you Silent-chan (can I call you that?) and thank you! I'm happy that you appreciate my work and everyone else! It makes me pumped up TO THE EXTREME (Oh, Ryohei would be so proud of me XD)**

**Gelasia-kitty: wait til' you see that scene where Mukuro finds out Tsuna is a girl he would be all 'WTF'. XD. Seriously, he would be so bewildered.**

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: yup, Hime is very spoilt courtesy to Tsuna since she treats Hime like a princessand I'll update as soon as I can! but it would be a little slower because of school and other things *sighs* I WANT MY SUMMER BACK!**

**Baylee1100: of course I'll update! but not too soon because of school.**

**FairyTailAddict21: for the daily lifer Arc right now, that's the pairing but when we continue the story, Tsuna would have so many kinds of pairings XD**

**Neko: the song is, IF, it was used as a song in 4th Naruto Shippuden Movie**

**illijazGreen98: I'll continue it with my dying will!**

**- Comments Closed-**

**WOO! THAT'S IT FOR NOW DUDES AND DUDETTES (If that's even a word)**

**AND**

**POCKY TO EVERYONE! AND it seems like it's already June, classes in the Philippines are starting *Sighs* luckily! My classes start on June ten which is tomorrow T^T But independence day is on Wednesday and I could use that day to write more frequently!**


	14. Chapter 14: An Injured Sun

**Title: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 14: An Injured Sun**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: **

**Disclaimer: I never owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, except this story**

* * *

**Best Review I have ever read for today:**

**Yay! Filipino writer! My school starts at 10 too. Anyway author-san, I have a reward for you!**

***punches author on head* "Hell.." *faints***

***drags her to helicopter* "Ready to depart sir!"**

**(An hour later)**

**"Author-san wake up!" *shakes***

***Abruptly wakes up* "Whaaat? Where are we? Who are you? What is your motive?"**

**"Author-san we're a million feet off the ground! My name's Starmix and my motive is the same as your other fans! Get ready now!" *puts a bag on your back***

**"What's this?"**

**"A parachute!"**

**"Why do I need one?"**

***kicks author out of helicopter* "Ciao!"**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" *opens parachute and lands on ground***

**... "Oh look a paper on the floor"...**

**Welcome To POCKY LAND Where everything and everyone is edible and tastes like Pocky!**

**.END. We all know what's gonna happen anyway**

**~xXstarmixX**

**(Yeah, cause everyone one of you knows that I'm gonna be a glutton and eat all of the pocky there until there is no more left~! But I'll be sure to leave several boxes for my dear readers :D ~ ChocoDrug)**

* * *

**Question of the Chapter!:**

**What are you thinking about when you read this story? (I'm a curious cat after all)**

**. . .**

**Quote of the Chapter!**

**Learn, learn to know that everything you have is extremely perfect. Without it, how could you be the person you are today? ~ChocoDrug **

**(That's right folks, I'm putting up me own quote for this chapter . . . just for fun :P by the way, PM or review if you want your quote to be up here)**

* * *

**Chapter 14 of Step by Step**

_**Injured Sun**_

It was already night time, the sun had disappeared over the horizon and was replaced by the dark yet luminous moon that sparkled a silver color unlike it's guardians, the stars, that sparkled a golden one yet is only white to those who couldn't see their true form. Tsuna wondered why did the stars shined a whitish color yet when she was in her grandmother's house, her grandmother told her that the stars were yellow. Special people could only see the stars true color, Tsuna didn't understand what she was talking about but all her grandmother said was that, she and everyone were special and one day, they could see the true colors of the stars once they found what they're looking for.

"Tsuna-chan" Her Aunt chimed which snapped her out of her daydreaming mode. She turned to her, her vibrant chocolate orbs clashed with deep and celestial blue. She tilted her head in confusion

"Yes Auntie?" she questioned as she sat on the black lather couch in her Aunt's office. Every doctor in Namimori Hospital had one.

"Come on! I want you to meet someone!" Midori said as cheerily as she can while Tsuna arched an eyebrow, her Aunt was too cheery today. But she was curious. Curious on why her Aunt had told her to meet her in the hospital, and to only bring herself and only herself with clothes on of course. She had left Fuuta in the house where all of her friends were, they were watching her curiously on why was she leaving again, she just smiled at them and told them that she would be coming home soon.

Tsuna didn't say anything as she stood up from the comfortable couch and shivered when the cold breeze of the room that hit her in the face, every room had an air-con system, ever hospital had air-con in Namimori and in the country. Tsuna silently allowed her Aunt to grab her hand and lead her through several corridors that were painted white and had numerous patients, nurses and doctors, all dressed in white, walking around to probably have a stroll or go back to their duties.

"Aunt Midori, where are we going?" Tsuna asked as she passed by a room, it was an I.C.U. room, their was a patient, it was male and looked vaguely familiar. The male had messy unkept black hair and his eyes were closed, his skin was toned. Tsuna couldn't seem to remember who this person was but she knew that she met that person before.

_**Brrr, it's so cold!**_

_I know Inner, but luckily, I brought my jacket so that we wouldn't freeze to death_

Tsuna's fingers felt the cool fabric on her upper body, it was her trademark jacket. A gift from her Dad who air-mailed it over to her, the only reminder of her father who had long left her and her mother two years ago, the same day that Aunt Midori and Hime left. It has been a long time since she had seen her dad and she had recently discovered something, her father was a liar.

All those years, weeks and days had been lies that he told to her Mom, to her sister and to herself. He told them that he was working for a mining company and always had a pick axe over his arms to prove it. But it was a lie, everything. Her father had lied about his job and a part of his life. He wasn't working for a stupid mining company but he was working for something that Tsuna had feared when she was six years old, her father was working for the mafia behind his family's backs.

He was working for the mafia, under the Vongola family. He was in The "Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia" which was Italian for "External Advisors of the Family". Tsuna didn't know how he kept it that long and she also knew one thing, her father, Iemitsu Sawada, was working for the goddamn mafia ever since he was born and had managed to keep it a secret from his wife and children.

Tsuna couldn't blame her optimistic Mother who was dense, very, very dense. But her father couldn't fool her, all of those assassins sent after her when she was a child but she pretended not to notice since every one of them were hiding from her with skill and expert but she always knew that her father took care of them, to ensure her safety, until it went too far. Her grandmother died, her grandmother died because of her and it was all their fault, she couldn't forgive those people who did his to her life, ruined it, threw it away in the trash can like a crumpled piece of paper. Her once normal and innocent life had been turned upside down and it had been miserable, she had even thought of suicide when she was young but stopped herself because she had a new reason to live, a reason to enjoy life once again.

"Tsuna-chan, we're here~!" Her Aunt broke her off her thoughts once again, she blinked and stared at her Aunt who was telling her to look in front of her. Tsuna turned her head to face straight instead of left, she was in front of a room, a critical I.C.U. room where only patients who were close to dying but had been saved were in. She gulped a bit nervously when she felt the heavy tense air around the room, she heard her Aunt usher her inside, Tsuna complied and pushed open the large double white doors.

Tsuna didn't expect what she saw

On the white bed was a girl that was no older than her, she seemed to be thirteen like Tsuna and was very familiar to her, it was the same girl who clapped to Tsuna in the park when she sang a lullaby for the little baby who was crying. Her heart thumped, the petite girl was pale, deathly pale and didn't seem to move but her steady breathings told everyone that she was alive. She wore a white hospital gown and her arms had needles injected to it that connected it to numerous machines that helped her continue living. If only Tsuna could see the girl's eyes then she could confirm it, that this girl was definitely-

"Nagi, this child is Wasagawa Nagi" Midori said as she walked inside of the room and stood behind the bed, Midori gestured for her Niece to sit down beside Nagi on the available chair. Tsuna complied and walked over to the chair, her suspicions had been correct, this girl is Wasagawa Nagi.

Tsuna raised her head to look at Midori instead of Nagi, a frown on her face as she asked

"Why did you bring me here? you never bring me to visit your patients" Tsuna murmured as Midori look at Nagi before looking at Tsuna, a serious expression o her face

"I . . . I wanted you to meet her . . ." Midori said, trailing off which made Tsuna stare at Midori in slight confusion "My . . . My new daughter and your new cousin, I adopted her" she seem to stammer it out but looked at Tsuna confidently.

The brunette's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Midori in disbelief then back to Nagi who was still sleeping. Tsuna soon registered the words in her brain, her eyes soon narrowed, her teeth began to grind against each other in absolute anger but she remained calm, not wanting to fight, that wasn't in her nature, she shouldn't scream at her Aunt because she knew her Aunt

"P . . . Please understand Tsuna" Midori said, nervously on what her Niece would say about her adoption on this girl. She waited for Tsuna to answer her questions, a few minutes passed and Tsuna opened her mouth to answer

"I understand" Tsuna replied as calmnly as she could but she was shaking in anger and in betrayal. She raised her head to stare at her Aunt in the eyes "I understand why you would do this . . . for yourself but I want to know . . . are you gonna replace him . . . with her?"

Midori swallowed the lump in her throat, she knew that this question was gonna be asked to her, she was ready to answer it. She took a deep breath and answered in a hoarse whisper that was full of truth

"Never, I would never replace Akise" she started "I would never replace my son who was always there for me when he could and I would never replace the child who I brought into this world who always comforted my loneliness" Midori said as she used her arms to engulf herself in an embrace "I'm doing this for myself and Nagi" Midori said while Tsuna arched an eyebrow

"What are you talking about? For Nagi?" Tsuna questioned, very confused while her Aunt sighed

"Nagi was abandoned by her family to die, they just left her and never paid for her hospital bills and just left her as an orphan to rot" Midori said as she took in Tsuna's reaction. The brunette had wide eyes while her mouth was formed into a frown, a very deep frown, her widened eyes soon narrowed in anger, her body releasing an aura that could kill.

"I was gonna pay for her hospital bills but then I thought, where would Nagi go after this? . . . so . . . I thought of this, I decided to adopt her so that she wouldn't be alone" she finished while Tsuna's eyes returned to normal, her doe eyes held sadness as she gazed at Nagi in sympathy

"Alright" Tsuna decided while Midori's head shot up, her blue eyes wide "I wish you the best of taking care of Nagi" she said as she stood up. All Midori could do was watch Tsuna walk away and get ready to leave the room but before she left the room, Tsuna turned her head and said

"I'll be back tomorrow to see how she's doing" Tsuna said as she closed the door, exiting the room and making her way back home to at least get there during dinner.

Midori jut felt grateful and cheerily when she heard her Niece accept Nagi so easily, Midori looked down at Nagi and pushed the girl's bangs behind her ears, showing the white eyepatch she wore on her right eye.

"Good Night Nagi, please have good dreams" Midori whispered to the girl who twitched in response. Midori smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead like a true mother would do to a child.

Tsuna silently watched the touching scene by the window, clencing and unclenching her fists, the new found news were too much for her, she couldn't accept the fact that her Aunt, that wasn't even blood related to her, was having another child other than Akise, her closest friend.

Slowly, and ever so slowly, a lone tear strolled down her cheek but she stubbornly wiped it while thinking

_You can't be selfish Tsunayuki or else it will make others around you sad_

She was trully a self-less girl that loved everyone around her, no wonder she was the perfect sky for the Vongola Family, she was perfect in her own way.

**I**

**D**

**O**

**I**

**T**

**S**

A week at full most have passed since the discovery of Nagi, Tsuna didn't feel an ounce of anger or irritation towards the girl because the girl hadn't done anything wrong or bad to her. She just let it slip past her and accepted the fact that she would have a new cousin, even though her Aunt wasn't really related ti her by blood, and it could be fun since she _never, _I repeat, _never _had a female cousin since males were pretty common in her father's and mother's side of the family. It was a miracle that she and Hime were girls.

But when she woke up, she felt something, it was a bad feeling, a horrible one that even she didn't know how to interpret it, it felt horrible. Something in her mind told her to just stay home and hide under the bed like she used to when she was young. It started out from a simple fear of storms. She hated it when she was young, she was below five or four perhaps, and would always shriek and hide under the bed for comfort.

But she soon realized something when she was six years old. A dreadful year for her. She would always feel . . . alone since mostly everyone she knew left her alone. The only comfort she could take was the rain and storm and thunder, they knew exactly what she felt and mourned together with her for her loss.

But she quickly pushed away that horrible feeling and put up her façade so that nobody would worry about her, the last thing she would need in the morning was everyone fussing about her, asking questions if she was alright. She smiled cheerily at her friends, but it was a small noticeable smile unlike Yamamoto's cheery wide grin that showed off his pearly white teeth that many people were envious of.

Tsuna really did wonder

How was his teeth so white?

It was a mystery to everyone. Seriously, no one, not even Yamamoto, knew why his teeth were so shiny.

"Good Morning Everyone" she greeted, not too loud, not too quiet. Just average volume that nearly everyone owned. But when she received no answer, Tsuna grew concerned and finally opened her doe brown eyes to look at them in confusion and worry but everything seemed so normal, something that everybody in this house didn't own, even she wasn't normal after inheriting some of Reborn's sadism, which gave birth to Inner. Inner, she noticed that Inner was very, very quiet lately and thought that it might be normal since her Inner had a hibernating period every day.

But Tsuna smiled giddily, her Inner wasn't there to disturb her until 30 minutes or so~!

It may be small but Tsuna worshipped that small time.

But she returned back to reality when she soon remembered that her family were acting weird, they were acting, for once in their whole life, normal. Reborn was just sitting on one of the chairs that surrounded the dinning table. He was just looking at the table in vast interest that he didn't even notice that she was there. Bianchi was standing along side her Mother, both of them were looking at something that the table had on top of it. Hime, I-pin and Lambo were playing a normal game that didn't include any kind of weapon. They were all playing cards. But Tsuna wondered where Fuuta was

"Mom" she said as she at her Mother who had chestnut brown hair, she had inherited her brown hair from her Mother but hers look a bit lighter and creamier. Nana didn't even twitch in response because she was too busy to even respond. She was intently looking at the numerous fliers that had somehow been stuffed in her little dark red mailbox.

"Mom" Tsuna repeated which finally caught the elder brunette's attention. Nana's eyes widened when she saw her eldest child standing in front of her with confused brown eyes. Nana stared at Tsuna for a minute before a happy smile crept up on her face.

"Ah! Tsu-chan! Good Morning!" Nana greeted while Tsuna murmured something under her breath that her Mother was easily distracted on random things. But nonetheless, Tsuna sent her Mother a heart warming smile before making her way towards the refrigerator to have breakfast. Tsuna pulled out a large plastic container that was filled with milk, chocolate milk. Tsuna merely opened the newly bought container and threw away the plastic that covered the container like a second skin. And without shame, Tsuna drank from the container rather greedily, swallowing huge lumps of milk down to her throat.

Nana didn't seem affected by it since there were several containers of milk in the fridge but she did worry about her daughter's health if she kept on drinking such huge amount of milk daily, and she sometimes feared the day when her daughter's chest would grow bigger and might attract some perverts.

Tsuna wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and merely wiped her hand with a hand towel, to avoid any dirt from attaching itself to her uniform because a certain skylark would bite her to death for dirtying the _precious _and _prestige _uniform that represented _his beloved Nami-chuu_. She looked at the table the nearly caught everyone's attention, she arched an eyebrow when she had finally noticed all of the fliers on the wooden table that had been the dinning table

"What's that Mom?" Tsuna questioned, confused and curious on the same time since her Mother didn't really collect fliers and she never collected fliers that didn't involve shopping or food. Her Mother was examining several fliers that involved classes that taught you how to defend yourself AKA martial arts classes

"Come and take a look, Tsu-chan" Nana said, gesturing over to the numerous fliers that had different words on it. Tsuna arched an eyebrow in confusion but nonetheless, she walked over to the table and inspected it.

"Judo, Kendo, Aikido . . ." Tsuna murmured as quietly as she can which just increased her confusion. She raised her head to lock eyes with her Mom and questioned "Are you gonna take up defensive classes now, Mom?" she asked while Nana merely laughed at how slow her daughter was.

"No, No" Nana said as she shook her head with a gleeful smile "I'm gonna consider for you to take up Tae-Kwando classes again!" she exclaimed while Tsuna's confused look turned into on of surprise

"What?" Tsuna said, dumbfounded while Nana laughed

"It's for your own protection" she lectured in a strict tone but had a concerned motherly voice in there, she was truly worried for her child's safety. "You need to be able to defend yourself" she said while Tsuna opened her mouth to retort

"I already know how to defend myself, Mom" she retorted "And remember, your the one who made me enroll in Tae-Kwando classes since I was four because you thought that it would be safe for your daughter to be able to defend herself against molesters" Tsuna murmured the last one, glancing at the children who were playing cards, all of the children were wearing serious faces as if they had betted their lives on the game.

"Yes, but it looks like your skills are getting kind of . . . rusty? slow? and your getting lazier by the minute!" she said while Tsuna seemed crest-fallen but she still had some spirit left so she decided to say to her Mother

"I'm not getting lazy! I'm just getting tired because of club activities!" It was true, Tsuna was getting tired and drowsy because of the Disciplinary Committee. It was hell if you described it in one word. Tsuna already had a schedule whenever she spent her time with the skylark. First on the list was paperwork, then arguing, then glaring competition which results to a fight in which Tsuna receives many bruises on the head and then back to paperwork. But the good part of the schedule was snack time! Tsuna always bought some marshmallow from the cafeteria, and boy were those marshmallows good. And then once she's done having her break, it was back to becoming Hibari's work-a-holic slave.

"That's no excuse" Nana lightly scolded while Tsuna huffed and turned her head quite stubbornly.

"Maman is right Tsuki" Reborn says, cutting in the mother and daughter argue. Tsuna lets her eyes wander over to Reborn's black ones as he continued to explain "For the past two days, six Nami-chuu Disciplinary Committee members were attacked by attacked by someone and were found with grave injuries" he said which made Tsuna slightly worry, were those people alright?

"And they haven't found the culprit" Nana murmurs, very displeased and disappointed with the outcome of events "And your in Nami-chuu and worst of all, your in the Disciplinary Committee and I can't help but worry about my daughter's safety" she murmurs while Tsuna frowned, she never liked to see her mother so sad and depressed since it was out of character in her optimistic personality but in the recent incidents, she had suspected that it could be someone who has a grudge against the Disciplinary Committee since every member was so full of himself . . . except her.

"Tsuna-nee, here!" Someone tugged on her jacket sleeve which made Tsuna look at the person who did this, Tsuna arched an eyebrow at I-pin who was smiling at her, holding out a pair of nun-chucks that had appeared out of nowhere. Tsuna would have screamed in fright of the dangerous weapon but she held it in and continued to eye the weapon rather suspiciously. Once she found her voice, she asked

"I-pin-chan . . . where did you get this?"

"I-pin got it from Master!" she exclaimed while Tsuna tried to remember who this Master was, she heard from I-pin that her Master was a very nice and friendly person who had supported her when she was given away by her parents. Tsuna sighed and reluctantly accepted the gift, not wanting to depress the Chinese girl who was smiling rather widely.

"Tsuna-nee! For you!" Tsuna turned to the child who was tugging on her other sleeve which was Lambo. The little cow suited child was holding out pink and rather girly grenades that were decorated with flowers. Tsuna arched her eyebrow, already used to explosives close to her but she didn't expect such a . . . girly gift.

"What's this Lambo-kun?" she pointed at the decorated grenades. Lambo picked his nose and grinned at Tsuna

"Lambo-san is giving you grenades, Lambo-san even decorated it for Tsuna-nee!" Lambo exclaimed, grinning widely which touched Tsuna's heart a lot. She accepted the grenades and hid it in her bag together with the nun-chucks she received.

"Onee-sama! For you!" Hime said as she brought out a petite yet narrow golden whistle that looked harmless. Tsuna raised her brow and questioningly looked at the whistle then back to Hime who was smiling a sickly sweet smile

"It's an animal whistle! It makes an animal obey your every command once you blow on it! I'm giving this to you because the people who's attacking Nami-chuu might be using animals!" she says it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Tsuna sweatdrops but accepts the peace offering, not really wanting to make any of the kids sad

"Thank you everyone" she says as softly and kindly as she could as she smiles at them with warmth. The three children cheered in response as they bounced around the room, occasionally hitting something which made Tsuna cring. Tsuna turned to Bianchi who was elegantly sipping on a cup of tea (if that was even possible)

"Where's Fuuta-kun?" she asks while Bianchi shrugs. Tsuna sighs, it has been two days since Fuuta had disappeared, she was still worried about the little boy because he could have been kidnapped, she remembered the first day when he had disappeared, she was freaking out and screaming at ranndom things which scared mostly everyone in the school but luckily, her friends were there to calm her down

"His whereabouts are unknown" Bianchi says, sighing when she noticed the saddened look on Tsuna's face. She stands up from her seat and comforts the light haired brunette by patting the girl on the head. Tsuna looks up and sends a smile that spells gratitude. Bianchi sends a smile that says 'No worries'. Tsuna breathes out a sigh that was stuck in her throat, feeling a little weight on her shoulder lift up.

"How about Boxing, Tsu-chan? I remember you have a friend, what's his name? Aha! Ryohei-kun! why don't you ask him if you could join his club? the exercise would be good for you"

Tsuna groans, first, she will have to deal with her overly concerned and protective mother.

**I**

**D**

**I**

**O**

**T**

**S**

"Even though I told Mom that I'll be alright" Tsuna murmured as she walked down the road that lead her towards her school, her mocha colored locks pushed into her cap to hide her long hair. Her chest bandaged rather tightly with the Nami-chuu uniform over it to cover it. She sighed and pushed a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear. She looks up to inspect the sky

It was blue, light blue but it's color was decieving. Tsuna knew, The sky wasn't light blue, it was a greyish light blue color as if a transparent mist was occupying the sky. Tsuna admired the weather today, the mist was concealing itself in the sky. As if a predator would hide from it's prey by using it's surroundings before lunging. She breathed out a contented breath, a lovely look on her feminine face. But that lovely look turned sour when she ooked back down to gaze at the fliers she held in her hands. An annoyed huff escaping her plump lips as she murmured

"I don't want to join these classes" she muttered below her breath "I don't even need to learn any of these because Master has already taught me everything he can to teach me" she mumbled remembering her former martial arts tutor who just suddenly up and left. A very frustrating sigh escaped her parted lips.

"Life is so hard" she quoted while sulking.

"Oi, Baka-Tsuki, stop sulking on a random corner and hurry up to school or else Hibari will bite you" A childish and squeaky voice said from behind her. Tsuna raised her head and locked eyes with her tutor's coal black ones. She mentally agreed with him since the prefect would indeed bite her without mercy. Tsuna silently obeyed her tutor and got up from the corner she was sulking in. She began to walk, feeling a little tense as she walked along side Reborn who was walking on top of the walls that surrounded the houses

Reborn spotted the fliers that Tsuna held, an amused smirk came up to his face when he saw Tsuna's lost and crest-fallen look.

"If only Fuuta was here then we could determine which martial arts bests suit you" He teased while Tsuna huffed and looked away, her eyes narrowing in irritation

"Shut up" she tried to silencer him but failed "And don't go saying random things that involve Fuuta-kun" she lightly scolded her tutor who looked even more amused by her "It makes me worry about where Fuuta is, he could have been kidnapped by some random mafia family!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands up in exasperation while Reborn hid behind her leg, as if concealing himself. Tsuna raised a brow at his actions but realized why he did it

"Sawada-san!"

That's why.

Tsuna's head shot up when she heard her name. Her doe orbs blinked when she saw the newest recruit for the Discipline Committee, Kentin. He was also a recent transfer student who came from the country side of America, quite popular with the ladies too.

"Asao-kun?" Tsuna questioned the half-Japanese and half-American student and friend. The emerald eyes boy looked down to stare at her with concern

"Sawada-san, I heard that Disciplinary Committee Members were being targeted" he said as he ruffled his already messy brown hair. "So I wanted to check up on you" he cheekily grinned while Tsuna blinked, registering what he said, and kindly smiled at him

"Thank you for your concern Asao-kun but I can perfectly take care of myself" she said as she patted his shoulder and pulled her cap down to secure the grip it had on her head since the boy didn't know about her true gender. Kentin didn't even seem to buy it but he decided to ignore the topic, not wanting to annoy the Committee's secretary that was somehow close to his boss, who was easily annoyed at pointless questions.

"So Asao-kun, what happened?" Tsuna questioned as she looked at the Disciplinary Committee members that were surrounding the school, as if they were protecting it from an attack that could befall on the school any minute. She sweatdropped, thinking that Hibari had gone too far with the security but she felt a little glad since the prefect seem to care about the students' safety.

"Remember the incident that happened last week?" Tsuna nodded as she listened to Kentin. "so it's pretty natural that they're tense" he said, shrugging as he pocketed his hands in his black pants. Tsuna sighed as she contemplated that the situation had gotten out of hand if the Disciplinary Committee members were already involved in it.

"But it's a good thing that Hibari-san is already trying to look for the culprit" he said, relieved that the prefect was already joining the game, Tsuna nodded as she looked at the sky, disinterested with Kentin's chattering, she swore, the male brunette was always blabbering out random things that involved his father that was in the military.

"Herbivore"

Tsuna didn't even bother to turn around when she heard that intimidating voice but she could see Kentin visibly flinching from that voice, his eyes were wide as Tsuna felt like laughing at the priceless expression on his face but she held back, not wanting to make the atmosphere even more awkward

"H-Hibari-san!" Kentin stuttered out in fear. Hibari simply narrowed his eyes to glare at the new recruit that his omnivorous secretary had recruited.

"Herbivore, get out of my sight or I'll bite you to death" he warned.

Kentin looked over at Tsunayuki who was gesturing for him to leave before he got 'bitten to death' by this man. He hesitated to leave, throwing a concerned and apologetic look at Tsuna, sprinting away from the two. Tsuna just mentally sighed from relief when she saw Kentin's retreating back.

"Omnivore"

Tsuna turned around with an arched eyebrow facing Hibari, the feared prefect of Namimori, feeling no fear since she had already gotten used to the man's intimidating aura that surrounded him. She looked at him with curiousity instead if a blank stare since it didn't seem to please him whenever she sent him blank looks which resulted in getting 'Bitten to Death'.

"Yes, Hibari-kun?" she asked as innocently as she can, not in a mocking way but in a respectful way since that was what the secretaries did in the novels she read. Hibari just stared down at her, as if registering her appearance into his mind. She sighed, a regular thing for Hibari to do. Well, it wasn't only Hibari but her friends too, as if they were checking for anything that was misplaced on her. She frowned, suddenly feeling rather insecure of herself since she didn't like people sizing her up or checking her out as if she was a piece of meat for them to eat.

She felt Reborn shift form her lower thigh and looked down on the tuxedosuited infant who had a transparent yellow pacifier tied around his neck, a small flame inside of it that was brightly blazing. She felt the hitman climb on her thighs then up to her back until he had finally arrived on his destination: to sit on top of her capped head.

Tsuna grimaced when she heard her Inner's voice who had woken up from her hibernating period

_**He groped our ass!**_

_. . . I know . . . don't ever mention it again . . . _

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted using his trademark greeting, Tsuna blinked while Hibari faced the infant that he had deemed strong, the black haired skylark acknowledged the greeting and greeted back

"Hello there, Akambo (baby)"

Hibari then switched his attention to the crossdressing brunette, his eyes quickly narrowed as he saw her, he questioned her with a an intimidating voice that didn't have any affect on Tsunayuki, being the unique girl she was

"Omnivore, what are you still doing here?" he said with a dangerous edge that could have made anyone piss their pants "School is about to start" he continued, scolding Tsuna with no apparent mercy. He said his last sentence with a hint of malice and anger "Get to class before I bite you to death" he snarled out.

Tsuna blinked, and blinked, and blinked. But not at Hibari, she didn't even hear just what he said because she was too engrossed on watching the scene from behind Hibari's shoulder. Her mind had already stopped working when she saw the bewildered and horrifying sight that was happening behind the prefect's back, she didn't know how too respond but she knew that her eyes had widened her lips had let out a gasp which confused Hibari even more but Reborn had a knowing smirk on his face as he too watched the scene but in amusement. But once the gears in her mind had started to work, she pursued her lips and narrowed her eyes dangerously, she knew that the scene unfolding before her was plain pedolism. She began to think up of a plan but her Inner had suggested something that was very, very enticing.

_**Why don't you let Hibari Kyoya-sama do the job? **_

Tsuna admitted, her Inner was really a good thinker when it came to mischief. She swallowed the lump in her throat and raised her arm, to point at the scene behind Hibari with her index finger, she opened her mouth and said

"Pedomal"

That one word was pretty popular in Nami-chuu, it was an alarm to fellow female students in Nami-chuu, warning them that a dangerous threat was near them, it was also a keyword, a signal for the prefect that someone dangerous was behind him. He immediately flashed his tonfas out with great speed that would put the flash to shame. He hit whatever was behind him. Tsuna noticed something

A capsule.

A capsule that was half red and half white had been thrown in the air but when it fell to the ground, the capsule had been open and it's contents were gone. Tsuna thought of something, did the perverted doctor use his special skill? Tsuna figured that the perverted doctor hadn't gotten rid of his habit yet.

"I-Itai"

Reborn and Tsuna watched Shamal writhe in pain, Tsuna didn't know what to feel, accomplished for Shamal being hit by Hibari or worried for the old man's soon to be bruise on his head. Nevermind. She picked the first one instead. Reborn merely smirked, entertained by the scene while Hibari just glared down at Shamal in disgust and was contemplating whether to 'bite him to death' or just leave him be to his secretary who could deliver strong blows to the moronic doctor's head.

"H-Huh?!" the female student who was about to be harassed stared at the man in front of her, she was being flirted by this man for just a minute until the man had fallen to the ground. But once she could finally recognize his face, she screamed, it was Shamal, the feared perverted doctor of the school that was a pedophile. So, realizing that your were about to get assaulted at, she screamed "KYAAA!" and ran away

Everyone's ears cringed in pain, Hibari's eyes twitched in irritation for the loud scream, he desperately wanted to shut the girl up but he couldn't it was maul his pride. He wouldn't harm any herbivorous girls, he would only harm carnivorous or omnivorous ones.

Shamal, who was done writhing on the floor, compo himself and crawled over to the wall to lean against it, his hand on his head which was probably throbbing in pain.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, what the hell did you do that for?" he grumbled, moaning in pain as he held his throbbing head, a second bruise forming on it because of the metal tonfa that collided with his head. The first bruise came from the same tonfa that hit his head, only this bruise was formed yesterday. Due to this other bruise forming on top of the first bruise, the pain had been doubled which caused him even more pain, he moaned in pain again

Hibari contemplated, he had three choices. One, he would bite the perverted and moronic doctor to death for asking such an idiotic question which would greatly entertain him. Second, leave the herbivorous doctor to his omnivorous secretary who looks rather red in anger, Tsuna always delivered strong blows which that metal pole she always brought around. Or Third, simply answer the question to avoid wasting energy.

He picked third

"I sensed an evil intent-"

_Like your not evil! You were named 'demon' prefect for a reason you know!, _Tsuna chidely commented in her mind while increduosly staring at Hibari, the latter just ignored the look Tsuna gave him.

"-but it was just my imagination" he says, shrugging it before turning around to walk away from Shamal, ignoring his very existence like he did every time he was done beating up the doctor but he decided to go light this time, his mood a little better since he found Tsuna, who would do all of the paperwork he would give to her.

"But that's no reason to attack someone" Shamal snapped as he stood up and narrowed his eyes at Hibari, glaring at the man in distaste and clicked his tongue, annoyed with Hibari. He muttered something "Geez, such a scary man" he finished with a sigh

He stops just behind Tsuna who flinches once she felt how near the intimidating aura that surrounded Hibari. She was just acting cool earlier so that the skylark wouldn't call her 'weak'. A word that she loathed with all of her heart and mind

Tsuna notices something, there was a mosquito on Hibari's neck that was a palish color. Said mosquito pricked Hibari's neck, drawing blood before flying away, retreating to be more exact. The mosquito flew around in random directions before it seem to spot Tsuna, the mosquito headed towards Tsuna and circled around her head, as if it was greeting the brunette in a friendly way. Tsuna would have poked it but decided against it because the mosquito could prick her, and this mosquito belonged to 'Trident Shamal' so it wouldn't be safe to touch the mosquito. After the mosquito was done circling around Tsuna's head, it retreated back to it's master and landed on Shamal's head.

Hibari felt something touch his neck and saw a mosquito fly away, he stared at it in boredom before looking away, brushing aside the bad feeling in his gut, not even acknowledging the mosquito as a threat, which was a common mistake that all human did. And he, after all, was human no mater what tittle you are given or how strong you are, everyone who is born human will stay human.

Reborn frowned disapprovingly towards Hibari, the man was too arrogant to notice even the littlest or simplest of things. Maybe that was why he chose Tsuna as his secretary since the girl acknowledged many little things and contemplated that it was a big thing, because all small things become big in the future.

"TSUNYA-CHAN~!" Tsunayuki dodges an incoming glomp attack that was directed towards her. She watches Shamal land on the ground, his face smushing on the concrete ground. She resists the urge to giggle once he pulled his off the concrete ground, his face was all red. She dodges another glomp attack, horror flashed on her face for a second when she caught what he looked like. His eyes were butt eyes and his lips were puckered out as if he was gonna kiss her, she grimaced, there was no way in hell would she ever let his molesting hands touch her innocent and pure body. She opened her mouth to say something

"Shamal" she says, no reluctance in her voice when she says his first name. Shamal's black orbs widened in surprise and disbelief, Tsuna had called him by his real name and not like his other nickname, Pedomal, which meant that she was serious and wasn't playing around. He immediately brushes the dust off his white pants, fixes his light blue colored neck-tie and ran his fingers through his tousled black locks, he nervously gulped when his eyes met doe brown orbs that were narrowed in seriousness.

"Tell me" she started "what disease did you inject into Hibari's bloodstream?" she asked, finishing her first statement. Shamal looked away, not really wanting to answer the question under Tsuna's strong gaze on him but needs to. This was a question from a female and he never failed to answer any female's question, especially a question that came from a mafia donna that would become the Decima of Vongola. He could feel the sweat drip down his forehead then down to his cheek and lastly to his chin.

"The Sakura-kura" he answers a little sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Tsuna blinks, her serious faced gone and had been replaced by pure confusion. "The Sakura-kura? You mean Cherry-Blossom right?" she asks while Shamal sweatdrops, mostly everyone knew that Sakura means Cherry-Blossom.

"Yes, it paralyzes any person that comes near Cherry-Blossoms and makes them incredibly weak, it's like a the aftermath of a person eating the food their allergic to" he says, shrugging as Tsuna frowns. This could be either bad or good. Good because Hibari wouldn't destroy the Cherry-Blossom viewing festival like he did three weeks ago. Bad because this was a weakness, an enemy or attacker could get this kind of information and could either threaten him with it or use it to their advantage in defeating said prefect.

"But don't worry" Shamal reassures "There are no Cherry-Blossom trees during these times of the year" he says which relieved Tsuna a bit. Tsuna lets out a breathy sigh that meant that she was relieved with the information. But her head began to throb in pain from all of her thoughts jumbling together.

_"The green that trails Namimori  
Not large, Not small, Nami-"_

Her headache ceased when she heard familiar singing, she turned around and saw Hibari answer his phone which stopped the singing of the school anthem. Tsuna knew this ages ago but she couldn't help but laugh lightly at that because it was just too obvious for Hibari to use the school's anthem as his ringtone but his scary demeanor behavior over-powered that idea.

Hibari answers the phone and hears his right hand man, Tetsuya Kusakabe speaking, his keeps his solemn look as he closed his phone and turns to Tsuna

"Isn't Sasagawa Ryohei one of your friends?" he asks which made Tsuna cutely tilt her head in confusion, Hibari would never ask this kind of question out of the blue but she nodded, answering the question. Hibari's expression is solemn and emotionless as he says

"They got him, he's in the hospital"

Tsuna had already been gone for half a millisecond, and had already passed by twelve houses and was still running towards the hospital in an attempt to get their as fast as she could worried about Ryohei's condition

**I**

**D**

**I**

**O**

**T**

**S**

Tsuna stays silent as her doe brown eyes were looking directly at the nurse's back who was clad in her white uniform. The nurse was leading her through the numerous hallways of Namimori Central Hospital. Her hair had been tightly secured into her cap to ensure that nobody would know about her true gender. She had something clasped in her hands, four lilies, two for Ryohei and the other two for someone. A frown was plastered on her face as she turned a corridor.

"Mr. Sawada, we're here~!" the nurse chimed, obviously in a cheery mood. Tsuna looked up and put on a smile that showed gratitude which made the nurse blush on how cute the brunette girl looked, oblivious to the fact that Tsuna was a real girl instead of a boy.

"Thank you" Tsuna says, bowing which made the nurse giggle

"It's no problem young man! And please don't hesitate to press the caller button if you need any help~!" the nurse added cheerfully before leaving Tsuna alone in the hallways.

Once the nurse was a gone, a frown nestled upon Tsuna's face as she looked at the white door that resembled all of the white walls of the hospital, the only thing that could register that this was a door was the golden door knob attached to the piece of wood. She sighed and took a deep breath, hand on door knob. She placed on a smile on her heart shaped face because she knew that Ryohei would be sad if he saw her frown, she twisted the door knob and pushed

Her eyes quickly wavered onto the hospital bed that was occupied by someone who was still conscious and was looking at the ceiling. The fourteen year old, white haired, golden eyes male seemed to be in deep thought because the only thing he was doing was keep on staring at the ceiling. His whole right amr was in a cast which meant that it was broken, his chest wrapped in bandages while his ehad was also wrapped in bandages, ons his cheeks was a plaster of cotton to cover the nasty bruise underneath. But the swollen cheek gave it away that there was indeed a bruise there.

"Ryo-Ryohei-nii-kun?" she stammers out. The white haired boxer snaps out of his day-dreaming state and looks at the peson who called his name, he saw Tsunayuku Sawada.

"Ah! Sawada! I didn't expect you to visit me!" he says grinning as if the wounds he received were no big deal. Tsuna's eyes grew glossy when she saw his state, he looked broken and she knew that his bones were broken too. She paced towards him and she was beside his hospital bed in no time. She looked at him and couldn't put up a smile anymore.

"A-Are you alright?" she asked, her voice incredibly hoarse.

"I've got a few broken bones but other than that, I'm extremely fine!" he says grinning and gave her a thumbs up with his left hand. Tsuna's smile widened as she threw her arms open to give Ryohei an embrace. The boy stiffened at the contact, not really expecting any from Tsuna since the girl was pretty reserved and strong, but this, he didn't expect it, he expected scolding

"Idiot"

Tsuna murmurs which was caught by Ryohei who could feel his heart thumping very fast

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

Tsuna laughs when she heard his heartbeat going crazy so she decided to pull away, not wanting to give the injured boy a heart attack. She wipes the tears of relief that had gathered in her eyes while still laughing at the boy's reddened face and ears. She pulled out a chair from the side and placed it near the bed, seating herself into it.

She continues to wipe the tears from her eyes, rubbing it in the process, her cheeks stained with tears were red.

"Your such a big Idiot" she says in a scolding tone yet she smiles at him in relief, thanking God that Ryohei wasn't in a near death state. Ryohei returns the smile with a grin that nearly cracks his face into two.

"C'mon Sawada! I'm not a big idiot! I'm just an idiot!" he replies as if it was true, maybe it was. Tsuna resists the urge to bang her head on the wall, what was the difference of being an idiot or being a big idiot, oh yeah, the word big was just added.

Tsuna sighs and tries to get back to the main topic of their conversation.

"Ryohei-nii-kun, could you tell me if you saw the person who attacked you?" she questions but Ryohei looks at her a but dumbstruck before registering her words, slowly. Five minutes had already passed and Ryohei's face lit up and answered

"Yeah!"

Tsuna's expression also brightened up when she heard his answer

"Well? what did he look like?"

"He had yellow hair and eyes and he had an EXTREME scar over his nose!" he shouts as he traces the borderline of his nose, illustrating how long the scar was. "And by the looks of his uniform! He's from Kokuyo Middle School!" he says while looking at the ceiling a bit depressed. Tsuna suddenly recognized that person, she saw this guy at least a week ago, he was with barcode boy and pineapple boy. Tsuna suddenly suspects that those two were also one of the people who has been targeting Nami-chuu students.

"But damn!" Ryohei screams, Tsuna snaps out of her daydream and quickly looks at the boxer, she has never heard him cuss unless there was an emergency. "Why Ryohei-nii-kun? what's wrong?!" she frantically asks, Ryohei turned his head to look at her, with a defeated and depressed look.

"I WANTED THAT GUY'S EXTREME PUNCH IN THE CLUB!" He screams which almost defeaned anyone who was in a two kilometer range around him, Tsuna crings in pain and surprise when she hears such a loud yell, she could practically feel her ear drums still ringing.

"O-Ouch" she whimpered while Ryohei turned to look at her

"Sawada, are you okay?!" Ryohei asks which made Tsuna cring again but nod in answer

"Y-Yeah" she murmurs as quietly as she can "By the way Ryohei-nii-kun" the boxer listens intently at Tsuna who swallows the lump in her throat "Does Kyoko-chan know that your in the hospital?" Ryohei shook his head in answer and just as he was about to open his mouth, the door opens and Tsuna couldn't help but think

_Speak of the devil, er, angel?_

Said auburn haired girl entered the room, wearing a concerned and worried expression on both her face and eyes. She quickly looks at her older brother, dressed up in bandages and in a hospital gown, and she also noticed that Tsuna was sitting beside her brother. She quickly runs insie of the room, slamming the door behind her and quickly goes to her brother's side, opposite of where Tsuna was.

"Onii-chan!" she says, examining Ryohei's condition. Tsuna backs away until she is one inch away from the bed, watching the lovely brother and sister moment, she felt something quiver in her bag and quickly pulls her bag in her lap and opens it to see what is inside of it.

Several Books. Her Snoopy pencil case. Her crayons. Her journal. The Large Mafia Book. Three Kittens. Her Laptop and some candies here and there for Lambo if he ever went to school to invade her classroom.

Wait.

Rewind.

Three Kittens?

Three pairs of eyes blinked at her, one a light brown, another a dark brown while the last one a bloody red color. Tsuna gulps at the intent stares that she was currently receiving, she freezes in surprise and shock, her ears deaf to the conversation that were shared between the Sasagawa siblings. She was too concentrated on her thoughts that she couldn't even hear what Kyoko and Ryohei were saying to each other. Her thoughts became questions and it was very complicated but luckily, her Inner was there to answer it alol

_Weren't these kittens in the Vet?_

**_yes_**

_But how did they get here?_

**_Blackmailing the vet, threatening the vet, etc_**

_Much more simpler answers, please?_

**_Fine, they could have escaped_**

_Do you think they got their vaccinations?_

**_Judging from the bandages on their front legs, I suppose so_**

_Can I ask you one more question?_

**_Sure_**

_why are you answering all of my questions and without cussing or swearing like some drunken fool?_

**_Ouch! you just pierced my heart with your words!_**

_Inner, can you answer the question?_

**_ . . . fine, I got no better shit to do._**

_. . . that kind of hurt_

**_Tough luck, Honey, now you feel my pain!_**

Tsuna was snapped out of her conversation with her Inner when she heard Kyoko's voice calling for her

"Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna's eyes wavered onto the golden eyes girl who was eyeing her with concern. Tsuna arched an eyebrow which meant that she wanted to know why Kyoko was calling her. The auburn haired girl laughed at Tsuna who was mildly confused

"I said thank you for visiting Onii-chan, Tsuna-kun!" she giggled as cheerily as she can while Tsuna smiled back, a tint of pink brushing her cheeks as she scratched her right one a bit cheekily, the light haired brunette was still not used to people showing their gratitude to her.

"It's no problem, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna replied, smiling fondly at her friend "I was also worried for Ryohei-nii-kun and I just wanted to check up on him as soon as possible" she said and waved at her once she saw Kyoko stand up and throw her bother a concerned and worried look before she made her way towards the door.

"Onii-chan, I'm just gonna get a glass of water downstairs, so no matter what, don't move" she commanded to her brother and even sent him look that told him '-if-you-dare'. Tsuna sweatdropped but waved at Kyoko

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan, I'll be here for the mean time" she reassured. Kyoko decided for a minute before approving of it and walked out of the room, but not before she sent her brother another look full or concern before she closed the door. Tsuna sighed from relief when she heard the door close and turned to face Ryohei.

"Is she always like this when she worries about you?" Tsuna asks, rubbing the back of her neck a bit cheekily while Ryohei grinned

"My little sister is EXTREMELY a worry-wort when it comes to me!" he screamed which made Tsuna flinch at the sudden volume.

"O . . . kay" Tsuna sighed, contemplating that it would rather be best that she shouldn't rise up his voice again or else her ear drums might EXTREMELY pop out. She sighed and looked over at the dark brown, mahogany table that stood right beside Ryohei's white hospital bed. The contents of the cube-ish table was a simple light pink flower vase, a pair of black and red boxing gloves (which obviously belonged to Ryohei) and a simple golden pocket watch with a simple design of a limp skeleton that had a single lotus flower on it's right temple and was being held up by several vines, the whole picture was drawn by bronze lines that emphasized the drawing that was embedded in the simple pocket watch.

Tsuna arched her eyebrow, this didn't seem like it belonged to Ryohei. It was so . . . classy and scary but it also looked lonely because the skeleton had tears streaming down it's cheeks as if it had died with plenty of regrets. It was the exact opposite of Ryohei since the white haired boxer was happy-go-lucky and cheery and not to mention he was also messy.

She stood up and walked over to the small side table and picked up the golden pocket watch, fingering the golden chain with her thumb and index finger, admiring the simple yet elegant watch with sparkling and vibrant caramel colored orbs. She turned to face Ryohei, a questioning look on her face as she opened her mouth to ask

"Is this yours?"

The beautiful golden pocket watch glinted when the sun's rays hit it's cover which created a beautiful light. Ryohei blinked, obviously confused since he had never seen that pocket watch before in his entire life (well, except now).

"Nope" he said, popping the 'p' in the word with a frown marring his features "Never seen it before" he shrugged which made him flinch since his shoulder was a little dislocated from the axe kick he received from the blonde teenager who did this to him.

Tsuna nodded "But how did you get this?" she questioned a little confused. If Ryohei have never seen this before then why does he have it now?

Ryohei tilted his head so that he would be looking at the ceiling, he closed he eyelids as if he was remembering something from a distance past (and believe, just five minutes of his memory is already an _ancient _memory). He tried to rummage in his brain that were full of words, which was commonly known as 'EXTREME!'. His eyelids fluttered wide open when he remembered something, he softly snapped his fingers.

"I EXTREMELY remember!" he exclaimed, proud of this so called accomplishment. "The Nurse that was taking care of me placed it there" he said, placing his left palm under his chin, the elbow propped on arm rest of the hospital bed. "She said that it was found on my chest when I was found all beaten up into an EXTREME pulp!" he yelled over at Tsuna flinched a little at the sudden noise.

"o . . . kay" she murmured, unenthusiastically. She then looked back at the pocket watch and murmured so that Ryohei wouldn't here her "The person who did this to Ryohei must have dropped this" but she quickly shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts "but if he did then shouldn't this pocket watch be somewhere else, at least a few meters away from Ryohei?" she whispered to no one but herself until an idea came to her.

Her doe brown orbs slowly widened in shock.

"Or maybe . . . the suspect _purposely _left it on his chest" she whispered in horror before an amusing smile came to her face "fu, it looks like he's asking for us to find him" but then her face grew confusing

"But why does this look so familiar?" she questioned to nobody but herself, looking at the golden pocket watch in utter interest, which caught a white haired boxer's attention. Suddenly, her eyes widened in recognition, sparkling in understanding as her hand quickly shot into her bag, slowly rummaging into it, not really wanting to hurt the three alive tings inside of it.

She pulled out something which made her eyes sparkle in content, she quickly looked over at Ryohei and said

"Ryohei-nii-kun . . . I know where the person who attacked you is" she slightly grimaced while Ryohei's eyes blinked before sparkling in happiness from the new found information but his face contorted into one of confusion once he saw the grimace

"Why do you look so EXTREMELY sad?" he asked while Tsuna blinked, raising her head up before frowning.

"Because of this"

**I**

**D**

**I**

**O**

**T**

**S**

_The sky finds a clue~ she finds a clue which brings her closer to the mystery of the mist~ she will learn~ she will grown strong~ and most of all~ the people who have grown to adore her are slowly going into her trap, just one step at a time. But with every step there is a price to pay, her secrets, one at a time, will bloom._

* * *

**FUE! Sorry for the late update but with school and shit it's rather hard. And trying to aim for a scholarship is ever harder! _ And I was absent from school for a whole-FUCKING-week because I got Dengue *grumbles*. It easily makes me very sleep that's why I wasn't able to think or put up a question for last chapter because at THAT time, I caught the disease that makes you get thousands of syringes being pierced into your skin.**

**Sorry for the ranting but I am pretty PMS right now ): hope you don't mind if I curse a little often here since I REALLY need to remove stress!**

**Anyway, comments away~**

**Moongirljc: thanks a lot!**

**Selena-Chan: why is there no question last chappie? read the AN above please, it is very important. But at least I got to skip school for how many days :P seriously, HW's just keep piling up.**

**Rikkai and Hyotei lover: of course, Hibari needs to be unaware to add a little . . . spice? to the story :D**

**00-SilentObserver-13: arigatou for being super considerate! And I'll also do my best to update faster but HW's keeps on dragging me down and wastes all of my time, seriously.**

**hitomi65: thank you and thanks for reviewing**

**xXstarmixX: HOLY SHIT! I'M IN POCKY LAND! *eyes twinkles* I'M SO GONNA GET HIGH AFTER EATING THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF BOXES OF POCKY! *Sometime later* I'm so full *looks at xXstarmixX* currently the most awesome reviewer here and knows what I want!**

**Emerald-Eme-Pon Walker: thanks! I feel happy after reading this that someone likes the question I post up, it lets me get to know the people who reads my story.**

**- Closed-**

**Done~ Done~ Done~ by the way, I slighty editted the first chapter s it would be a little . . . different than last time but it's only gonna be a minor piece, but I most definitely edited her flashback**

**But I think I'm gonna edit chapter 2 and 3 because smething doesn't seem quite . . . right there but do not worry! no major parts will be removed!**

**Anyway, love ya all and good night since it is night here and thanks for all of the review!**

**You know my motto:**

**EAT. POCKY.**


	15. Chapter 15: What a cruel game this is

**Title: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 15: __****What a cruel game this is**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 9248**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, except this story**

* * *

**Best answer for Last Chapter's Review!:**

**Thanks for the update :-) it's ok if it takes a while since no one can win against school we just got to persevere. Besides many can see that you're putting your all in this and in other things so it's cool. The answer to this chaps question would be pocky ~ 00-SilentObserver-13**

**(Just a little comment from Author-sama: this person obviously knows that POCKY IS THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING :D)**

**Question of the Chapter!:**

**What is your favorite book?**

**. . .**

**Quote of the Chapter!**

**Life, everything is a game. You have to gamble, take risks in order to survive, in order to be praised, in order to escape the clutches of the grim reaper**

* * *

**Chapter 15 of Step by Step**

_**What a cruel game this is**_

The white haired boxer known as Sasagawa Ryohei was waving at Tsunayuki while grinning quite broadly and cheerily. His brunette haired friend kindly and softly smiled at him while waving back at him goodbye as she held her school bag with her hand, three heads that belong to different kittens had popped out of the bag to stare at him in curiosity, the light brown furred one had meowed at him as if it was greeting him goodbye.

"I'll visit soon" Tsuna said as she smiled at him, which was quite bright. Ryohei nodded and watch her step out of the gloomy and lonely, white hospital room before shutting the door behind her.

Once Ryohei was fully and completely sure that his cross-dressing friend had left, he let out a sigh that was full of concern. Why? Because of what happened earlier. He could still remember what Tsuna looked like when she showed . . . _it _to him. But despite the fact that he easily forgets things, her sad face was probably _engraved_ into his mind like a haunting nightmare.

He could still visualize it . . .

* * *

_Tsunayuki had brought out a small object that was in the shape of a square that peeked up Ryohei's interest and curiosity. He watched his friend walk over to the bed from the side table. Se sat on the edge of the bed but was near Ryohei, she stretched out her hand towards Ryohei, mysterious object in hand, as if she was gonna give the object to him_

_Ryohei blinked and dumbly took the object Tsuna, he brought it near his face to get a better view of the object, squinting his golden colored orbs to make sure that his eyes weren't tricking him._

_He blinked once again, feeling a bit dumbfounded once he recognized what the object was, it was a photograph that was in the size of 8x8 which was pretty big._

_"This is a clue to where the person who attacked you, is" Tsuna's murmuring voice ringed into his ears as her eyes dropped down towards the floor, her once doe brown orbs that had been full of vibrance and life had turned dull and lifeless like a marionette doll that puppet masters used to perform a puppet show._

_Ryohei looked at Tsuna in confusion and concern, a little worried on why the brunette seemed so sad but he brushed it aside since his attention was solely focused on the single photograph that he had held in his unharmed and uninjured hand_

_The photograph was interesting if you must look at it but only two words could describe what the photo meant, childhood bliss, because that's what the people in the photo seem to express._

_The photograph's scenery seemed to be a rather old and ancient looking antique shop that solved several items in the viewing window but what caught Ryohei's attention were the three children in the middle._

_The one on the left looked rather familiar, the child was just a three year old girl that was grinning while hooking her arm around the person in the middle. Her dark brown hair that was close to the color of black was left alone but was pulled back by a yellow headband with sunflower designs, her dark brown eyes were shimmering with youth and happiness. The little girl simply wore a sunny yellow dress that stopped just by her knees with a long-sleeved white turtle neck shirt underneath the yellow dress. She wore brown flat shoes and white stockings to complete the whole look._

_Ryohei looked over at Tsuna who had a small twinkling smile on her face, a smile that Ryohei admired a lot._

_"That's Haru-chan, my best friend, I think you've already met her before" she says as she breathed out a dreamy sigh "She is like an older sister to me since she helps me and gives me advice when I have _girl _problems" she giggled though it sounded a little sad._

_Ryohei nodded and suddenly remembered the girl, Miura Haru, a thirteen year old a girl that was studying in one of the elite schools of Japan, Midori Middle School that was for the best of the best. He quickly shook away his thoughts since now was not the time to day dream because he needed to know where his attacker was._

_His golden orbs traveled towards the person in the middle and ever so slowly, his eyes widened as he recognized the child_

_The girl in the middle seemed to be the youngest among the three children in the photograph. She was smiling, a smile full of happiness, gratitude and content. Her right arm was hooked together with the younger Haru while her free hand was laced together with the hand of the person on the right. The three year old child had creamy light brown hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail and stopped at her mid-back. Her eyes were a caramel color that sparkled with such vibrance and love for everything and everyone around her which had matched the light red blush on her cheeks. She had worn a sleeveless orange dress that stopped at her mid thigh and had asniw white colored bolero on top of it. Her legs had been clad with white socks that stopped at her knees and her feet had worn orange doll shoes._

_Ryohei turned his head to see what kind of reaction Tsuna was wearing. Tsuna was fondly smiling at her younger self in the picture, as if wishing that she was that person._

_"I was only three years old at the picture" she softly told him "We were all having a friendly get together during that time" she murmured quietly to Ryohei who heard every single thing and stored it into his mind_

_His eyes then finally wavered onto the last child on the right, the only child that was male and seemed to be the oldest among the three children in the picture._

_The boy seemed to be of four years of age and he looked rather unique. His hair was a pale snow white color that resembled snow and had stopped at the lower nape of his neck and was rather messy yet neat at the same time (wonder how _that _worked), his bangs were swept to the right side and had three black clips on it that did no such thing to hold it back, one that resembled a male version if Kagamine Rin's hairstyle. His eyes were a dark ruby color that shined with content as he stared down at Tsuna in a protective and loving way with a small smile on his face. He wore a dark maroon colored shirt and had worn black arm sleeves underneath. He wore dark brown cargo pants that was long and a little baggy with dark maroon colored running shoes with a simple turquoise gemmed necklace around his neck that was hoed by strings that wrapped around his neck several times._

_Ryohei felt a nagging sensation in his mind that he should look at the boy even more but he didn't, purposely ignoring the small voice that nagged him to no end. He turned to face Tsuna to get rid of his thoughts_

_"Who's this?" he asked, freely pointing at the small white haired boy in the picture. He caught Tsuna cring with his eyes that could detect everything that moved around him. He raised an eyebrow, more in confusion then it concern. Tsuna swallowed the lump in her throat and cleared it a bit since it might come out hoarse._

_"H-He . . ." she silently stuttered out, leaving a pause because she was unsure of something. Her inner thoughts debated whether to tell Ryohei who the boy is or not because she was still unsure of the whole predicament. But when she turned to look at the white haired boxer, all of her doubts had run down the drain when she saw his eyes_

_His golden orbs were full of reassurance that she longed for, for a very long time._

_"His name is . . . Hakari Akise" she said as softly as she can though her voice was laced with deep sadness that even made Ryohei frown at how sad Tsuna sounded like, he looked at her eyes and his eyes softened. Her eyes were full of sadness and abandonment but she forced it back when she looked up at him, forcing a smile on her face even though it was cracking._

_"He was my first friend and the best one" she says "he was the first one to recognize me for . . . well, me" she says, laughing slightly though it was a forced and depressed laugh that held no happiness or humor in it. His frown deepened and his forehead had creased together which meant that his eyebrows were furrowed._

_Tsuna then looked back at the picture and with hesitation, said_

_"Well, lets not dwell on my childhood memories anymore" she said and Ryohei sensed the slight discomfort in her voice "Since I'm here to show you what is the clue to where the person who attacked you is" she said while Ryohei nodded, not wanting to furtherly push into her boundaries which was her personal privacy._

_Tsuna then suddenly brought out a magnifying glass from God knows where and placed it on the right side of the picture in Ryohei's point of view. Ryohei squinted when Tsuna did this to try to get a better look of what the magnifying glass was enlarging. His eyes widened when he saw the same exact pocket watch that Tsuna held in her hand was in the picture, displaying on a show-case window._

_Ryohei raised his head up to stare at Tsuna in disbelief_

_"Sawada! the watch from this photo looks exactly like the watch your holding!" he said, being slow minded once again while Tsuna sighed, and her being the ever so patient person she was, smiled at him while saying_

_"But it is the same watch" _

_Which confused Ryohei even more which led her to give her sentence a full out explanation_

_"You see Ryohei-nii-kun, this pocket watch is the same pocket watch in the picture or it came from the same set as that pocket watch in the picture" she slowly explained it to him while Ryohei slowly nodded, finally getting the idea of it._

_"Oh" he said_

_"Yeah, anyway, this pocket watch" she pointed at the pocket watch she was holding "are sold in a set of ten if I last remembered" she said while shrugging "But I think the place where your attacker got this watch is where he is currently residing in" she said_

_"And where is that person EXTREMELY at?" Ryohei asked while Tsuna sweatdropped at his loud voice_

_"Well, this watch 100% came from 'Kokuyo Land's Antique Shop' which so happens to be in 'Kokuyo Land'" she murmured while staring at the watch, suddenly recalling back her blissful childhood memories which made her eyes grew even more sad since she wished that those childhoos memories lasted forever._

_Ryohei, suddenly noticing the look on Tsuna's face, asked with concern_

_"Are you EXTREMELY okay, Sawada?"_

_Tsuna looked at him and kindly smiled at him_

_"Yeah . . . I'm alright but it's you who you should be worried about" she replied while taking the picture from him_

* * *

Ryohei sighs as he clenches and unclenches his uninjured fist, feeling a little agitated all of a sudden, he looked at the door and murmured a soft:

"Sawada, sometimes, you need to tell others what you truly feel" he starts "And you should also think about yourself sometimes" he murmurs as quietly as he can which was surprising since Ryohei was pretty . . . Ryohei, the loud and obnoxious type and rarely had any problems most of the time of his life.

**T**

**H**

**I**

**S**

**. . . **

**B**

**A**

**D**

**. . .**

**B**

**A**

**D**

**. . .**

**B**

**A**

**D**

Tsuna smiled at the sleeping thirteen year old girl who was on the hospital bed. The first thing that Tsuna did after she left Ryohei alone in his room to rest, she quickly headed over to Nagi's room, wanting to do her daily checking up on said purple haired girl. Tsuna's soft and kind smile turned into a sad one but it was still soft as she gazed down at the still heavily bandaged Nagi. She opened her mouth to speak to the unconscious girl

"Nagi-chan" she says, adding an honorific like everytime she talked to the sleeping girl, while smiling at Nagi quite sweetly like a person would do to someone they cared for. Tsuna had to admit, she had bonded quite well with the younger girl, feeling a sense of protection over the girl after hearing about Nagi's very emotional and sad life. The girl's parent didn't even care about her since the day she was born and left her for dead and they even had the nerve to say that Nagi was a mistake of theirs as one of the nurses that cared fir her had quoted, she never made friends since she was extremely shy and people thought that she rudely ignored them, her whole educational life had been ruined after some senior of Nagi's school had tried to a sexually assault her and blamed her by lying that she was the one who assaulted him and then there was how she sacrificed her life to save a kitten that was about to be hit by a drunken driver. And so, after hearing all of that, Tsuna vowed, she would be the one to show Nagi what happiness and love is.

"It's me, Tsuna" she says as she brings out a small red apple that she bought from a nearby fruit stand that she passed by when she was heading over to the hospital after hearing what happened to Ryohei. Her doe brown orbs gazing down at Nagi in a loving way that a mother would do to her daughter. Tsuna brought out a shiny, silver knife while smiling

"I know that your still in a coma" Tsuna says, feeling a little depressed, but without her noticing, Nagi's index finger twitched in response to her sad voice. "But I know that you can hear me talking" she says, her voice rising up to a cheery tone like one Yamamoto would wear. "That's why I keep on talking to you, so that you won't feel lonely" she says and with the knife, she peels the skin of the apple with the small knife she was holding.

"Today, one of my friends got hurt" she murmurs a little sad but she tries not to show it in her voice. Result: Epic fail. She slowly frowns as she continues "His name is Sasagawa Ryohei and he was apparently attacked by someone that has been attacking the people of my school lately" she says "And I am very worried about him since his right arm is injured and he _might _never box again" she says a little sad but she quickly gets rid of it with her bi-polarness

"But I can't be negative right now!" she exclaims, finished with the peeling the skin off the apple while smiling widely "I need to be positive so no negative things will happen today!" she chirps while starting to cut the apple into pieces, sometimes making the pieces of the apples into flowers with skill after mastering the ways of cutting fruits and vegetables. She then looks at Nagi

"I visit you everyday so that I can check up on you on whether or not your alright because I feel a bad tingling sensation in my gut and something in my mind keeps on nagging me that something bad will happen today" she says and waves her hands in a reassuring way "But I think that it's nothing and it must be my Inner messing with my body" she says as she lightly giggles but there was no humor in it.

_**I'M TELLING YOU WOMAN! I'M NOT MESSING WITH YOUR-OUR!-BODY!**_

Tsuna reluctantly ignored Inner though she didn't know whether or not to believe her Inner who was currently ranting by screaming her brains out to Tsuna.

Tsuna then places the skillfully cut apple on a plate that so happens to be on the mahogany brown side table that was on the right side of the hospital bed. Next to the plate was a vase full of lilies that Tsuna placed in, making sure that their was water in the flower vase before putting the lilies in. She smiles a soft smile as she looks down at Nagi and suddenly remembered something, a light bulb appearing on her head

"Reborn!" she exclaims, suddenly remembering that she left said infant hitman on the streets of Namimori. She quickly grabs her bag that contains three kittens that were apparently sleeping after drinking the well deserved milk they needed. She stands up and walks towards the door, looking at Nagi

"Nagi-chan, I'm going out early since I suddenly remembered something" she softly says "But I'll drop by tomorrow or maybe today if I have nothing planned" she says as she turns around but her brown eyes shifts to look at Nagi who is currently sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Tsuna opens the door and steps out of the white hospital room but before she closes the door, she whispers a soft

"And I also visit you because I hope that one day, I'll be able to see you when I enter the room, awake and alright"

She closes the door without hesitation.

The whisper she uttered is still lingering in the air and ever so slowly, it lingers into the ear of the unconscious purple haired girl. And ever so slowly, the unconscious girl had a small grateful smile on her face as a tear rolls down her right cheek. Nobody could hear what her mind was whispering back to Tsuna, wanting the brunette girl to hear her simple response

_Thank You_

**T**

**H**

**I**

**S**

**. . . **

**B**

**A**

**D**

**. . .**

**B**

**A**

**D**

**. . .**

**B**

**A**

**D**

Tsuna quickly sprints towards the lobby with agility (lol, Pokémon reference) and speed that a professional runner would have. Well to bad, cause her perfect running style was quickly ruined when she trips down the stairs she was currently running down. The first thing she did was grip on her hat so that it wouldn't fall off, he opened her mouth to say her usual scream

"HIE!"

CRASH!

She ungracefully landed on the floor but luckily, her hat was still in place so that no random passer-by that would happen to be a student of Nami-chuu would see her with her hair down and possibly recognize her. She moans in subtle pain and curses her utter clumsiness, this was one of the times she wished that she didn't possess any clumsiness at all but to no avail, it gets worse when she meets Dino, his incredible clumsiness rubbing off on her. She quickly sits up and hisses in pain when she felt an abrupt throb of pain on her ankle that she apparently twisted when she was running.

"Are you alright?"

Her head snaps towards the person who asked her that but she saw no one, she looks to her right, up, behind her and to the left again but sees no one and becomes confused on who said that because all she sees are numerous nurses, doctors and patients that were ignoring the girl who was sitting on the middle of the floor of the hospital they currently worked for.

"Down here"

Tsuna looks down and her eyes widened as she let a gasp escape her. She recognize the face and the person's hairstyle that was so . . . out of fashion these days. It was a man, obviously since his voice was very deep, he looked to be in his late twenties but he was a teenager, judging from his school clothes that belonged to a particular committee, but had an elder man's face. His hair was shaped in a pompadour and he had a twig in his mouth that had a single leaflet on it.

She frowns deeply

"Kusakabe-kun" she says "you should really get rid of that hairstyle of yours, it makes you look older by ten years not younger by ten years" she didn't mean to sound rude or criticize but she found a particular . . . hate for people with hair like that, it reminded her of a certain cartoon with the same regent hairstyle, Johhny Bravo, and boy was that cartoon a pervert and flirt, two of the things that Tsuna didn't like.

Kusakabe, used to the criticism that Tsuna showed to him, shrugged while replying "Well, what can I say? I inherited this hairstyle from my Dad" he says, starting a normal conversation with Tsuna who had a sour look on her face, whilst he grinned. Tsuna sighs as she shakes her head.

"But can I ask you a favor?" Kusakabe asks while scratching his right cheek with his finger while cheekily smiling at Tsuna who cutely tilts her head in confusion while her face contorts into one of confusion too. Kusakabe chuckles a little, he admits, Tsuna looked rather cute but he wouldn't admit it out in the open since other people might get suspicious if Tsuna was really a boy or a girl. Yes, even he knew of that secret since Hibari, his boss and close friend (even though the skylark doesn't admit it), had told him about it which resulted in a fight between Tsuna and Hibari.

"Sure" Tsuna says as she shrugs her shoulders, still sitting on the floor

"Could you get off of me?" Kusakabe asks while Tsuna blinks, dumb-founded by that simple statement and looks down and gasps whilst realizing that she was indeed sitting on his chest instead of the floor. She scrambles to her feet, being careful to not step on Kusakabe and perfectly stands on two feet while helping Kusakabe up. Kusakabe accepts the petite hand as Tsuna helps him stand up and as the two were both standing up while dusting off the dust that had attached themselves to their clothes because of Tsuna's clumsy fall.

"I'm really sorry Kusakabe-kun that I didn't realize that I was actually sitting on your chest" she apologizes while bowing to him, an embarrassed blush on her face. Kusakabe simply laughs and tries to wave off the apology away since he was already used to his brunette haired friend's clumsiness and mistaking his hard chest as a floor.

"Don't worry, it's no problem, Miss Secretary" he says while using the nickname he gave to her when she joined the Disciplinary Committee as their first and official secretary of the committee. Tsuna feels a frown creeping up to her face, she didn't like that nickname at all, it disturbed her and made her uncomfortable but if it made Kusakabe more comfortable calling her that (as he quoted) then it was alright for her but she wished that he would call her Tsuna. She lets a sigh escape her lips as she looks up at him, brown clashing with black as she opens her mouth to ask

"What are you doing here by the way?" she asks while Kusakebe raises his eyebrow at the immediate change of subject but he brushes it aside and answers

"I came here to check up on the other victims of the recent attacks on Nami-chuu students" he says as he painfully sighs while rubbing his temple feeling a slight pain while Tsuna nods

"I see" she says as she looks around, quickly recognizing many people who wore the same exact school uniform as she did. Those people were looking rather worried, scared or concerned for either themselves or for the people they visited. She sighs as she looks away and sees Kusakabe walking away from her but his head was turned just a bit so that he was looking at her. Tsuna caught the message and quickly followed after him when he was sending her a message that he was gesturing for her to walk beside him to furtherly discuss the troublesome case that was happening to their school.

Kusakabe opens his mouth to start the conversation by letting out a weary sigh, something he has been doing many times ever since the attack on students happened. Tsuna pats his back as comfortingly as she can which makes Kusakabe smiles at her as thankfully as he can while Tsuna gives him a soft smile of her own.

"For the past week, we haven't gathered any kind of evidence of who attacked us since every single student that had been attacked are either unconscious or have severe trauma of the attack" he says while Tsuna blinks, a little confused

"But a friend of mine who got attacked was awake" she says while Kusakabe's dreary eyes snapped wide open in surprise. He looks at her in little disbelief

"What?" he says in little bewilderment and confusion while Tsuna replies

"His name is Sasagawa Ryohei and he is the most recent victim of the attack, he is currently in the recovering room so that he may heal his injuries and regain his lost strength" she says "I asked him a few questions of his attack and he didn't seem to be traumatized by it and gladly answered all of my questions" she explains to the confused Kusakabe.

"Then does he know the person who attacked him?" Kusakabe asks, eyes narrowed as he took in every single information in his mind. Tsuna shakes her head

"He knows what the person looked like but he doesn't know the name of that person" she says

"What?!" he exclaims but quickly shut up when he received some odd stares from the people who attended that same school as his "What? then what does the attacker look like?" he whispers over to her while Tsuna looks at him, serious etched on her face as she says

"The person is said to be male and of fourteen years of age, his hair color is blonde and his eye color is brown. When the person attacked, Ryohei-nii-kun told me that the person was wearing a Kokuyo Middle School uniform and must be a student of said school" she explains to him while Kusakabe's eyes widened in disbelief

"Is this an invitation of war between Nami-chuu and Kokuyo?" he asks while Tsuna shakes her head.

"No because this seems to only be a gang work" she murmurs as she brings out the pocket watch she received from Ryohei "This was left on Ryohei-nii-kun's chest when he was found on the streets and if Kokuyo really did this then there must be a sign or crest of their school if they have a declaration of war" she explains. Kusakabe examines the pocket watch on her hand and his eyes slowly widened in disbelief

"I saw this in every room of the victims who got attacked" he muttered in disbelief "And when I opened them, the pocket watch doesn't seem to be working but stops on a different time" he says. Tsuna arches a brow and slowly opens the pocket watch as they rounded a corner to arrive in a different hallway where dozens of Nami-chuu students were scattered around.

When the two entered the hallway, all eyes were on them and murmurs had quickly wafted through the air with quick speed

"Look!"

"It's the Vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee!"

"K-Kusakabe-san!"

"Look! Look!"

"It's Dame-Tsuna!"

"What's he doing with Kusakabe-san?"

"Why does he look so serious?"

"He looks kind of cool like that . . ."

"You idiot! That's the secretary of the Disciplinary Committee!"

"Eh?! Dame-Tsuna?! Now way!"

"If he is, then where is his arm band?"

Tsuna continuously ignored the murmurs since she saw too busy looking at the pocket watch. But Kusakabe noticed what the students around him were murmuring and looked at Tsuna and almost shrieked since Tsuna wasn't wearing the arm band but contained it down since he was too _manly _to do that. He sighs and stops walking which made Tsuna stop walking, said brunette haired girl raised her head to look at Kusakabe in confusion

"Kusakabe-kun, why did you stop walking?" she innocently asks while Kusakabe sighs

"Miss Secretary, why aren't you wearing the arm band?" he mutters while Tsuna quirks an eyebrow, confused by his statement which made Kusakabe sigh even more.

"The Disciplinary Committee arm band, remember?" he says, trying to refresh her memory while Tsuna blinks and suddenly remembers the arm band she received over a month ago. She frowns deeply while saying

"I didn't want to wear it" she simply and bluntly says

"But you need to wear it"

"I don't care, it a free country and a free world, whatever I wear is none of your business"

"It is my business, Hibari will get angry if he saw you not wearing the arm band"

"Psshhh, he sees me NOT wearing that hundreds of times and he doesn't get mad"

"What?!"

"Yeah, and he saw me this morning not wearing it and he didn't seem mad at me, it happened like yesterday and the day after that and so on"

". . . . no wonder he randomly attacked me just a while ago when we met, and just like yesterday and the day before that . . . "

"What did you say?"

"Nothing at all, Miss Secretary"

"Okay"

After the rather weird conversation, Kusakabe had managed to persuade Tsuna on wearing that or else nobody would know that she was in the Disciplinary Committee. Said girl was now grumbling as she put on the red arm band that had golden lines lining it's edges with a kanji in the center that says 'DISCIPLINE'.

"Kusakabe-kun" she starts as she closes the golden pocket watch she had in her hand and pockets it in her left pocket

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go look around the hospital to look for my little cousin"

"You mean the one that always wear the weird hat?"

"It's called a fedora"

"Whatever"

"Anyway, could you call Hibari-kun and tell him about everything I told you"

"Sure"

"And Kusakabe-kun"

"Yes, Miss Secretary?"

"Tell him that the people who are attacking Nami-chuu students and Disciplinary Committee members are in Kokuyo Land"

"Wha-"

"Bye"

"Miss Secretary!"

All Kusakabe was watch Tsuna walk away from him, hand pocketed in her pants and with the official Displinary Committee arm band on her left arm. She looked rather cool like that but he always wondered what the female looked like if she had her hair down and hat thrown away and was wearing Nami-chuu's girls uniform. But he could confirmed one or two things

One, their relationship was rather complicated, they were acquaintances and yet Tsuna acted as if they were long time friends.

Two, his boss had an interest in her if he had allowed for her to 'join' (even though Hibari was the one who wrote it down on her school information sheet without her knowing) the committee

**T**

**H**

**I**

**S**

**. . . **

**B**

**A**

**D**

**. . .**

**B**

**A**

**D**

**. . .**

**B**

**A**

**D**

After so many freaking hours of our heroine searching for her tutor, she finally spotted him sitting on a leather bench. She sighed from relief while wiping the sweat that had gathered on her forehead even though the air-condition in the hospital was pretty high. She called his name which made the hitman tutor raise his head that was looking at the floor.

"Reborn!" She exclaimed while springing over to him, looking at him in little apology.

"Ah, Baka-Tsuki, so nice of you to _finally_ find me" he said while smirking at her in a little teasing motion. Tsuna frowned at him while she made her way towards him and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry Reborn but I was really worried of Ryohei-nii-kun" she murmured while Reborn suddenly felt a slight, a very slight, pang of regret hit his heart but he waved it off but suddenly felt a little guilty for doing that when he saw the sad and worried look that Tsuna wore on her face.

"Tsk" Reborn clicked his tongue, annoyed with the sudden feelings he felt rushing towards him, he was NOT supposed to feel like this yet he did. His reputation as the cold-hearted hitman would soon end if his heart warmed up even in the slightest way.

"Anyway Reborn, I got some evidence from Ryohei-nii-kun" she says as she brings out the golden pocket watch to show to Reborn. The black haired man tilts his fedora up to get a better look of the pocket watch, his coal black eyes examining it

"Give it" his voice was stern like he was giving out a command but Tsuna paid no heed to it as she hands out the pocket watch with no hesitation.

Reborn examines the golden pocket watch and takes note of the limp skeleton design, he doesn't question anything as she continues to inspect it with great skill. He opens it in a rather care-free way but doesn't mind if it breaks since he was Reborn and if something goes wrong then you can't do anything to fix it, he wasn't one to cry over spilt milk. Reborn's coal colored eyes narrowed as she saw the time in the clock. The little hand was at the roman numeral number five while the bigger one was pointing at the roman numeral number twelve: which meant that it was five o'clock. He noticed that the clock wasn't working at all. The clock didn't seem to be damaged at all but it seems like the batteries had been expertly removed, probably from a watchman.

He closes the pocket watch again and pockets it in his trousers (wonder how _that _worked?) and turned to face Tsuna.

"do you have any other evidences?"

Tsuna tensed when she heard Reborn speak and audibly gulped while she looked at him, slightly unsure on what to do. Should she show him her final evidence which is the picture or should she not?

"Show it to me"

Curse his mind reading powers

"Do not curse at me"

. . . Tsuna's mind went completely went blank as she brings out a simple picture and shows it to him. Reborn takes the picture and examines it. His eyes narrowed when it met the boy in the picture, gazing down at Tsuna in a loving way.

"Why is the boy holding your hand?"

Tsuna could feel her temper snap as she faced Reborn with her eyes blazing a mixture of orange and brown which meant that she was pissy yet in a good mood.

"For your information, that boy has a name and is it so bad for someone to hold my hand? all of my friends, except Hibari-kun, had held my hand before" she snaps at him with a sour look while Reborn frowns but it quickly turns into a smirk

"And what is the name of this boy?" he asks in a teasing manner. Tsuna raises her eyebrow in confusion but huffs and looks away while saying

"Not telling"

Reborn scowls inwardly and feels a sense of envy towards the boy who was holding Tsuna's hand but he doesn't let it show on his face since it could be a sign of weakness.

After a few minutes of awkward silence that filled them, Tsuna the spotted something green on the floor that Reborn was looking at earlier before she called his name. She squints her eyes to get a better look of it and gasps while looking at Reborn, her foul and grim mood have been thrown out of the window.

"Did you eat Leon?"

What a weird thing to ask but Tsuna couldn't help but blurt it out when she saw the chameleon tail in the ground and no sign of Leon on Reborn's fedora, so she blurted out the first thing that came to kind. Did you eat Leon?

Reborn turned to face Tsuna when he heard her speak, he arched a dark brow before fully processing all of the words that Tsuna's mouth had uttered, his eyes widened when he realized what she said. He didn't expect this at all, he didn't expect such a question from Tsuna who was all innocent but he should have, the brunette girl was curious and surprising and not to forget, she was unique, very different from the other girls or women he had met. He opened his mouth to respond to such an absurd question

"what kind of nonsense are you talking about?" he questioned, his face one of bewilderment while Tsuna frowned yet inwardly a huge smile was on her face when she saw such a face from Reborn

"I'm asking you if you ate Leon-kun" she says as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world, which it wasn't, trust me, it isn't. Reborn's right eye twitch in irritation but he sighs.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well . . . One, Leon-kun isn't on your fedora like he always is. Two, you hold a great grudge against him-" Reborn remembered that, Leon had eaten _his _share of delicious strawberry cheesecake that Tsuna had baked "- which led to the conclusion of you eating Leon-kun in revenge" she bluntly answered him with a small, innocent smile on her face. Reborn wondered, why the hell haven't he gotten a headache from such a oblivious and naïve girl like Tsuna. But Reborn had to smirk had Tsuna's imagination, it was a genius idea yet one that showed stupidity, which was creativity.

"Baka-Tsuki, I wouldn't go as far to _eat _the only partner who has been with me ever since I was born" he countered while Tsuna tilted her forehead in confusion

"Well . . . how old are you exactly?" she asked

"I'm perfectly two years old if you must know" Reborn smoothly lied while Tsuna raised an eyebrow

"Really? but it said on your mafia information sheet that your currently twenty or so years old and you just said a week ago that you were five years old" she remarked while thoughtfully looking at the ceiling with a day-dreaming expression. Reborn frowned, the girl was hard to trick if she was incredibly curious on it.

"Tsk, let's just get on with the main topic" he clicked his tongue in little annoyance. Tsuna frowned a little but allowed it, she didn't have a lot of ambition after all and she didn't want to have a gun that wasn't Leon, pointed at her forehead and could blow her brains out of her head. She stayed silent, debating whether or not if she should continue their conversation. She inwardly took a deep breath and opened her mouth, finally making a decision

"Yeah, let's go back to the main topic" she murmured and looked at Reborn with doe brown orbs. She let herself sigh in disappointance, mostly for herself since she didn't get anything from the hitman. She suddenly felt some weight being placed on her lap, she looked down to see Reborn comfortably sitting on her lap, his fedora hiding his spiky black hair.

Tsuna let a small questioning noise escape her but all she could hear from the the hitman was

"Shut up, it's more comfortable here" he said, facing her with his black eyes flashing a coal black color with a look that said that there should be no more questions asked. Tsuna shut her mouth, inwardly zipping it up, but she couldn't help but inwardly curse

"Stop cursing"

Tsuna let her thoughts drain away when she heard the hitman talk, he was still using his mind-reading abilities on her. She let a thin straight line form on her lips, making it look like she was emotionless but in reality, she was a little scared and worried for her well-being. She truly did wondered how long she will stay sane or maybe she was already insane to begin with (having Inner and all).

Her thoughts then drifted towards Leon, did Reborn really eat Leon? she would suspect since Reborn was a cold-hearted hitman but then, she could be wrong since Reborn wouldn't do that to a close ally -friend- of his.

"I didn't eat him and if you want proof that I didn't, take a look for yourself" Reborn snapped, seemingly to hear her thoughts but it was gravely wrong. He was reading her face expressions and how her body acted on it's own accord. It was tricky, which was impressive, but what gave it all away was the look on Tsuna's eyes, anyone can read her eyes even if the person was an incredible idiot.

Tsuna looked down and suddenly saw a feather on Reborn's fedora twitch and slightly morph into something that Tsuna was confused, the white light died down and her eyes widened when she recognized the familiar green chameleon, it was Leon and he seemed to be having trouble breathing. Her doe brown orbs traveled towards the green tail on the floor and then back to the chameleon who had only half of his tail there and ever so slowly, the pieces of the puzzle finally formed together.

_Oh_

**_Yeah, dumbass, Oh_**

Her eyes blinked as she let Leon crawl on the palm of her right hand with ease, she wasn't comfortable to say the least when Leon had transformed into a metallic green barbell, it surprised her but she managed to hold the ten pound barbell with ease since Reborn had mostly helped her work on her kicks and punches.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"I understand the fact that Leon-kun is having his 'Time of the Year' shedding since he needs to refreshen the old skin in order to help decrease muscle spasms and decrease the chances of getting scratches on their skin but there is one thing that confuses me" she says as she pets the Leon, who had transformed back into his original state while panting, on the head while staring at Reborn who had tilted his head in order for his coal black orbs to clash with her doe brown ones.

"Chameleons all have a specific time when they shed or get rid of unwanted body parts, even though Leon is special and unique and able to poop out bullets, he still has at least 75% or just above 50% that he mostly has chameleon parts and would have the same nature and way that Chameleons do" she explains as she put the now transformed Leon pirate hat on her head. "Chameleons as supposed to do this during either summer or winter. I know it's still winter but the air isn't cold enough to damage Leon's skin nor is it hot enough to damage his skin because we are in a winter to summer season switch." she explains as she breathes the air she needed to continue her explanation "And yet, Leon hasn't shedded over the past nine months ever since I met you, he should have shedded during winter but he didn't seem affected by the cold breeze and seem to enjoy it most likely" she says as she places the now transformed Leon mallet beside her which earned her several odd stares from people that passed by her.

"So why is Leon just shedding now?" she says.

Reborn, on the other hand, was greatly impressed as he listened to the long speech that came from Tsunna, he was impressed with her because when he had intervened in her life, she seemed to be a loser and unworthy of living. But it was opposite, she was capable of becoming even better than a loser and yet, she stayed like a loser for a reason of purpose that Reborn didn't have a clue. He was impressed at her advantages, her will was strong, she was excellent in hand to hand combat, she easily takes in information and is able to memorize it without failing to forget a single word, she is rapidly getting smarter and improving her abilities in becoming a mafia boss, she was also very observant of little things around her and the most important trait that she possessed which made her a worthy candidate of becoming a mafia donna was that, she cared for her subordinates and fully trusted them with her life even though she had numerously risked hers.

But she had flaws.

Her ambition was closed to zero if it didn't involve the people she loved or cared for. She was incredibly naive and trusted people too easily. She was mostly optimistic like her mother. She was also very clumsy, but luckily it was one half of the clumsiness that Dino had. But worst of all, she had a heat too soft, a heart too kind-hearted and a heart that forgave people too easily that a mafia boss didn't have, The Tenth Boss of the Vingola Family. She revealed it when she was fighting, most mafia bosses would act kind to gain the trust of someone in order to protect their life and then leave the person for dead when their life was on the line but Tsuna wasn't like that. She was kind to mostly everyone around her even though they treated her the opposite way, and when she had gained Fuuta's trust, she didn't take a single ounce advantage of it, she even risked her life so that Fuuta wouldn't lose his happiness. Reborn swore, this was the first time he saw the caramel eyes boy ever smile, usually Fuuta would be emotionless but Tsuna had seem to uncover his true nature, the kid was sensitive and didn't like to be used as an object or weapon that could destroy mankind any minute.

She did it the same with everyone she met, slowly uncovering their true nature.

This was the first time Reborn saw such a skill that someone possessed.

"Reborn? I asked you a question" her voice brought him out of his thoughts "Why is Leon shedding or getting rid of his tail?"

Reborn looked up and took in the question and ever so slowly, his face darken and a face that seemed to be similar to a grimace appeared on his face. Tsuna read the emotions in his eyes and murmured

"Something bad is gonna happen isn't it?"

She was right because at the exact same moment she said this, the doors to the entrance of the hospital they were in, bursted open while a white hospital bed with four wheels that surrounded it appeared and was being led towards a nearby operating room.

On that hospital bed was a black haired man with a pompadour hairstyle that was vaguely unkept unlike it's usual neatness. His eyes were close and his usually toned skin was a deadly and ghostly pale white color. His face was all bruised up, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.; His black clothes were torned and showed his chest that were marred with several fresh scars that were opened and blood was oozing out of it and needed it to be sewed in order the mann wouldn't die from blood loss. The usual twig in his mouth was broken in half, leaving the other half in his mouth. His breathing was slow and unnoticeable but if you checked his pulse, he was clearly alive, just damaged with several fractured bones.

Tsuna turned her head when she saw the hospital bed pass by her, her reaction was: eyes wide with horror, mouth agape in shock and her whole body was frigid and frozen in shock an horror when she noticed and realized just who this man was.

"Kusakabe-kun" she breathed out and while at it, she couldn't help but let a small horrified gasp escape her when she saw _just what _was on his scarred chest.

The golden pocket watch that had a design of a limp skeleton.

Reborn narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of the vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, all battered up and beaten to a pulp. Reborn turned to face Tsuna and didn't expect what he saw. Tsuna seem to have glossy eyes which meant that she didn't like what she just saw yet her mouth was in a thin straight line after letting a gasp out. It was almost as if she was emotionless, as if she was a Victorian doll that wasn't capable of emotion. But her eyes suddenly flashed into fury, one that Reborn didn't see and Reborn finally understood the readings in her eyes from her by looking into her eyes.

_Who did this? **I'll kill that bastard. **Why did he do this to Kusakabe-kun? **I'll castrate the person who did this. **Why does this person still continue such a gruesome and cruel game? **He'll pay for for what he did.**_

Reborn didn't understand why, why did Tsuna had innocent thoughts yet think about deadly thoughts too. He figured something out. Tsuna's left eye was a light brown that still held innocence yet grief overwhelmed it. The other one was a dark shade of orange that held darkness and a killing intent unlike when Tsuna transformed into her Dying-Will-Mode, her eyes that time were a lighter color that was full of light and strength.

It was all so confusing to Reborn. Why was Tsuna having Heterochromiac eyes? she never had it before. His thoughts were stopped when he read the last reading in her eyes.

_I **will **end **this **cruel, **gruesome, **and **useless **game **even **if **it **kills **me.**_

**T**

**H**

**I**

**S**

**. . . **

**B**

**A**

**D**

**. . .**

**B**

**A**

**D**

**. . .**

**B**

**A**

**D**

_Split personalities, can you believe that? you can if you want to. A light side for our Sky, a side full of innocence and love for everything, too forgiving and too trusting and too loving after receiving countless of love from everyone and everything around her. The dark side in our Sky, a side that is still stuck in the past and is full of darkness, full of wants and needs to kill, a side that has been betrayed and tortured so many times that it was locked in the back of the Sky's mind when her first hope appeared: a crying blonde baby that came out of her mother when all hope was about to be lost._

* * *

**Good? Bad? Alright? sorry for not updating faster but we had an activity, called 'Acquaintance Party' where all of us will perform and introduce ourselves, one at a time. Ayway, this was what I said to at least a hundred of people:**

**Me: I . . . I'm human**

***Facepalm* I am very sociable when I;m with my friends but . . . I'm incredibly shy when I'm in front of sooo many people that I don't know! T^T I was laughed at and am having a rather dramatic crisis in my life (if that is even a crisis). But I think I did a good job on this chapter. No, wait, cross that. I KNOW I did a good job on this chapter. Yeah, I am getting a little arrogant. **

**Why?**

**WE REACHED OVER 110 FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS FOR THIS STORY.**

**OMG!**

**I'M GONNA CRY!**

**CROSS THAT OUT!**

**I ALREADY CRIED FROM HAPPINESS.**

**Wait . . . let me just announce something really, really quick.**

**Thanks so much for clicking the link of this story and reading all of it's chapters, I have hope that it would still continuing to grown into something amazing. I bet many writer wanna do that but that is not what I want. ****I simply want to express all of the dreams and imaginations that I have been keeping in myself.**

**My wish? is that I can make the readers satisfy and smile and feel any kind of emotions for the stories I write. Currently thinking of making a new story but . . . NAH! I'm too concentrated in this story and I want it to evolve! ^_^ so thank you for the support and continue it! that is an order! Lol, somehow sounded like Inner Tsuna.**

**Any-nya~ time for commentos~**

**moongirljc: that is for me to know and for you to find out~ but I think I might follow the story line but let a teensy weensy surprise happen *cackles evilly* Mukuro will be super surprised he got his butt owned by a girl! Tsuna to be more specific!**

**Rikkai and Hyotei lover: thanks a lot! and don't worry~ this chapter doesn't have a hang, but in the next . . . maybe there will be :3**

**Alice the shy killer: yeah, homework got easier after so many extra credit classes I did so that by this freaking week! I can update freaking more :D but there is still supah many classes. I feel like murdering my Science teacher, she is soooo moody.**

**00-SilentObserver-13: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ANSWERED PERFECTLY! HERE ARE SOME TICKETS OT POCKY LAND, um . . . the second one to be more specific since I kind ate the first one xD.**

**Hitomi65: :D why thank you**

**belladu57: domo arigatou!**

**-closed-**

**boo-yah! I finished this chappy and am getting ready for a new freaking one!**

**:D keep reviewing. Your reviews are like my pocky! the more I get, the more energetic I am!**

**Bye-Bii!**


	16. Chapter 16: Give and Take

**Tittle: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 16: Give and Take**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 10,543**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, except this story**

* * *

**Best answer for Last Chapter's Review!:**

**Answer to the chapter question: Oh man, so hard to choose. I have to say, its the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series all other books related to it, including The Kane Chronicles. I KNEW IT! I knew it was all connected... the cats, the missing childhood friend from Tsuna's past, Tsuna's aunt, Chrome, and Mukuro and the Kokuyo Gang! Ah, I'm so excited to see the next chapter! Also, Mukuro's coming soon! *does a dance* Ahahaha I remember our acquaintance party... so damn awkward. I spilt food on some random person in highschool, and in college, I just sat on my chair all night long. e_e By the way, are you in hs or in college? Because I shall make you my KOUHAI. *bribes you with pocky* ~ The Crossover Addict (my reply is in the comment-reply section!)**

**. . .**

**Question of the Chapter!**

**What is your favorite language? other than your country's language please!**

**. . .**

**Quote of the Chapter!**

**Loyalty is gained not bought, trust me, I'v tried bribing someone ~ Alexis, a friend of mine**

* * *

**Chapter 15 of Step by Step**

_**Give and Take**_

Tsuna didn't want to believe what she was seeing, but she had to, no, she needed to or else she would just be lying to herself. She didn't like lies, they were bad like her Father had told her and she promised to herself never lie unless it was for a loved one. And Tsuna wasn't a loved one, she was herself, she couldn't love herself unless it was just outright narcissism and it would just make her look vein. So, she couldn't help herself if she swiftly stood up and ran towards the white hospital bed that was just about to pass by her. After gasping the name of the person person who was on the hospital bed. She screamed it out in utmost terror

"Kusakabe-kun!"

Reborn had already jumped off her lap when he caught sight of the hospital bed, his face had already been turned into a grimace when he watched Tsuna wiggle her way near the hospital bed so that she could get nearer to Kusakabe-kun

Tsuna had her small hand inside of Kusakabe's much larger one, she hiccupped a little but it wasn't a sob she died down, it was a small scream of her own that she wouldn't want to release when she noticed just how grave his injuries were.

"M-Miss Secretary . . . ?" his weak voice was heard by Tsuna and the people that were surrounding him, taking him over to the E.R. room to be immediately operated at. Tsuna's eyes lit up by the mention of his voice. She began to speak in soft words in order to make the situation for Kusakabe a little better.

"Kusakabe-kun, don't speak, stay quiet" she murmured like a Mother, it was a part of her nature to be one even though she wasn't. "Save your strength. And don't worry, the doctors will quickly make you feel better" she says in a comforting tone. Kusakabe simply chuckles but coughs in his hand, spraying it with blood. Tsuna's eyes widened when she caught sight of the blood in his hands.

"M-Miss Secretary . . . quickly . . ." he weakly said as he coughed again, his hand covering his mouth again. Tsuna doesn't feel bothered by his coughing but feels even more concerned and worried for Kusakabe, a friend of hers. Tsuna opens her mouth to protests for him to stop talking but she was cut off by Kusakabe and all Tsuna could do was intently listen and watch as he does something.

"Take . . . this . . . there's a photo inside . . . of it . . . of the people . . . who's been . . . attacking . . . the people . . . of Namimori . . . !" Kusakabe says and with his last strength, took the golden pocket watch on his chest, tearing the hold of Tsuna's hand on his and quickly places the watch on her hand while closing her hand until it forms into a fist. His coal black eyes looking at her while he smiles

"And save . . . Hibari . . . please . . ." he murmurs while Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise,

"Good . . . Luck" Kusakabe whispers as his last words before fainting on the spot.

Tsuna didn't have time to react since she was abruptly and rudely pushed away from the hospital bed, one of the doctors yelling at her to 'Stay here! Unnecessary people aren't allowed inside the Emergency room!' it sounded more like a scolding instead of a command but Tsuna didn't hear him since she was too busy staring at the hospital bed that Kusakabe was on, moving away from her and entering the emergency room to start to operation.

But once she digested everything Kusakabe had told her, her eyes widened in shock and she opened her mouth to stammer out two names

"K-Kusakabe-kun . . . H-Hibari-kun . . ."

**T**

**H**

**E**

**. . .**

**L**

**I**

**S**

**T**

Tsuna was now sitting on the leather bench she sat on before she saw Kusakabe injured. Her face was just looking at the ceiling but her eyes were closed as a crease on her forehead formed, her fingers massaging it as stress began to enter her body. The only cohorent thing she was able to murmured was

"Why did this have to happened?"

Reborn was now sitting beside her, his face darkened by the grim mood he was in and was only darkened since his fedora was tilting downwards. He looked at Tsuna in little concern for the girl, the cross-dressing girl wasn't in a good mood right now. Who wouldn't? when you saw a friend of your being brought to a operating room since that friend could bleed to death anytime soon. He sighed as he massaged his temples, how annoying of the attacker of Kusakabe to make things worse for Tsuna. He turned his head to look at Tsuna, the girl seem to be regretful of something, probably for not being there to at least defend Kusakabe. He inwardly curses when he feels his heart throb in pain by just looking at the girl, he clenches his jaw, he's not supposed to feel anything like this, he's supposed to be a cold-hearted hitman not a _warm-hearted hitman. _

Tsuna who didn't take the news rather well, sighed and decided to erase the image of the bloody Kusakabe off her mind which was hard because it was practically engraved in it. Her eyes snapped wide open when she remembered something, something that Kusakabe had given to her. She brings her clenched fist to her face and ever so slowly, opens it to reveal the golden pocket watch that was had been beautifully designed by the lonely and limp skeleton.

She grits her teeth, Kusakabe was a victim of the attackers. She lets out a weary sigh as her eyebrows furrowed in disdain towards the watch. The same watch she saw from the antique shop and had grown to admired it when she was merely three years old but now, ten years later, she had grown to loathe the simple pocket watch that seem to bring misfortune to her friends. She turned her head to look at Reborn who was also staring at the watch in vast interest, she lets out small sigh which catches the hitman's attention.

Reborn looked up, his coal black orbs gleaming when he caught sight of the brown orbs staring back at him. Tsuna lets a small smile appear on her face, she shouldn't be sad right now because she knew that Kusakabe wouldn't want to see her like this nor would any of her friends. Reborn blinks when he saw the small smile on her face but he grew warm when she gestured for him to sit on her lap, it was like the girl knew that he wanted to sit on her comfortable lap once again.

Tsuna lets a small laugh escape her when she saw Reborn climb on her lap and sit on it while looking at the pocket watch she held in front of his face. But that laugh quickly died down now that both of their sole attention was on the single golden pocket watch that Tsuna had in one hand. And ever so reluctantly, she opened it by pressing the button at the middle on the sides of the pocket watch, automatically opening it.

The top lid of the pocket watch had gracefully opened, revealing what was inside of it. All Tsuna could see at the lower part was the small clock of the pocket watch. Reborn was the most intent at looking at it, inspecting it's image. The clock's big finger was on the roman numeral number twelve while the smaller one was on the roman numeral number four, a number that was above Ryohei's number.

But what caught Tsuna's attention was the piece of paper that was taped to the inner, and top part of the pocket watch. She let Reborn hold the pocket watch as she took the piece of paper from the pocket watch, being careful to remove the tape so that it wouldn't tear the paper that could be incredibly important. Once she was done removing the tape, she noticed that the paper was folded into a small piece so she began to unfold it, to only reach the conclusion that it was only a medium sized piece of paper. Her eyes scanned the paper and she could see writings on said paper, she squinted her eyes so that she could read the small letters that seemed to be written in a hurry

_Miss Secretary,  
When you receive this, I might already have been attacked and just to get this piece of evidence, I had to use myself as bait for the newest recruit, Kentin, to take a picture of the people who have been attacking Nami-chuu students. I'm sorry that I am worrying you but this is extremely necessary in order to know the appearance of the most dangerous people of our enemy. Once again, I apologize for making you worry but I have another favor to ask from you, please save Hibari from the 'Kokuyo Junior High Gang' as they call themselves that. I leave everything in your hands Miss Secretary, please don't fail this assignment I'm giving to you right now. Please don'tmake everyone's sacrifices conclude in vain_

Tsuna's hands began to shake as she read the letter, her eyes wide in surprise once again as she was finished reading the whole letter.

_He knew that he was gonna be attacked and took advantage of that situation by using himself as bait._

** _. . . I now hold damn respect for Kusakabe-kun._**

Tsuna nodded in agreement to Inner whilst she examined the pictures that were clipped to the unfolded paper.

All in all, there were five pictures all in all.

The first one was of a fourteen year old male teenager, the same one that Tsuna saw at least a week or so ago. His hair was a sandy blonde color with six clips on it while his eyes were an amber one that clashed well together with his hair. He was a little toned while a large scar crossed over his nose which made him look a little more intimidating than he looked as he wore the male uniform for Kokuyo Junior High. But there was something different about the blonde male, his teeth seemed to have lengthen and sharpened which made him look animalistic

The second one was of another fourteen year old male teenager, another one that Tsuna saw last week or so. His hair was an indigo purple color which clashed well together with his dark and pupil-less indigo colored orbs. He wore a white beanie hat, thin black-rimmed glasses, a brown bandage on his right cheek while a black price code on his other one. He looked rather nerdy slouched like that while holding a rather and yellow yo-yo in his hand but he also looked rather cool like that.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed at the first two pictures, she saw these people before and judging by Ryohei's description, the blonde one was the one who attacked Ryohei. She then connected the pieces together. If the blonde one and indigo haired one were in the Kokuyo Junior High Gang then the one with the pineapple hairstyle might also be in the gang.

But Tsuna let that remain in her mind as she proceeded to go over the photos.

The third one was of an elderly looking man with gray hair, he wore a black hat over his head, probably to cover the bald-spot on his head. He wore spectacles and the Kokuyo Junior High male uniform. Surrounding him were c_ute_ and _adorable _yellow song birds with little cameras strapped around their necks. But one bird stood out, it was a black baby bird that seem to be struggling to fly. Tsuna guessed that the baby bird was still a hatchling.

Then she remembered Karasu-kun an Karusu-chan . . . was that their baby? because their egg just suddenly disappeared . . .

Getting rid of those thoughts, Tsuna then proceeded to the next photo which was utterly terrifying. Why? because what was in the photo were two people, twins perhaps. The twins seem to be male because the Kokuyo Uniform they wore were. Both were tall, bony and lanky. No eyes just holes, their mouth seemed to be sewed together. No hair, they were bald and pale. Rather scary.

Tsuna could have easily mistaken them to be the boogeyman, the man that haunted children's dreams.

The fifth one seemed to be of a female that was fifteen years old. The girl had flaming red hair that barely reached her shoulders. Her eyes a greedy purple color that was darkened. She was wearing the Kokuyo Junior High female uniform while holding a clarinet that had chains in between, it looked like the clarinet were non-chucks in disguise.

Weird, was the only thing Tsuna could think as she stared at all of the photos. But her eyes soon narrowed as she caught sight of the blonde haired boy's and indigo colored haired boy's eyes. They're eyes were darkened, it seemed like they had experience something incredibly traumatizing and had gone through extremely painful things to get to the people they are now.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes even more when she knew what the look the had on.

They had a horrible past, a past where everything was about to kill or be killed. A game where the strong only lived while the weak are fed to the strong. The believe that they were living in a cruel world and are still believing in it. But it seems like they had a spark in their eyes . . . what kind of spark was that?

_/Loyalty/_

Tsuna's eyes brightened by the simple word that came from her mind, she closed her eyes and tried to listen to the small an soft yet stern voice in her head, it was a new voice. A voice she heard when she was running away from the three mafia men who were after Fuuta who was comfortable sleeping on her back.

It brought back memories of Fuuta, the caramel eyed boy was always smiling and seem to appreciate even the smallest of things such as one piece of strawberry flavored candy, that Tsuna soon learned was his favorite flavor of candy and ice cream.

She let a shaky breath escape her.

She wanted to know where Fuuta was . . .

_/Those two people . . . they seem to have experienced many lonely and life-scarring moments and yet they stand strong, either with a grin on their face or with a calm and collected expression on their face/_

The voice spoke in her head, as if the person in her head knew those two boys before, it was as if they were best friends . . .

_/Because of their loyalty and gratitude towards someone . . . they resemble one of your friends, Tsunayuki./_

Tsuna didn't understand, what was the voice talking about? It was just confusing her even more . . . how irritatingly annoying. She decided to question the voice in her head but it was failure . . .

_what are you talking about? I don't understand? . . . and . . . just who are you?_

. . . Since she received no apparent answer from the mysterious voice, just silence, heck, not even her Inner was talking. Just silence in her mind. Either the voice had gone away to gag her Inner or both of the voices in her head had just suddenly . . . quieted to down . . . as if it-they were hiding something from her.

How suspicious, Tsuna thought as she narrowed her eyes in absolute distaste for her mind to be in total silence. She had dreamt of having silence like this since her Inner was a talkative person but this, _this _was just outright weird and unfair for Tsuna.

Tsuna huffed her cheeks when she received no answer after two minutes has passed.

Reborn curiously looked at her, his eyes glinting with a little curiosity since his pupil was acting a bit . . weird? yes, that was what Reborn could comprehend what his student was right now. It was down right weird for Tsuna to suddenly huff out of nowhere, it seemed like her personalities easily switched ever since she saw the pictures. First it was plain serious, then a little sad, then serious again, then her face a little happy, then sad again, then serious again and then lastly, it looked like she was annoyed at something. And it wasn't him who caused her annoyance, it seemed like she had caused herself annoyance.

Crazy girl. Reborn thought as he amusingly smirked, his dark mood had been washed away when he saw the girl look up at the ceiling, her face a little brightened up now but her forehead had creases which meant that was thinking about something very confusing.

She was his entertainment. She was his pupil. Reborn didn't want to admit but . . . he somehow considered her as a friend, a close one at that because the girl always seem to know whatever he wanted yet would put up a stubborn façade at first, lightly teasing him at first but in the end, every conclusion was the same as the others. She gave the things he wanted, all of the simplest things she could give to him.

"Reborn . . . are you okay? you've been staring at me for the past five minutes. Your kind of worrying me" a worried voice said as Reborn snapped out of his thoughts to came face to face with Tsuna, their foreheads already touching. Her eyes blinking naively and innocently like everyday. Reborn had to gulp down the soon to be red tints on his face, trying to keep his normal skin tone.

"Baka-Tsuki, just what the hell are you doing?" he asked, arching one of his eyebrows, keeping up his cool façade. Tsuna frowned at him, her eyes narrowing into a glare as she said in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone to him.

"Well, I was just checking if you have a fever since you looked a little dazed" she says, puffing her cheeks a little irritated that her concern was just thrown away in the trash can. If the exact same situation happened at least eight months ago then Tsuna wouldn't give a damn about Reborn but now she had learned to appreciate this _demonic, satanic, evil, sadistic, cruel, torturing, mad, insane-_

"Stop thinking of such ridiculous thoughts Baka-Tsuki! I'm speaking so listen!" Reborn snapped as he magically brought up his right leg and kicked Tusna on the face quite swiftly, without even moving from his sitting position on Tsuna's lap. It was truly amazing, well he is Reborn after. The _amazing _infant hitman.

Tsuna hissed at the sudden collision of pain on her forehead, she brought up her hand to touch the red mar on her forehead and hissed once again when she felt it throb. She looked down at the fedora wearing baby who was calmly sipping on a cup of expression, which he magically brought out from nowhere, his face was full of innocence as if it was saying 'I didn't do anything' but the deadly and taunting smirk he wore was what gave everything away.

Asshole. Tsuna concluded while she narrowed her eyes to glare at the amused infant who wasn't looking guilty at all. Tsuna's frown deepened but she dropped the fight, not wanting anymore events happening today after _what _happened to Ryohei and Kusakabe. Tsuna felt electricity shot up from her spine when she remembered those two but she bit her bottom lip and opened it again, determined to change the topic in her mind.

"Let's just get on with what your gonna tell me" she sighs while running twirling a strand of brown hair that had escaped her hat, several strans of her hair also fell out but it wasn't that worrisome since it was only her side bangs not her whole hair. The side bangs had framed her face as she played with it while listening to Reborn a little bit too intently, wanting to get as much information as she can on Reborn

Reborn noticed the quick change off subject. And let's just say that he wasn't too pleased when he wasn't able to rile up his student but he refrained himself, they were in a rather rough situation and Tsuna already looked bothered by today's events. It just wasn't right to add up to Tsuna's stress. So, he coughed in his tiny hand and opened his mouth to begin his explanation.

"You are right Tsuki, this 'Kokuyo Junior High Gang' is starting a fight with Nami-chuu" Reborn said which caught a confused stare from Tsuna "I overheard your conversation with Kusakabe" he adds while Tsuna grips onto the red armband that was on her arm, Kusakabe had scolded her for not wearing it earlier. "But it's not Nami-chuu they're after, they're after you"

Tsuna's eyes widened as she slowly took in the information

" . . . me?"

"yes, and they're starting it with this" Reborn says as he shows Tsuna the golden pocket watch that was originally from Kusakabe's chest, the golden pocket watch was still open, glinting everytime the light hit it's surface. Then Reborn suddenly brought out Ryohei's pocket watch which was hidden from inside his suit "On my left hand is Kusakabe's watch while the one I recently brought is Ryohei's watch" he says "Now, please note the difference" he instructed while Tsuna nodded.

Her eyes were on the watch with intent that could match a hawk's. She tilted her head in confusion. The only difference she could see their was that Kusakabe's clock had stopped on four o'clock while Ryohei's watch had stopped on five o'clock . . . Tsuna blinked as she slowly took in the information in her head, her head snapped towards Reborn as she answered

"The time"

Reborn smirked

"Exactly" he says "and the victim before Ryohei had a pocket watch that stopped on six o'clock" he said, his smirk slowly disappearing with unamused smile as he continued to explain.

Tsuna frowned as she said the numbers

"Six, five and then four . . . it's almost like a countdown"

"It is" Reborn says as he brings out a piece of paper "When I looked at all of the watches of the victims, I slowly realized that it's somehow identical to this" he says as he bring out his arm to show it to Tsuna who accepted the paper.

Tsuna's brown orbs scanned the paper as she slowly recited the tittle, as if the words were foreign

"Namimori Middle School Fighting Prowess Ranking for Men . . . ?" she slowly says, which is more of a question. She slowly looked at the names and slowly said it

"Ten, Kensuke Mochida. Nine, Tategawa Milo. Eight, Jionga Honda. Seven, Akarui Madawe. Six, Yumeirri Kaito. Five, Sasagawa Ryohei. Four, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Three, Gokudera Hayato. Two, Yamamoto Takeshi. One, Hibari Kyoya. Reborn, what is this?"

Reborn's smirk went back up his face as he looked at Tsuna, as if he was belittling her which annoyed the brunette a bit but she restrained herself since she was waiting for his explanation. Reborn then responded

"Your as slow as ever" he said, releasing a fake sigh which made Tsuna puff her cheeks "It's obviously that it's the order of the people who were attacked and the order of the rankings are the same" he said as he held a now transformed Leon-Orcarina.

Tsuna blinked again, a little dim-witted before her eyes widened in realization, he covered her mouth to hide the gasp she was about to emit

". . . Your right" she says but then she narrows her eyes as quickly as she can "But this is-"

"It's Fuuta's ranking, the only thing he left in his room before he disappeared" he said as Leon had transformed once again, but this time, Leon had turned into a Fuuta doll with glowing yellow eyes, a creepy smile on it's face which made Tsuna slightly squeak in cuteness and creepiness of what the doll looked like.

"We Mafiosso have a vow of silence, we call the-"

"Omerta" Tsuna cut off as she knew what the Omerta is "It is a rule to never break or leak out secrets of the organization. If you do, a punishment will be given in return for leaking out such dangerous information to outsiders" she explains while Reborn nodded

"Yes. Fuuta's rankings are a secret to the entire mafia world. There's no way an outsider would get a hold of this. Meaning, the only people who have the right or permission to get this kind of information is . . ."

". . . Me" Tsuna cut off, her eyes wide while Reborn grimly nodded once again.

"Yes, he had pledged himself to you when the two of you first met. He pledged that he would join your famiglia and so, his Omerta currently belongs to you and to the rest of your family members" he says.

Tsuna nodded, taking in every single detail. But something popped in her mind.

"Eto, Reborn?"

"Hm?"

"Why am I not on this list?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm supposed to be on this list since I'm stronger than Hibari-kun"

Smirk

"You are stronger than Hibari but you are not a _man"_

". . . What?"

Sighs

"The tittle says 'Namimori Middle School Fighting Prowess Ranking for Men'. And it says _for men. _And you, are clearly a girl"

"Oh . . . Ohhhh"

Facepalm

"Idiot"

"Shut up"

As Tsuna quickly grumbles away, her thoughts were quite the opposite. Her thoughts were filled with guilt because she had suddenly realized something, something very crucial right now. The attacks on Nami-chuu studens. The attacks on Ryohei and Kusakabe. The attacks were all her fault. She was the main target and yet, people around her were getting injured, traumatized and etc.

She sighs as she rubs her temple which began to throb in slight pain, probably from the headache that was forming. She groaned when a massive pain hit her head and she knew that she was having a headache, but then, her eyes snapped wide open, she opened her mouth to utter a word as she gapes in shock, realization and rememberance.

She then uttered the two names that were on the list that she had read.

"Gokudera-kun and Takeshi-kun"

**T**

**H**

**E**

**. . .**

**L**

**I**

**S**

**T**

Meanwhile. in a rather large building that was used as a public school for people who couldn't afford a rather high tuition fee, an emerald eyed bomber was idly sitting there, looking rather bored as he held an aquamarine colored cellphone in front of him, his thumb pressing on the buttons as he played a game of 'Bejeweled'.

He then looked up, his eyes roaming around the room which only had a few seat occupied, he then looked to his left where the baseball addict sat, a seat away from him. The unoccupied seat belonging to his admirable boss. He sighs as he propped up his elbow on the desk and leans on his palm, looking a bit weary.

"There are so many absentees here" he muses and then sighs once again, the brightness in his eyes had turned dull "Today will be damn boring without Tsuna-sama here" he sighs as he looks at the teacher that was standing straight and stiff. Gokudera then knew that the teacher in charge of the class right now was that sinking Nezu-sensei who tried to expel he and Tsuna from school a few months ago since Tsuna failed a test that she didn't study for because the girl was too busy running away from bullets that Reborn had used for 'training'.

Gokudera then narrowed his eyes at Nezu which causes said man to flinch at how intense Gokudera was glaring at him, Nezu gulps down the lump in his throat and tries his best not to scream or piss his pants right now, he was terribly afraid of Gokudera right now because said bomber had stucked dynamites down his underwear, which wasn't a rather pretty sight after the dynamite exploded.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_

Gokudera jabs a tiny button with his thumb to stop the annoying sound from continuing, his leaf colored orbs glancing at the screen of the phone and he arches an eyebrow when he saw what was read on the screen

**Batteries will run out in fifteen minutes  
Please charge immediately**

Gokudera stops glaring at Nezu, promptly bored with doing such an energy wasting deed. He frowns as he let a yawn escape his mouth, his eyes grew droopy a little and he suddenly felt the feeling to take a small cat nap. He glances at Yamamoto who had buried his face in his own arms, dreaming away.

_Probably about baseball again._

Gokudera snorts as he thought about this and he checks his phone again, the screen had swiftly turned black which meant that it had already used up all of it's battery.

"Ah" he half-heartedly says "It's dead" he mutters as unenthusiastically as he can while he grabs his dark blue school bag and stood up which caught every conscious person's attention. "My cell's batteries dead so I'm going home now" he says, using it as an excuse as he makes his way towards the door to leave the boring and accursed room they call a 'classroom'.

"G-Gokudera! You can't just leave!" Nezu yells at him, using all of his confidence as he tries to scold the boy but with one glare from the silver haired teenager, Nezu grew silent, he didn't want to face another situation where dynamites were in his underwear.

SLAM!

And that was the door that Gokudera had slammed which left a message that said: _I don't give a fuck_.

Nezu crings once he understood the message and became silent for a minute before he heard someone snicker in front of him, he looked up to glare at the said boy who snickered.

"Be quiet!" he roars which made said student silent but it didn't let the smirk on the student wear off.

Yamamoto, the ace baseball player in Namimori's club, the person who was incredibly popular, the person who had a fan club that included at least 98% of the female students of Nami-chuu and at least 69% of the female population in Namimori, the other 31% were either married, taken or simply wasn't affected by his charms, had just now woken up.

He looked up from where he sat, his amber orbs roaming around the classroom before he let a lazy yawn escape his mouth while stretching his well toned and healthy body. He let out a simple mutter escape his mouth once he was done stretching

"Hmm? is it lunch already" he had commonly mistaken the sound of the door that had been slammed shut as the alarming sound of the school's bell.

Nezu's sharp eyes landing onto him to glare at one of Tsuna's friends

"Yamamoto! stop napping and pay attention to class!" he scolded while Yamamoto led a fake smile land on his face, no use of showing his real ones if Tsuna wasn't here, while he apologized to the teacher.

"Sorry Nezu-sensei!" he said while rubbing the back of his neck as if it was just a small sign that he was slightly guilty of dozing off in class. Nezu just sneered at him, already disliking Yamamoto.

Yamamoto blinked at the glare he received but brushed it aside as he looked around, finally realizing that Gokudera had left him in the classroom. He let his thoughts muse out in his mind as a way to satisfy his boredom

_Tsuna doesn't seem to be here, nor is Gokudera here. . . I can tell that everything will be boring without them around._

He yawned which finished his thoughts as he propped his elbow on his wooden desk, placing his cheek on the palm of his hand as he stared at the seat beside him, which was Tsuna's seat, a sigh escaping his lips as he let one thought escape his parted lips.

"I wonder where you are now, Tsuna" he says, his eyes containing an amount of wealthy concern.

**T**

**H**

**E**

**. . .**

**L**

**I**

**S**

**T**

Tsuna was now sprawled out on the floor of the cemented roads of the neighborhood of Namimori, cursing underneath her breath as she laid there, apparently trapped by the huge black net that had been thrown over her.

How did this happen you ask?

Well, let us start from the beginning

After her initial moment of shock in the hospital after she remembered that two of her closest friends were on the 'Namimori Middle School Fighting Prowess Ranking for Men' list. She had sprinted out of the hospital in attempt to get to one of her friends, leaving Reborn once again for the second time that day.

On her time in sprinting towards her destination, she was contemplating on who to warn first, Gokudera, who was probably skipping school since she wasn't there, or Yamamoto, who was probably in school since he needed to be present everyday in order to repay his father who was paying the tuition fee of Nami-chuu. So, in the end, she picked Gokudera since he was the next target.

And the only problem was that, she didn't know where Gokudera lived nor is she sure if he was even there.

But that wasn't the least of her problems right now because she had apparently been 'captured' by someone, even she didn't know who captured her. Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes as her forehead creased, was it an assassin who had captured her, if so, then why hadn't the assassin killed her instead of simply capturing her? probably to use her as hostage

But all of her thoughts were proven wrong when she heard a simple scream that Tsuna had gotten used to ever since she was two years old.

"Ha-Hi! I can't believe I did! I caught Tsuna-chan!" a girlish voice boasted as Tsuna let a sweatdrop appear on her forehead, she inwardly face-faulted since she couldn't outwardly do it because she was trapped underneath a huge black fishnet.

Tsuna raised her head, her mouth a thin straight line as she stared at the people in front of her.

"I-pin-chan, Lambo-kun, Haru-chan . . ." she listed down the names quite easily as she sighed "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, the question mostly directed towards Haru who was grinning ear to ear.

"I heard that your school, especially your club, is being targeted and is very dangerous" she said "And I thought if _we _attacked _you _before the bad guys do then the bad guys would leave you alone!" she exclaimed, as if it was the most brilliant plan in the world.

Tsuna sighed again, already used to Haru's crazy and weird plans, she looked up at Haru and said in a calm voice.

"Haru-chan, do you remember Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun?"

"Eh?" Haru tilted her head "You mean Gokudera and Yamamoto, the two boys who seem to cling to you almost everyday?"

"They're not clinging, we just give each other friendly hugs"

"_Suuuuure~"_

"Stop rolling your tongue, and let's just get back to the topic. Anyway, it's good that you remember them but there lives are at stake here"

"Ha-Hi! What happened?!"

"Apparently, the people who have been attacking the students of Nami-chuu are gonna attack both Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun so I was gonna warn them"

"Ha-Hi! Then go warn them already!"

Cue tick mark to appear on Tsuna's forehead

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM! I CAN'T WARN THEM IF I'M TRAPPED SO GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"HA-HI! I'M SORRY!"

Haru quickly scurried onto removing the fishnet that was on top of Tsuna, a little frightened of what would Tsuna do if _all _of her patience was gone.

**T**

**H**

**E**

**. . .**

**L**

**I**

**S**

**T**

Gokudera was strolling around the parts of the shopping district of Namimori, his hands pocketed in his pants, his emerald eyes looking around whilst his face held boredom. His eyes then drifted onto a café and he could hear his stomach grumble in need of food, Gokudera's eye twitched at the sounds that his stomach was making but he submitted himself to his stomach.

He sighed as he muttered

"I guess I'd better get something to eat" he said and checked how much money he had, his face contorting into one of displeasure and disbelief. "Only 65 yen? Am I that broke?" he questioned to himself while still staring at the only yen on his palm.

"Nami-chuu Class 1-A, Roll Sheet #8, Gokudera Hayato"

Gokudera calmly turned his head to face the person who said a part of his information from school, his emerald orbs narrowed in annoyance towards the person who held a monotone voice. His mouth curved downwards into a small frown as he looked at the glasses wearing boy that was slouching.

"Let's get this over with" The slouching boy said as he held no form of emotion on his face "But I don't want to break a sweat" he seem to add in order to taunt Gokudera who twitched.

The silver haired bomber calmly walked over to the glasses wearing boy, his eyebrows furrowed in disdain.

"Who the hell are you?" he rudely asked, not caring about who the person in front of him was

The glasses wearing boy seemed calm as he answered the rude question that Gokudera had directed towards him.

"Kokuyo Middle School First Year, Kakimoto Chikusa" he stated his simple information while Gokudera narrowed his eyes, his face turning into a sneer, the emerald eyed bomber could feel it. This 'Kakimoto Chikusa' seem to be mocking him.

"I came to break you" Chikusa said, his voice toning into one of hate as he stared down at Gokudera, his eyes holding many emotions but one stood out. Pleasure. Gokudera didn't know what kind of look that Chikusa wore but he knew then, that the boy in front of him wasn't normal or ordinary.

He sneered at Chikusa whilst said Kokuyo student held the same poker face, unaffected by the looks that Gokudera was throwing at him. But Gokudera sighed as his head looked tilted downwards but his eyes were on Chikusa the whole time, observing him. Goudera was weary but he tried to let Chikusa think that he was completely relaxed.

"Why am I always being bothered by guys from other schools?"

Hundreds of people could list down why many men from other schools were targeting him. To get revenge for being beaten to a pulp. Get revenge for being embarrassed in public. Get revenge for getting their pride stepped on. Or, try to catch a picture of Gokudera because some of them were his . . . male fans.

"I even try to live modestly"

Gokudera sighs as he looks up at Chikusa, raising his arm up as the upper part of his hand moved, an action that said 'Come at me' while he said.

"Well whatever, just come at me already so that I could get back to walking around" he says while Chikusa stares at him, feeling no emotion at that simple sentence. He doesn't feel angered for that taunt or intimidation from the sentence. Just nothing. He lost most of his emotions a long time ago.

"It's my job to deal with fights anyways" he said which attracted two young men's attention. Said men had stopped drinking from the bottle of coke that they had and had measly thrown it in a nearby garbage (environment is very important, readers), both of them smirking with anticipation as they walked closer to Gokudera and Chikusa who were currently having a staring duel with each other

"A fight!"

"It looks like fun! could we watch?"

Chikusa sighs as he pushes up his narrow framed glasses, swiftly taking something from his pocket and with great accuracy, threw it over to the two young men who wanted to watch the soon to be fight

"This isn't a show" he says, his voice hinting a little amount of irritation and annoyance.

Whatever he threw had already pierced the shoulder blade of both men, their eyes wide in shock as they could feel electricity shocking through their body and they realized a second too late, they were paralyzed and they were in danger right now

Gokudera had his eyes wide as he saw the two young men fall over, conscious but unable to move their body. Gokudera stared at what had caused the boys to suddenly drop to ground. Spikes. But not any ordinary spikes, these spikes were darts that had stalks and seem to be coated in something yellow.

_Paralysis Potion_

Gokudera thought as he narrowed his eyes, he turned to Chikusa, glaring at the boy. He then realized that the person in front of him was dangerous, _very _dangerous

"You bastard! What the hell did you do to them?!" Gokudera yelled through gritted teeth while Chikusa pushes up his glasses once again.

"It'd be a pain if someone interfered or show us fight so let's end this quickly" Chikusa says as he skillfully threw something at Gokudera who dodged it, but he didn't dodge quickly because something had grazed his cheek, leaving a scratch.

Gokudera then looked at Chikusa one more time, a plan forming in his head as he then had two options. Run. Fight.

He picked the third one. Run then Fight. A common plan that many people used in order to get a good distance away from their opponent so that they could get less chance of getting hurt and then attack once the distance was good enough.

Gokudera ran towards a nearby alleyway to get to another street, Chikusa swiftly followed after him, his glasses glinting underneath the sun light. Once Chikusa had gotten out of the alleyway and into a new street that had no people, he quickly looked up once he heard fire crackling, he narrowed his eyes at the several dynamites that were over his head. He clicked his tongue and then took out something from both of his pockets as quickly and calmly as he can.

Gokudera watched all of this as he hid behind a rather tall menu stand, his eyes narrowed at the weapons that Chikusa held in his pale hands. Red and yellow colored yoyos. His eyes widened when Chikusa had moved his arms around while his yoyos did all of the work, the yoyo had expertly unlitted all of the crackling flames of the dynamite he had thrown and all Gokudera could d was watch in bewilderment and awe.

But then he was brought out of his daydream once he saw one of the yoyos coming towards him, he quickly moved his head out of the way, the space between his face and the incoming yoyo was incredibly narrow and if he was a centimeter closer than he wouldn't have a face anymore. He narrows his eyes.

But then he backflips away from the place he once hid once the other yoyo was coming towards him. He was lucky enough that he didn't stay where he once was because the spot where he hid, a giant crater was what was left, black smoke surrounding it due to the impact of the yoyo that seem to have great power

Gokudrra lands on the ground, one of his knee on the floor while one of his hand was on the floor to balance himself after the flip. His head was down which made his silver locks fall down too but his eyes were looking upwards, cautiously observing and inspecting Chikusa, being wary of the beanie wearing teenager.

_Screw being relaxed! This guy ain't no ordinary middle schooler! _

His mind inwardly yelled as he watched Chikusa reel back his yoyos towards him, the indigo haired male watching Gokudera's every move with cold eyes

_That trick earlier and they way he fights. He's a professional hitman!_

Gokudera's whole body was shaking, this was the first time he was in a fight with a professional hitman but he forces himself to calm, he closes his eeys and breaths in deeply, this wasn't the time to be panicking right now, he should be calm or else he would certainly die. Gokudera opens his eyes, those leaf colored eyes of his flashing in a dangerous way, he opens his mouth to speak, his words coming out in a yell

"What family are you from?!" he says, which sounded more like a demand instead of a question but Chikusa wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding the smirk on his lips that had disappeared once his hand was away from his mouth

"Finally, a 'hit'" he says

"Huh?" Gokudera utters out, a bit dumbfounded.

"I'll make you tell your family's organization, who your boss is, everything" he says while Gokudera grits his teeth but he soon dodges the yoyo that was hurling towards him, Gokudera had managed to catch the silver spikes that surrounded the yoyo and understood how the yoyo had managed to create the crater on the ground.

Gokudera then lands on the ground, on two feet while standing tall. His eyes narrowed as he opens his mouth, his eyes held emotions that held anger and hate towards Chikusa, the words coming out of his mouth had been laced with hate, it was so strong that it was as if the words he was saying were poison itself.

"So you're after Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera growls out and Chikusa knew then who he was talking about.

"So Sawada Tsunayuki is your boss"

Gokudera glares at Chikusa as he howls "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" He quickly brings out his dynamite, every single dynamite had been lit and ready to be thrown in the air

Chikusa raises an eyebrow, one thought appearing in his mind.

_Her? But wasn't Sawada Tsunayukii a boy? . . . probably his vocabulary is poor . . ._

Chikusa could only conclude about this but his thoughts were stopped when he had to dodge an incoming dynamite attack

**T**

**H**

**E**

**. . .**

**L**

**I**

**S**

**T**

Tsunayuki scowled as her fist collided with the grey colored machinery mostly everyone called a Payphone. Her scowl was mostly directed towards the payphone since the device kept on repeating the same sentence all over again in an annoying voice.

_"The person who you have just called is either out of signal range or has their phone currently powered off"_

Tsuna didn't like the statement and how the voice didn't seem to hold any sympathy or apology. The voice was emotionless and it sounded like the voice was mocking her. Mocking. Her.

She wanted to destroy said payphone with her extending pole but she refrained from doing it since there were three things that kept her from doing so.

One: Her mother would have to pay for the damages she caused.

Two: She would just be making a fool of herself.

Three: When was she so violent?

To answer the third question, her Inner supplied with a valid answer

**_Hibari-Kyoya-sama has rubbed off on you~!_**

It was plain stupid but it could have been true, she was hanging around said skylark at least for three to four hours a day for how many months and since he kept on fighting with her for at least an hour daily, she could have gotten just a little part of his violent side.

Screw that, she must have gotten more of that.

_Now that you've mentioned it . . . I seem to pick up certain traits from the people I'm close with . . ._

Now let Tsuna list every close friend she had and what trait she gotten from.

Haru: Mischief and how to disguise herself

Reborn: Sadism but just a milliliter

Kyoko: How to get along with girls aside from Haru, her Mother, Hana, I-pin and Bianchi

Hana: Bluntness

Gokudera: Her Inner had been developed

Yamamoto: Able to smile more often

Lambo: She had oddly taken a liking to milk . . .

Bianchi: She has learned the basics of poison cooking and how to main any pedophile within a one kilometer range.

Hibari: A little violent

I-pin: Steps on how to make the Gyoza Bun Fist but she has thought I-pin how to be a little more . . . girlier.

Ryohei: Becoming a little more physical than before

Shamal: . . . basically, nothing but she has learned how to tolerate him for just an amount of time.

Kusakabe: How to tolerate Hibari

Fuuta: obsession with floating while he uses his Ranking Mode.

Tsuna nodded as she listed the people she met, well the only people who stood out in her mind since they _really _stood out since they were either from the mafia or they were people who looked past Tsuna's 'dame self'. Tsuna let a small smile grace her lips, she should really thank them once she see them.

Speaking of them, she REALLY needs to contact Gokudera somehow or else any injuries on him would be her fault.

She sighed as she leaned against the wall, her head looking downwards which described her gloomy mood. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself down by rewinding her past memories when she was child, when her Father haven't left she, her Mother or Hime alone just to get back to work which was the goddamn mafia and not some traffic enforcer.

But she smiled because those were innocent times, she was seven and one fourths, Hime was born and her Father was there unlike when she was born and her Father wasn't there to watch her be brought to life. It was sad at first and she was mad at her Father for four months since her Mother was in incredible pain during her time of birthing _and _pregnancy.

Her Mother was really the one who took care of her all along, her Mother was always the one who comforted her, her Mother was the one who always spouted truth, no lies coming out off her mouth. Her Mother was truly the only one she could as a parent right now.

But Tsuna wished that she could see her Father again and then give him a punch or more for leaving, lying and probably forgetting about all of the anniversaries and birthdays.

The only things he sent were postcards and money every month which only signified the fact that he was still alive and breathing. But that didn't satisfy the sadness that she or her Mother felt once he left. Hime was the only one who cared to send them something _everyday_. Eventhough it were small letters or drawings, it meant that she remembered them everyday, sure it weren't gifts or money but that was what Ttsuna and her Mother needed, all they needed was to feel that they were loved by said person.

Tsuna then wondered once she found out that her Father was the CEDEF of the Vongola, did he love his work more than he loved his family? Heck, does he even love his family?! Because Tsuna could vaguely remember that he only visited once every year to stay with his family for a week, seven days out of three hundred sixty five days to stay with his family.

And that process started when she was only a little baby until she was off the age of ten and a half. When he came to visit again when she was ten, he had given her, her _first _gift from him. It meant everything to her at first because this was the first gift she had gotten from her Father, a simple over-sized orange jacket with white sleeves and a black skull at the right with her trademark number 27. It was special. But once the week had gone by, her Father left and she hasn't seen him for two and half years.

And then Hime just had to go the a school in France since her IQ was pretty high and Tsuna had managed to put every prank idea she had in Hime's mind, her pranking successor.

Tsuna giggled at the fond memories she had, those were the memories after she was six years old. Tsuna really didn't like the number six, why? Because when she was six years old, something _really, really _bad happened that she will not think nor explain about.

It was just too painful for her.

"Ah! A Nami-chuu middle school student!"

A high pitched snobby voice said which made Tsuna look up to see two females looking at him, wearing the Yuri Middle School Uniform. One was wearing a sneer while the other one was wearing a frown, as if she was pitying her.

"Ignore him" The one with a frown whispered to her friend, warily glancing at Tsuna for a moment before turning away to look at her friend who was giving him glares

"Yeah! We might get targeted if we interact with one disgusting student!" the ugly one with a high pitched voice said while Tsuna rolled her eyes

"I saw one in the Shopping district, he was fighting a student from Kokuyo Middle School" the one with shame said while Tsuna's head shot up, interest gleaming in her eyes as she tried to listen to the conversation as intently as she could.

"Yeah! But what a shame! That Nami-chuu student with silver hair was H.O.T!" The snobby one exclaimed as a blush was covering her face.

_Nevermind, I've gathered enough information, I don't know need to know about . . . _this

Tsuna shuddered as she stood up straight, dusting the dust off her clothes that had somehow attached itself onto her clothes. She sighed and turned towards the opposite the direction to where the two girls were going too, she didn't need to follow them since they won't bring her to the shopping district anymore if there was a dangerous fight occurring right now.

She checked her school bag first and noticed that Tuna was awake, purring softly as she looked at her two sleeping companions then back to Tsuna with big kitty eyes, those kitty eyes practically begged Tsuna to get her out of the stuffy bag.

Tsuna complied and brought Tuna out of said stuffy bag and placed said kitten on her capped head, Tuna meowed in delight, she loved being in high places after all and she loved the adrenaline she felt whenever she fell from somewhere high but she always knew that she would be caught by some kind of contraption since she was extremely lucky or her Mistress would just catch her and save her from getting any tiny bones broken.

Tsuna smiled lightly as she murmured to Tuna in a soothing tone.

"Let's go and save Gokudera-kun from getting hurt, no?"

**T**

**H**

**E**

**. . .**

**L**

**I**

**S**

**T**

_The hunt starts now, nobody harms her friends, nobody think about harming them or else the Sky would practically beat them to a bloody pulp._

* * *

**Sorry if this chappy took a longer time, sooo many stuff to do, scrapbooks and hw's that that involves pictures from magazines. Why can't I just get the picture from the computer? Because if you get it from the computer, the picture wouldn't be glossy.**

**Glossy my ass.**

**It's better to be natural then to be preppy and fake.**

**Offence to preps out there! Many of you had made many teenagers commit suicide! Your just bullies! Well, unless your kind then were cool.**

**I just watched a youtube video of a girl who got cyberbullied, I remembered about the news a year or so ago, remember Amanda Todds? She was a teenager who was cyberbullied so many times then she was mentally and physically bullied and she committed suicide.**

**She drank bleach, she cut herself and she lost ALL respect for herself**

**. . . Why are people having so much fun in torturing other people? Have many people lost their human nature?!**

**I'm sorry if I'm ranting but I cried and wondered if I was in Amanda Todd's position . . . I WOULD HAVE SHOT ANYONE WHO DARED TO BULLY ME AND I WOULD HUNT THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO STARTED THIS SHIT IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

**Yeah, all I'm saying is that, if your like this person, talk to me, I'm an uncertified psychiatrist but I'm the best person to solve problems both forcefully and not forcefully! :D If you have a friend who's like this, consult her or better yet, Tell me her address and I would consult her myself**

**^_^ I'M A PROBLEM SOLVER!**

**Anyway, the commentos:**

**Poosa-ard: Hi girl! Thanks for reviewing and thank you for appreciating this story!**

**Pineapple Fairy King: Dutchy Puppy! you changed your name! AMAZING! And it's fine, I forgive you as long you enjoyed reading the chapters you've missed ^_^ Sorry if I took a long time updating but everything has been wacko! Usually I would update at least one a week or probably ever six days but homeworks keep on pilling up! Annyway, thank you for reviewing and review soon!**

**moongirljc: H. A. R. E. M. Definitely harem but she will have her special moments with each guy or she would have a more . . . special relationship with one or two guys but let me remind you, she is not a flirt, she despises flirts an she won't be so . . . slutty (I'm sorry but my usage of words is limited) because she is still the innocent Tsuna we all know and love and can't wait for her to kiss one of the boys**

**Rikkai and Hyotei Lover: Yeah, her Inner is basically her counterpart like Dark!Tsuna but more loud, flirty, etc that regular Tsuna would never do and Inner's trademark number is 72, the opposite of Tsuna's trademark number 27.**

**The Crossover Addict: Yup, they're connected in a way! And I'm in HS by the way, starting it since I'm twelve right now but turning thirteen this december~! (personal information so don't tell anyone else!) And I would love to be your kouhai! And thank you for the pocky :D I'm a pocky addict but I also love chocolate, as my username says but please call me Sky, like how you say the word Ski since that's how people call me. Anyway, I love those books you listed down and have you heard about the second movie of Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters. Watch it, I know it will be awesome since I saw the trailer and I just loved the rainbow seahorse, it was just gorgeous!**

**Hitomi65: Hello! Thank you for complimenting the last chapter and I hoped you liked this one and the next ^_^**

**Alice the shy killer: Tsuna is opening up to her friends, she already cares for them but she doesn't want them to learn about her secrets since they might . . . distrust her afterwards or probably leave her alone for good. But that will never happen . . . maybe it will O_o Sorry, just wanted to try and trick you! But guess what will happen in the future of this story and I'm even gonna make an arc where Akise will be introduced! But thank you for being with me since the story started, you have constantly reviewed every chapter which made me happy and realize that this story is coming up and is a good one**

**Mana Cyborg Alchemist: Thank you so much for the support Miss Mana-chan ^_^**

**00-SilentObserver-13: I haven't watched the Great Gatsby yet, sad, I know because my grandparents, who are basically my parents now, grounded me for a solid week during the movie showing and once I was released from my grounding, my friends quickly told me about the whole story! . . . spoilers *pouts* But thanks for reviewing Silent-chan! You've been a regular reviewer and supported from the start and I just wanted to give you so much of my thanks, thank you so much for everything. Just, thank you.**

**DeadSpectrum: :3 DANCE PEOPLE! xD and yes, hitting a pervert in the balls completely unvalids them from having anymore children if you hit them really hard! Thankd for reviewing my buddy! I appreciate it!**

**-Commentos, closed!-**

**:3 I'm done my amigas and amigos! Was I just speaking Mexican or Spanish? I don't really know but I think it's spanish!**

**anyway, see you on the next chappie! **

**Review like a ferrarri! And I'll update faster than before!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love them all, they are my christmas that came early**

**102 reviews people! it's spectacular~! **


	17. Chapter 17: Tsuna's Moe Moe Ability!

**Tittle: Step by Step**

**Sub Tittle: Chapter 17: Tsuna's Moe Moe Ability Activated!**

**Category: Anime/Manga; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Humor, School Life, Shoujo, etc.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 8345**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, except this story**

* * *

**Best answer for Last Chapter's Review!:**

**I like Danish, Italian and Spanish. Ah, Spain, the Country of Passion ~ Emerald Eme-Pon Walker (I removed the other part, I respect your privacy after all!) **

**French because you can make a horribke sentence sound beautiful . For example, I can tell you what's inside a Mcdonalds burger and make it sound beautiful ~ Killer Angel2 (I ordered McDonalds jut now since I began to crace for it!)**

**;v; I've been away from this fic fo' so long now I finally had time to read it! I guess Swedish is one of my favorite it just rolls of your tongue! and had fun words to say like liek Tack :3 Yeah, I'm deluded Key out Peace! /shot (I like sweden because one of my favorite Youtubers, Pewdiepie, is Swedish!)**

**. . .**

**Question of the Chapter!**

**Who Loves Natsu?**

**. . .**

**Quote of the Chapter!**

**When someone has lost their emotions, they merely have to follow their heart instead of their mind. The heart feels more than the mind after all.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 of Step by Step**

_**Tsuna's Moe Moe Ability Activated!**_

Somewhere in Namimori, inside a payphone booth, a fedora wearing baby that had cute curly, black sideburns was currently using the payphone. He was wearing a long, leather, beige colored coat that hid his entire body, huge black sunglasses had hidden his coal orbs while glinting as the rays of the sun glimmered down on it. The baby looked suspicious, incredibly suspicious as he chatted with someone on the payphone.

"That would be a great help, Dino" Reborn said as he looked around, he was wary of his surroundings ever since the attack on Namimori students started. He was lying if he was relaxed, he was truly cautious of his surroundings but stayed calm in order to show a cool demeanor towards Tsuna in order for the girl wouldn't worry too much about the enemy and in order to show her that a _true _mafiosso should and would stay calm, cool and collected in every situation that showed trouble.

_"If it's for my Kawaii Imouto then I don't really mind" _A deep masculine voice said from the other side of the telephone line. The voice came from an attractive looking blonde mafia boss who's face was scrunched up in worry for his 'Imouto'. He was currently in Italy, in the Cavallone Estate, seating on an expensive looking, black leather boss chair that was behind a rich, golden brown, mahogany desk. His hand was on the head of the telephone as he chatted with his former tutor, his brown orbs glanced at Romario who was standing to his right.

_"Let me know if there's anymore I can do to help you" _Dino replies as he accepts a document that was handed to him by his right-hand man while smiling in gratitude towards to Romario who smiled back at his boss. Dino brings the paper close to his face and he narrows his eyes in disdain. _"But this one is quite a troublesome bunch"_ He admits, worry etched on his face.

"If they're the same ones that are causing the incidents then I can understand why they're using these methods" Reborn said, a frown marring his features while Leon, who was comfortably seated on his fedora, transforms into a mini-green woodcutter then back into a green ball with yellow, cat-like eyes.

"They just broke out of prison and it seems that they don't have much information about us that can be deemed useful to them" He says

_"Then what do you think are they after?" _Dino asks, expecting a reply and the answer he got was what he guessed

"They are after our soon to be Decima, Sawada Tsunayuki"

**Y**

**O**

**Y**

**O**

The streets were unoccupied, every single shopper had either found refuge in the shop they were in while watching the fight from inside in anticipation, some making bets on who will win . The only people who were out in the streets were the two students. One from Kokuyo while the other from Namimori. But both of the same level of grade.

The silver haired one was wearing a scowl while the indigo haired one was expressionless, no emotion or whatsoever was written on his face.

"You said that you were Kakimoto Chikusa" Gokudera slowly said as his glare intensified, his emerald orbs flashing dangerously which reflected anger and fury in them. He was wary and his hands were already near his belt where he kept a small storage of his dynamite. "Are you after the Tenth?" he questioned as Chikusa stayed quiet, leaving a small pause which meant what Gokudera had asked was true. Gokudera's snarl deepened and his glare intensified even more if that was even possible.

_If he's after the tenth then I need to stop him, no matter what!_

Gokudera thought as he took the bombs from his belt and jumped back, throwing said bombs with great accuracy towards Chikusa.

"Two Times the Bomb!" he announced his technique.

Chikusa stayed emotionless and drew out his yoyos, spinning it by rotating his wrists in a rapid motion. The yoyos that seem to be made of something heavy had already picked up speed and was already rapidly spinning in circles as Chikusa kept on rotating his wrists. His pupil-less indigo colored orbs staring at the dynamites that were a few meters away him, and with just a flick of his wrists, his yoyos had already flew towards the dynamites that were getting ready to explode in his face.

With the wind that the yoyos had used with their speed, the dynamites had gone unlit and had dropped on the ground, already useless and unusable.

Gokudera's eyes widened at the skill that Chikusa had possessed.

_Shit! Now he's got me!_

His thoughts began to panic but he took a deep breath.

_Now isn't the time for me to panic! I need to think of a plan or a strategy or whatever shit that could help me get out of here!_

His thoughts were frantic as he tried to think up of a plan. None came to mind and he sighed, he needed to use something that he had been keeping a secret since Tsuna didn't like him risking himself or hurting himself but he had to in order to live to win this fight. His hand wavered onto his belt where he kept a stock of tiny dynamites that were used for emergencies and emergencies only.

He sighed deeply as he pressed a button that freed the tiny dynamites from the belt's hold

_I don't want to use this but I have to or else I can't live to win this fight nor can I live to earn the tittle to be Tsuna-sama's right-hand man!_

"Even though it's a tiny dynamite I can use this to boost my dodge and to make a distraction even if it's just for a little while" he murmured as he magically lit a tiny dynamite and lightly threw it at his back, he closed his eyes, awaiting for the impact to come to his back. Said tiny dynamite had exploded with full force and sent Gokudera forward. Gokudera clenched his teeth in pain yet he smirk as he dodged the yoyos that were about to hit him, he covered his face with his arms as he finally used his legs to charge towards Chikusa.

"It fucking hurts!" Gokudera howls through clenched teeth. The pain was incredible but it was bearable to those who have been trained to withstand pain like this. He didn't need to yell in pain but he used it to his advantage to lower down Chikusa's guard in order to make an opening for an incoming attack.

Chikusa stood motionless but he froze when he heard Gokudera yell, it sounded like his pleas and yells of pain when he was experimented on . . .

"Take this!" Chikusa was snapped out of his trance as he heard Gokudera yell this out in anguish, he dodged the punch that was aimed at him but if he was a second too late then an ugly bruise would have formed on his face.

Gokudera smirked at this yet he flinches since the pain from having a dynamite explode from his back still haven't subsided yet. Everything from the beginning, from the part where he hurt himself with his own dynamite, was a part of his plan. If Chikusa had dodged the punch that was aimed for his face then that would create an opening for Gokudera to use his dynamites on him but if he didn't dodge his punch then Chikusa would have a nasty bruise forming on his face. There was no way out without getting hurt. That was his plan.

It was genius and only a prodigy could think of that in a matter of seconds, and Gokudera, being a prodigy with brains, didn't have to break a sweat by thinking of it ( well, he was sweating from dodging every time Chikusa tried to kill him with those annoying yoyos).

Once Chikusa had dodged the attack and Gokudera was a good meter away from him, Gokudera had thrown a trio of tiny dynamites that he hid for additional storage. Gokudera quickly turns around and skid backwards as he brings out his normal sized dynamites, a pair for each of his finger, he magically lights all of them up. His smirk soon widened as he announces

"It's not over yet!" Gokudera exclaims "Two Times the Bomb!" he yells as he threw every single dynamite with great accuracy and skill that could rival that of a professional gunman.

Chikusa quickly turns around, seemingly surprised since his eyes widened by just a milli-fracture. He soon calms himself down a millisecond later and let his passive face come back whilst he flicked both of his wrists towards the normal-sized dynamites aimed towards him. He clicked his tongue in disappointment whilst he watches his yoyos unlit the normal-sized dynamites.

"What a one phony-trick" he murmurs while watching his yoyos do all the work of unliting every single dynamite. But his eyes widened when he catches three mini-dynamites that were inches away from his face. He then knew that he was tricked, he had been fooled by the bomber with silver hair.

**BOOM!**

The dynamites exploded in front of his face, creating a huge hole on the arm and chest part of his Kokuyo Uniform. He falls to the ground, biting his inner cheek to hold in the grunt of pain he wants to release but he contains it in order to not show that he had been hurt and is in extreme pain to the enemy.

Gokudera smirks but falls to the pain, grunting and wincing in pain since the pain from his back seem to intensify. He slowly raises one of his knees so that he was half-crouching. His eyes wavered onto the indigo haired, yoyo using Kokuyo student. An aura of arrogance soon wavering around his whole body.

"Hehe" he snickers "You were taken in by a simple trick that is popularly used by mid-range attackers. When I threw the dynamite as I shouted 'Two Times the Bomb', I had already thrown three tiny bombs when you dodged my punch. Since the tiny bombs were close enough to you to appear as regular bombs, easily fooling your eyes" he says and the smirk on his face wears off as he puts on his serious face, his glare hardening on the slightly panting Chikusa.

"Don't underestimate the Vongola Famiglia" he says as a threat while Chikusa looks up, finally showing emotion while smirking.

"I knew the rumors were true. The heir of the Uragano Famiglia who was the 'Hurricane Bomb' had recently joined the family of one of the candidates who will become Vongola Tenth, aiming to become the right hand man of one of the candidates" Chikusa states while Gokudera narrows his eyes even more, his glare steeling itself.

"Shut the hell up, you bastard! Just go and die already!" The emerald eyed boy snarls while throwing a dozen pairs of dynamites towards Chikusa, no hesitation or reluctance in his actions. The Gokudera right now didn't need to be reminded of his past family, the family that he had grew up in and the famiglia he had placed his full trust in but was betrayed and lied to in the end. He. Didn't. Need. To. Remember.

And with that final thought, the dynamites fell onto Chikusa and promptly exploded in his face, the conclusion of said explosion was a large cloud of smoke that had enveloped the now, supposedly injured Chikusa.

"Gokudera-kun!"

**Y**

**O**

**Y**

**O**

Tsuna was now running as fast as she can once she had heard the explosion. Her face contorted into one of worry as she rounded along corners of the streets of the shopping district, her only goal is to quickly get into the location of where the dynamites had exploded. On her head were three kittens that were now alarm and awake since the rather loud explosions had woke them up and didn't allow them to sleep in. The three kittens' ears were perked up as they looked around, trying to find the source of the explosion but ended up getting dizzy since Tsuna was very fast in running and turning left and right which left the three kittens confused as ever.

Tsuna's ears twitched as another explosion went off with a very loud sound. Her eyebrows quickly furrowed in worry as a frown marred her face.

"Gokudera-kun! Please be alright!" she loudly whispered in hope as she rounded off another corner, she knew that she was near to where her silver haired friend since the sounds of the explosions were getting louder and clearer than before. Her head snapped up when she heard an all too familiar voice speaking.

"Don't underestimate the Vongola Famiglia"

Her eyes brightened when she heard Gokudera speak, her ears also perked up too since she hadn't heard her friend's voice for the whole day. She was about to round off the corner but she heard another voice speak so she stopped herself from turning and instead hides herself behind the tall and dark blue building, pressing her back against the cold cemented walls. The voice was much deeper than Gokudera's and had no emotion evident in it which made Tsuna shiver on how monotone it was but she did get a hint of excitement from the voice.

"I knew the rumors were true. The heir of the Uragano Famiglia who was the 'Hurricane Bomb' had recently joined the family of one of the candidates who will become Vongola Tenth, aiming to become the right hand man of one of the candidates"

Tsuna quickly pulled out her extending pole from her school bag, holding it firmly while she narrowed her eyes in disdain. The person who was talking to Gokudera seem to be from the mafia since he knows a lot about the mafia. But there was one thing that stuck out in that sentence.

_Uragano Famiglia . . . ? The Heir of the Uragano Famiglia . . . ? Gokudera-kun never told this about me_

Tsuna thought while her eyes widened in surprise, the information sinking in before she realized something.

She didn't know anything about his past.

Gokudera's past was full of mysteries but the only thing that Tsuna knew about Gokudera's past was that he seemed to be the son of a rather rich mafia boss and had an older sister named Bianchi who traumatized him with he cooking and that he ran away from home.

But she knew why she didn't snoop into his past at all.

He was her friend and eventually, he would say something about his past to her. After all, they were friends and they would probably be together for the rest of their lives since the time Gokudera promised to her that he would become her right-hand-man _if _she becomes Vongola Decima, she was still having a one-sided arguement with herself about that particular topic.

But she couldn't do the same, even if they were friends or best friends or even 'BFF' as most girls would say. Because, her past was her past and she wouldn't want to tell him without breaking into tears for seven days straight.

Now she began to doubt the idea that Gokudera was gonna tell his past to her.

"Shut the hell up, you bastard. Just go and die already!" a snarl was heard and the sound of a defeaning explosion was quickly followed.

**BOOM!**

Tsuna then snapped out of her trance and quickly came out of her hiding place once she heard Gokudera snarl and attack, her caution and alarm reaching it's peek. She quickly opened her mouth to yell out.

"Gokudera-kun!"

Her doe brown orbs quickly catches Gokuera's form in her sight, a big smile full of relief coming up to her face once she realizes that he was alive but she soon frowns at the condition of his body. His clothes were close to tatters, the Nami-chuu shirt had several holes in it and it seemed like it could never be used again, the black shirt he wore underneath seemed alright but there was a large hole in the side that showed off a rather large scratch that was faintly oozing out red liquid. His hands and arms had many scratches that probably came from the several pebbles that had hurled towards him. But the worst injury he had right now was the wound of his cheek that was a rather deep scratch and was bleeding heavilly up til' now.

Tsuna covered her mouth to hide the gasp that she was about to emit. Was this all of her fault? Were they hurting people like this just to find her? She soon clenches her hand that was covering her mouth, a rather dark feeling made it's way towards her mind as she could recall something from her memories that she was sure that she locked up a long time ago.

_Hate. Blood. Whips. Blood. Scars that will never heal. Blood. Gun shot. Blood. Revenge. Blood. Death. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood-_

Those words echoed into her mind as she tried to block them off by covering her ears with her hands but she broke out of her trance when she heard the worried yell of Gokudera's voice.

"TSUNA-SAMA?!" It sounded like a shock question. Which it was since Gokudera didn't expect for Tsuna to suddenly pop out of nowhere.

Tsuna looks up as she soon realizes that now wasn't the time to remember those harsh memories of hers. She frowns at the condition of his body, her hand gripping on the metal pole while her other hand was gripping on her dark blue school bag. She quickly takes a step back before running towards him.

She passes by smoky area that was in the middle of the street. She glances at it and spotted a figure but she couldn't see what the figure looks like since said figure was covered by smoke but Tsuna could tell that the figure was injured since she could see a faint wince coming from the figure in the smoke.

But she paid no heed to it since she needed to get to Gokudera and quickly treat his wounds before it gets infected and could worsen. She runs towards Gokudera, making sure to put extra effort in her run so that she could quickly get over to him.

Once she reaches him, she quickly sits down on the ground, her legs folded underneath her bottom in an aproppriate way that Kusakabe had stricly told and taught her to sit like this whenever she was gonna sit on the floor.

She smiles lightly at the humorous ways he taught her. He was a good and patient teacher.

But she wipes off the smike when she saw how severe the scars on Gokudera's arms were. The scars were red which meant that it had been iritatted many times and could get infected any moment now. She sighs and looks into Gokudera's shocked and confused emerald orbs. She slightly smiles while wrapping her arms around the now surprised and shocked white haired bomber. She nuzzles her head into his neck, breathing in his smoke-scented fragrance but Tsuna could smell hints of male perfume there. Her smile softens as she tightened her hold on him while murmuring into his ear.

"I'm glad that you're safe" her breath hits his ear which causes a shiver to run down his spine, a red blush dusting off his cheeks. Tsuna's smile widened when she felt his heartbeat speed up like hers, it was similar to Ryohei's heartbeat when she hugged him in the hospital. So, deciding that she didn't and wouldn't want to give Gokudera a heart attack, she pulled away, her hands falling to her sides. She could now clearly see his now red face, neck and ears. She could hear her Inner cackle

_**BWAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT! TSUNA'S MOE MOE CHARMS ARE SUPER EFFECTIVE!**_

Tsuna was confused at what her Inner was sputtering out but she ignored her Inner's crazy and random yells in her head, she was a little angry at her since earlier, Inner was very quiet and didn't reply to any of her questions.

_So now's that perfect time to speak? thanks a lot Inner, but you could have done that _WAY _before_

Tsuna mentally scowled at her Inner. But the cackling didn't stop which made a tick mark appear on her forehead, she was definitely annoyed at her Inner. She soon wished that she never wished for Inner to talk again.

Looks like that wish will never come true.

And with a sigh, she then rustled through her school bag, a serious look forming on her face as she tried to find something vaguely important.

Meanwhile, with the kittens who had recovered from the harsh dizziness and nausea they earlier felt from Tsuna's harsh turns and running, two of them were having a _lovely _conversation with each other on top of Tsuna's head.

"Nya, Nya Nyanya Nya Nyanya" (Fuck, I think my brain died a while ago)" Chocola hissed as her paw settled upon her head to try to nestle it. Ice snarled at her.

"Mew! Mew Mew Mew Meow!" (Shut up! Your not the only one having a hangover here!) Ice heatedly snarled at the feline.

Chocola merely hissed in response, taking a huge dislike towards him right now.

"Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya!" (No! I will not shut up! My head feels like it will explode any minute! This pain cannot compare to a cat giving birth!) Chocola retorted, her claws glistening whilst Ice snorted while coldly saying

"Mew Mew Mew Meow Meow Mew Mew" (You have never been pregnant, thus, you would never know the pain of giving birth) He replied while barring his sharp fangs, getting ready to pounce.

And thus, both kittens fell to the ground from Tsuna's head, having a cat fight with each other.

Tuna, the light brown furred cat, was looking at the person in front of her with large curiousity. If her memory served her right then this guy was Hayato. Gokudera Hayato. The boy who attempted to kill her Mistress before but ended up getting his ass whooped and saved by her from his own technique. And in return for saving his life, he has vowed to protect her Mistress from all harm by becoming her subordinate, or man slave as she commented .

Tuna let out a combination between a meow and a snort in amusement.

Her brown orbs glint in amusement and mischief as she watch Gokudera's face grow red, it was hilarious since she have never seem this boy blush so red before and judging by her Mistress's stories to her, this was the first time he has ever blushed so darkly.

THUMP

Tuna turned her attention towards her two companions who apparently fell on the floor, rolling around in an attempt to get on top of the other. One of her eyes twitched in irritation, why was this happening now when she still had a headache? Tuna lets out a breathy meow, a kitty sigh to be more exact, before she carefully climbs down Tsuna's back, she didn't want to get _another _sore leg and pay a visit to the vet. The cursed sadistic vet that loves to pierce her skin with three inches long needled-injections that makes her bones even more sore! She couldn't take the chances thus she took her time climbing down Tsuna's back before stepping on the hard, cemented ground.

Tuna meows in delight and accomplishment once she reaches the floor but her victory was short when she heard Chocola let out a kitty shriek, she sighs and she knows that she will have to stop the fight before any bleeding would happen.

Meanwhile, Tsuna had already found what she was looking for in the bag and pulled it out which was a bottle of alcohol. A large one. She placed the bottle of alcohol in between her and Gokudera, the silver haired bomber was still in la-la land with a rather heavy blush, and rustled her hand back into her bag to find something again.

Finding the object was much faster than finding the alcohol since the object she was looking for was the first thing she found in her bag. She pulled out the object which were two rolls of bandages that were still wrapped in transparent clingers which meant that it was still fresh and new. Why she had bandages? It was because Tsuna used bandages like these to bound her chest that had oddly become bigger than before.

Tsuna then placed the bandages on the floor beside her and brought up the bottle of alcohol. She looked at Gokudera who was still in la-la land. She frowned while opening the cap and taking one of Gokudera's arms that was decorated with several scratches that were slightly reddish in color. She looked up and said to Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun, this might sting a little . . . or more, but I need you to control your want to scream since this sting will be very . . . painful. I'm very sorry" Tsuna added an apology at the end and tipped the alcohol bottle on top of Gokudera's arm. The transparent liquid of it spilling down on Gokudera's arm.

Gokudera was still paralyzed after the Tsuna's sudden hug, he could still feel the warmth that surrounded his body and the soft words that lingered in his ears. It felt very warm and peaceful that Gokudera mistakened it as heaven itself.

_God . . . you can take me away n- . . . GAH!_

"GAH!" Gokudera howled in pain as he suddenly felt the overwhelming pain on his left arm, he would have retracted his arm but something was holding his arm in place right now. His eyes narrowed as he faced the person who was causing him this kind of pain, ready to give the person a piece of his mind right now but he froze mid-way, the person, the person who was causing him this pain, the person who was causing him this kind pain and had seen him howl in pain shamefully was none other than his beloved Tenth.

Tsuna looked up, her eyes glinting in apology.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-kun if it hurts but I need to do this in order for it to not get infected" She murmured almost guiltily for causing him this kind of pain.

Gokudera flinched at how guilty Tsuna was looking. He couldn't stand to see Tsuna like this, looking very sad and guilty for doing this to him. He swallowed the lump that had been stuck in his throat and opened his mouth to tell the girl that it wasn't her fault that he was like this.

"Tsuna-sama! Don't apologize! It's my fault why I'm feeling this kind of pain right now! I am unworthy of being your right-hand-man since I had easily gotten hurt by a pathetic bastard!" he said but winced when he could still feel the pain on his back and the additional pain on his arm.

Tsuna giggled in amusement towards Gokudera while putting the bottle of alcohol on the ground and ripping open a roll of bandages. Gokudera was sometimes funny when he acted like puppy-Gokudera as Hime had dubbed him. She unrolled half of the roll and cut it there before she setted the large piece of bandage on her lap. She looked at Gokudera, a small smile on her face as she gently placed his now alcohol covered arm on her lap on top of the bandage.

"No Gokudera-kun. It's my fault why you got hurt" she murmured as she felt even more guiltier since it was truly her fault. Gokudera's opponent was probably targeting him to find her and he had gotten hurt as an attempt to probably hide her from them.

Gokudera's eyes suddenly sparkled with admiration.

"As expected of Tsuna-sama! Tsuna-sama is the kindest person I have ever met!" Gokudera exclaimed while all Tsuna could feel was a mixture of flabbergast and guilt. A rather odd combination that didn't settle well in her stomach.

"But I have a few questions, Tsuna-sama" Gokudera admitted whilst he looked at Tsuna in confusion and curiousity but thw admiration was still glazed all over that. Tsuna blinked while tightly wrapping Gokudera's arm in the bandage.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why are you here, Tsuna-sama? And where were you before? I didn't see you at school" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna looked up, looking into her mind on what to reply to Gokudera. Of course she would tell Gokudera the truth but she wanted to say it in simpler sentences.

"Oh. I came here to warn you that you were being targeted by guys that came from this 'Kokuyo Junior High Gang' who was targeting Nami-chuu students. And I was in the hospital during school hours since Ryohei-nii was attacked" She stated whilst Gokudera took in every single detail, storing it in his 'Tsuna-sama' part of the brain.

"Oh. Wait, Turf-Top got attacked?!" Gokudera exclaimed while Tsuna blinked, wondering who this 'Turf-Top' is but she quickly deciphered it and understood that 'Turf-Top' was Ryohei. She sweatdropped, the nickname was childish yet she couldn't disagree that it suited Ryohei a lot.

"Yes, he was but he's alright now since he's resting in the hospital" She replied whilst she removed Gokudera's now bandaged arm off of her lap and pulling the other scar scathed arm to her lap and opening the bottle of alcohol again. She sent Gokudera another apologetic glance while pouring down the refreshing liquid on his arm that was beginning to sting.

Gokudera it his lower lip until it was swollen, he couldn't show any sign of weakness once Tsuna was around or else it would cause him to be more ashamed of himself since he couldn't handle the pain of such a pathetic injury.

Tsuna, noticing Gokudera's biting of the lip, smiled at him, both gratefully and apologetically.

"Gokudera-kun, thank you for being so strong while I was gone and for being strong right now" Tsuna praised, she was praising him since she knew that Gokudera had been so strong up until now. She was starting to admire how strong-willed he was and how strong his resolution for not showing any signs of being feeble.

Gokudera's eyes widened from the sudden praise that Tsuna had told to him in person. He was expected to be frozen in shock but he surprised Tsuna by taking his alcohol covered hand from her and began to kneel on the ground, both of his hands on both of his knees while his direction of sight was faced towards the ground. This was a position for when one is showing gratitude to someone

"Tsuna-sama, I am overjoyed to hear such praiseful words from you! You are truly a kind person! I don't deserve you at all!" He announces while looking up, his emerald orbs sparkling in admiration towards Tsuna. All Tsuna could do was let her eyes widen in shock from the announcement and lightly blush but her eyes quickly softened as she murmured.

"But Gokudera-kun, I'm the one who doesn't deserve someone like you" she mutters under her breath so that the silver-haired bomber wouldn't hear what she had said. A small smile slowly unfolded on her face. She was truly blessed to have a friend like Gokudera-kun, someone who appreciated you.

"Apologies Tsuna-sama but, what did you say?" Gokudera questions.

Tsuna turned to face him and merely replies.

"Hm? It's nothing Gokudera, just thinking how perfect it would be if you were my right-hand-man" she says and cue the sparkly eyes and flowery background around Gokudera "But I was gonna ask you to lend your arm to me since it still needs to be bandaged" And without further a do. Gokudera let Tsuna wrap his alcohol covered arm with the bandages.

Once Tsuna was done wrapping these bandages, she strictly told him NOT to move around much since he still has a rather severe scratch on his lower abdomen that was still bleeding even after Tsuna had placed a small wet towel on it to try and lessen the bleeding. Gokudera nodded and listened.

"Oh and by the way Gokudera-kun, I only have a question for you" Tsuna says.

"Yes, Tsuna-sama?"

"Where is the person who attacked you?"

Gokudera immediately raises one of his now bandaged arm and points at something behind Tsuna with his index finger "He's right there, Tsuna-sama! I killed him so you don't have to worry about such a pathetic fr- eh? He's gone" Gokudera stops mid-way when his eyes suddenly widens in shock and confusion. Tsuna followed his point of view and all she could see was a an area that had blackened with thick grey smoke surrounding it.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and disdain. She could feel something. Something wasn't right. She snapped her head to the left when she heard someone speak, Gokudera did the same but turned to his right since he and Tsuna had opposite views.

"You saved me the trouble" A deep voice said that had been laced with little content. Tsuna's eyes flashed orange as she heard the voice in her head once again

_/The boy who sold his own body and soul to his Master/_

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed even more as she heard the same serene and calm voice again. It was irritating, this voice didn't sound like her Inner at all. She could feel herself mentally sigh as she considered the fact that she had a mental disorder that contained voices suddenly popping out in her head, haunting her.

But Tsuna snapped out of her thoughts once she was reminded (rudefully) by her Inner that now wasn't the time to daydream. Her eyes wavered onto the bloody form of the Kokuyo student that stood in front of her. The characteristics of this student matched one of the person of the photos that Kusakabe sacrificed himself for.

The person had indigo colored hair that was covered by a white beanie hat that had a hole in it. The person wore a Kokuyo Male Uniform, the jacket close to tatters while the shirt was drenched in the color of crimson. His pants were covered in dust and had a few holes in it.

The most noticeable part of his features were his eyes that hid behind black-framed transparent glasses that had a crack on one of it's lenses. The eyes were a mixture of indigo and black, it could oddly be mistaken as the color of prunes. His eyes held an intense amount of pain that ha been glazed over by devotion and utmost loyalty and determination.

But what Tsuna noticed the most was the blood that covered him. So much blood was covering him. It was too much. She didn't feel sick at all, she had already seen blood before, many times before. During _that time _of negation.

Her eyes suddenly clouded as she began to remember parts of her memories when she was only six years old. Her breathing stopped and she didn't even move a single muscle. She was frozen and her feet just stayed rooted to the ground as if she was a tree.

* * *

_"I-I want to go ho-home"_

_"Gehehehe, sorry princess but we're not letting anybody go unless the Young Master comes here"_

_"P-Please l-let m-me go!"_

_"Shut up you brat! Didn't you hear what Melissa said?! WE'RE NOT LETTING ANYBODY GO SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP!"_

_"NOOO!"_

_"Kukukuku, this is extravagant. Her blood is like a pool! What a beautiful sight!"_

_"Oi, Jinbou! Don't just stand there like a fuckin' creep! Use your whip and whip her!"_

_"AHHHH! N-NOO!"_

_"Ara Ara~ Look at what you've done~ Her back is full of scars! Young Master won't be pleased when he sees this~"_

_"Guahahahaha! But Boss would! He would be joyful one he sees what we've done to the princess!"_

_"Kukuku, let's take a picture to remember this event!"_

_"Now, Princess. Show us your biggest smile!"_

_"N-NO!"_

_"Oh My, Princess is being stubborn, we need to teach you another lesson, I see"_

_"N-NO! P-PLEASE S-STOP!"_

_"There! Now! Would you smile for us?"_

_"N-N-!. . . Y-Yes"_

_"Kukuku, Good Job Melissa, you've made the Young Lion's daughter cooperate for once"_

_"Now~ Now~ Everybody! Smile!"_

_FLASH!_

* * *

Tsuna was still frozen as she could still remember the times when she was abused, when she was tortured, when she was humiliated, when her own soul had been stripped off of her for a temporry time that was unbearable and when she lost someone important to her. It was their fault. It was all of their fault why that person died, why that person left, why _she _made her biggest mistake, why she was turned from a happy-go-lucky child to a child who knew the cruelty of the world but chose to be naïve about it in order to leave a much more peaceful yet miserable life, for her Mother's sake, who cried every night when she saw her daughter's empty gaze.

_It was their fucking fault_

Gokudera was too focused to glance at Tsuna's frozen state since he was analyzing Chikusa's movements. Chikusa didn't do anything. He just stood there. Gokudera could have easily mistaken that the boy was dozing off but the boy's sharp purple eyes were awake and looking at Gokudera's brunette boss who was still reminiscing about the past.

And with a flick of his wrist, Chikusa had already sent sharp spikes towards Tsuna.

Gokudera saw it but he didn't have enough power in his arms to push Tsuna away so that both of them could evade the attack. So, with his strong resolve to protect Tsuna no matter what, he used his legs and ran towards Tsuna and stopped just in front of her, his arms wide open as if he was accepting the attack. But he wasn't just accepting the attack. He was accepting the attack to protect Tsuna.

After all, this was all he could do for her right now. That girl, the girl he thought that was weak, useless and rather naïve of everything at first but was actually strong, kind, appreciates everything around her and was rather bossy if needed to be, that he was protecting was his Boss. No, Tsuna had always reminded him that she wasn't his boss, she was _his friend. _The first _true _friend he had for once in his life.

She was the second person to truly accept him. His rash, stubborn, hot-headed and unperfect self had been welcomed with open arms. And when he had learned that she was a girl. She had merely cried since she didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to lose him, she didn't want him to leave her all alone.

That was the first time Gokudera heard that someone needed and wanted him and so, his admiration towards Tsuna had grown and he vowed to himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

_"Over my dead body"_

He added without any reluctance.

So, here he was, standing with his chest heavily bleeding with spikes and needles poking out of his chest. His mind asked himself one more time before his body dropped to the ground, out of energy but still breathing.

**_Was it all worth it?_**

_Hell yeah it was._

THUMP

Tsuns heard it and she quickly went back to reality when she heard something drop to the ground. She looked down and her eyes slowly widened when she realized what, no, _who_ had dropped to the ground. It was Gokudera. The boy's face was very sweaty with some silver hair sticking to his face which had been scrunched up in absolute pain. But the most shocking and notable part of his body was his chest that had stainless tiny spikes sticking out with a huge amount of blood coming out. Tsuna paid no heed to the blood she saw, her main focus was on Gokudera, she brought a shaky hand to her mouth.

"G-Gokudera-kun" she gasped in shock and fell to her knees, beside the boy who was faintly breathing. She quickly placed her hand on his chest, ignoring the sticky red substance that stuck to her hand. She began to lightly shake him, in order to wake him up without harming him.

"Gokudera-kun!" she said in a pleading tone "Gokudera-kun! Are you alright?! Wake up!" she continued her pleading. The boy's eyelids fluttered open, revealing the emerald orbs that were filled pain.

"T-Tsuna-sama . . ." he murmured as he brought up a shaky hand and wrapped it around one of Tsuna's hands. "P-Please run" And with that said and done, he fell unconscious.

_**NOOOOOOOOOO-!**_

"Gokudera-kun!" She and her Inner both exclaimed. Tsuna's more in fright while Inner had more of a sad one. "Gokudera-kun!" she repeated but the boy didn't respond. Tsuna pressed her ear near his chest, and sighed from relief when she heard a his heart beat but it was faint and slow which meant that he needed to be treated quickly or else he might die from blood loss.

"Hmmmm. What a pathetic act" Commented a deep voice. Tsuna's head snapped upwards as she narrowed her eyes into a deathly glare that was full of hate, she hadn't shown that much hate in such a long time.

"You bastard!" She exclaimed as she got up and stood in front of Gokudera in a protective manner, her hand inside of her dark blue school bag while her body was tense, ready to attack at any given time.

"Whatever" Chikusa said "I'll just break you first then take you with me" he said and Tsuna swore she saw a flash of sadism and excitement in his eyes. She growled lowly and brought out something from her bag and threw the bag to the floor, just beside Gokudera's feet.

"I won't let you" she said, her voice lacing with venom and a promise "I won't let you break me nor will I let you break Gokudera-kun even more!" she announced while gripping her metal pole that had extended. Both of her hands were clenched tight as she bit her inner cheek to hide how nervous she was.

"Let's get this over with" Chikusa said as he brought his arm up, a yoyo in his hand as he showed it to Tsuna, the yoyo was covered in blood. His or Gokudera's blood or it probably was a mix of their blood, Tsuna couldn't tell but her hatred for this guy grew.

Tsuna's eyes flashed orange as she could feel her Inner contribute to her actions.

Tsuna's smirked (thanks to her Inner) in a rather mocking way yet she snarled at him, her eyebrows furrowed into a deep glare.

"Bring it, **_Bitch_**_"_

Chikusa arched a curious and confused eyebrow at Tsuna, did this person have a sudden personaloty switch? No, he can see something in this boy. His eyes widened. The boy's eyes that resembled so much like a girl's, they resembled so much like _his._ The eyes were heterochromiac. One a light brown while the other a deep yellowy orange color.

And Chikusa couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy once he saw how Tsuna defended Gokudera. It wasn't normal to see a Boss defending their subordinate, it wasn't common but it was between uncommon and rare. But he pushed it aside, he shouldn't have selfish thoughts, all of his thoughts, his own body and everything he owned, belonged to him.

The sole person who he have come to respect, follow and admire.

So with a flick of his wrist, he sent his yoyo towards the girl he thought that was a boy who was ready to counter it but he flicked his wrist again, sending it in another direction but still aimed towards her. Brown eyes widened in shock yet he(she) brings his(her) pole up to his(her) head, to at least lessen the damage but it would be futile, he(she) would get a severe head concussion even if he(she) blocked it.

A shame really, for this boss would soon end but it was all _his _plans and he needed to follow the steps.

Yet, he could feel something churn in his stomach, a bad and upset feeling.

He wasn't feeling regret now. He wouldn't feel regret for a person that he wanted to learn from on _how _to care for their companions. Nope, he didn't feel an ounce since he could learn it all by himself. But could he? The boy that has lost all of his emotion, mind, soul and body to become the person he was today, could he really learn emotion once again?

Yet, he couldn't change his actions because what has been done is done. Nothing could change what has been done. **_No One Can Change Time_**

**Y**

**O**

**Y**

**O**

_He wanted to learn from the Sky even if it was just a little bit. But he couldn't and wouldn't learn anything from her since he has already formed a contract with the Mist, the Devilish Mist. But he will learn what he want and need from the other mist, the opposite of the Devilish Mist, the Angelic Mist who has yet to wake up from her deep slumber_

* * *

**OMG! OMG! OMG!**

**I DID IT! **

**I FINNISH THIS CHAPPY!**

**Sorry if it took soooooo long. Numerous projects has been pilling up my shoulders. First, a scrapbook, then a diary that consists at least 150 pages that shows how I have been living for fifteen days. Suck. I know. And then I had an Investigature Project then a brochure project then a Language project (bless you Hetalia for teaching me many languages) then we had like a Poetry Contest for Autumn and I was forced to join by my Grandparents since they want me to get extra credit and develop on my speech skills.**

**TTT^TTT**

**For the past August and July, life has been hell and for three weeks, we're gonna have a pile of tests. One per day since it is like one hundred fifty questions.**

**You don't know Philippines if you don't live here nor do you know my school that is totally hardcore! _**

**Anyway, that is my excuse on _why _I haven't updated faster!**

**By the way, wanted to say one thing.**

**HOLY MOTHER-FUDGING COW! 100+ REVIEWS! *DIES***

**Kim (childhood friend and currently bff): DAMMIT ERI (she calls me that)*Revives AN***

**AN: *wakes up* . . . I'M ALIVE :D**

**RANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRADNOMRANDOMRA NDOM!**

**Which Random is wrong?**

**Get it right and you will win *cue holy music* a special shout out! (no matter how many people get it right, I will post their names here and I will command ALL of you to LOVE them)**

**By the way . . . Who loves Natsu?**

**If you love this little fiery lion then review that you love him and I will post your name (no matter how many people say they love him!) and I shall dub thee, AWESOME! The first one who reviews how AWESOME and LOVEABLE Natsu is, you shall be dubbed RULER OF AWESOMENESS!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**But, I'm sorry people, Supreme Ruler/Empress/Holy Majesty/Highness/ Queen/ etc of Pocky is MY tittle! **

**:P I called it first!**

**Sorry if no replies but I will PM you!**


End file.
